Enigma
by Azova10
Summary: Misi Chanyeol ke Korea hanya melindungi Baekhyun, sang penari striptis di Attaboy Club yang merupakan keturunan terakhir Pimenova, dari ketamakan keluarga Golubev dan Grigoriev, bukan malah jatuh cinta pada si mungil itu dengan kedalaman tak terkalkulasi. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Baekhyun. Sekarang dan selamanya, hanya kau.." CHANBAEK/Others
1. Prologue

_**Seoul, 30 November 2004..**_

Seorang laki-laki mungil menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangku taman yang sepi. Ia duduk di sana seorang diri, menghembuskan napas sesaat, lalu membuka kotak kue yang dibawanya dari Toko Kue Sweet Bites. Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam, namun itu seolah tak menghentikan niatan si mungil bersurai _maroon_ untuk datang ke taman itu. Bahkan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit tidak menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya yang membenci musim dingin.

Karena ini adalah malam yang spesial, malam di mana ia dilahirkan ke dunia—hari ulang tahunnya.

Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum kecil ketika tiga lilin di atas _strawberry short cake_ itu menyala. Maniknya yang berwarna abu melirik waktu di ponselnya. Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum itu mencapai tengah malam. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada langit malam yang menampakkan beberapa kerlipan bintang. Meskipun tak ada orang di sekitarnya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu sudah cukup senang dengan cuaca yang tenang ini. Setidaknya tak ada badai salju yang bisa mematikan api di lilin-lilin kuenya.

Bunyi ponsel seketika menyentakkan si surai _maroon_ dari kegiatannya. Rupanya ada pesan dari Jongin—sahabatnya, menanyakan keberadaannya saat ini. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir, berpikir sejenak. Ia ingin membalas pesan itu, tapi juga tak ingin Jongin datang menjemputnya. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri, sebelum memulai rutinitasnya lagi esok hari.

Pada akhirnya, laki-laki mungil itu tidak membalas pesan Jongin. Ia tahu dengan begitu, Jongin akan menganggap dirinya tengah terlelap di kamar. Kembali melirik waktu di ponselnya, ternyata ini sudah pukul tengah malam. Cepat-cepat dimasukkannya ponsel itu ke dalam saku mantel. Ia memejamkan matanya, menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk memanjatkan doa sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu.

 _Kuharap..aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya_.

Laki-laki mungil itu membuka matanya, kemudian meniup lilin-lilin itu dengan satu hembusan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, Kim Baekhyun.."

Senyuman yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

– **Prologue** –

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **St. Petersburg, 1 Desember 2004..**_

Museum Alexander.

 _Rumah_ di mana saksi sejarah Rusia puluhan tahun silam dikumpulkan, merupakan salah satu objek wisata terkenal di Negeri Tirai Besi. Tak hanya bangunannya yang didesain begitu megah, setiap barangnya pun, baik itu dari masa pemerintahan Raja Nicholas I sampai Raja Vladimir, tertata rapi dalam etalase Museum Alexander dan berhasil mengundang decak kagum bagi yang melihat.

Tidak aneh bila setiap harinya Museum Alexander sering didatangi turis dari berbagai negara. Entah mereka yang datang hanya untuk mengambil foto atau sekedar memenuhi keingintahuan semata akan koleksi museum yang nyaris mendekati sempurna.

Namun tidak dengan seorang wanita yang kini tengah memandangi sebuah lukisan di ruangan lukisan.

Maniknya yang berwarna abu itu bergeming pada satu sosok dalam lukisan tersebut. Hanya memandangnya, tak bergerak barang sedikit untuk melihat lukisan indah lainnya yang dipanjang. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan turis yang memandang lukisan itu dengan tatapan kagum, sorot mata wanita itu justru terlihat begitu sendu. Semakin lama ia memandangi sosok dalam lukisan tersebut, semakin perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Antara rindu, sedih, dan gundah.

Wanita itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, tangannya menggenggam liontin kalungnya. Ia menutup mata sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap sosok dalam lukisan itu.

"Haruskah..kuakhiri sekarang?" ucapnya lirih dalam bahasa Korea.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, Attaboy Club..**_

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihat dirinya masuk ke dalam Attaboy—klub striptis gay milik Kim Hyorin yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun bekerja sehari-harinya. Tempat itu tampak sepi, dengan semua kursi belum diturunkan dari meja, dan para pegawai yang belum datang.

"Sepertinya _dia_ belum bangun." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri.

 _Dia_ yang dimaksud Baekhyun di sini bukanlah Hyorin. Wanita itu bahkan sudah tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun setiap kali akan berulang tahun. Ia akan mengizinkannya pergi pukul sebelas malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun sendirian, dan membiarkan pintu belakang Attaboy tidak dikunci agar Baekhyun bisa masuk keesokan paginya tanpa membangunkan siapa pun.

Daripada Hyorin, yang Baekhyun khawatirkan saat ini justru kehadiran Jongin—anak semata wayang Hyorin sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sering kali memarahinya karena selalu pergi merayakan ulang tahun sendirian, tanpa sepengetahuannya pula. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jongin hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tapi ia selalu bersikukuh pergi sendirian.

Itu sebabnya selama lima tahun ke belakang, Jongin memberi Baekhyun hukuman mencuci setumpuk piring kotor di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun dilarang menolak. Laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar berharap Jongin belum bangun pagi ini, sehingga ia bisa menyelinap ke kamarnya, dan pura-pura tidur. Jika cara ini berhasil, Baekhyun hanya tinggal mengarang sebuah alasan agar Jongin memercayainya.

" **Bersenang-senang sendirian, hm?"**

Baekhyun membeku di tempat mendengar sebuah suara tak asing di belakangnya. Kepalanya menengok dengan kaku. Wajah Jongin yang ditekuk adalah hal yang pertama kali ditangkapnya.

"Hehe~" Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Selamat pagi, _Hyung_ ~"

Jongin mendengus keras. Tanpa menyahut sapaan Baekhyun, Jongin berjalan mendekati si mungil, lalu menarik kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras.

"AAAAAAKHH! SAKIT, _HYUNG_! SAKIIIIIT!"

Jongin tak mengindahkan erangan Baekhyun, malah menarik pipi si mungil menuju dapur. "Sekarang kau berani mengabaikan pesanku ya? Benar-benar belum kapok rupanya."

"Maaf, maaf! Pulsaku habis, _Hyung_! Jadi, aku tak bisa membalas pesanmu! A–auw! Ini sakit, _Hyung_! Kumohon, lepaskan!"

Jongin melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Baekhyun dengan segera. Bukan untuk memaafkan sikap laki-laki mungil bersurai _maroon_ itu, melainkan untuk memberinya hukuman.

"Cuci piringnya sampai bersih. Kalau masih ada noda tertinggal, kau harus membersihkan toilet, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memasangkan celemek di tubuhnya, lalu memakai sarung tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk mencuci piring. Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa dirinya selalu sial di hari ulang tahunnya? Kali ini bahkan hukumannya terkesan lebih kejam daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Bersihkan dengan cepat, oke?"

Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara saat Jongin main perintah di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Jongin berikutnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di ruang tengah."

Hati Baekhyun senantiasa menghangat.

"Oke, _Hyung_ ~"

.

.

 _ **St. Petersburg, apartemen kawasan Nevsky 182..**_

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah memastikan alamat yang ditujunya adalah benar. Ia melirik melalui kaca mobilnya, terlihat garis polisi menutup jalan masuk apartemen bercat _ivory_ di hadapannya. Deretan polisi bahkan berjaga di sana untuk menahan beberapa warga yang berkerumun.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, sepupunya—Park Haejin—yang bekerja di kepolisian St. Petersburg, meneleponnya untuk pergi ke alamat yang ia kirim. Katanya ada hal yang perlu Chanyeol lihat, entah apa itu.

Sebuah suara dari ponselnya tiba-tiba membangunkan lamunan Chanyeol. Itu pesan dari Haejin, menyuruhnya untuk langsung naik ke lantai tiga jika ia sudah tiba. Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung. Ia yakin Haejin takkan menyuruhnya ke sana jika ini tidak menyangkut pekerjaannya yang seorang _bodyguard_ keluarga Pimenova.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia bicara sebentar pada beberapa polisi yang menjaga jalan masuk apartemen, dan mereka membiarkannya masuk tak lama kemudian. Sesuai keinginan Haejin, Chanyeol langsung naik ke lantai tiga. Di sana, ia menemukan Haejin tengah bicara dengan seorang wanita berkacamata. Sepupunya itu memberinya isyarat untuk mendekatinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari si wanita berkacamata yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Haejin mengalihkan tubuh menghadapnya begitu si wanita berkacamata pergi dari hadapan mereka. Raut mukanya terlihat serius.

"Seorang wanita bunuh diri dengan cara menggantungkan diri di kamarnya."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Bukankah ini hanya kasus biasa yang suka ditangani polisi? Ini sungguh tak ada hubungannya dengannya. "Lalu?"

"Dia bukan wanita biasa." Haejin menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol dengan memberinya secarik surat. "Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari si wanita."

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, tapi ia tetap membaca surat itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, bola mata Chanyeol membeliak. Ia menatap Haejin dengan raut tak percaya. "I–ini.."

"Aku belum bisa membenarkan apa-apa. Ahli forensik masih menyelidiki identitas wanita ini, juga sehelai rambut yang ia sebut milik anaknya."

"Apa ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain kau, _Hyung_?"

"Hanya aku, rekanku—Vlad, dan ahli forensik yang tadi bicara denganku—Stacie. Aku tak ingin hal ini tersebar luas sebelum Stacie mengonfirmasinya terlebih dahulu. Karenanya, aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari secepatnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia bersyukur belum banyak yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Haejin telah melakukan tindakan yang tepat.

"Seandainya.." ucap Haejin dengan hati-hati. "Seandainya hal ini terbukti benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol termenung. Ia menatap kembali tulisan dalam surat itu. Sepertinya pesan itu ditulis oleh si wanita tepat sebelum ia bunuh diri. "Aku masih belum tahu, _Hyung_. Walau bagaimanapun, kejadian _itu_ sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika wanita ini muncul tiba-tiba, dalam keadaan seperti ini pula."

"Aku pun agak meragukannya, tapi bukankah lebih aneh lagi jika wanita itu sampai melampirkan sehelai rambut anaknya juga? Seolah-olah dia memberikan bukti yang kita inginkan.."

Chanyeol tak bisa menampik ucapan Haejin, karena ia memang ada benarnya juga. Semua ini terlalu aneh, juga terlalu mendadak. Mungkinkah ada alasan di balik semua ini? Kenapa wanita itu baru membeberkan hal ini setelah kematiannya? Juga memberikan surat yang berkemungkinan menjadi tolak balik sejarah Rusia?

"Haejin." Suara Vlad—rekan kerja Haejin—membuat dua pria berdarah Korea itu menoleh padanya. Raut mukanya tampak panik, sementara tangan kanannya bersembuyi di balik jaket kulitnya.

"Ada apa, Vlad?"

Pria gemuk bernama Vlad itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian beralih pada Haejin. "Aku menemukan _sesuatu_ di bawah ranjang wanita itu." bisiknya.

"Apa itu?"

Vlad mengecek sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memperlihatkan benda yang ia temukan. Itu sebuah kalung liontin. Bukan kalung liontin biasa. Warnanya semerah darah, dengan hiasan lambang kerajaan berukiran emas di atasnya. Itu adalah lambang keluarga kerajaan Pimenova.

"T–tidak mungkin!" seru Haejin tak percaya. Ia menutup mulut saking kagetnya, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang termangu di tempatnya. "B–bukankah ini–"

"Itu kalung milik Putri Kristina." kata Chanyeol pelan, balik menatap Haejin tepat di maniknya. "Kalungnya hilang saat kejadian _itu_. Tapi kenapa..sekarang kalung itu ada di sini?"

Haejin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia kembali menatap kalung liontin itu. Perasaannya jadi aneh. "Mungkinkah..wanita itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Bahwa dia dan anak yang disebutkannya..adalah benar-benar keturunan terakhir Pimenova?"

"Tidak mungkin.."

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Collab kedua sayaaaa~ kali ini sama author **parkayoung,** dengan genre drama-action/crime. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, karena ayoung ngeiyain ajakan collab ini. FF ini sebenarnya udah lama nyantol di otak saya, tapi baru bisa terealisasi sekarang.

Omong-omong, judulnya 'ENIGMA'. Mungkin agak tidak asing bagi kalian yang suka sejarah Perang Dunia II atau yang pernah baca FF The Code punya saya. Tapi dalam FF ini, 'ENIGMA' artinya lebih mengarah pada seseorang yang misterius, membingungkan, atau sulit ditebak. Jadi, maksudnya bukan pemecah kode enkripsi dari mesin Nazi ya.

Pengerjaan FF ini dengan ayoung udah berjalan sejak sebulan yang lalu, biar kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak memungkinkan kami untuk apdet, kami sudah punya rencana B. Baik itu plot dan ending sudah kami pikirkan matang-matang. Kami harap FF ini bisa kalian terima dengan baik :)

PS. Ada yang ngeh FF kali ini terinspirasi dari kisah apa?

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Nyahuuu~~ duet sama **sunbae** tercintah dengan tema yang gak biasa (buat saya). Baru prolog, masih pemanasan, silahkan diicip-icip dulu. Semoga suka dan bikin nagih wkwk..

Last, thanks buat **sunbae** yang percaya sama saya buat ngajak kolab. **Ttayanghaeyu~~**

Yuk mari kotak **review** diberi kehangatan :*


	2. Chapter 1

_**St. Petersburg, 17 Juli 1955..**_

 _Dentuman besi panas yang diluncurkan dari senjata api bergema di dalam aula Istana Alexander. Jerit demi jerit bersahutan seiring dengan berjalannya jarum jam di dinding. Tak ada ketenangan, pun cahaya dalam malam yang kelam itu. Hanya ada darah, teror, dan tangis pilu seorang ibu yang memohon untuk perlindungan anak-anaknya. Sementara sang ayah serta beberapa pembantu keluarga kerajaan telah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dengan darah keluar dari dada kiri masing-masing._

 _Seharusnya malam itu menjadi malam yang tenang bagi keluarga Pimenova. Malam di mana mereka melepas lelah, mengusir dingin dengan bergelung di balik selimut. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Malam itu justru menjadi malam di mana mimpi buruk membantai keseluruhan keluarga. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali, termasuk semua pekerja di sana._

" _Kumohon..biarkan anak-anakku pergi! Jangan sakiti mereka!" pinta sang ibu—Ratu Tatiana._

 _Tapi tatapan sinis dari seorang anggota komite eksekutif Uni Soviet—Sergey Yurovsky—tak menampakkan secuil belas kasih. Pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu malah menempelkan moncong pistolnya tepat di dahi Tatiana, membuat si pemilik mata abu itu membeku di tempat._

" _Di mana anak ketigamu?" Intonasi dingin milik Sergey tersirat dalam suaranya yang berat. Ekor matanya melirik suami Tatiana—Raja Vladimir—yang mati ditembak tepat di samping sang ratu. "Kau tak ingin berakhir seperti suamimu, bukan? Jadi, cepat katakan di mana kau sembunyikan anak ketigamu." desisnya._

 _Pelupuk mata Tatiana kembali meneteskan bulir airmata. Lidahnya kelu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu di mana keberadaan Kristina—anak bungsunya. Gadis kecil itu tak ditemukan di mana pun ketika Sergey berserta seluruh anak buahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam istana._

" _Aku tidak tahu.." Darah Tatiana tiba-tiba mendidih memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memeluk dua anaknya—Gavrel dan Roxana—mengepal kuat, menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak. "Tapi sekalipun aku tahu—" Sepasang manik abu milik Tatiana menusuk obsidian Sergey. "Aku takkan pernah memberitahumu."_

 _Sergey mendengus. "Sayang sekali." Sambil menyunggingkan seringaian keji, tangannya yang memegang pistol mengarah pada dahi Tatiana. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku pasti menemukannya."_

 _Dan suara beberapa tembakan kemudian menewaskan Tatiana serta kedua anak dalam pelukannya._

 _Tak seorang pun tahu, baik itu Sergey maupun antek-anteknya, bahwa orang yang mereka cari tengah bersembunyi di sebuah ruang rahasia di dalam kamar mandi lantai dua. Kristina_ _—_ _gadis bermata abu itu duduk di pojokan, dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat-rapat dan surainya yang berwarna madu keemasan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menunduk. Sambil menahan takut dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetaran, gadis itu menutup telinganya kala suara tembakan lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh pendengarannya._

" _Ayah..Ibu..Kakak.." Kristina tersedu, menggenggam satu-satunya kalung liontin pemberian orangtuanya saat ia berulang tahun yang kesepuluh. "Tolong..aku takut.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 1 – The Pure Blood**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae, Kim Doyeon (IOI)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **St. Petersburg, 5 Juni 2005..**_

"Hasil tes DNA itu cocok."

Itu adalah ucapan yang Chanyeol berikan ketika Jin Goo—kepala _bodyguard_ keluarga Pimenova—membaca laporan hasil tes DNA yang mereka dapat dari Stacie. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jin Goo dikejutkan Chanyeol dengan penemuan mayat wanita yang diduga sebagai keturunan Pimenova. Wanita yang bernama Tiffany Byun itu meninggalkan sepucuk surat, sehelai rambut milik anaknya, dan kalung liontin milik Kristina.

Jin Goo antara percaya dan tidak percaya—sebenarnya, mengingat keluarga Pimenova telah dibantai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Terlebih ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang mengaku-aku sebagai keturunan Pimenova. Namun di antara sekian banyak orang, baru kali ini ada yang memiliki kalung liontin Kristina. Dan itu adalah yang asli. Lalu dengan adanya hasil tes DNA yang cocok itu, Jin Goo malah semakin mempertanyakan kembali keraguannya tempo hari.

Jin Goo mengusak kecil dagunya, keningnya memberi lipatan serius yang mana ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. "Kau yakin?"

"Amat sangat yakin." Chanyeol berkata mantap. "Wanita yang bernama Tiffany Byun itu dan anaknya adalah keturunan murni Pimenova. Stacie bahkan mengujinya sebanyak tiga kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama."

Jin Goo menghela napas, sedikitnya masih sulit memercayai ini semua. Namun di saat bersamaan, ada rasa bahagia juga lega dalam hatinya. Ternyata masih ada keturunan Pimenova yang tersisa. Itu artinya seluruh kekayaan Pimenova takkan jatuh pada keluarga Grigoriev dan Golubev.

Sebenarnya baik Jin Goo maupun Chanyeol tidak ada urusan dengan harta warisan Pimenova yang ada. Tapi keduanya sempat was-was jika semua harta itu dibagikan pada keluarga Grigoriev dan Golubev yang terkenal akan kerakusannya.

Jin Goo menarik senyum sepihaknya, menatap bersinar pada laporan hasil tes DNA Tiffany dan anaknya, memberi sinyal berarti pada Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan bekerja sedikit lebih _keras_ dari biasanya. Sementara aku pergi ke Kremlin besok untuk mengurus beberapa hal, kau bisa membantuku menjalankan misi ke Korea." Sesapan terakhir dari cangkir kopi Jin Goo itu membuatnya tersenyum lebih berarti bersama harapan-harapan yang mulai tampak terang. "Itu pun kalau kau siap dengan cara kerjaku."

Chanyeol mendengus, menyambut gurauan atasannya itu dengan kekehan yang renyah. "Meragukanku?"

" _Well,_ kau masih cukup muda untuk terlibat dalam kerja _keras_ ini. Aku takut kau kelelahan."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap Jin Goo dengan senyuman miring. "Kita mulai dari mana?"

 **###**

 _ **Seoul, Attaboy Club..**_

"Satu, Baek, kau lupa menutup pintu saat tidur." Telunjuk Jongin menodong tajam pada si mungil yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. "Dua, apa maksudnya tidur dengan pakaian seperti _ini_?!"

Baekhyun hanya mengerang seadanya di setengah alam mimpi yang masih merengkuh. Omelan Jongin di pagi hari tak ubahnya sesapan kicau burung di luar. Tidak pernah dia ambil pusing karena, ya—Jongin memang memiliki kerja sampingan selain membantu Hyorin mengelola Attaboy Club; yakni mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Aku baru tidur pukul tiga pagi. Malas mandi dan malas ganti baju." Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya telentang, menggelung erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya yang setengah terbuka. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ tipis, pakaian kerjanya sehari-hari di Attaboy Clubmilik Hyorin. Dan lihatlah, Jongin bahkan mengomeli _seragam kerja_ Baekhyun yang memang selalu ia kenakan setiap hari.

"Setidaknya tutup pintumu agar tidak ada orang yang melihatmu tidur dengan pakaian minim seperti ini!" Jongin menambah parah gelungan selimut di tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya kini terlihat seperti kimbab. "Kalau ada yang masuk dan memperkosamu, bagaimana?"

"Kau akan datang menolongku, _Hyung~_ " Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan kekehan di sela sisa rasa kantuknya. Sekalipun Jongin itu tukang mengomel paling ahli di dunia ini, Baekhyun percaya bahwa _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu tidak pernah tega membiarkannya mengalami kesulitan. _Well,_ meski di beberapa kesempatan ia harus mendapat hukuman mencuci piring karena melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Jongin sebuah kesalahan—yang mana tidaklah terlalu serius.

Jongin berdecih, menanggapi kekehan si remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sepertinya berusaha kembali menjemput mimpi ketika matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memperkosamu."

"Aku akan melaporkanmu karena melecehkan anak di bawah umur."

Gertakan Jongin hanya dianggap Baekhyun sebagai angin lalu karena dia paham betul bahwa Jongin tidak akan pernah sebejat itu padanya. Jongin adalah sosok kakak yang baik, selalu melindungi dan tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan semua gertakannya. Koreksi—hampir semua, karena Jongin akan tetap menyuruhnya mencuci setumpuk piring kotor jika Baekhyun ketahuan pergi diam-diam keluar, terutama di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Bangun, mandi, dan makan. Setelah itu kau harus kuhukum!" tegas Jongin.

"Hukuman apa lagi? Kau belum puas membuatku mencuci tumpukan piring kemarin lusa? Lagipula, semalam _Eomma_ sudah mencuci semua piring kotor yang ada." Yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibir, kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu semena-mena memberinya hukuman.

"Kau menyuruh _Eomma_ mencuci piring?"

"Aku bukan anak kurang ajar yang menyuruh orangtuanya mencuci piring!" Dengan kesal Baekhyun menendang selimutnya, mengambil _bathrobe_ yang tersampir asal di kursi dekat ranjang, lalu mengambil sebotol air untuk kerongkongannya yang kering. Paginya tidak pernah menyenangkan karena Jongin selalu merecokinya. Entahlah, pria itu seperti memiliki kesenangan tersendiri jika Baekhyun tersiksa.

" _Eomma_ bilang, aku bisa langsung tidur dan urusan cuci piring tidak usah dipikirkan. _Eomma_ bilang seperti ini, _'Baekhyun tidur saja, kau pasti sangat lelah. Biar Eomma yang mencuci semua piring-piring ini'._ Begitu." tambah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mendapat hukuman baru."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka lebar, cukup terkejut dengan Jongin yang senantiasa setia dengan kata 'hukuman' padanya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan untuk ditebus.

"Pergi ke pasar, belilah beberapa bahan makanan, dan masaklah untukku juga Eomma." kata Jongin ringan. "Tidak ada pengajuan pembelaan, apalagi banding. Perintahku tidak memiliki stok untuk ditolak. Mengerti?"

Terakhir Jongin menarik gemas pipi Baekhyun sesaat sebelum yang lebih kecil mengajukan protes dengan nada tinggi. Dia lalu keluar kamar Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan beserta siulan kebahagiaan karena berhasil mengoyak emosi remaja tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Dasar _Ahjussi_ gila!" teriak Baekhyun penuh kekesalan.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Korea dengan ditemani rintik hujan kecil. Kakinya ia buat melangkah ringan masuk ke sebuah taksi, melesat menuju sebuah apartemen di kawasan Itaewon. Batang hidungnya menyangga kacamata hitam tebal, menyembunyikan dua iris tajamnya yang menelisik satu persatu suasana Negeri Ginseng saat ini.

Dia kembali ke kampung halaman. Sebuah negara yang memberinya marga Park dengan segala kebanggaan atas semua itu. Meski sudah menetap di Rusia cukup lama, hal itu lantas tak membuat Chanyeol lupa bagaimana bertata krama di negaranya sendiri. Dia membungkuk kecil pada supir taksi setelah memberikan uang pembayarannya.

Sebuah apartemen di kawasan Itaewon menjadi destinasi terakhir setelah dari bandara. Chanyeol berdecak kecil, cukup puas dengan fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pemerintah Rusia untuk menjalankan misinya di Korea.

"Aku sudah sampai di Empire Apartment. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada pemerintah kita di sana, karena memberi apartemen yang cukup mewah." ujar Chanyeol ketika telepon dengan Jin Goo tersambung. "Setelah misi selesai, aku akan menjual apartemen ini, dan uangnya tidak akan kubagi dua denganmu, _Hyung._ "

Yang di seberang sana tertawa kecil. " _Terserah padamu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu setelah kau menjual apartemen itu, jangan memohon padaku untuk sebuah bantuan._ "

"Tidak bisa," Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal selama di Korea. Lagi-lagi dia mengukir senyum puas setelah melihat isi apartemen yang berpredikat lebih dari kata biasa. "Aku masih bawahanmu. Apa pun yang terjadi padaku nanti, tentu kau juga ikut menanggung."

" _Kau selalu tahu cara memanfaatkan atasanmu._ "

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya cara menikmati hidup."

Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup luas jika untuk ditempati seorang diri. Terdapat satu kamar tidur utama, satu dapur, dan ruang tamu yang berhias sofa biru kelam. Chanyeol membujurkan tubuh di sofa, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku karena perjalanan jauh yang baru saja ia tempuh.

" _Kapan rencananya kau akan melakukan misi?_ "

"Nanti malam? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

" _Ingat, jangan gegabah, dan jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak mana pun._ "

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari tiga kali sebelum aku berangkat ke Korea, _Hyung._ "

" _Ini misi penting dan keberhasilannya ada di tanganmu._ "

"Aku mengerti." Kemudian Chanyeol membawa langkah kakinya menuju ke jendela besar dan menyibak tirai berwarna _ivory_ itu. Penampilan Korea menjelang malam mulai memunculkan keindahannya. Rintik hujan mulai menghilang dan gemerlap lampu bermunculan seperti titik-titik bintang di langit. "Sudah, ya, _Hyung_? Aku harus bersiap-siap mencari sasaran empuk untuk gairahku malam ini."

Jin Goo mengumpat kesal kala Chanyeol mulai bermain nakal di sela menjalankan misi. Sebenarnya itu hanya bentuk candaan karena Chanyeol selalu suka jika atasannya itu mulai emosi dan umpatan tidak senonoh menjadi pelampiasannya.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ gila itu akan kubalas lebih kejam!" Iris abu Baekhyun menajam kala mengingat apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan padanya. Bayangkan, dia harus berangkat ke pasar ketika hujan turun, dan hal itu membuat kakinya beberapa kali terkena percikan genangan air kotor.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Jongin _Hyung_?" Itu Jongdae, teman terbaik Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai _bartender_ di Attaboy Club. Mereka menjalin pertemanan yang cukup menyenangkan, di mana keduanya adalah laki-laki yang sangat hobi berceloteh tanpa kenal lelah. Terkadang hubungan mereka akan sangat akrab, tapi tak menampik juga terkadang mereka kelewat berisik seperti tong kosong yang dilempar dari lantai tiga belas.

"Aku akan mencuri celana dalamnya. Lalu aku akan menggantungnya di pintu masuk klub." Baekhyun menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan begini, apalagi jika ia bisa melakukan hal itu, dan membuat wajah Jongin memerah karena marah.

"Sepertinya otakmu berubah bentuk jadi segitiga, Baek!" Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala mendengar niatan jahil Baekhyun. Tapi hanya dibalas oleh si mungil dengan kedikan bahu.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau beli di pasar? Setahuku kau kemarin baru belanja."

Jongdae mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantong plastik putih di tangannya, menunjukkan senyum kebanggaannya, lalu menepuk dadanya pelan sebagai bentuk solidaritas pada suatu _hal_.

"Jangan bilang itu film porno?"

Tebakan Baekhyun tepat sasaran ketika Jongdae memberi jawaban lewat kedipan sebelah matanya. "Aku baru tahu jika toko kaset di pasar punya stok lebih bagus dari yang ada di _mall._ "

"Ya Tuhan, Jongdae. Kapan kau akan berhenti menonton film-film itu?!"

"Sampai aku berhenti _main solo_ dan Minseok menerima cintaku." kata Jongdae dengan kekehannya yang khas.

"Ya ampun, aku malu punya teman sepertimu." Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bersyukur dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan film porno, karena jika sampai dia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Jongdae, bisa dipastikan hidupnya akan sama konyolnya seperti Jongdae yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan demi menuntaskan gairah bodohnya yang muncul karena film porno? Dia menjadi satu-satunya tersangka yang menghabiskan stok sabun di kamar mandi dan hal itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Itu _Ahjussi_ yang akan kau curi celana dalamnya." Telunjuk Jongdae mengarah pada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk klub. Kulit _tan-_ nya seperti membaur akrab dengan suasana remang sekitar klub, membuat Baekhyun melebarkan senyum jahilnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan dua kantong plastik di tangan. Dia lalu berdiri seperti kelinci lucu pada Jongin yang baru saja selesai dengan panggilan di ponselnya.

"Sudah pulang?" Jongin mengambil alih kantong belanjaan Baekhyun. "Belanja apa saja?"

"Tidak banyak. Ini bon-nya."

Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu adalah dua mata Jongin yang membola akibat nominal yang tertera di kertas kecil yang Baekhyun serahkan. Kepalanya ia bawa ke kanan, mendongak kecil, dan menarik napas frustrasi karena Baekhyun yang kelewat batas menghabiskan uang belanja.

"Lain kali aku akan menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet saja. Jika aku menyuruhmu belanja setiap hari, bisa-bisa keluarga kita miskin mendadak." gumam Jongin kesal.

"Zaman sekarang tidak ada yang murah, _Hyung._ Kalau tidak percaya, besok kau coba belanja. Kau akan tahu bagaimana para bibi-bibi gendut di pasar menawarkan dagangannya dengan harga fantastis." Baekhyun memberi pembelaan.

"Tapi tidak harus menghabiskan uang sebanyak ini, Baekhyun."

"Jangan pelit, ini juga untuk urusan perut kita. Aku tidak mau kurus kering seperti dia." Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada seorang pria bermata rusa yang tengah masuk ke sebuah gang kecil menuju pintu belakang klub. "Lagipula kau ini sudah buta atau bagaimana? Kenapa mencari penari sekurus dia? Tubuhnya saja bahkan tinggal tulang dan kulit."

"Dia punya pengalaman yang lebih. Dan juga aku butuh dia untuk menggantikanmu."

Inilah bagian yang tidak Baekhyun sukai jika sudah berbicara masalah pekerjaan dengan Jongin. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu selalu mencoba mencari pengganti agar Baekhyun berhenti meliuk-liukkan diri di tiang dansa yang selalu tersedia di panggung kecil klub _._ Jongin beralasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak harus menjadi penari striptis, dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain yang sesuai dengan usianya atau bahkan melanjutkan sekolah selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti!"

Jongin menghela napas mendapati jawaban Baekhyun yang tak pernah berubah semenjak si mungil memutuskan untuk menjadi penari striptis di Attaboy Club. Jika sudah seperti ini, dan Baekhyun sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongin tidak bisa meledakkan emosinya secara terang-terangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun itu adik tersayangnya yang memiliki pengecualian sebagai pihak penerima kemarahannya.

"Sudah cukup dua tahun ini aku bersabar membiarkanmu menari. Sekarang kau harus berhenti, Baek."

"Bicara saja pada kantong plastik ini!" Kantong plastik itu sepenuhnya Baekhyun dorong pada Jongin sebelum ia bersungut kesal karena Jongin telah berlaku semaunya.

Baekhyun berbalik, akan pergi ke pintu belakang klub, dan mengadu pada Hyorin bahwa Jongin telah melakukan pemaksaan—lagi. Akan Baekhyun pastikan untuk pergi ke kamar Jongin setelahnya, dan merealisasikan niatannya memajang celana dalam Jongin di depan pintu masuk klub.

Tapi di langkah pertama setelah berbalik, Baekhyun justru limbung ke belakang karena keseimbangannya yang buruk setelah sesuatu menghantam pundaknya. Pantatnya secara cantik mencium tanah, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan karena aset berharganya jatuh tak berperasaan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?"

.

.

Setapak kaki yang terbungkus _sneakers_ hitam itu menjelajahi jalanan-jalanan kecil yang tersembunyi di keramaian kota. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, yang mana aktivitas-aktivitas yang hanya dilakukan di malam hari sudah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni mulai menyala seiring dengan hentakan musik yang samar terdengar di sebuah ruangan kedap suara.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya pada satu gang yang sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Jin Goo. Penampilannya malam itu ia anggap cukup pantas jika digunakan untuk berkunjung ke suatu klub. Tidak terlihat kuno, tapi tetap _trendy._

Semakin ke dalam, keadaan gang semakin gelap. Ia hampir tidak percaya jika di tempat seperti ini masih ada sebuah klub striptis gay yang Jin Goo katakan cukup dikenal belakangan ini. Sungguh kontras dengan klub-klub di pusat kota yang terlihat mewah.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuat panggilan dengan Jin Goo untuk mempertanyakan kebenaran klub yang akan ia tuju, tapi urung dilakukan ketika melihat dua pemuda yang terlibat dalam obrolan serius. Matanya memicing, mempersempit pandangan pada sosok yang lebih pendek dan sedang berbicara dengan suara tinggi.

" _Gotcha!_ "

Target terkunci dan Chanyeol mulai mengencangkan jaket kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya. Di dua langkah terakhir sebelum dia dekat dengan si target, sesuatu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpental. Hanya sedikit, mungkin akibat yang ditimbulkan adalah dia yang mundur dua langkah ke belakang, sedangkan yang mengarah di hadapannya sudah tersungkur di tanah.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" tanya Jongin, sedikit berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakit, _Hyung._ Pantatku rasanya mau pecah." Lalu yang Chanyeol dapati setelah itu adalah lirikan tajam dari Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur di tanah. "Seharusnya dalam situasi ini ada yang meminta maaf. Atau paling tidak, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri!"

"Oh. Maaf."

Baekhyun berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin, masih dengan picingan matanya yang menusuk tajam beserta gumaman dari bibir tipisnya. "Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali."

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun dan Jongin yang akan berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil. "Apa ini Attaboy Club?"

Si mungil dengan mata tajam itu mengernyit, memerhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kau tidak bisa baca itu?!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada papan kecil yang hanya diterangi lampu berwarna merah seukuran ujung jari kelingking.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya suka berbicara dengan nada sedikit _ngotot._ "Aku baru datang dari Rusia, dan seorang teman merekomendasikan klub ini."

"Siapa?" Nadanya sudah mulai jinak.

"Temanku."

"Yang tanya!" Dan kembali lagi menjadi menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol seharusnya kesal pada sikap Baekhyun yang tergolong tidak sopan, karena walau bagaimanapun itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi pria tinggi bersurai _ebony_ itu malah terkekeh kecil, merasa geli sendiri.

" _Yak_ , Kim Baekhyun, jaga sikapmu!" Jongin menarik pipi Baekhyun kesal, kemudian membungkuk kecil pada Chanyeol. "Tolong maafkan dia ya?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa."

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau mau ke Attaboy, kan? Masuk bersama kami saja. Aku adalah anak pemilik klub, namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol, memperkenalkan diri sendiri.

"Sungguh? Wow, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Jongin, menjabatnya. "Omong-omong, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak masalah, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikap bocah ini. Ayo." Jongin memimpin jalan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

 **###**

Tepat pukul dua pagi Chanyeol sudah berada di apartemennya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu—yang menurutnya tidak penting—di sebuah klub striptis gay bernama Attaboy Club, Chanyeol mulai menyusun rencana. Selama di sana, dia hanya duduk menikmati beberapa jenis minuman dengan kadar alkohol tidak terlalu tinggi. Niatan awalnya bukanlah untuk melihat kemolekan para pria yang meliuk-liuk di tiang dansa dengan pakaian tipis. Chanyeol hanya tertarik pada seseorang yang memang sedari awal sudah ia kunci rapat-rapat sebagai target.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan kecuali targetnya yang duduk di salah satu meja bar dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa laki-laki itu—Kim Baekhyun, masih memiliki setumpuk kekesalan karena pantatnya yang masih sakit akibat bertabrakkan dengannya di depan klub dan sempat-sempatnya diomeli Jongin. Itu lucu—menurut Chanyeol. Di tengah-tengah keadaan klub yang berisi para pria dewasa penikmat sejenis, Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti anak TK yang salah alamat.

Tubuh laki-laki mungil itu memang sudah menunjukkan beranjak dewasa. Tapi cara merajuknya masih perlu dipertanyakan, apakah seseorang yang beranjak dewasa memiliki kerucutan bibir seperti itu? _Ah, sudahlah_ —batin Chanyeol. Yang penting hari ini dia sudah selangkah lebih maju; mengunci target, dan bersiap dengan rencana selanjutnya.

"Ya, yang kulihat matanya abu-abu. Persis seperti milik Tiffany Byun dan Putri Kristina."

Chanyeol masih berbalut _bathrobe_ dengan rambut setengah basah setelah mandi saat panggilan dari Jin Goo datang.

"Tapi hari ini dia tidak menari. Terjadi kecelakaan yang membuat dia harus duduk di bangku penonton."

" _Kecelakaan? Apa parah?_ "

"Tidak. Hanya pantatnya saja yang _berhubungan intim_ dengan tanah. Tapi aku tidak menabraknya sekeras itu. Dia saja yang terlalu lemah."

Jin Goo berdecak kecil di seberang sana. " _Kau ini, berhati-hatilah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu keturunan Pimenova yang harus kita lindungi._ "

"Aku kan tidak sengaja, _Hyung._ "

" _Apa pun itu, aku minta kau harus berhati-hati._ "

"Ya, aku paham. Tapi.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" _Tapi apa?_ " tanya Jin Goo penasaran.

"Kau yakin dia adalah laki-laki?"

" _Apa maksudmu?_ "

" _Well_ , kau tahu, kadang orang memiliki nama, tapi tak sesuai dengan jenis kelamin sendiri. Dan lagi, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Matanya yang seperti _puppy_ , pipinya yang selalu memunculkan rona tipis, dan bibirnya–"

" _Kau pikir aku yang menciptakannya, hah?_ " balas Jin Goo. " _Sudahlah, jangan mengatakan hal aneh. Lebih baik kau fokus pada misi kita. Dan ingat,_ _ **JANGAN**_ _berbuat macam-macam padanya, oke?_ "

Chanyeol merotasikan bola mata bosan mendengar penekanan kata Jin Goo. Maksudnya, ayolah! Mana mungkin pula dia melakukan hal yang aneh pada seorang Pimenova? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Atasan. Tidak perlu diingatkan juga aku sudah sadar diri."

" _Bagus. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa._ "

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum akhirnya panggilan mereka diputus oleh Jin Goo. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, obsidiannya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar tidur. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Harus Chanyeol akui, laki-laki mungil bermata abu itu memiliki perangai yang buruk untuk ukuran bangsawan, terutama bibirnya yang ceplas-ceplos. Meski ia tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya, melihat ruang lingkupnya yang seperti _itu_.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah map dokumen di dalam laci nakas. Isinya adalah data Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan sebelum terbang ke Korea. Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa informasi umum dan latar belakang yang tidak begitu bagus. Baekhyun diasuh keluarga Kim semenjak masih bayi. Tidak diketahui siapa ayah biologisnya. Chanyeol pikir itu mungkin karena Baekhyun lahir di luar nikah. Agak miris—sebenarnya.

Namun mengesampingkan lingkungan di mana Baekhyun tumbuh, darah biru tetap mengalir dalam tubuh remaja itu. Ia terlahir dengan paras rupawan dan IQ tinggi yang bisa membuatnya lulus SMA pada umur lima belas. Sangat disayangkan ia tak berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya hanya demi bekerja di Attaboy Club.

Chanyeol cukup penasaran, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan tentang keluarganya? Bahwa ia adalah keturunan terakhir Pimenova yang tersohor? Bahwa ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri? Garis takdirnya bahkan terlampau rumit untuk ukuran remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Bisakah Baekhyun menerima semuanya dengan baik?

Menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol letakkan kembali dokumen itu di tempat semula. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, hendak pergi tidur. Lampu di atas nakas ia matikan, sebelum akhirnya menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

" _Dobriy vyecir_ (selamat malam), Pavel.."

 **###**

Bagi Baekhyun, tak ada pagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain aroma roti yang baru dipanggang di Sweet Bites. Toko kue klasik bernuansa Swedia itu telah menjadi langganannya semenjak masih duduk di bangku SD, dulu Hyorin sering membelikannya berbagai macam _cake_ di sana. Namun semenjak pindah rumah dan Hyorin membuka Attaboy Club, mereka jadi hampir tidak pernah pergi ke sana lagi karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Hanya Baekhyun yang selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke sana di akhir pekan. _Hell_ , jika itu demi _strawberry cake_ kesukaannya, Baekhyun takkan memedulikan hal semacam jarak.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie~" sapa Kim Doyeon—salah satu pegawai di Sweet Bites—dengan ramah. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengiran lucu. "Kau ingin sarapan _strawberry pancake_ pagi ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, kemudian menambahkan, "Dengan ekstra _strawberry_ dan satu gelas susu _vanilla_ ya, _Noona_ ~"

Doyeon tersenyum mendengar pesanan Baekhyun yang sama setiap paginya itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga Baekhyun akan mengatakan itu, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menahan senyum setiap kali si mungil mengatakannya dengan _aegyo_ yang menggemaskan. "Tentu. Duduklah, nanti kuantarkan pesananmu."

"Oke. Terima kasih, _Noona_!" seru Baekhyun, dan Doyeon berlalu untuk memberikan pesanan itu pada sang koki. Baekhyun sendiri hendak duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, tapi sebuah tubuh menjulang di belakangnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Manik Baekhyun bergeser pada si pemilik tubuh itu, alisnya menukik tajam tak lama kemudian. " _Kau_?"

Itu adalah Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Oh? Kau yang kemarin di Attaboy Club ya? Kim Baekhyun, kan? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola mata bosan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya ketus sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tinggal di sekat sini, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya karena ia memang tinggal di dekat sana, justru kehadiran Baekhyun yang patut dipertanyakan. Tapi tetap saja si mungil dan segala ego-nya tak mau dikalahkan begitu saja.

"Memangnya ada larangan aku kemari? _Toh_ toko kue ini bukan milikmu, kan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. _Well_ , itu ada benarnya juga. "Omong-omong, kau datang sendiri?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Karena kalau memang begitu, aku bisa mengajakmu sarapan bersama. Bagaimana?" Ia tersenyum nakal. Baekhyun meringis dibuatnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mau." Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dari sana, menyisakan Chanyeol dan kekehannya. Baekhyun pikir ia telah menyingkirkan Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya pria tinggi itu malah mengikutinya, dan duduk di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sarapan sendiri itu tidak enak. Kita sarapan bersama saja, oke?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu ditatap saat makan oleh pria tampan sepertiku?"

Baekhyun menganga kecil mendengar ucapan narsis Chanyeol. "Kau pikir kau tampan?"

"Bukan _pikir_." Chanyeol mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, dan berbisik, "Aku _tahu_."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk pergi pindah ke meja lain, tapi Doyeon terlanjur mengantarkan pesanannya ke sana.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Baekhyunnie." Doyeon meletakkan _strawberry pancake_ dan segelas susu _vanilla_ di depan Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan _onion bagel with cream cheese_ dan secangkir _americano_ panas di depan Chanyeol. "Dan ini pesanan temannya Baekhyunnie."

" _Noona_ , dia bukan temanku!" Baekhyun mengoreksi cepat.

"Kalau bukan temanmu, lalu siapa? Kekasihmu?"

" _NOONA_!" Baekhyun geram dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan tak terima. Sementara Chanyeol menahan tawa di tempatnya, Doyeon—yang tak tahu menahu—justru memasang ekspresi polos. "Pokoknya _Ahjussi_ ini **bukan-siapa-siapa-ku**." tandas Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Sungguh?" Doyeon meragukan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai pria tampan yang lebih tua darimu?"

" _NOONAAAA_!" Baekhyun merengek dengan wajah merona sampai ke telinga. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong Doyeon pergi dari sana. Bibirnya kemudian mengerucut sebal mendapati Chanyeol tak lagi menahan tawanya. "Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri ya! Aku tidak suka _Ahjussi_ genit sepertimu!" Telunjuk Baekhyun menuding wajah Chanyeol.

"Hey, berhentilah memanggilku ' _Ahjussi_ '. Aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ' _Ahjussi_ '. Umurku masih dua puluh enam."

"Peduli apa? Kau jauh lebih tua dariku, jadi ' _Ahjussi_ ' adalah panggilan yang cocok untukmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi pria tinggi bersurai _ebony_ itu malah menyeringai jahil padanya.

" _Well, it's fine then_. Lagipula," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, menggoda Baekhyun. "Panggilan ' _Ahjussi_ ' itu terdengar cukup seksi~"

Dan—sekali lagi, berhasil membuat si mungil cemberut kesal.

.

.

 _ **Kazan, Rusia..**_

Suara langkah dari sepatu seorang pria paruh baya berseragam pelayan menggema dalam lorong _mansion_ di sebuah kawasan elit, tujuannya adalah ruangan utama di lantai tiga. Ia mengetuk tiga kali pada pintu kayu ruangan tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai sebuah suara dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk.

"Tuan." kata si pria paruh baya begitu menutup pintu ruangan. "Ada surat untuk Anda." Ia memberikan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada sang tuan rumah.

"Dari siapa?" Suara sang tuan rumah yang duduk membelakangi si pelayan, terdengar.

"Dari Kremlin. Mereka bilang.." Si pelayan menjeda sesaat. "Ini tentang pembantalan penyerahan hak waris keluarga Pimenova."

"Pembatalan?" Sang tuan rumah mengambil surat tersebut setelah sebelumnya meletakkan cangkir teh _camomile_ -nya di atas meja. Ia membuka surat itu, membacanya dengan saksama. Sebuah dengusan terdengar tak lama kemudian. "Keturunan murni Pimenova, heh?"

Sesaat, ruangan luas itu hanya diisi oleh bunyi detik jarum jam di dinding.

Si pelayan yang sedari hanya terdiam melihat majikannya mengeraskan rahang, pun bertanya, "Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan, Tuan?"

Sang tuan rumah tidak langsung menyahut. Matanya menilik tajam pada satu nama yang tertera di data yang ia dapatkan dari pemerintah Rusia itu. Sebuah nama yang berpotensi besar merebut yang telah menjadi _hak_ -nya.

"Ya." Sang tuan rumah berdiri menghadap si pelayan. Seringaian tajam tersungging di bibirnya. "Carikan aku informasi tentang si _darah murni_ ini."

 **TBC**

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Chapter 1 masih makanan pembuka dan terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini ^^ saranghaeyu~

 **A/N (Azova10):** Yang menebak FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah Anastasia Romanov, maka jawaban kalian benar! Sejak dulu saya memang tertarik sama sejarah keluarga Romanov, tapi tenang aja, sebagian besar alur FF ini tetap milik saya dan Ayoung. Nah, sekian untuk chapter 1. Masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap, akan kami ceritakan secara bertahap ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter 2!

PS. Monggo dijamah dulu kotak reviewnya~

PSS. Malam ini, kami apdet dengan author **blood type-b, purflowerian,** dan **railash61**. Main ke lapak mereka juga ya~


	3. Chapter 2

_**St. Petersburg, 17 Juli 1955..**_

" _Pst!"_

 _Suara desisan dari belakang itu sontak mengalihkan atensi Kristina. Takut-takut gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang semula menutup telinganya, lalu menoleh perlahan pada sumber suara. Dan di sana, Kristina mendapati seseorang yang tak asing. Itu Dimitri Byun_ _—_ _pelayan pribadinya._

" _D–Dimitri.." Kristina mencicit dengan suara bergetar._

 _Dimitri meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberitahu Kristina agar tidak bersuara. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu, menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya._

 _Namun bukannya menjawab, Kristina malah memeluk erat Dimitri. Tubuhnya gemetaran, airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun jatuh tak terkendali. Dimitri awalnya kaget oleh aksi itu, tapi melihat bagaimana Kristina yang tampak ketakutan, ia jadi tak tega. Maka dibalasnya pelukan itu, mengusap puncak surai madu keemasan Kristina dengan lembut agar ia merasa lebih tenang._

" _Aku takut, Dimitri.." ucap Kristina di sela tangisnya. "Mereka membunuh ayah, ibu, juga kakak-kakakku. Dan sekarang, mereka akan membunuhku.."_

" _Sst! Jangan berata begitu, Tuan Putri. Tidak akan ada yang membunuh Anda."_

" _T–tapi.."_

 _Dimitri melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya manik abu Kristina seraya mengusap bulir airmatanya yang masih mengalir. "Saya akan membawa Anda pergi dari sini. Saya tahu jalan keluar ruang rahasia ini."_

" _S–sungguh?"_

 _Dimitri mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Anda akan aman, Tuan Putri. Saya berjanji. Karenanya," Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kristina. "Jangan takut."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 2 – The Prank**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae, Kim Doyeon (IOI)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae menghitung ini sudah putar ketujuh sejak Baekhyun datang dengan telunjuk mengetuk dagunya. Kakinya seperti tidak memiliki rasa lelah; berputar di salah satu meja klub dan bergumam tidak jelas. Saat itu klub masih belum buka dan Baekhyun yang notabene anak dari pemilik klub, dengan besar hati merusuh beberapa pegawai yang sedang melakukan bersih-bersih dan kegiatan lainnya untuk mempersiapkan klub yang akan dibuka dua jam lagi.

Jongdae merasakan dua hal. Pusing dan bingung.

Pusing karena Baekhyun yang berputar tanpa henti dan mata Jongdae yang menganggur di balik meja bar dengan terpaksa mengikuti. Itu membuatnya seperti memutar dunia dan dia berada pada posisi yang tidak tepat hingga merasa mual. Beruntung Jongdae tidak merasakan mual seburuk yang dirasa wanita hamil. Dia masih bisa menahan diri dengan sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar tidak semakin berputar-putar.

Selanjutnya adalah Jongdae yang bingung karena Baekhyun sama sekali bukan dirinya. Maksudnya, Jongdae hampir tidak pernah menjumpai raut Baekhyun yang seserius itu dengan lipatan di dahi, seolah berkata ada urusan negara yang sedang ia pikirkan. Aneh, bukan? Lagipula, Baekhyun itu terlalu kekanakan untuk berpikir serius. Seseorang dengan tubuh mungil dan bibir mengerucut bila diberi hukuman oleh Jongin itu memiliki kemungkinan sebesar satu persen untuk memikirkan sebuah keseriusan. Jadi, itu tergolong mustahil, kan?

"Coba katakan apa yang membuatmu terlihat buruk seperti itu?" Jongdae meletakkan gelas yang sudah ia bersihkan dan bersedekap dada. Setidaknya membicarakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya berputar-putar seperti ini. "Kalau tidak salah, kau sudah berputar hampir lima belas kali dan itu cukup membuatku pusing."

"Bukan lima belas, Jongdae. Tapi tujuh belas."

"Apa pun, lah!" Jongdae mengibaskan tangan. "Katakan supaya aku bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini."

"Aku sedang berpikir serius."

Sekali lagi jangan percaya jika Baekhyun menyatakan keseriusannya. Karena setelah itu, pasti akan diikuti sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dan Jongdae dengan lapang dada akan menjatuhkan rahang dengan cara tidak tampan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai seseorang."

Mendengar itu, alis Jongdae refleks terangkat sebelah. "Siapa? Jongin H _yung_?"

"Bukan," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Seorang _Ahjussi_ yang mengaku-aku tampan dan seksi."

Baekhyun sudah berhenti memutari meja. Dia menarik satu kursi yang tergeletak asal dan melesakkan pantatnya dengan cara kasar. Tangannya juga sudah bersedekap dada, sedang dagu runcingnya ia bawa sedikit naik sehingga kesan arogan bisa terpancar di sana. Jongdae tidak berbohong tentang rahangnya yang jatuh dengan cara tidak tampan. Hanya saja itu bisa ia kondisikan dalam hitungan detik sehingga dia tidak perlu menyandang status jelek berkepanjangan.

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Pertama, dia menabrakku hingga aku jatuh dan pantatku kesakitan." Telunjuknya mengacung tegak di depan wajah Jongdae. "Kedua, dia mengacaukan acara sarapan pagiku dengan memaksaku makan bersamanya. Bisa kau percaya itu?"

Dua bola mata Jongdae berotasi malas. Dia sudah menduga bahwa alasan di balik itu semua tidak seserius cara (sok) berpikir Baekhyun. "Mungkin dia hanya ingin menggodamu saja, Baek."

"NAH! Di situ poinnya!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jari, mengejutkan Jongdae. Anak ini benar-benar hebat dalam hal membuat orang lain jantungan. "Dia menggodaku yang polos ini dan aku mencurigai sesuatu."

"Apa?" Jongdae bertanya malas. Dia sudah tahu ini hanya imajinasi remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

"Dia pasti ingin menjadikanku simpanan."

Satu tepukan di dahi. Dan siapa pun tolong selamatkan Jongdae dari kesengsaraan ini. Baekhyun dan dugaan-dugaannya yang tidak masuk akal adalah dua hal yang membuat Jongdae semakin yakin bahwa menonton film porno jauh lebih baik dari meladeni anak itu.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Baek. Mungkin saja _Ahjussi_ itu hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda kepalamu?!" Baekhyun menyalak, membesarkan mata sipitnya. Dia hampir saja memukul kepala Jongdae yang dianggap berotak kecil. "Jongdae, ini masalah serius. Seorang _Ahjussi_ yang mengedipkan sebelah mata pada anak polos sepertiku ini pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Apa lagi jika bukan menjadikanku seorang simpanan?! Memangnya kau rela temanmu yang berharga ini dijadikan simpanan?!"

Jongdae bersumpah, ini harus segera dihentikan agar ia tak kepalang jauh dengan pikiran-pikiran konyol Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, memang _Ahjussi_ itu mengatakan langsung padamu bahwa dia mau menjadikanmu simpanan?"

"Eh? Umm..T–tidak _sih._ "

"NAH! Poinnya di situ!" Jongdae menirukan gaya Baekhyun menjentikkan jari. Sekalian memberikan pelajaran pada Baekhyun bahwa hal itu cukup mengagetkan orang lain dan bisa saja efeknya adalah serangan jantung berkepanjangan. "Kalau belum ada pembicaraan, kau tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan sesuka hatimu. Salah-salah, nanti kau akan terkena laporan pencemaran nama baik."

Perkataan Jongdae itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali menciut; si kotak itu ada benarnya juga. Ah, tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur sakit hati! Dia masih menyimpan dendam atas kesakitan di pantatnya dan juga acara sarapan paginya yang buruk!

"Berbicara denganmu tidak pernah memberikan solusi!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil melempar pandangan jengkel.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun kembali membuat telunjuknya mengetuk dagu, lipatan dahinya berbentuk tak simetris. Otaknya kembali bekerja rodi demi mencapai satu ide bagus yang dapat membahagiakan dirinya.

"Mungkin mendorongnya ke kubangan air?" _Pikiran kekanakan yang pertama._ "Atau menendang selangkangannya?" _Kedua._ "Dan yang terburuk, mungkin aku akan mencincang _barang_ berharganya." Tepat di ide ketiga itu Baekhyun bertepuk tangan keras dengan sorakan meriah layaknya pertandingan piala dunia.

 _Dasar bocah_ —batin Jongdae. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, ia berniat mengingatkan agar Baekhyun sedikit saja lebih berpikir dewasa. Bukan apa-apa, jika sudah berurusan dengan _properti_ milik orang lain, taruhannya adalah masa depan.

"Baek, kupikir itu ide yang buruk. Sebaiknya–"

"LALALALALA!"

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun—si keras kepala berjiwa anak TK yang tutup telinga dengan nasehat orang lain. Dia justru melenggang santai menuju dapur, mengabaikan Jongdae yang sedikit frustasi dengan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki si mungil.

 **###**

Tepat pukul sebelas siang, Chanyeol membuka matanya setelah mendapat tidur selama enam jam. Pukul lima pagi tadi dia baru pulang dari Attaboy Club setelah bersenang-senang dengan alkohol dan pemandangan menggiurkan di tiang lantai dansa klub striptis gay itu.

Penarinya adalah Baekhyun, si mungil yang masih belum bisa menunjukkan keramahan meski Chanyeol sudah tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang terlampau cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu selalu tertekuk tidak simetris; terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka terhadap iris Chanyeol yang selalu tertuju padanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu serius menanggapi si remaja tujuh belas tahun itu. Dia seperti hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri dengan Baekhyun yang diam-diam dia jadikan objek fantasi tidak senonoh. Karena—demi Tuhan, meskipun Baekhyun hanya topless di bagian atas, lekuk tubuhnya yang menyerupai wanita itu benar-benar mengalahkan penari striptis lainnya di Attaboy Club.

Ini rahasia, dan Chanyeol akan menjaganya sampai mati. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu, termasuk Jin Goo. Jika atasannya itu tahu, bisa dipastikan posisi Chanyeol akan diganti oleh orang lain. Itu pasti!

Setelah mandi dan meneguk susu instan yang disimpan di lemari es, Chanyeol segera berpakaian rapi dan beranjak menuju Sweet Bites. Mulanya Chanyeol sekedar iseng untuk datang ke sana dan belakangan menjadi favorit setelah ia tahu tempat itu menjadi satu dari banyak tempat yang disukai Baekhyun. Jadi ketika langkah kaki pertama membawanya masuk ke Sweet Bites yang beraroma manis seperti nama tempatnya, yang Chanyeol lakukan pertama kali adalah mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan bernuansa klasik itu.

Satu persatu tempat yang ada di Sweet Bites tersapu oleh iris Chanyeol. Secara teliti dia mencari sosok mungil bersurai _maroon_ dengan mata bulan sabit khas pribumi. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang semacam itu yang bisa tertangkap oleh Chanyeol. Dia harus puas dengan ketidakhadiran Baekhyun siang ini.

Setelah memesan _turkey avocado panini_ dan _ice lemon tea,_ Chanyeol kemudian mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Suasana kota di siang hari begitu padat. Celah-celah kosong di antara para pejalan kaki terlihat sangat sedikit karena rapatnya kesibukan yang sedang memburu dari langkah kaki mereka. Chanyeol menikmatinya, sebuah pemandangan dari negara sesibuk Korea yang selalu mengutamakan kedisiplinan dan tanggung jawab.

Bersama dengan pesanannya yang baru datang, Chanyeol kembali meneliti kesibukan di luar sana dengan mata asal-asalan. Mungkin sekedar menyibukkan diri sambil menghabiskan makanannya atau berharap dari sekian banyak orang yang sibuk itu terselip satu makhluk mungil yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kemungkinannya tidaklah besar, tapi biarkan saja Chanyeol menggantungkan harapannya itu setinggi angkasa.

Prinsipnya jangan mudah menyerah setelah menggantungkan harapan, karena siapa tahu keberuntungan sedang bekerja secara _random_ dan harapan yang tergantung itu adalah salah satu yang dipilih. Seperti ketika Chanyeol menikmati sesapan terakhir minumannya, ia mengunci mata pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di toko seberang dengan _T-shirt_ Superman dan _jeans_ hitam panjang dengan bagian terbuka di lutut. Surainya yang berwarna _maroon_ dan tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi menjadi hal menonjol yang Chanyeol yakini sebanyak tujuh puluh lima persen bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun.

Setelah mengusap makanan yang tersisa di sekitar bibirnya dan membuat picingan tajam pada laki-laki mungil yang kini melambaikan tangan itu, Chanyeol menambah keyakinan sebanyak dua puluh lima persen bahwa itu adalah murni Baekhyun. Segera ia tinggalkan meja dan berjalan terburu menuju si mungil yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sebenarnya ini sedikit aneh. Di pertemuan-pertemuan yang lalu, komunikasi mereka terjalin sangat buruk karena Baekhyun tidak pernah membuat satu senyuman. Tapi sekarang, bukan satu senyuman saja yang muncul, tapi deretan giginya yang terlihat menyenangkan bersama mata bulan sabit yang terdesak oleh pipinya yang menggumpal ke atas.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya lebar, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan Chanyeol perlahan kembali membodohi diri dengan masuk ke jurang senyuman itu. " _Ahjussi_!" teriaknya lantang. "Ke sini!"

Chanyeol masih menunggu lampu penyeberangan menjadi hijau. Baekhyun melambai dengan sangat antusias, membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar sampai di sana dan bertemu si mungil bersurai _maroon._

" _Ahjussi!_ "

Lalu ketika lampu sudah menyala hijau dan Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri, dia melihat satu seringaian licik yang tidak ia sadari sebagai pertanda buruk. Karena tepat di jarak kurang dari dua meter Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, pria tinggi itu merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan gravitasi menariknya secara kasar. Yang dia rasakan setelah itu adalah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang basah oleh genang air dan pantatnya serasa dipukul dengan penggorengan panas.

Terdengar satu _kekehan_ puas kala Chanyeol sedang menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar pantatnya. Di sela erangan kesakitan yang mendera itu, Chanyeol melihat si surai _maroon_ terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sial.

Sebenarnya bukan rasa sakit yang Chanyeol pentingkan saat ini, tapi rasa malu karena beberapa orang yang sedang lewat turut menertawakan kejadian konyol ini.

" _Ahjussi_! Kau lucu sekali!"

Chanyeol mendapati benda kuning tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Umpatannya senantiasa ia tujukan pada kulit pisang sialan yang tidak tahu diri itu. Lagipula, siapa yang dengan sangat tidak sopan membuang kulit pisang di jalanan seperti ini?

.

.

"Aku sedang berada di Sweet Bites. Aku akan pulang sebelum pukul delapan." Baekhyun merotasikan malas dua bola matanya ketika Jongin sedang berdendang ocehan ala ibu-ibu di ponsel. Baekhyun sudah cukup besar untuk pergi seorang diri dan sebenarnya kekhawatiran Jongin itu terlalu berlebihan.

" _Berpamitan padaku atau pada Eomma tidak akan memakan banyak waktu kurasa. Jadi kenapa harus pergi diam-diam?_ "

"Aku tidak pergi diam-diam, _Hyung_. Aku sudah berpamitan di depan kamarmu, tapi yang kudapat hanya suaramu yang sedang mendesah!"

Mungkin jika sekarang Jongin ada di depan Baekhyun, bisa dipastikan pria berkulit _tan_ itu akan gelagapan karena desahan yang sesekali terdengar saat pagi hari. Bukannya apa-apa, Jongin ini memiliki kebiasaan buruk setiap bangun tidur. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, saat pagi hari dia merasa ereksinya meraung kesakitan dan _ngilu_ meminta sentuhan. Daripada melampiaskannya pada seseorang (omong-omong Jongin ini masih _single),_ Jongin lebih suka bermanja ria dengan sabun, menuruti apa yang diajarkan Jongdae.

" _K–kau kan bisa berteriak._ "

"Tidak ada gunanya. Sudahlah, aku tahu jalan pulang, jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. _Bye._ " Dalam satu tombol, Baekhyun memutus panggilannya dengan Jongin.

Mari lupakan Jongin yang mungkin sekarang sedang diliputi kekesalan karena Baekhyun yang memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Baekhyun memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada meladeni Jongin. Salah satunya adalah isi dari nampan yang akan ia bawa pada Chanyeol. Secangkir teh, juga sepotong _rainbow cake_ dengan hiasan _convety_ manis dan sebuah _cherry_ di atasnya.

Melalui kebaikan Doyeon yang meminjamkan dapur Sweet Bites, secara khusus Baekhyun membuat teh ini dan akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya. Setelah kejadian naas yang membuat _jeans_ Chanyeol kotor sekaligus basah kuyup karena kulit pisang yang memang sengaja Baekhyun buang sembarangan, masih ada satu hal lain yang harus si mungil lakukan agar tidurnya malam ini bisa nyenyak.

Baiklah, ini adalah rencana balas dendam beruntun yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dalam satu waktu. Baekhyun kira akan sulit menjebak Chanyeol mendekat, nyatanya _Ahjussi_ genit itu tertarik dengan sendirinya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot merengek demi kelancaran rencananya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas dari saku celananya, membuka kertas itu, dan memasukkan serbuk-serbuk putih ke dalam cangkir teh. Dia mengaduknya cepat sebelum akhirnya membawa nampan itu pada Chanyeol yang duduk sambil sesekali menggeser-geser pantatnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun sudah tertawa puas, merasa senang karena rencana balas dendamnya terlaksana hampir seratus persen. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sebuah reaksi di mana Chanyeol akan menyesal karena sudah berurusan dengan Kim Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih besar? Ini..tidak muat."

Baekhyun menengok ke bawah, melihat celana berwarna hitam yang ia pinjam dari salah satu teman Doyeon. Celana itu sebenarnya sebuah celana panjang normal, tapi ketika dikenakan oleh Chanyeol, itu justru terlihat seperti celana tanggung dengan beberapa bagian yang tampak ketat.

"Pakai saja apa adanya. Daripada mengenakan _jeans_ basah? Nanti kucucikan _jeans_ -mu."

"Tapi, ini terasa sempit. Dan juga menyiksa pantatku yang masih kesakitan."

Ucapan lirih Chanyeol itu pun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa Baekhyun lebih lama. Sebenarnya laki-laki mungil itu agak kasihan melihat bagaimana wajah si jangkung yang benar-benar tersiksa, tapi di saat bersamaan, itu juga membawakannya kepuasan batin. Hanya saja dalam hal ini, rasa simpati Baekhyun kalah telak oleh niatan jahilnya.

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun yang masih terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Dongkol sudah ia. "Kau sudah puas, hah?" sindirnya.

"Maaf, maaf." Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menyeka setitik air yang keluar di pelupuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Habisnya jatuhmu tadi lucu sekali. Kau seperti— _BOOM_!" Ia membuat suara debuman keras. Tapi menurut Chanyeol itu tidak terdengar seperti orang terjatuh, malah seperti suara bom meledak.

"Jika menertawakan orang lain bisa dipidanakan, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari jerat hukum, Kim Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan ancaman Chanyeol yang terdengar konyol itu, dan segera memberikan teh buatannya. "Sudahlah. Kau minum ini dulu. Nanti kucarikan celana yang lebih besar."

Bersama dengusan kesalnya, Chanyeol pun meminum teh dalam cangkir itu dan melahap kasar si kue pelangi. Masih tersisa rasa malu yang nyatanya lebih besar daripada rasa sakit di pantatnya karena kejadian konyol tadi, terlebih barusan ia lagi-lagi ditertawakan oleh Baekhyun, dan itu membuat suasana hatinya mendadak turun gunung. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia dipermalukan di depan umum begini.

Sedang asyik dengan kegiatan meminum teh, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengusik kedamaian perutnya. _Astaga! Petaka buruk apa lagi ini?!_ —batinnya. Rasanya seperti dililit oleh banyak tali dan diaduk sedemikian kasar hingga apa yang ada di dalam perutnya tercampur aduk. Mata pria tinggi itu sekonyong-konyong membola besar ketika apa yang sebenarnya tak perlu berada di ujung tanduk, mendadak ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oy, _Ahjussi_ , kenapa matamu melotot?" Baekhyun hanya pura-pura polos, padahal ia tahu betul bahwa itu adalah reaksi dari serbuk yang ia campurkan dalam minuman Chanyeol.

"Toilet sebelah mana?"

"Ada apa?"

"Cepat katakan toilet di sebelah mana!"

"Di–" Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah _random_ pada satu pintu. "–sana."

Dengan langkah yang dibuat sedemikian canggung, Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Pelepasannya tidak bisa ditunda dan semoga keberadaan toilet bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk ini. Tapi ternyata apa yang ditunjuk Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah gudang dengan tumpukan kardus-kardus.

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengerang kesal karena tipuan Baekhyun kali ini. Dia kembali dengan mata semakin melebar dan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Sedang yang tengah diintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam itu justru semakin meledakkan tawa, semacam kepuasan karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersiksa dengan urusan perutnya yang melilit.

"Jangan bercanda, bocah! Cepat katakan di mana toiletnya!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, meledek Chanyeol. "Cari saja sendiri, _Ahjussi_ genit!" Lalu kabur dari sana sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengumpat padanya.

Rencana balas dendamnya benar-benar sukses besar!

.

.

Baekhyun tidak berbohong dengan janjinya pulang sebelum pukul delapan malam. Dia sudah berada di depan gang ketika melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu klub dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kerutan tidak simetris di dahinya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria berkulit _tan_ itu tengah menunggu kedatangannya, karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat serangan panggilan beruntun dengan kontak bernama 'Jongin _Hyung_ '.

Malas-malas Baekhyun mendekat dan mengerucutkan bibir pada yang lebih tua. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun itu sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, dan Jongin tidak perlu berlebihan dengan mulutnya yang selalu berbicara lebih banyak daripada ibunya.

Belum sempat Jongin mengutarakan kekesalannya, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil waktu untuk membuka suara. "Aku sudah pulang, dengan selamat dan tanpa cacat. Kau bisa melihat, kan? Jadi tolong jangan merecoki kedamaian telingaku."

Bukannya balasan ucapan yang Baekhyun terima, ia justru mendapat satu pukulan di dahi yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu hingga Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. "Belakangan ini sopan santunmu sudah luntur. Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara lebih dulu daripada aku yang posisinya lebih tua darimu?"

"Akhirnya." Baekhyun justru berdecih sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang sempat dirusak oleh Jongin.

"Akhirnya apa?"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa dirimu tua, _Hyung_."

"Mari hentikan soal 'tua'," Jongin merotasikan matanya. "Sebab aku harus menghukummu karena pulang terlambat."

"Aku tidak terlambat kok!" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, bocah." Jongin menunjukkan bukti akurat di ponselnya, memperlihatkan waktu yang ternyata pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit.

 _Sial!_ —Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Pasti jam tangannya mati tanpa ia sadari.

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengambil waktu sebelum yang lebih kecil melayangkan protes. "Cuci semua pakaian kotorku dan jangan protes."

"Ya Tuhan, jika aku hanya kau manfaatkan sebagai pembantu, lebih baik aku–"

"Tidak ada protes. Cepat lakukan sebelum aku.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan sengaja.

"Sebelum kau apa?" Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing, merasa tidak enak kala seringaian Jongin menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak menyenangkan.

"Sebelum aku melelang _lingerie_ mahalmu!"

.

.

Jongin itu perwujudan seorang pria dewasa yang cukup memiliki otak untuk memanfaatkan ketampanannya. Misalnya dengan menggunakan sedikit senyum nakalnya pada _Ahjumma_ pemilik _laundry_ di depan gang. Mungkin jika Jongin mau menggerakan sedikit sudut bibirnya dan melayang beberapa kalimat _chessy,_ maka urusan baju kotor tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. _Laundry_ milik _Ahjumma_ itu terkenal bersih, cepat, meski harganya lebih mahal.

Konsumen sebenarnya tidak akan memikirkan harga jika kepuasan kerja yang diberikan sebanding dengan lembaran uang yang dikeluarkan. Tapi Jongin si _Ahjussi_ sialan itu lebih memilih, "Aku lebih suka hasil cucianmu, Baekhyun. Pekerjaanmu jauh lebih bersih."

Bilang saja jika Jongin ingin hemat uang hingga meminta Baekhyun sendiri untuk mencuci pakaiannya dengan berkedok sebagai sebuah hukuman. Ya, Jongin memang menggunakan otaknya, tapi pada situasi yang tidak tepat.

"HA!" Itu teriakan kesepuluh sejak Baekhyun berurusan dengan tumpukan pakaian Jongin. "Bilang saja kau tidak ingin diremas pantatmu oleh _Ahjumma_ pemilik _laundry,_ dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun tak jelas pada siapa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi yang jelas dia mengatakan itu dengan membayangkan wajah Jongin yang sekarang sedang mandi.

Meski merutuk sedemikian panjang, pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Setengah hatinya masih belum ikhlas, tapi setengah yang lain memilih pasrah daripada tidak dapat izin keluar lagi dari Jongin.

Baekhyun mulai menjemur satu persatu cucian yang sudah bersih, menatanya dengan sangat rapi dan menjepitnya dengan penjepit pakaian yang ia selipkan di saku celananya. Pakaian Jongin tidak banyak. Hanya empat kemeja, dua kaos dalam, tiga _jeans_ dengan salah satunya sobek di bagian lutut—oh, tunggu! Sobek bagian lutut?

Baekhyun mengangkat _jeans_ itu. Untuk ukuran _jeans_ pria, itu terlalu besar dan terlalu panjang jika dikenakan oleh Jongin. Sempat terselip kebingungan, tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun sadar siapa pemilik _jeans_ itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan si _Ahjussi_ genit alias Park Chanyeol? Kekehan Baekhyun mendadak muncul mengingat sejarah yang pernah terjadi hingga _jeans_ itu terdampar di sini. Laki-laki mungil itu baru ingat ia berkata akan mencucikan _jeans_ itu untuk Chanyeol.

Menghentikan kekehannya, Baekhyun lalu berdecak pelan, lamat-lamat menyesali keputusannya. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus mengembalikan _jeans_ itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tak tahu di mana Chanyeol tinggal. Haruskah ia menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol di Sweet Bites? Kalau si jangkung itu tidak datang, bagaimana? Tidak mungkin juga kan ia pergi ke Sweet Bites setiap hari? Bisa-bisa Jongin memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat dari sekedar mencuci baju.

"Oh? Apa ini?" Baekhyun mengernyit saat irisnya menangkap sesuatu menyembul di saku _jeans_ itu. Penasaran, ia pun mengambilnya. Ternyata itu adalah kartu alamat sebuah apartemen. Agak lusuh, mungkin itu karena terkena air. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan di kartu itu. "Empire Apartment?"

 **###**

Sebuah apartemen klasik yang berjajar di antara gedung tinggi menjulang di kawasan Itaewon. Beberapa kali Baekhyun harus membuka mulutnya takjub; kekaguman melimpah atas tingginya gedung-gedung di wilayah elit ini. Dia masuk di sebuah pintu kaca apartemen klasik itu, menemui seorang resepsionis, lalu menyerahkan kartu lusuh yang ditemukannya di saku _jeans_ milik Chanyeol.

"Permisi, benar alamat yang di sini adalah gedung apartemen ini?"

Resepsionis itu mengamati kartu kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dasaran warna emas yang bertuliskan 'Empire Apartment' tersebut. "Ya, benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Um..aku sedang mencari seseorang yang tinggal di sini. Dia bertubuh tinggi besar, telinganya seperti sayap kelelawar, dan sedikit genit."

Resepsionis itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"Dia..berwajah menjengkelkan. Oh ya!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jari, "Dia datang dari Rusia." Namun resepsionis itu menggeleng kecil, membuat Baekhyun frustrasi sendiri. Laki-laki bersurai _maroon_ itu kemudian berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat nama si _Ahjussi_ genit yang dicarinya. "Ah ya, aku ingat. Namanya Park Chan–"

"Baekhyun?" Suara bariton dengan langkah tegas dan tangan menepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Kau mencariku?"

Otak Baekhyun sepakat menyebut orang itu Park 'Genit' Chanyeol walau eksistensinya tak tampak di mata.

" _Ahjussi_!"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. " _Please_ , berhenti menyebutku ' _Ahjussi_ '. Kau membuatku terdengar tua."

"Kau memang sudah tua. Dan genit."

Chanyeol cukup tahu situasi untuk tidak mencekik atau memojokkan Baekhyun dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya menggeram kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift, menuju ke lantai tujuh.

Selama di dalam lift, Baekhyun perlahan memojokkan diri dan melakukan kuda-kuda. Pikirnya, siapa tahu Chanyeol mendadak brutal. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuh, pria tinggi itu tetap tak melakukan apa pun, hanya berjalan keluar dengan langkah dingin.

" _Ahjussi_." panggil Baekhyun lirih sambil mengekor di belakang Chanyeol. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, sampai akhirnya membuka sebuah pintu apartemen di ujung lorong, dan meminta Baekhyun masuk dengan gerakan kepala kecil. Takut-takut Baekhyun menuruti. Dalam hati, dia sudah melafalkan berbagai macam permohonan pada Tuhan agar dia bisa aman. Atau setidaknya tidak akan ada kekerasan hingga dia bisa pulang dalam keadaan tubuh normal.

KLIK.

Pintu dikunci.

"Ah– _Ahjussi_.." Baekhyun terpojokkan di sofa ketika Chanyeol melepas jaket dan kemeja yang membungkus tubuh bagian atas. Terlihat sebuah badan proposional dengan enam kotak keras yang membuat Baekhyun seketika susah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju _pantry._ Pria tinggi itu menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Seperti seorang kehausan, dia menenggak isi gelas itu secara terburu hingga beberapa bulir air itu jatuh secara erotis di dagu menuju leher dan terus merambat hingga di perutnya yang menggiurkan.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar." Suara Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari perut kotak-kotak itu. "Kuharap kau tidak bertindak nekad untuk keluar dari sini atau.."

"A–atau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru memicingkan mata dan menyeringai licik hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin horor. Mendadak Baekhyun menyesali keputusannya datang hingga terdampar mengenaskan di sofa empuk apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti anak baik selagi aku mandi, oke?" Sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Baekhyun prediksi itu sebagai kamar pribadi, pria bersurai _ebony_ itu memutar tubuh sedikit dengan kerlingan mata yang terlihat cocok dengan julukan yang Baekhyun beri. "Kalau haus, kau bisa minum susu yang ada di lemari es. Kebetulan aku baru membeli banyak susu, siapa tahu satu dari mereka bisa membuatmu tinggi."

 _Fuck!_

Baekhyun hendak melemparkan umpatan pada Chanyeol, tapi segera diurungkan saat ingat ia berada di area musuh. Selepas Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, diam-diam Baekhyun bergerilya di lingkup kecil apartemen mewah ini. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun menemukan banyak susu kemasan di dalam kulkas dan satu di antaranya adalah favorit Baekhyun—susu _strawberry_.

Tapi demi menjaga _image_ dan membangun karakter bahwa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa, Baekhyun justru mengambil satu kaleng bir dan membawanya untuk diminum di sofa. Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan? Sudah legal untuk meminum minuman seperti ini. Lagipula di sini tidak ada Jongin, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika akan ada yang mengomel pajang lebar tinggi.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya naik ke meja, menikmati sejenak rasanya sofa mewah dengan kesejukan penyejuk ruangan beserta sekaleng bir dingin. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit Baekhyun larut dalam 'peran'nya, karena setelah itu ia terkesiap saat pintu kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam, membuatnya tak sengaja menumpahkan isi kaleng bir di karpet.

Chanyeol datang dengan _bathrobe_ membungkus tubuh dan rambut setengah basah. Aroma maskulin shampo dan sabun dapat Baekhyun cium ketika pria tinggi itu mendekatinya. Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol muncul tak lama kemudian, tepat saat irisnya menangkap kaleng yang sudah tergeletak malang di atas karpet.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A–aku akan membersihkannya." cicit Baekhyun.

"Kau minum bir?"

"I–iya."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu minum susu?"

"T–tapi–"

"Apa kau selalu bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengambil kaleng bir itu, meletakkannya di atas meja, dan membuat dirinya terduduk di samping kaleng itu hingga eksistensinya berada di depan Baekhyun. Pas.

"Aku hanya meminum apa yang sudah diperbolehkan di usiaku." bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi bir tidak akan membuatmu tinggi." Chanyeol menyilangkan kaki, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun refleks memundurkan diri. Tapi sayangnya ia terbentur sandaran sofa dan tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku sudah cukup tinggi."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! Tubuhku juga cukup kuat jika harus bergulat denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun merasa nyawanya benar-benar dalam ancaman. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol semakin memajukan tubuhnya, membuat dua lengan kekarnya memenjarakan Baekhyun hingga hembus nafas _mint_ -nya bisa si mungil rasakan.

"Aku suka cara bicaramu. Kau sangat berani." kata Chanyeol dengan tetesan air yang turun dari rambutnya dan mengenai pipi Baekhyun. "Kebetulan aku memiliki dendam padamu."

"D–dendam apa?"

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku kemarin."

"A–aku?"

Chanyeol mendekati telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik di sana, "Ya, kau, Kim Baekhyun."

"Ah– _Ahjussi_ , jangan macam-macam. A–aku–"

Niatnya Baekhyun akan menendang perut Chanyeol atau apa pun yang terjangkau oleh kakinya agar si jangkung bisa menjauh, tapi dia kalah cepat karena Chanyeol sudah mengapit kakinya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menanggung malu karena obat pencuci perut yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku."

"Itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu di depan cermin agar kau tahu siapa yang paling menyebalkan di sini."

Baekhyun bungkam. Hanya maniknya yang bekerja, bergerak gugup karena ia tak lagi memiliki pembelaan.

"Tapi kali ini kumaafkan." ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas segala penjara yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu mengambil kaleng bir itu untuk dihabiskan sisa isinya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ya." Yang lebih tinggi membuat tubuhnya miring hingga manik tajamnya tertuju pas pada Baekhyun yang berkedip lucu. "Masakkan aku sesuatu dan temani aku makan malam."

"APA?!"

.

.

" _What-the-hell_?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang pertama kali Chanyeol lontarkan saat bola matanya memandang ngeri masakan Baekhyun. Tidak bermaksud menghakimi, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah itu terlihat buruk. Maksudnya, lihat saja potongan sosis dan paprika yang tak keruan itu, belum termasuk warna gosong di beberapa tempat. Serius, apa itu bahkan layak disebut 'masakan'?

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memasak?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan dahi mengernyit, sementara yang ditanya cemberut di tempat.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau sendiri yang tak mau mendengar penjelasanku, padahal aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu!" protes Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Chanyeol menganga kecil. Ia pikir Baekhyun hanya mencari-cari alasan saat mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa memasak, tapi ternyata itu sungguhan?

"Kau pernah mencoba belajar memasak?"

"Tentu saja pernah! Tapi beberapa percobaan takkan membuatku mahir dalam sekejap, _Ahjussi_!"

"Itu artinya kau tak pernah belajar. Bagaimana mungkin kau pernah mencoba beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya masih mengerikan begini?"

"Itu karena kau memiliki persediaan bahan makanan yang sedikit!"

"Aku bisa masak sesuatu yang enak, bahkan hanya dengan bahan seadanya."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak masak sendiri saja?! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. " _Aigoo_ ~ bagaimana jadinya jika kau menikah kelak, hm? Kau akan membiarkan 'suami'mu kelaparan? Atau yang lebih parahnya, memaksanya memakan _itu_?" Chanyeol menunjuk masakan Baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya, seolah itu benar-benar tidak layak dimakan.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk belajar memasak sebelum menikah! Sudahlah, jangan urusi kehidupanku! Kalau lapar, masak sana sendiri! Aku mau pulang saja!"

Secepat Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu keluar, secepat itu pula Chanyeol menahan si mungil agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi?!" hardik Baekhyun seraya mendelik pada Chanyeol, kepalang kesal.

"Kita makan di luar."

"Apa?"

"Ayo." Belum sempat Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah kedai makanan di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari apartemennya. Baekhyun tak masalah dengan itu, _toh_ ia juga lumayan suka makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Justru yang menjadi masalah adalah dengan siapa ia makan malam saat ini. Dan Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang buruk setelah Jongin.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tubuhmu itu kurus, Baekhyun, kau harus makan yang teratur."

"Aku sedang menjaga berat badanku, _Ahjussi_. Memangnya kau mau melihatku tak bisa berputar-putar di tiang dansa?"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu banyak makan daripada menari striptis."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau itu masih muda, Baekhyun. Jika masih ada waktu, kenapa tidak melanjutkan pendidikanmu saja?"

Masih dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti mengatur-aturku? Ini adalah kehidupanku. Jika aku memilih untuk menjadi penari striptis, itu bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya menyayangkan."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kita bahkan tidak berteman."

Tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun tadinya berpikir Chanyeol akan merecokinya dengan ceramah atau semacamnya, tapi pria bersurai _ebony_ itu justru terdiam dengan iris tertuju padanya. Sorot matanya tampak sulit diartikan.

"Ya, kau benar." kata Chanyeol sambil memutuskan kontak mata. "Kita memang tidak berteman."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dibuat tidak enak hati oleh ucapannya pada Chanyeol tadi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak benar-benar serius, tapi kenapa raut muka dan intonasi Chanyeol jadi dingin begitu?

" _Ahjussi_?"

"Aku keluar sebentar." Chanyeol tak mengindahkan Baekhyun, malah berdiri dari duduknya, dan pergi keluar kedai.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan bibir mengecurut. Ia hendak menyusul Chanyeol, memastikan bahwa si jangkung baik-baik saja, tapi seseorang terlanjur menahan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh. Ternyata yang menahan tangannya adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Baekhyun tak mengenalnya, tapi dilihat dari tatapannya yang tak fokus, sepertinya pria itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Hey, _Agasshi_. Kau mau ke mana? Ayo temani aku minum di sini." racaunya dengan senyuman genit.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. _Well_ , ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia dikira perempuan oleh orang asing, tapi tetap saja terasa menyebalkan. " _Ahjussi_ , aku bukan ini bukan perempuan. Tidak lihat dadaku rata begini?"

Pria itu menoleh pada dada Baekhyun. Ia memicing sebentar, lalu terkekeh saat menyadari kekeliruannya. "Kau laki-laki? _Heol_ ~ kupikir kau itu perempuan, habisnya kau cantik _sih_ , hehe~"

Baekhyun meringis mendengar kalimat picisan itu. Pikirnya, ia sebaiknya menjauhi pria asing itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku mau pergi."

"Eyy~ kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong yang tadi diduduki Chanyeol. "Duduklah sebentar di sini, aku traktir semua yang kau inginkan, hm?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak–"

" _Yak_." Pria itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Raut mukanya terlihat jengkel. "Kubilang duduk sebentar di sini, kau itu tuli ya?"

Baekhyun mulai takut dibuatnya. Pria asing di hadapannya ini mabuk berat, terlebih cengkeramannya pada tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat ketika ia berusaha melepaskan diri. "Ah– _Ahjussi_ , lepaskan tanganku." cicitnya.

Tapi itu seolah tak ada gunanya. Pria itu justru merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakan si mungil agar tidak melawan. "Kau tahu?" Ia berbisik seduktif dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Tangan kirinya merambat menuju pantat berisi Baekhyun, mengelusnya perlahan. "Untuk ukuran laki-laki, kau lumayan seksi~"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah ke pintu kedai, mencari sosok Chanyeol. Tapi pria tinggi itu tak ada di sana.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap di hotel dekat sini, hm?"

"T–tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, aku jamin kau akan—AKHHH!"

Baekhyun terkaget karena erangan pria paruh baya itu. Namun belum sempat ia membaca situasi, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. Hal yang tertangkap maniknya kemudian adalah Chanyeol sedang memelintir tangan kiri si pria asing yang barusan melecehkannya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, Pak Tua." Suara rendah Chanyeol mendesis tajam.

"Ap—siapa kau, hah?! Cepat lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesal, sialan!" teriak pria asing itu. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming, seolah tak takut padanya. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu malah menguatkan pelintirannya hingga si pria asing mengerang lebih keras.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku adalah mimpi burukmu, Pak Tua."

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Yang menanti adegan action Chanyeol, sabar ya, masih lama soale, wkwk. Anyway, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah nongol di kotak review, saya dan Ayoung sangat menghargainya. Lastly, monggo dijamah lagi kotak review-nya, biar motivasi kami untuk mengetik bertambah.

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Behahaaaha~

PS. Kami apdet bareng author **blood type-b** dan **hyurien92**. Cek lapak mereka nyok!


	4. Chapter 3

_**St. Petersburg, 24 Juli 1955..**_

 _Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak aksi pembantaian keluarga Pimenova. Apa yang sebelumnya ada, kini hilang untuk selamanya. Namun berita itu seakan masih membara di St. Petersburg. Orang-orang bicara dari mulut ke mulut, mengatakan bahwa ada seorang Pimenova yang berhasil melarikan diri di malam berdarah itu._

 _Begitulah rumornya, meski tak ada yang bisa memastikan kebenarannya._

 _Kemudian nun di suatu desa terpencil di Rusia, yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi pohon pinus, tinggal seorang pria dan gadis cantik bersurai madu keemasan. Mereka adalah Dimitri Byun dan Kristina. Ya, sang Pimenova yang hilang_ _—_ _Putri Kristina. Mereka nyatanya selamat dari pembantaian itu setelah melarikan diri melalui jalan rahasia yang dihafal Dimitri. Kini keduanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil, jauh dari keramaian, di mana tak seorang pun tahu identitas asli mereka_

 _Dimitri sengaja tak pernah mengizinkan Kristina keluar rumah untuk meminimalisir bahaya yang bisa saja muncul tanpa diduga. Apa pun yang terjadi, tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa ada seorang Pimenova yang masih hidup. Pikirnya, biarlah orang-orang membuat beragam kabar burung, selama Kristina bisa hidup dengan tenang._

 _Dimitri semula berpikir Kristina akan sulit membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan sederhana mereka, terlebih sejak masih kecil gadis itu selalu dikelilingi kemewahan. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Buktinya dalam seminggu ini, Kristina mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan kesederhanaan mereka, dan Dimitri tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi. Meski pada malam hari, ada waktu ketika Kristina menangis karena teringat pembantaian keluarganya, dan Dimitri harus rela menahan rasa kantuk demi menenangkan gadis itu._

 _Tapi tidak apa._

 _Bagi Dimitri, Kristina adalah seseorang yang harus ia jaga serta lindungi dengan sepenuh hati._

" _Ini Anda yang membuat, Tuan Putri?" tanya Dimitri saat dihidangkan borsch (sup campuran buah bit dan kubis merah) oleh Kristina ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Mata pria itu membulat kaget, menatap tak percaya hidangan sederhana yang masih hangat itu. Tentu saja kaget, pasalnya selama ini Dimitri yang selalu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah, termasuk memasak._

" _Hm, aku bosan berdiam diri terus." Kristina memainkan jemarinya, antara malu dan canggung. "Kau sudah bekerja begitu keras untukku, Dimitri, jadi kupikir mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu.."_

 _Dimitri termangu, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Seumur-umur ia bekerja untuk keluarga Pimenova, baru kali ini ia dimasakkan makanan oleh Kristina._

" _K–kalau tidak enak, kau tak perlu memakannya."_

" _Tidak, Tuan Putri." Dimitri menggeleng tegas. "Saya pasti akan memakannya. Anda sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, bukan? Saya yakin rasanya pasti enak." Sudut bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman manis, yang mana memunculkan rona tipis di pipi Kristina._

" _B–berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Putri', Dimitri. Kita tidak lagi tinggal di istana. Kau bisa bicara tidak formal denganku, juga memanggilku 'Kristina'."_

" _Mana mungkin saya melakukannya, Tuan Putri. Anda tetaplah seorang Pimenova, dan saya adalah pelayan Anda. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya bicara tidak formal_ _—_ _"_

" _Tapi aku yang merasa tidak nyaman." sela Kristina. Manik abunya menatap Dimitri dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, Dimitri. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih. Karenanya, kumohon.."_

 _Dimitri terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ragu. Nalarnya masih ingin berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, tapi hatinya tak tega melihat Kristina memohon seperti ini. Pelupuk mata gadis itu bahkan mulai digenangi airmata._

" _Baiklah." Dimitri akhirnya mengalah. Jemarinya terulur pada pipi Kristina, mengelusnya lembut, sama lembutnya dengan senyuman yang ia beri pada gadis itu."Aku akan mencobanya, Kristina.."_

 _Berikutnya adalah mata Kristina yang melengkung bak bulan sabit, tersenyum begitu cantik pada Dimitri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 3 – Misunderstanding**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae, Kim Doyeon (IOI)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik ke samping, tepatnya pada Chanyeol yang tak mengatakan sepatah kata semenjak menyuruhnya naik ke taksi. Ya, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang, padahal si mungil sudah menolak dengan alasan 'tahu cara pulang'. Tapi nyali Baekhyun seakan menciut ketika Chanyeol mendeliknya tajam. Alhasil, mereka berada dalam satu taksi sekarang.

Baekhyun berasumsi itu adalah efek dari kejadian di kedai makanan satu jam yang lalu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol memelintir tangan pria paruh baya itu dengan keras, dan sempat-sempatnya melayangkan bogem mentah sampai pria asing itu dibuat pingsan. Untung saja waktu itu Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun tarik keluar dari kedai sebelum beberapa orang di sana memanggil polisi.

Namun semenjak saat itu pula, Chanyeol menjadi pendiam. Baekhyun sudah berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi selalu tak mendapat respon. Wajah pria tinggi itu masih ditekuk, tanpa satu kata keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti kenapa Chanyeol semarah ini, bukankah pria tinggi itu yang meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kedai? Seharusnya Baekhyun yang marah di sini.

"Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau bersikukuh mengantarkanku pulang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau tahu?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara. Tapi masih tidak ada respon. Satu dengusan keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. "Hebat. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengajak bicara tiang listrik."

"Aku mendengarmu, bocah."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kupikir kau sedang mogok bicara denganku."

Dan kembali tak direspon.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke kaca mobil, menatap malam yang dipenuhi kendaraan juga cahaya lampu jalanan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Sedikitnya Baekhyun bersyukur tadi sebelum pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol, Jongin mengizinkannya pulang di bawah pukul sepuluh malam, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan kena hukuman.

"Maaf."

Satu kata lirih dari Chanyeol lantas menggeser pandangan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap si jangkung dengan dahi mengerut, agak ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Jika saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu di kedai, kejadian itu pasti takkan terjadi. Maaf.."

Tapi ternyata tidak. Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakan kata 'maaf' padanya. Dan pria tinggi itu bersungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata yang ia tunjukkan saat ini.

"Uh.." Baekhyun memilin jaketnya, seketika merasa canggung. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeol akan meminta maaf padanya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, _Ahjussi_. Kita berdua sama-sama tak menginginkan kejadian tadi. Itu adalah kecelakaan." Menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, lalu mencicit pelan, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau telah menolongku. Terima kasih ya, _Ahjussi_.."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun malu sekali. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, ia mencak-mencak karena tak direspon Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini? Mana matanya menolak membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Ugh, ini sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan gang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama turun dari taksi. Sempat Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol berkata pada sang supir untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Masuklah, ini sudah malam."

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun ambil, suara _husky_ Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ya?"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padanya. Senyuman tipis tersemat di sudut bibirnya. "Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Samar-samar, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Beruntung lampu penerangan di gang yang ia lewati tak begitu terang. "S–selamat malam juga, _Ahjussi_." sahutnya cepat, lalu berlari kecil tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sementara di belakang sana, senyuman Chanyeol meluntur, berganti dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang setibanya ia di apartemennya. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbayang akan kejadian di kedai. Bagaimana seorang pria asing melecehkan Baekhyun sampai si mungil dibuat ketakutan. Tanpa sadar, rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Sialan."

Chanyeol kesal, tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Padahal waktu itu Baekhyun bersamanya, tapi kenapa ia bisa begitu lengah? Terlambat sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan pria asing itu sudah menyeret Baekhyun ke hotel tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yang tadi itu benar-benar nyaris. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol kesal.

Tersentak akan getaran ponselnya, Chanyeol pun membuka kelopak matanya. Diambilnya benda pipih itu di dalam saku celananya. Nama Jin Goo tertera di layar sentuh benda itu. Chanyeol mendengus pelan. _Benar-benar tepat waktu_ —batinnya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab.

" _Kenapa kau baru mengangkat teleponku, hah? Kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku._ "

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau terdengar seperti wanita yang menginterogasi kekasihnya karena sulit dihubungi, _Hyung_."

" _Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh, Park Chanyeol. Cepat katakan kenapa kau tadi sulit dihubungi?_ "

"Aku tadi sedang bersamanya."

" _Sungguh?_ " Jin Goo terdengar ragu di seberang sana.

"Kau ingin konfirmasi dari orangnya langsung?" tantang Chanyeol.

" _Ck, baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarnya?_ "

Chanyeol tak langsung menyahut, malah termenung untuk beberapa detik. "Dia..baik."

" _Kenapa kau tak terdengar yakin?_ " tanya Jin Goo curiga.

"Dia baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Aku selalu mengawasinya." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Jin Goo, meski sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Pikirnya, Jin Goo tak perlu mengetahui kejadian tadi. Yang penting, mulai detik ini, Baekhyun akan ia awasi lebih ketat daripada sebelumnya.

" _Baguslah, kalau begitu. Ya sudah, nanti–_ "

" _Hyung_." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

" _Kenapa?_ "

"Apa _urusan_ di sana sudah beres?"

" _Ya, hampir. Orang-orang Kremlin sudah mengurus surat pembatalan penyerahan hak waris Pimenova pada keluarga Grigoriev dan Golubev, sekarang mereka sedang mengurus sisanya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?_ "

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, tampak serius menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Ini hanya usulanku, _Hyung_. Bagaimana..jika kita percepat rencana kita?"

" _Percepat bagaimana?_ "

"Aku akan membawanya ke Rusia dalam waktu dekat ini."

" _Memangnya kau sudah jelaskan situasinya padanya?_ "

"Belum, tapi aku akan usahakan untuk mencari waktu yang tepat."

Jin Goo menghela napas panjang. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, " _Baiklah. Tapi pastikan untuk tak melibatkan unsur paksaan, oke? Jelaskan semuanya secara perlahan, buat dia mengerti terlebih dahulu._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengusap rambut basahnya. Kedua tungkainya melangkah menuju jendela kamar yang belum ditutup, dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun tak segera menutup jendela itu, hanya menatap kosong ke langit Seoul yang dihiasi terang bulan purnama.

Tak tahu kenapa, pikiran Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbawa pada sosok Chanyeol. Sikapnya yang berubah-ubah seharian ini meninggalkan kesan tersendiri dalam benak Baekhyun, terutama ketika si jangkung mengucapkan 'selamat malam' sebelum mereka berpisah. _Well_ , bukan dalam artian buruk, tapi itu juga terdengar aneh.

Remaja berumur tujuh belas itu sedikit meringis kala angin malam menusuk kulit sensitifnya. Meski masih musim panas, tapi tetap saja angin malam itu terasa dingin baginya. Atau mungkinkah itu hanya dirinya? Entahlah.

Memutuskan kegiatannya, Baekhyun pun menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu menyibak gorden biru langit untuk menutupi jendela tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin segera beristirahat. Namun baru saja duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, suara ketukan di pintu membuat Baekhyun kembali berdiri. Ia beranjak, hendak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin _Hyung_?"Baekhyun agak kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau tidur?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Tadinya kupikir kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk menari. Tapi kalau kau mau tidur, tidak apa kok."

"Oh, maaf." Baekhyun diam-diam memutar otaknya, mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk ia gunakan. "Aku lelah sekali malam ini. Besok malam saja ya aku menarinya?"

"Aku mengerti." Jongin mengusuk gemas surai _maroon_ Baekhyun yang setengah basah. "Memangnya tadi kau pergi ke mana saja?"

"Um..tadi aku hanya makan bersama teman di kedai pinggir jalan."

"Hanya itu?" Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah, tampak meragukan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya aku main video game di rumahnya."

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun menghela napas lega melihat Jongin yang tampak percaya pada ucapannya. _Well_ , sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin berbohong begini, tapi menceritakan alasan di balik ia tak ingin menari malam ini, sepertinya itu juga bukan pilihan yang bijak. Selain akan kena damprat plus hukuman dari Jongin, pria berkulit _tan_ itu pastilah murka jika sampai tahu kejadian di kedai tadi. Dan percayalah, Jongin itu sangat menyeramkan jika sedang naik pitam.

"Boleh aku pergi tidur sekarang?" pinta Baekhyun sembari menguap.

"Ya, tentu." Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, tersenyum padanya. "Selamat malam, Baek."

"Hm. Selamat malam juga, _Hyung_."

Lampu kamar Baekhyun pun dimatikan setelah Jongin keluar dari sana.

 **###**

Pagi hari adalah salah satu momen menyenangkan bagi orang di dunia karena bisa dapatkan secara gratis. Burung-burung biru berkicau, udara segar yang belum terkontaminasi polusi, serta secangkir kopi hangat dengan beberapa irisan _bacon_. Benar-benar sebuah ketenangan sejati.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu penikmatnya. Namun pagi yang tenang itu menjadi tak keruan ketika indra pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap suara tak asing di lantai bawah. Sebuah suara _husky_ yang asyik mengobrol dengan suara Jongin, cukup keras pula.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur. Dahinya mengernyit kebingungan.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban setelah beberapa detik berlalu, si mungil bermarga Kim itu pun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Ia regangkan otot-ototnya terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Semakin jelas suara _husky_ itu terdengar, semakin Baekhyun merasa tak asing dibuatnya. Ia yakin pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa ingat siapa pemiliknya?

"Jongin _Hyung_?" Baekhyun memanggil Jongin begitu kakinya menapak di lantai satu. Sembari berjalan menuju sumber kebisingan, kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok berkulit _tan_ itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Ternyata Jongin berada di meja bar, duduk bersama seorang pria bersurai _ebony_. Dan bukan sembarang pria, itu adalah Park Chanyeol. " _Ahjussi_?"

Merasa dipanggil oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sudut bibirnya senantiasa menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, sementara tangan kanannya melambai kecil pada yang lebih muda. "Oh, _good morning_ , Baekhyunnie! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun malah melongo di tempat. "Apa yang..kau lakukan di sini?" Ekor matanya melirik jam dingin di dekat meja bar. "Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi."

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini untuk mengurus sesuatu, kemudian aku terpikirkan mampir ke Attaboy sebentar."

"Pukul tujuh pagi?"

"Enam lewat empat puluh, lebih tepatnya."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Tak tahu kenapa, ia merasa aneh dengan alasan Chanyeol. Itu terdengar seperti mengada-ada.

"Tidak perlu kebingungan begitu, Baek. Beberapa orang memang suka bangun pagi untuk mengurus kesibukannya, tak seperti _seseorang_ yang sibuk bergelung sampai pukul sepuluh jika tak segera dibangunkan."

Sindiran Jongin lantas meledakkan tawa Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun—pihak yang disindir. Si mungil bersurai _maroon_ itu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan mata _puppy_ menatap kesal dua pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bangun kok setengah jam yang lalu!" bela Baekhyun, antara tak mau kalah dan menambah ekstra bumbu kebohongan.

"Aku mengecekmu dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan kulihat matamu belum ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka." balas Jongin, dan kembali mendatangkan tawa Chanyeol—kali ini lebih keras.

 _Sialan_ —Baekhyun mengumpat dengan pipi merona lucu. Laki-laki mungil itu tak membalas atau mengelak ledekan Jongin, justru mendekatinya dengan kaki menghentak, dan melayangkan tendangan keras tepat di tulang keringnya.

"AAKKH!" Jongin mengerang kesakitan. " _Yak_ , Kim Baekhyun, kau–"

"Dasar _Ahjussi_ hitam jelek!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! _YAK_!KEMARI KAU, BOCAH!"

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan Jongin, malah menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu kabur ke lantai dua secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Baekhyun itu punya mata khas pribumi Korea, sipit dengan lekungan manis ketika tersenyum. Pipinya termasuk berisi untuk seorang anak laki-laki di usia tujuh belas tahun dengan badan yang tak seberapa berisi seperti pipinya. Jadi ketika ia tersenyum, pipinya akan terdesak ke atas dan matanya akan semakin mengecil. Bukan hanya ketika tersenyum, saat ia memicing pun mata itu akan mengecil beserta alis yang bertarung sempurna—seperti saat ini misalnya.

Laki-laki mungil itu baru saja keluar dari pintu depan Attaboy setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, niatannya adalah membeli persediaan susu di minimarket terdekat. Namun kaki-kakinya langsung berhenti ketika melihat sosok tak asing tengah berdiri di depan pintu belakang Attaboy. Itu bukan Jongin yang pasti. Kulit Jongin dikenal eksotis dan dia tidak memiliki gaya berpakaian seperti ini; kemeja biru berkotak dengan lengan yang disingsingkan sebatas siku, serta _jeans_ yang robek pada bagian lutut, dan sepatu _converse_ hitam melindungi.

 _Well_ , tampak belakang saja Baekhyun sudah tahu itu siapa. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana surainya terbentuk dan telinganya yang lebih menonjol dari jenis telinga pada umumnya. Terlebih ia bertemu dengan sosok itu pukul tujuh pagi tadi.

" _Ahjussi_?" Baekhyun memanggil pria tinggi itu, membuatnya menoleh. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Daripada menjawab, Chanyeol justru mendekat dan menyodorkan Baekhyun satu permen lolipop yang ia ambil dari saku celana. "Untukmu."

Ragu-ragu tangan Baekhyun terjulur, menyambut pemberian itu dengan tautan alis yang jelas mengatakan ia memiliki kecurigaan. Bukan pada si lolipop, tapi pada kebaikan yang tiba-tiba terasa manis dari pria yang ia ketahui sebagai _Ahjussi_ genit.

"Aku tidak meracuninya. Tenang saja." Chanyeol membuka bungkus lolipop itu, dan memasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mulut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

 _Ini aneh_ —batin Baekhyun. Dia jelas merasakannya dan dia butuh penjelasan yang logis. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut jika setelah ini Chanyeol berniat menjualnya ke luar negeri. Atau parahnya, Chanyeol akan menculiknya dan mengambil seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk dijual pada mafia-mafia.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun mencoba mengejar, berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tangan membentang ke samping.

"Ya?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing, telunjuk kanannya secara spontan mengarah tepat di depan mata Chanyeol dan bergerak ke kanan-kiri. "Jangan coba-coba menculikku atau menjual organ tubuhku pada orang lain ya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

" _Ahjussi_ , kau kira aku ini anak kecil yang akan percaya dengan lolipopmu ini?!" Lolipop itu Baekhyun keluarkan dari mulutnya, terang-terangan ia buang ke jalanan dengan cara yang sangat galak. "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu maksud semua ini, jadi jangan coba-coba memengaruhiku!"

Hening.

Yang lebih tinggi hanya mengedipkan matanya sesekali, lalu tiba-tiba tertunduk lemah. Baekhyun mulai kebingungan pada situasi ini.

"Aku membeli lolipop ini dari seorang anak kecil. Dia menjual lolipop untuk membayar uang sekolahnya, tapi sekarang lolipop itu sudah terbuang ke tanah." Chanyeol berujar dengan lemah, berbeda dengan dia di waktu belakangan.

"A– _Ahjussi_.."

"Aku hanya ingin menolong anak itu, tapi tidak mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang ia jual."

"Eh? M–maaf.." Baekhyun merasa tak enak, terlebih setelah melihat Chanyeol yang mendadak melow.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya padaku. Jangan dibuang."

Langkahnya kembali terseok, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan lemah terasa di tiap jangkanya. Baekhyun yang merasa semakin bersalah segera menyusul Chanyeol dan menggumamkan banyak kata 'maaf'.

" _Ahjussi_ , maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Maafkan aku, _Ahjussi_.." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang merengek, berucap sedih sambil sesekali mengoyak lengan Chanyeol. " _Ahjussi_ , aku tidak sengaja. Tolong, maafkan aku.." isaknya mulai terdengar, kepalanya tertunduk dengan sangat dalam sebagai bentuk penyesalan dari tindakannya tadi. Tapi tak lama, dagunya diangkat oleh sebuah tangan dengan urat-urat samar terlihat dan membawanya pada tautan mata lebih dalam.

"Dasar bocah." Chanyeol berdecih, sedikit mengusuk rambut Baekhyun dan menghapus sisa jejak airmata di pipi si mungil. "Aku maafkan kali ini, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menghapus sisa lain airmatanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sebagai tanda permintaan maafmu, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Kau tentukan tujuannya."

.

.

Ada sebuah taman kota yang selalu Baekhyun kunjungi ketika ia merasa ingin sendiri. Dia akan duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang, memejamkan mata dengan menengadahkan kepala ke atas, hanya menikmati tiap hiruk pikuk yang bertabrakkan dengan sejuknya udara di bawah pohon. Meski Seoul tak pernah kenal lelah dengan kesibukannya, masih ada tempat-tempat yang memiliki kenikmatan jasmani untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran dalam waktu singkat.

"Rasanya seperti di pegunungan." gumam Baekhyun kita ia sudah menempatkan diri di bangku itu. Senyumnya tertarik kecil ketika hatinya merasa lebih baik.

"Memangnya kau pernah ke gunung?"

"Membayangkan saja." Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya ke atas bangku, memeluk dengan meringkuk dan meletakkan dagunya tepat di atas lutut. "Kata orang-orang, udara di gunung itu sejuk. Sesekali aku ingin berkunjung ke sana."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Hm?"

"Pergi ke gunung. Kurasa itu bisa menyegarkan pikiran."

"Tidak, _Ahjussi_. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke gunung. Itu butuh waktu yang lama dan aku harus bekerja."

"Sebagai penari striptis di Attaboy?"

"Iya, apa lagi?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, sedikit serong untuk menghadap Baekhyun langsung, "Kau sadar, kan, usiamu masih terlalu kecil untuk menari di sana?"

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, dia melakukan hal yang sama dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika pembahasan usia sebagai seorang penari muncul.

" _Ahjussi_ , bekerja itu tidak kenal usia."

"Tapi tidak dengan menari di klub _._ "

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Jongin _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_. Mereka membutuhkan uang untuk hidup." Baekhyun membela diri. Tapi malah disambut tautan alis Chanyeol.

"Mereka memaksamu untuk menari?"

"Asal kau tahu ya, hampir setiap hari si gelap Jongin _Hyung_ itu selalu memikirkan cara agar aku berhenti menari. Jadi di sini tidak pernah ada paksaan karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau itu masih muda, masih ada banyak cara untuk bekerja lebih layak daripada menari di klub. Atau jika tidak, kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu."

"Akan kulakukan suatu saat jika aku terkena amnesia." Baekhyun kembali mendengus. Pikirnya, Chanyeol terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadinya. "Kau tidak bodoh tentang definisi menolong yang kukatakan tadi, kan? Attaboy itu tempat bergantung _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_ -ku, dari sana mereka mencari uang untuk menyambung hidup. Jika klubramai, _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ akan bisa hidup lebih baik. Jadi aku harus meramaikan klubagar _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ bisa hidup semakin baik lagi."

Chanyeol menangkap nada jengah dari cara Baekhyun berbicara. Bahkan tautan alisnya yang semula biasa saja, kini berubah menukik dengan kerutan tidak simetris di dahinya. Tapi apa pun alasannya, Chanyeol tetap berpikir bahwa bekerja sebagai penari striptis bukanlah ide yang bagus, terutama jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, aku tidak melarangmu untuk membantu _Eomma_ -mu. Tapi pikirkan dirimu juga, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, ini akan membahayakan dirimu."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri." Suara Baekhyun semakin mendingin, "Hanya mereka yang aku punya, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Jadi jangan pernah menasehatiku tentang hal-hal tidak penting. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Tangan Chanyeol segera terulur untuk mencegah Baekhyun yang akan beranjak, menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan rapat agar tidak ada langkah pergi yang terbuat.

"Dewasa saja bukan berarti kau mampu."

Baekhyun menyentak cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol, menatap tidak suka pada pria yang lebih tinggi. "Tahu apa kau soal kedewasaankku?! Kau itu orang asing, baru bertemu denganku beberapa kali tapi bertingkah seakan paling tahu siapa aku! Sebaiknya hari ini menjadi terakhir kita bertemu. Aku muak padamu, _Ahjussi_!"

Chanyeol tak lagi menghentikan Baekhyun yang pergi dengan sungutan kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar, atau bahkan dengan perasaan sakit hati karena Chanyeol terlalu jauh mengurusi apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun terlindungi dari segala sesuatu yang membuatnya terancam oleh bahaya. Tapi Baekhyun memang belum mengerti hal itu, karena ia belum tahu hal yang sesungguhnya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka mendapat kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi saling tak enak.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di sofa, memejamkan sejenak dua mata itu, mengenang bagaimana amarah Baekhyun mencapai puncak untuk pertama kali, dan itu karena dirinya. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya berniat melindungi, bukan mencegah niat baik Baekhyun membantu keluarganya. Tapi remaja itu menanggapinya dengan hal lain. Seperti teramat sensitif dengan pekerjaannya sehingga apa pun yang sudah ia putuskan untuk keluarganya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sesekali Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sesalnya masih bersarang karena telah membuat Baekhyun marah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia memang termasuk orang asing dalam hidup Baekhyun, masih belum mengerti bagaimana anak itu ingin menata hidupnya. Jadi ketika dia mengatakan pendapatnya tentang pekerjaan yang Baekhyun geluti saat ini, sudah barang tentu Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

Baru saja Chanyeol bisa mendekat pada Baekhyun, mencoba mendalami tentang diri si mungil yang tidak pernah ada di lembaran-lembaran riwayat hidup yang dikirm Jin Goo, tapi semuanya berantakan karena Chanyeol terlalu protektif. Kini dia harus menanggung akibatnya, Baekhyun yang marah dan menolak bertemu.

Kiranya itu hanya gertakan semata, karena saat malam tiba dan Chanyeol kembali datang ke Attaboy, Baekhyun benar-benar membuang muka. Dia bahkan menghindari tatap mata yang Chanyeol buat dan lebih memilih pergi ke dapur. Bersama kesabarannya, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun keluar dan berniat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi anak itu seperti hilang tak bersisa karena setelah masuk dapur, sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memeriksanya di dalam, tidak tampak keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Kutemui dia besok saja." ucap Chanyeol setelah satu hembusan napas ia buang.

 **###**

Chanyeol sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke Sweet Bites, menumpukan keberuntungannya di tempat yang suka Baekhyun kunjungi. Tapi ketika lama duduk di sudut toko dengan segelas teh hangat manis di meja, Chanyeol tak melihat eksistensi Baekhyun. Remaja mungil itu seolah sengaja menutup semua aksesnya dan membatasi ruang gerak agar mereka tidak bertemu. Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol mulai merasa penuh dengan rasa kecewanya karena Baekhyun benar-benar menjadikan pertemuan di taman kala itu sebagai pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Berlarut-larut dihindari Baekhyun begini membuat Chanyeol merasa kosong. Entahlah, dia merasa ada yang kurang ketika manik bulan sabit yang biasa terlihat manis itu kini berubah penuh kebencian. Mereka hanya berada pada masalah salah paham, tapi Baekhyun membuat semua itu seperti bom besar yang harus dihindari.

Tak membuahkan hasil apa pun, Chanyeol lalu memilih pulang ke apartemennya untuk berendam air hangat. Siapa tahu kekecewaannya bisa berbaur dengan isi _bath-tub,_ atau dia akan meninggalkan kekecewaan itu di Sweet Bites yang tidak memberinya hasil baik dengan tidak menjadi satu tempat yang memunculkan Baekhyun.

Meski tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, ternyata ada sepasang sabit sayu yang menatap punggungnya menjauh dari balik tirai tempat pemanggangan roti.

.

.

"Dua gelas." Jongin merebut gelas berisi cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Sudah cukup ia bersabar di gelas pertama dan habis sudah kesabaran itu ketika masuk di gelas kedua. "Cukup! Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu."

"Jangan gila." Baekhyun masih memiliki kesadarannya meski sebenarnya ini menjadi pertama kali dia mencicipi alkohol.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun diam-diam datang ke meja bar, sedikit berdebat dengan Jongdae hingga pada akhirnya dia menang karena kekeraskepalaannya. Dia mengambil botol hijau, berisi bir dengan kadar alkohol yang tidak terlalu besar untuk menuntaskan penatnya yang sudah menjamur.

Kata orang, alkohol itu pelarian terbaik ketika masalah tak segera bertemu penyelesaian. Maka demi membuktikan omongan itu, Baekhyun untuk pertama kali memberanikan diri mencobanya. Dari segi rasa tidak terlalu buruk meski masih asing di lidah, tapi sedikit banyak ia mulai merasa ringan pada pikirannya setelah segelas bir ia tenggak tanpa jeda.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa mulut Jongdae itu sangat tak terjaga. Dia pasti melapor pada Jongin yang kebetulan sibuk di tengah keramaian Attaboy untuk menghentikan gelas kedua Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun ingin menambah lagi isi gelas-gelas itu hingga perasaannya bisa lebih baik.

"Kau ini kenapa, Baek? Kenapa tiba-tiba minum?"

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah besar. Sudah pantas minum alkohol." Direbut kembali gelas itu hingga terjadi tarikan sengit antara Jongin dan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah dewasa, _Hyung_! Jadi, jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Baekhyun sepenuhnya menang. Dia mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya dengan kasar, membuat pakaiannya jadi basah di bagian dada. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Baekhyun sudah mulai berani menyentuh alkohol.

"Baek—"

Ada satu tangan yang meraih cepat gelas di tangan Baekhyun dan menumpahkan sisa isinya ke lantai. Bukan milik Jongin, tapi milik seseorang dengan tubuh lebih menjulang tinggi dan rahang mengeras.

Park Chanyeol.

"Tck!" Baekhyun berdecih, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mendorong telunjuknya pada dada Chanyeol dengan senyum sepihak. "Ada orang _sok_ dewasa yang mencoba menghentikanku rupanya."

"Baekhyun." Jongin menengahi, tapi yang ia dapat hanya sergahan Baekhyun yang kala itu tenaganya terasa kuat. Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh sesal. "Tolong maafkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya remaja labil."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Bola mata Baekhyun membesar, menyalak dengan rasa tersinggung yang teramat kuat. "Labil?! Cobalah untuk tahu jika kedewasaan seseorang tidak bisa diukur dengan usia!"

"Dan kedewasaan seseorang tidak ditandai dengan meminum alkohol." Chanyeol bersuara, lebih dingin dengan mata tajam yang siap menguliti Baekhyun. Sudah cukup kesabarannya kali ini membiarkan Baekhyun mendiamkannya apabila akhir dari rasa sakit hati Baekhyun berakibat buruk. Baekhyun mengkonsumsi alkohol dan hilang sudah semua kesan manis yang selama ini melekat di dirinya. Laki-laki mungil itu menjadi pemarah, berani menyalak lebar, dan tidak peduli situasi yang bisa saja membuatnya celaka.

"Kau itu diam saja! Jangan banyak bicara, orang asing! Kembali sana ke tempatmu! Atau jika bisa, kau musnah saja dari bumi ini! Bumi bahkan tidak butuh orang sepertimu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun, perhatikan kata-katamu!" Jongin kembali mencegah. Baekhyun seperti sudah terpengaruh dengan alkohol, bicaranya mulai melantur, dan Jongin mulai khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tangan Jongin disentak begitu saja. "Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian bagaimana arti dewasa yang sesungguhnya!"

Langkah Baekhyun sedikit sempoyongan ketika dia mendekati lantai dansa. Dibukanya kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga menampilkan tubuh putih bersih tak berkain. Baekhyun juga membuka celananya, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam ketat dan membuat selatan tubuhnya menonjol—meski tidak terlalu besar. Sebelum memasuki arena sebenarnya, Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada DJ yang bertugas, setelah itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan seringaian tajam.

Kaki Baekhyun menapak di lantai dansa, memulai dengan meliukkan kecil tubuhnya hingga gemuruh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Jari-jari lentik itu sengaja Baekhyun jalankan di atas perut, berputar di sekitar dada dan berakhir dengan membawanya ke mulut untuk ia kulum secara seduktif. Riuh tepuk tangan semakin terdengar, bahkan yang semula hanya menikmati minuman di kursi masing-masing menjadi tertarik untuk mendekat ke panggung.

Sorot lampu hanya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mendekat pada tiang yang tersedia di sana, menyandarkan punggungnya lalu sengaja membuka lebar-lebar kakinya. Dia seperti kehilangan jiwa, liuk tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan barang sedetik saja dan membuat Chanyeol yang mengamati dari kejauhan hanya menggeram tertahan.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, bukan Baekhyun yang meliar hanya karena pembahasan seputar dewasa yang menyakiti hatinya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Seseorang yang harus ia jaga, kini membuka diri untuk khalayak penuh sorot nafsu tak terkendali. Chanyeol merasa bodoh, terpaku pada tempatnya ketika Baekhyun semakin meliuk dan mengundang beberapa orang untuk naik ke panggung.

Tubuh laki-laki mungil itu disentuh, perutnya diraba, dan selatan tubuhnya hampir saja menjadi singgahan. Beruntung Baekhyun sedikit menghindar. Tapi dari itu semua, justru membuat beberapa orang semakin tertantang untuk menyentuh Baekhyun lebih jauh. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Baekhyun menolak, tangan penuh nafsu itu terus menjamah Baekhyun. Tidak hanya satu, ada sekitar tiga pasang tangan yang mulai merebutkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sial!" Jongin mengambil langkah lebih dulu, mendekat pada kerumunan dekat panggung dan berusaha menarik Baekhyun yang kepayahan menolak sentuhan. "Hentikan! Hentikan!" Jongin terus berteriak, tapi tiga orang itu tak mendengarkan.

" _Hyung,_ tolong aku!" teriak Baekhyun ketika tubuhnya ditarik-tarik. "Tolong, tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

"Minggir semua!" Jongin yang murka melerai begitu saja kerumunan yang ada. Tapi dia kalah telak, nyatanya yang mengungkung Baekhyun berjumlah lebih banyak dan lebih kuat. "Jangan sentuh Baekhyun! Lepaskan dia!"

" _Hyung,_ to—"

 **BUGH!**

Satu terjatuh.

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

Dua sekaligus terjatuh.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah terlepas. Dia terduduk di lantai dansa dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir setelah perebutan nafsu itu. Sebuah kemeja tersampir di tubuhnya. Ketika Baekhyun melongok dengan airmata berderai, ia sudah melihat Jongin tak lagi mengenakan pakaiannya. Seketika tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah karena merasa sudah sangat hina. Sedangkan kerumunan di depannya menjadi parah, bukan karena seseorang melanjutkan pekerjaan Baekhyun, melainkan adegan pemukulan satu lawan tiga yang membuat beberapa orang menjerit.

Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, tubuh tinggi tak asing yang mengayunkan bogem mentah hingga tiga orang tadi tergeletak lemah. Chanyeol sangat brutal, tak memberi kesempatan lawannya waktu untuk sekedar mengelak apalagi membalas pukulannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamarmu." kata Jongin, memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang lebih dulu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya di pundak layaknya seseorang yang sedang memikul sekarung beras. Baekhyun dibawa pergi menuju luar kluboleh seseorang dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan yang terlihat memar setelah pemukulan itu.

Sadar dirinya dibawa pergi, Baekhyun berusaha memberontak. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dan memukul pundak itu. "Lepaskan aku, _Ahjussi_! Kau mau apa, hah?!"

"Diam atau aku akan memperkosamu!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" Teriakan Chanyeol lebih lantang, tapi Baekhyun tak surut untuk memberontak hingga akhirnya ia diturunkan.

Baekhyun tak bisa merasa lega dulu, faktanya setelah dibawa pergi begitu saja hingga kini ada di lorong klub _,_ ia terpojokkan di tembok dengan dua lengan memenjarakannya.

"Kau mau apa?" geram Baekhyun. Matanya sudah memicing dengan hatinya yang kacau balau.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu. Kau sangat menjengkelkan dan aku tidak bisa hanya diam."

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya. Aku memiliki pistol di saku kanan dan pisau lipat di saku kiri. Pilih yang mana? Melubangi kepalamu yang berotak dungu atau merobeknya dengan pisau, lalu mengeluarkan semua isi kepalamu? Pilih yang mana, hah?!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat dingin, irisnya sangat berapi-api hingga dia tidak sadar sekarang Baekhyun hanya bertahan dengan sisa kekuatan di lututnya. "Apa kau puas sudah membuat dirimu terlihat begitu murah?! Apa kau puas disentuh dan hampir diperkosa seperti tadi?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tck! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertindak sangat murah!"

 **PLAK!**

"Kubilang jaga ucapanmu!" Baekhyun menggeram, airmatanya kembali turun. Dia benar-benar telah kehilangan harga diri dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak serendah itu!"

"Lalu yang tadi apa?! Kau sudah tidak waras membuat tubuhmu disentuh dan dilihat banyak orang!"

"ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK SUKA DISEBUT ANAK KECIL!" Suara Baekhyun menggelegar, emosinya sudah pecah dan derai airmatanya semakin kuat mengucur. "Kalian selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil! Aku bosan! Jangan hanya karena aku masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, lantas kalian seenaknya melarangku melakukan ini-itu! Aku ingin bekerja, membantu _Eomma_ yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil! Aku berhutang banyak pada _Eomma_! Aku ingin membalasnya! Tapi kenapa kalian selalu melarangku bekerja?! Kau dan Jongin _Hyung,_ dua manusia yang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana keinginanku untuk membalas budi pada _Eomma_ -ku!"

Lutut Baekhyun sudah kehilangan tenaga, membuatnya terhuyung di lantai dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Hati Chanyeol teriris melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, menghantarkan kenyamanan yang ada di bidangnya dan mengelus lembut belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini.." ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Aku hanya memiliki _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung._ Jika aku tidak membahagiakan mereka dan mereka suatu hari membenciku, aku harus berlari pada siapa?"

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ada aku di sini."

"Aku..aku–"

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kemasi semua barangmu dan ikut aku."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap ragu pada Chanyeol yang kini raut mukanya jauh lebih tenang. "K–ke mana?"

"Ikut aku ke Rusia."

"A–apa?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Setelah berembuk dengan Ayoung, kami putuskan untuk ganti rate FF ini menjadi M. Tapi ini **bukan berarti** bakal akan selalu ada NC ya, beberapa kata kasar/dewasa (untuk beberapa chapter ke depan) menjadi konsiderasi kami juga. NC insya Allah ada, tapi sepertinya masih sangat jauh. Last but not least, silakan dijamah kotak review-nya~

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Salam hangat ter-CHANBAEK untuk kita semua! Muah! BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kaliningrad, 1 Agustus 1973..**_

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Tiffany~"_

 _Kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Kristina dan Dimitri tak elak membentangkan eye-smile yang cantik di wajah menggemaskan Tiffany. Gadis mungil itu melompat-lompat kecil seperti kelinci ketika Dimitri meletakkan strawberry cake kesukaannya di atas meja, lalu memeluk kedua orangtuanya penuh sayang._

" _Terima kasih, Mama, Papa~"_

" _Nah, sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan ya?" kata Kristina. Tiffany mengangguk semangat. Gadis mungil itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan doa dengan sepenuh hati, sebelum akhirnya meniup api di kelima lilin di atas strawberry cake itu._

" _Kau meminta apa tadi, hm?" tanya Dimitri, mengelus lembut puncak kepala Tiffany. Tapi gadis mungil itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Aku tidak boleh memberitahunya, Papa."_

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

" _Karena jika begitu, permohonanku takkan terkabul."_

 _Melihat tingkah polos gadis mungil yang baru genap berumur lima tahun itu sontak mengundang tawa Kristina dan Dimitri. Bagi keduanya, Tiffany adalah kebahagiaan mereka setelah enam tahun pernikahan mereka, sebuah karunia Tuhan yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apa pun. Meski hidup serba berkecukupan, tapi binar bahagia itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka._

" _Kami punya kejutan lainnya untukmu, Tiffany."_

 _Manik abu Tiffany dibuat berbinar-binar saat mendengar kata 'kejutan' dari Kristina. "Apa itu?"_

 _Sesaat, Kristina dan Dimitri saling melempar senyum penuh makna. Sebuah kalung liontin berwarna merah datang ke hadapan Tiffany tak lama kemudian._

" _Woah~ cantiknya!" seru Tiffany, kepalanya mendongak pada Kristina. "Apa ini untukku?"_

" _Iya. Ini untukmu, sayang. Dulunya ini adalah milik Mama, pemberian dari kakek dan nenekmu saat Mama berulang tahun yang kesepuluh. Mama ingin kau memilikinya." Kristina memasangkan kalung liontin tersebut di leher Tiffany, dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jadi dengan begitu, kau takkan lupa siapa dirimu sebenarnya."_

 _Tiffany mengelus liontin kalung itu, tepat pada hiasan lambang kerajaan berukiran emas di atasnya. "Apa aku benar-benar boleh memilikinya, Mama?" tanyanya ragu._

 _Kristina terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia mengelus surai brunette milik Tiffany, lalu mengangguk yakin atas pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya baik-baik, oke?"_

 _Tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya lagi, Tiffany pun kembali mengembangkan eye-smile-nya. Ia memeluk Kristina dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Mama. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter** **4** **–** **The Decision**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae, Kim Doyeon (IOI)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikut aku ke Rusia."

"A–apa?"

"Cepat kemasi barangmu dan ikut aku." Suara Chanyeol penuh penekanan, dua irisnya mengintimidasi Baekhyun yang sedang ia pojokkan.

Sementara remaja itu terdiam dengan alis menukik tajam—tak begitu mengerti dasar apa yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengikutinya. "Kau sudah gila ya, _Ahjussi_?" sindirnya.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kita akan ke Rusia. Kau akan ikut denganku _kembali_ ke Rusia."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengelak, menyentak penjara tangan Chanyeol di kanan-kirinya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Dia pikir Chanyeol sudah gila.Untuk apa pula pria itumengajaknya ke Rusia sedangkan di sini adalah satu-satunya tempat Baekhyun hidup selama ini?

Lain dengan Baekhyun, rupanya Chanyeol belum menyerah. Tepat dilangkah kelima, tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu menarik tangan Baekhyun ke belakang dalam sekali sentak hingga si mungil kini berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Tck!" Tangan Chanyeol kembali disergah. "Sudahlah, _A_ _hjussi._ Aku itu sudah muak denganmu. Aku tidak akan pergi ke Rusia atau ke mana pun, kau paham?"

"Kau harus! Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya di sini, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Persetan dengan mulutmu! Kubilang aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun!"

"KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI, HAH?!" Suara Chanyeol naik lebih tinggi, membuat keberanian yang sudah tertanam dalam diri Baekhyun seketika berkurang. Beruntung tidak banyak. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau celaka, Baekhyun. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Menjadi murah seperti tadi kau bilang menjaga diri? Lucu sekali!"

Baekhyun menyipit, dadanya mendadak terasa panas dan ia ingin sekali menampar pria di hadapannya ini. Apa yang diucapkan memang benar, tapi setidaknya jangan katakan 'murah' ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah memiliki maksud seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, dengar. Aku memiliki kehidupan yang layak untukmu. Kau tidak harus melakukan hal seperti tadi, kau bisa tinggal dan hidup lebih baik daripada di sini."

"Di Rusia?"

"Ya."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak butuh itu semua."

"Tck. Benar-benar keras kepala." gumam Chanyeol.

Dihitungan ketiga bisa didengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dengan sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras. Tak peduli Chanyeol berusia lebih tua atau seorang gambaran lelaki dewasa ideal, yang jelas pria itu patut mendapat umpatan setelah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja.

Sialnya, rontaan yang Baekhyun berikan seperti daun kering, tak pernah membuat Chanyeol lengah dan membawanya menuju pintu keluar Attaboy Club. Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, Hyorin dan Jongin lebih dulu menghentikan. Kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk meronta lebih kuat dan melepas diri untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dia memegang erat lengan Jongin dan menyipit penuh amarah pada Chanyeol.

"Dia mencoba membawaku pergi, _H_ _yung._ "

"Kau akan mengizinkannya, Jongin- _ssi._ " bela Chanyeol, tepat sebelum Jongin melontarkan protes. "Aku memiliki alasan, bukan sekedar membawa Baekhyun pergi begitu saja." tuturnya.

Jongin memicing curiga, menolak percaya begitu saja. "Apa? Coba katakan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, tapi yang pasti ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun."

"Kebaikan macam apa jika caramu membawanya saja terlihat tidak manusiawi?!" Jongin maju satu langkah, menatap garang pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak gentar. "Lagipula, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk membawanya pergi. Kau kira siapa dirimu?!"

"Tidaklah penting siapa diriku, tapi yang jelas Rusia akan membuat Baekhyun lebih baik dari di sini."

"Apa yang kau tahu soal kebaikan Baekhyun? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya belakangan ini."

"Jongin- _ssi,_ ini tidak sesederhana yang kau kira. Tapi percayalah, jika di Rusia, Baekhyun bisa hidup lebih baik. Aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Seharusnya Jongin segera membawa Baekhyun masuk, melindungi adiknya itu lebih ketat agar nantinya tidak ada pemaksaan untuk pergi lagi. Tapi Hyorin yang sedari tadi diam, membuat tubuhnya berbalik. Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada Hyorin yang tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pada Chanyeol.

"Bawa dia pergi."

" _Eomma_ , kenapa—"

"Kau diam saja, Jongin!" Hyorin terdengar dingin, berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa halus dan lembut. "Kapan kau akan membawanya pergi?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_! Apa yang _Eomma_ katakan?!" Jongin segera menahan Hyorin.

" _Eomma_ , ada apa? Kenapa _Eomma_ ingin aku pergi?" Baekhyun ikut panik.

Tapi Hyorin bungkam. Tatapannya sulit diartikan. Baginya tidak semua alasan bisa dijelaskan atau ditunjukkan. Terkadang menyembunyikan menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk menyikapi rasa dilema, atau sederhananya untuk menunjukkan satu kebaikan yang sudah sejak lama Hyorin yakini memang sudah menjadi hak Baekhyun. Dan Hyorin percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari."

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, Baekhyun! Jangan membantah atau aku benar-benar akan membuangmu!"

"Membuangku? Apa aku akan dibuang lagi?" Baekhyun mendecih kecil, mencoba segala ketegaran ketika airmatanya sudah tak terbendung. Dia menangis untuk apa yang ibunya katakan. Percayalah, itu bahkan lebih sakit daripada dilecehkan. "Bahkan sekarang _Eomma_ seperti tak menginginkan keberadaanku lagi."

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu lagi. Jadi, pergilah."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh. Tak terdeskripsikan lagi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Itu sakit, nyaris tak terberbentuk. Hyorin benar-benar mengusirnya, bahkan tanpa secuil keraguan. Dan itu semua gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Diinginkan atau tidak, aku tetap akan ada di sini." desis Baekhyun, kemudian menghapus kasar airmatanya yang turun ke pipi. "Sekalipun aku tidak dianggap sebagai anak lagi, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun kemudian pergi, meninggalkan kebencian yang Hyorin sesalkan kenapa bisa terucap hal itu dari mulutnya. Kesedihannya seperti tak terbendung, dia menangis dalam tundukan kepala sedang bibirnya berucap maaf secara samar. Ini terlalu membingungkan, Hyorin begitu menyayangi Baekhyun tapi di sini bukan tempat yang tepat. Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, pada akhirnya Hyorin dipertemukan oleh situasi dan kondisi yang pas untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun.

Bukan di Attaboy, tapi di _rumah_ nya.

 **###**

Berhari-hari sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun melakukan banyak aksi mogok. Yang paling kentara adalah saat dia tak keluar kamar selama dua hari. Jongin hampir ingin mendobrak pintu andai saja adik kesayangannya itu tak membuka pintu. Dua matanya sayu, lingkar hitam jelas terlihat dan teramat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Rasa prihatin membuat Jongin ingin memeluk Baekhyun, menjatuhkan banyak untaian kata penenang agar apa yang diucapkan Hyorin beberapa hari lalu tak Baekhyun ambil hati. Dia berkata mungkin ibu mereka hanya terbawa emosi, tapi itu semua terbantah ketika sesekali Hyorin kembali meminta Baekhyun untuk segera pergi—terkadang melalui sebuah perdebatan sengit.

Meski tidak ada emosi, tapi pengusiran itu benar-benar menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Tidak tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga sang ibu yang selalu berujar lembut itu mendadak sangat dingin padanya.

"Kenapa, _E_ _omma?_ " Siang itu Jongin memutuskan berbicara, menghampiri Hyorin yang duduk di sofa kecil dalam kamarnya. "Beri penjelasan padaku jika aku masih dianggap seorang anak."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jongin- _ah_."

"Aku pasti mengerti. _Eomma_ _._ Cukup beri penjelasan yang sebenarnya, dengan begitu aku bisa menentukan sikap. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak menyukai kondisi keluarga kita yang seperti ini. Baekhyun yang tidak mau keluar kamar dan _E_ _omma_ yang terus mengusirnya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini, _Eomma_?"

Hyorin mendesah kecil, menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak dan mengatur dengan benar susunan kata itu. Ya, Jongin memang butuh tahu, butuh mengerti kenapa keputusan ini bisa diambil meski dalam hati terlalu sulit untuk melepas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini, Jongin- _ah_. Dia memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik di Rusia, berbeda dengan kita." Hyorin memakukan atensinya pada Jongin, menatapnya sendu. "Attaboy bukan tempat keturunan seorang bangsawan. Baekhyun, anak itu, sudah cukup dia mendapat hidup seperti ini. Sudah seharusnya dia kembali ke Rusia dan hidup lebih baik."

"B–bangsawan?" Jongin terbata, nyaris tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Tapi—bagaimana mungkin?"

Hyorin memejamkan matanya sejenak kala otaknya memutar kembali memori tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Hari di mana semuanya berawal, di hari salju turun perlahan pada bulan Desember, ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun dalam sebuah keranjang penuh dengan selimut.

"Ya, Jongin." Hyorin kembali menatap Jongin. "Baekhyun..sebenarnya dia adalah seorang Pimenova—bangsawan tersohor di Rusia."

"A–apa?"

"Lima tahun setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Baekhyun, seorang wanita bernama Tiffany Byun datang ke rumah kita, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun. Semula aku tak memercayainya, tapi kemudian dia memberikan bukti yang kuat. Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar anaknya." Hyorin menjeda sesaat, meremat ujung bajunya untuk melampiaskan emosinya. "Anak yang sengaja diatinggalkan di depan panti asuhan."

Jongin ingat betul kejadian itu. Di malam musim dingin pada bulan Desember, Hyorin membawa pulang seorang bayi yang tak sengaja ia temukan di depan panti asuhan, yang kini diberi nama 'Baekhyun'. Jongin pada awalnya bingung, tapi kemudian tak banyak protes ketika ibunya lebih memilih untuk mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim daripada menyerahkannya pada pihak panti asuhan. Yang Jongin tidak tahu justru wanita bernama Tiffany Byun itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hyorin pernah bertemu ibu kandung Baekhyun.

"Apa yang wanita itu katakan pada _Eomma_?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia..memintaku untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Rusia, tapi aku menolaknya." Hyorin menatap kosong ke arah jendela, pada langit malam dengan sedikit bintang. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa tujuan wanita itu meninggalkan Baekhyun di panti asuhan, tapi kupikir aku mulai mengerti kenapa dia datang padaku dan meminta agar Baekhyun dibawa ke Rusia."

"Kenapa?"

Hyorin tersenyum masam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian menjawab, "Karena kehidupan di sini tidaklah aman untuk Baekhyun yang seorang keturunan Pimenova."

Jongin termangu sesaat. Ia tak bisa menampik hal tersebut. Membandingkan kehidupan di Attaboy dengan kemewahan di Rusia, tentu saja keduanya berbeda jauh. Dan setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, segalanya pun tampak masuk akal di mata Jongin. Sikap protektif Chanyeol, juga Hyorin yang mengusir Baekhyun. Mereka melakukannya demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

Lamat-lamat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya karena telah menjadi egois sendiri. "Apa..Baekhyun tahu soal wanita itu?" tanyanya lirih.

Hyorin menggeleng tegas sebagai jawaban. Satu helaan napas keluar dari celah bibirnya. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongin, meminta pengertiannya. "Aku tidak menyuruh Baekhyun pergi karena aku ingin, Jongin- _ah_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang lebih buruk menimpa Baekhyun di sini. Walau bagaimanapun, anak itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan juga kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan Rusia menjanjikan itu padanya. Itu sebabnya aku ingin dia pergi ke Rusia. Aku percaya Baekhyun akan hidup jauh lebih baik di sana."

Tak banyak yang bisa Jongin lontarkan untuk membalas penuturan Hyorin. Ibunya ada benarnya juga. Jika Baekhyun terus tinggal di sini, ada kemungkinan laki-laki mungil itu dilecehkan oleh pria hidung belang lagi atau bahkan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Sementara di Rusia, ada keluarga yang telah menunggu kedatangannya dan Chanyeol yang bisa melindunginya. Tanpa perlu menimbang pun, Jongin bertaruh Baekhyun akan lebih bahagia jika berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Baiklah." Jongin akhirnya memutuskan dengan berat hati. "Aku mendukung keputusan _Eomma_."

 **###**

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan mendengar ocehan Jin Goo di seberang sana. Ini sudah memasuki menit kelima belas semenjak Chanyeol memberikan laporannya yang memang tidak mengenakkan, dan Jin Goo masih saja merecokinya. Rasa-rasanya gendang telinga Chanyeol bisa pecah jika ocehan ini masih berlangsung untuk lima menit ke depan.

" _Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?! Kau bahkan tak bisa menemuinya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa membawanyake Rusia?!_ "

"Ck, aku tahu aku salah, _Hyung_. Jadi, berhentilah mengoceh. Telingaku bisa berdarah, kau tahu?"

" _Bagus, biar saja telingamu berdarah sekalian. Biar kau tahu rasa, bocah._ "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Seandainya saja Jin Goo bukan atasannya, sudah pasti ia akan balik mengumpatnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Attaboy siang ini dan berusaha membujuknya."

" _Kalau dia tetap tidak mau?_ "

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Chanyeol membuka dokumen riwayat hidup Baekhyun. "Aku akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jongin dan Hyorin. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan membantuku jika sudah tahu situasinya."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang Jin Goo di seberang sana. Tampaknya memang tak ada jalan lain yang lebih baik. " _kumohon, lebih berhati-hatilah, oke?_ "

"Jangan khawatir, _Hyung_. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini."

.

.

Hari ke sepuluh, kah? Baekhyun tak begitu mengingatnya. Yang jelas ini pertama kali dia keluar sedikit lebih lama dan memilih bergelut di pekerjaan Jongdae. Attaboy masih dalam proses persiapan, beberapa pegawai sedang sibuk membersihkan meja-kursi dan gelas-gelas.

Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae dan mengambil alih sepenuhnya kain putih yang Jongdae gunakan untuk membersihkan para goblet tinggi. Jongdae memberi tatapan prihatin pada lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Baekhyun; hasil dari meratapi pengusiran dirinya yang dilakukan oleh Hyorin.

"Ada yang bisa diceritakan padaku? Tidak perlu detail, hanya apa-apa saja yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih ringan."

Bibir Baekhyun hanya diam, pucat di wajahnya seakan memperbanyak daftar kemalangan remaja tujuh belas tahun ini. Jongdae sudah mendengar semuanya, perihal Rusia dan Hyorin yang mendadak tak berpihak pada Baekhyun, dia tahu itu semua dan benar-benar merasa prihatin dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _a_ _h.._ "

"Bersihkan saja ini. Jika ada yang lain, kau bisa memanggilku." Suatu pertanda jika Baekhyun masih ingin membuat lama masa diamnya. Dan sepertinya memang harus begitu, setidaknya ada waktu untuk membuat Baekhyun menenangkan otak juga hatinya sebelum benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah yang ada.

"Oke. Tapi kuharap aku bisa membantu walau hanya telinga saja yang bisa kugunakan untuk mendengarmu." Jongdae menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan sebelum ia pergi. "Dunia tidak seburuk itu membiarkanmu berdiri sendiri. Kita bisa berbagi meski hanya sebuah cerita. _Good luck, man._ "

Benarkah? Benarkah dunia tidak seburuk itu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri? Nyatanya semua itu tidak bernilai fakta yang kuat. Jongin sudah mulai sesuatu yang buruk, sirine peringatan Baekhyun rasakan kala _H_ _yung-_ nya itu berhenti menggedor pintu kamar untuk memaksanya keluar dan beberapa kali terlihat acuh.

Apa yang sudah Jongin dengar hingga dia kini memilih jalan yang berbeda? Seingat Baekhyun, Jongin hampir tidak pernah mengecewakannya sekalipun Baekhyun terkadang bersikap kejam dengan celana dalam yang dia pajang di depan pintu masuk Attaboy. Pikirnya, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Hai, manis." Pundak Baekhyun diputar, ringkih yang ada di sana membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. "Kita bertemu lagi."

 _Bedebah!_ —batin Baekhyun. Itu adalah pria yang beberapa hari lalu melecehkannya di lantai dansa.

"Apa kita memiliki urusan?"

"Tentu saja, manis. Lihat," Sebuah luka memar tersodor di depan mata Baekhyun, dia masih mengingat betul asal luka itu dari mana. "Wajah tampanku harus memar seperti ini. Apa kau ingat?"

 _Oh, ayolah! Kau hanya pria hidung belang yang sebenarnya bisa mendapat hal lebih memar dari ini!_

"Apa itu menjadi urusanku?"

"Sudah pasti. Kau yang memiliki urusan besar atas memar di wajahku ini."

Ada dua pion berpakaian hitam di belakang pria itu, mengepulkan otot-otot di lengan dan menatap Baekhyun garang seakan ada sepotong daging yang akan mereka perebutkan. Tapi pada dasarnya Baekhyun tak begitu takut, dia bisa mengendalikan diri meski dia yakin akhirnya dia yang akan mendapat memar itu. Atau parahnya dia akan kehilangan nyawa.

"Tck!" Baekhyun berdecih, sengaja ia tunjukkan untuk menghina yang ada di depan matanya. "Ya Tuhan, menyentuh ujung kukumu saja aku tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan tanganku yang suci ini memukul kotoran babi sepertimu?"

Terlalu kasar, tapi cukup kuat untuk membangkitkan emosi pria itu. "Dasar murahan! Memang berapa hargamu,hah?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, sialan!" Kini Baekhyun yang berbalik emosi. Kuat-kuat ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan baku hantam.

"Dengar, aku bisa membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat lebih mahal dari pelacur kelas dunia! Dan kau, berani-beraninya menantangku seperti ini!"

"Seperti kau mampu saja! Aku tidak yakin jika isi dalam dompetmu bisa membeli satu helai rambutku!"

Pria itu memerah, kecerdikan Baekhyun membalas omongan benar-benar menyulut emosinya. Dua pion di belakangnya sudah mengambil langkah maju untuk mencincang habis eksistensi Baekhyun, tapi Jongin lebih dulu muncul dan menengahi dengan wajah garang yang ia miliki. Baekhyun baru melihatnya, bagaimana Jongin menautkan dua alis dengan rahang mengeras. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu pastilah sangat marah.

"Tolong hentikan sebelum aku memberimu pelajaran." geram Jongin, "Ini wilayahku, pion-pionmu tidak berguna di sini."

"Sombong! Kau kira siapa dirimu?!"

"Silahkan keluar dengan kedua kakimu secara baik-baik, atau aku akan membuat kalian keluar dengan kedua kaki kalian yang patah!"

Jongin tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia segera melayangkan kepalan kemarahan yang sudah ia genggam erat di tangan ketika pion-pion hitam itu maju untuk menyerang. Serangan Jongin cukup menyakitkan, meski sesekali ia membiarkan pipinya terluka karena dia sedikit lengah.

Dua lawan satu, Jongin yang hanya memiliki otot terik di perut dan lengan yang baru ia latih selama beberapa bulan, sudah pasti memiliki peluang kalah lebih besar. Tapi beruntung di sekitar ada beberapa pegawai yang memang bertugas sebagai keamanan. Dengan langkah tangkas mereka bisa menyelamatkan Jongin. Dua pion beserta bos mereka berhasil ditarik keluar, meski ada ucapan sumpah serapah yang menyakiti telinga. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah enyah, tidak menampakan eksistensi yang menyebalkan itu di Attaboy.

" _Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin, hendak melihat luka di wajahnya. Tapi secepat itu pula tangan Baekhyun disergah, membuatnya sedikit terhenyak atas perlakuan dingin Jongin untuk yang pertama kali.

"Menyebalkan! Kau hanya membuat rusuh saja di sini."

" _H-_ _H_ _yung.._ " Baekhyun terbata. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh Jongin, tapi lagi-lagi disergah.

"Dengar, aku sudah cukup rugi karena ulah nekatmu menari waktu itu. Dan sekarang kau mau membuatku rugi lagi? Kau kira klub ini tempat main-main, hah?!"

Sakit nan perih Baekhyun rasakan ketika menelan paksa ludahnya, menumpukkan bulir bening di pelupuk matanya. Sekali pun Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir begitu tentang Attaboy, ia hanya ingin membuat kehidupan Jongin dan Hyorin menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah berkata begitu padanya?

" _H-_ _H_ _yung.._ a–aku tidak bermaksud—"

" _Eomma_ benar." desis Jongin, bangkit dari posisinya. _Onyx_ -nya menatap dingin manik abu Baekhyun. "Kau memang harus segera pergi dari sini."

Airmata Baekhyun pun jatuh detik berikutnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Kiranya ini hanya imajinasi Chanyeol belaka ketika Baekhyun yang pertama muncul di depan pintu apartemennya, padahal ia baru saja hendak pergi ke Attaboy untuk menemui si mungil.

"Kenapa kau—"

" _Ahjussi_ , apa ini yang kau harapkan?" Mata Baekhyun menyalak, memerah dengan sulutan emosi yang kentara. "Apa kau puas sudah merusak hidupku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Brengsek!" Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Chanyeol, cukup panas karena Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Apa sekarang kau puas sudah membuatku terbuang?!"

Baekhyun maju satu langkah, memojokkan Chanyeol ke dinding setelah membanting pintu apartemen itu. Tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi ia tegakkan sepenuh tenaga, menautkan tajaman mata sipitnya pada Chanyeol yang tersudut di depannya.

"Sebelumnya kehidupanku baik-baik saja sebelum kita bertemu, tapi kenapa kau setega itu padaku?! Apa salahku sampai kau bersikeras ingin menjauhkanku dari keluargaku?! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut aku ke Rusia."

"Kenapa?! Kau ingin menjualku ke Rusia?! BEGITU?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Baekhyun!"

"Hanya katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau berhenti menggangguku! Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak merusak hubunganku dengan Jongin _H_ _yung_ dan _E_ _omma?!_ Apa aku perlu melayanimu?! Apa aku perlu menjadi pemuas nafsumu?!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun yang mulanya mencoba menjulang tinggi di hadapan Chanyeol, sudah menghilang ke bawah dan berjongkok tepat di depan pangkal paha pria tinggi itu. Tangannya secara cekatan menarik celana _jeans_ itu, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih tertidur lemas untuk ia kulum. Kepalanya ia buat maju-mundur, mencoba membangunkan benda panjang itu dengan kehangatan rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri berusaha melepas diri, tapi Baekhyun terlalu kuat dengan cengkeramannya di pinggang hingga kuluman di selangkangan masih menghangat. Gigi itu sengaja Baekhyun gesekkan, menambah satu gemelitik hingga secara tidak sadar Chanyeol melenguh kecil. Perubahan pada si _panjang_ pun sudah terasa, ada yang menegang dan keras di dalam mulut Baekhyun setelah sesekali ia menghisapnya.

Semakin dalam, Baekhyun memanjakan ereksi yang sudah menggemuk itu hingga hampir menyentuh mentara itu, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas halus dua bola yang menggantung dan membuar Chanyeol terhipnotis oleh kenikmatannya. Lalu ketika Baekhyun menambah kecepatan dan Chanyeol yang melenguh penuh kenikmatan atas kuluman itu, sesuatu yang gurih memenuhi seluruh indera pengecap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik diri, menyeka sisa cairan kental yang merembet di sekitar bibirnya. Chanyeol cukup banyak menumpahkan hasil kepuasannya, dan Baekhyun kira ia sudah cukup memberi tebusan atas masalahnya. Tapi ternyata salah, Chanyeol malah membawanya kembali berdiri dan tiba-tiba menyesap bibir gurih Baekhyun sedikit kasar.

"Kau yang memulainya. Jadi jangan menyesal jika nanti kau mendesahkan namaku!"

Dan dicium lagi, kali ini bibir bawah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sesap habis-habisan hingga si mungil kewalahan. Tubuh Baekhyun lalu terhempas di sofa, sedangkan Chanyeol di atasnya mulai meliar. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk mengelak, sepenuhnya Baekhyun sudah dikuasai oleh tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar. Bibirnya sudah terasa menebal karena Chanyeol menciumnya berkali-kali dan nasib kemejanya kini sudah tak bisa diberi keselamatan ketika Chanyeol menyentak dalam satu gerakan.

Puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol turun ke bawah; perpotongan leher Baekhyun ia sesap dalam-dalam hingga bercak kemerahan itu timbul dan kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Semakin turun Chanyeol semakin liar, dua biji kacang di atas dada Baekhyun mulai menjadi target baru. Lidahnya terlalu liar, menggoda ujung _pink_ itu dan membuat Baekhyun sudah mulai terkena getar kenikmatan. Tangannya secara tidak sadar meremas kepala Chanyeol, membuat pria itu semakin dekat dengan kenikmatan yang ada di ujung dada Baekhyun yang sudah kaku.

"Mnnhh..angh.."

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia meraup penuh dada Baekhyun, melebarkan akses mulutnya untuk meraup kenikmatan di ujung dada si mungil dan membuat tangannya bekerja keras untuk bagian dada yang lain; menggeseknya dengan ujung kuku dan sesekali menekan hingga Baekhyun berteriak keenakan.

Adil adalah pendirian Chanyeol, dia melakukan semuanya secara bergantian pada kiri-kanan hingga kenikmatan yang ditawarkan sudah tak main-main. Sesekali dia mendongak, melihat Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan pejam kenikmatan karena dadanya tak memiliki sisa dalam hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol. Terakhir Chanyeol memberi gigitan kecil dari bibirnya dan Baekhyun cukup _ngilu_ dengan itu semua.

"Mmphhh.."

Baekhyun meremat lengan berotot Chanyeol, melampiaskan kenikmatannya di sana karena si jangkung tengah menahan desahannya melalui cumbuan memabukkan di bibir ranum miliknya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol melepaskan celana _jeans_ Baekhyun, kemudian merambatkan tangannya di dalam _underwear_ hitam ketat itu, mengusak sesuatu yang mungil di pangkal paha Baekhyun.

Demi apa pun ini nikmat! Baekhyun sudah lupa diri dan tangannya yang kurus itu ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol, dan caranya meremas kelelakiannya di bawah sana, Baekhyun merasa butuh sesuatu yang lebih agar hambatan rasa nikmat yang masih tersisa bisa memiliki pelampiasan.

Maka didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol, membuatnya kini berkuasa di atas Chanyeol dengan mata sayu tak terkendali. Kaos putih polos itu Baekhyun lepas dan menampilkan enam kotak menggiurkan dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dijilatnya pertama kali ujung kecoklatan di dada bidang itu, lalu menggariskan lidahnya di sepanjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga bertemu dengan ereksi gemuk yang berotot.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bekerja cepat, melingkup semua ereksi itu dan sesekali memerasnya. Ujung kuku telunjuk itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengorek bagian tertumpul yang sudah basah, melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Chanyeol sudah tak kuasa dengan geraman dirinya.

"Ashh..Baekhh.."

"Ohh— _Ahjussi_..nyahh.." Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas Chanyeol kembali melenguh ketika merasa daging sintal di bagian belakang tubuhnya sedang diremas. Dua tangan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat ahli; meremas, menggelitik, bahkan terkadang memukul untuk menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang lain. Semakin cepat Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tangannya di kejantanan Chanyeol, semakin cepat pula Chanyeol melakukan remasan pada daging sintal itu.

"A– _Ahjussi_..nghh.."

"Terus, s–sayang. Sebut namaku...AH!"

"Chan... **t** **ing tong!** "

"Chanyeol, sayang. Bukan 'ting tong'."

"C–Chany... **t** **ing tong!"**

"Baekhyun, bukan 'ting tong'. Tapi Chan—"

" **Ting tong!"**

Persetan dengan desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menambah kecepatan remasannya dan—

 **BRUK!**

"AW!" Pantatnya terasa sakit.

 _Sial!_ Sepenuhnya Chanyeol ungkapkan umpatan-umpatan yang ada untuk kejatuhannya dari sofa dan untuk dirinya yang kini telanjang bulat. Dia melihat ke bawah, ereksinya sudah membesar dan tangannya sudah basah.

"Sial! Aku hanya mimpi!" Diambilnya _tissue_ diatas meja, dibersihkan semua kebasahan yang ternyata dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri, lalu menyambar _boxer_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang sudah tergeletak malang di bawah meja. _Baekhyun benar-benar me_ _liarkan_ _fantasi!_

TING TONG!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Sedikit kesal, Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mengumpat siapa pun yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tapi lidahnya seketika kelu saat—lagi-lagi—dipertemukan dengan manik abu seorang remaja bersurai _maroon_.

Astaga, ini bukan _déjà_ _vu_ _,_ kan?

" _Ahjussi.._ "

"B–baekhyun?"

"Bawa aku ke Rusia."

"Y–ya?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N (parkayoung):** BEHAHAHAAHAHAH...saranghaeyo..mianhaeyo..bogoshipeoyo.

 **A/N (Azova10):** Ada yang kecewa karena NC-nya ternyata cuma mimpi? Wkwk, gampar aja si Ayoung kalau mau /dipites Ayoung/. Anyway, kehidupan Baekhyun di Rusia ada di chapter selanjutnya, masih ditemani Ahjussi ganteng tentunya, afufu~

Segitu aja. Monggo dijamah kotak review-nyaah~

PS. Kami apdet bareng author **Redapplee** malam ini ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_**Seoul, 3 Maret 1985..**_

 _Tiffany mengamati dengan saksama kamar flat barunya. Ukurannya agak sempit, dengan satu ruang kosong yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu keluar dan satu kamar mandi di sudutnya, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali sendiri._

 _Ini adalah hari pertama Tiffany menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, Korea Selatan, dan flat sederhana itu adalah yang mampu ia sewa untuk saat ini. Semenjak Kristina dan Dimitri meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu, Tiffany memutuskan untuk menjual rumah peninggalan orangtuanya di_ _Kaliningrad_ _demi pindah ke Negeri Ginseng._

 _Keputusan Tiffany untuk pindah sebenarnya tidak mudah, mengingat Rusia adalah kampung halamannya selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Namun berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan pasca ditinggal orangtua, Tiffany sadar bahwa ia harus terus berjalan maju. Lalu setelah berpikir matang-matang, Tiffany pun menjatuhkan harapannya pada Korea—kampung halaman sang ayah._

" _Tidak apa, Tiffany. Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ada balkon kecil di sana." Tiffany berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Diletakkannya tas pakaian yang sedari tadi ia tenteng, lalu berjalan menuju balkon._

 _Memang bila dibandingkan dengan rumahnya dulu di_ _Kaliningrad, flat ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, Tiffany pikir ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat mengeluhkan hal itu. Walau bagaimanapun, nominal tabungannya terbatas. Ia belum memiliki pekerjaan, jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus berhemat untuk segala pengeluaran. Yang terpenting, saat ini ia sudah memiliki tempat untuk bernaung._

 _TOK TOK._

 _Tersentak oleh suara ketukan pintu, Tiffany pun menjeda kegiatannya, dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu itu._

 _CKLEK._

 _Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi bersurai dark brown._

" _Selamat siang." Pria itu menyapa dalam bahasa Inggris. "Kudengar dari Han Ahjumma, ada gadis cantik dari Rusia yang menempati kamar flat ini, jadi aku datang untuk menyapa." Tangannya terulur pada Tiffany, tersenyum manis pada gadis bermata abu itu."Hai, namaku Shim Changmin. Kau?"_

 _Ini aneh—batin Tiffany. Padahal sejak kecil, Kristina dan Dimitri selalu memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati pada orang asing, tapi Tiffany merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Changmin. Pria itu seolah memiliki aura tersendiri yang bisa membuat hatinya menghangat dalam hitungan detik._

" _Halo." Tiffany balas tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan Changmin, ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Tiffany Byun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Changmin."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter** **5** **–** **The New Life**

 **Main Casts** **: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae, Kim Doyeon (IOI)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bersemangat dari ini. Hari ini, ia akan membawa sang keturunan terakhir Pimenova kembali ke Rusia untuk bertemu dengan kehidupan Pimenova yang merindukan Tuan-nya. Yang artinya, misinya hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu burung besi ini membawa dirinya dan Baekhyun meninggalkan daratan Korea.

Ada banyak hal berat yang sebenarnya masih tertinggal, tapi Baekhyun harus pergi demi sebuah harga diri juga kebahagiaan ibu serta _H_ _yung-_ nya. Jika boleh berkata jujur, Baekhyun merasa dirinya yang paling dirugikan di sini. Tidak ada yang memikirkan perasaannya padahal dia sudah berkorban sebanyak ini agar sebuah jalinan keluarga yang ia anggap permanen tidak hancur karena sebuah keegoisan. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol, tapi kemudian ia pikir hal itu tak ada gunanya ketika ibu dan _Hyung_ -nya berada di pihak Chanyeol.

Semua akan indah pada masanya, Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk hal itu. Mungkin dengan kepergiannya ke Rusia bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Entah apa yang akan ia dapatkan di sana, Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli. Mau semewah apa pun kehidupannya kelak, dia lebih baik tinggal di kolong tikus di Attaboy daripada di tempat asing bersama sekumpulan orang yang bahkan tak ia kenali.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu, _A_ _hjussi_ _?_ " Baekhyun melirik kecil pada tumpukan tangan yang ada di sekitar pahanya. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan selebih itu untuk saling berpangku tangan. Terlebih di atas pahaku."

"Oh, m–maaf." Chanyeol sedikit tergagap. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya mendadak tidak memiliki kontrol yang bagus jika Baekhyun berada di dekatnya, terlebih setelah mimpi basah sialan itu.

"Kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang jika ternyata di Rusia aku dijual."

"Daripada menjualnya, lebih baik aku memilikimu seutuhnya."

Itu hanya gumaman yang terjadi secara spontan, tapi Baekhyun mendengar itu seperti sebuah seruan dengan pengeras suara paling keras di dunia. Meringis jijik, Baekhyun pun segera menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa sentimeter, tapi itu lebih baik daripada terlalu dekat dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"Dasar mesum."

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu jika tak berdasar pada fakta."

"Faktanya cukup jelas terjadi semalam. Kau setengah telanjang dengan sesuatu membasahi tanganmu. Kau pikir aku buta untuk urusan seperti itu?" balas Baekhyun dengan sinis. Dan hilang sudah semua akal Chanyeol untuk berdalih. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya sekakmat.

"Tck!" Chanyeol memilih berdecih kecil, lalu memejamkan mata untuk menghindari sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin malu. Kejadian itu, kejadian di mana dia mimpi sebasah-basahnya di atas sofa, dan penyebab utamanya adalah fantasi tentang Baekhyun yang mendadak bertandang dalam mimpi. Sialnya dia menikmati, bagaimana desahan dalam mimpi itu terdengar nyata dan membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahanya selalu mengembung jika mengingat.

 _Sial!_

"Kau berfantasi dengan bayanganku, kan?"

"Bicaramu semakin melantur."

"Ayolah, aku cukup pintar membaca reaksimu yang kelabakan saat aku tiba-tiba muncul." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose angkuh. "Terlebih kau langsung memegang kemaluanmu."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Lebih baik aku berfantasi dengan bebek daripada denganmu. Kau berisik." Lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum memaksa diri untuk terlarut dan obrolan seputar mimpi basah memalukan itu berlanjut.

"Pastikan saja kau dan fantasi jorokmu berada dalam radius dua meter dariku, _Ahjussi_."

" _Yak_ , tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ' _Ahjussi_ '? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu, biasakan saja dari sekarang." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat. "Karena aku takkan memanggilmu dengan panggilan lain selain ' _Ahjussi_ ', paham?" Lalu menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ , mengabaikan Chanyeol yang dongkol setengah mati di tempatnya.

.

.

Sejarah Rusia mungkin patut berbangga memiliki Pimenova sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang pernah ada di Negeri Tirai Besi tersebut. Diliputi oleh kekayaan melimpah beserta keharmonisan yang tercipta, keluarga Pimenova memiliki kehormatan tinggi sehingga membuatnya disegani oleh banyak masyarakat Rusia.

Harta melimpah sudah pasti menjadi pengaruh lain kenapa keluarga Pimenova dikenal halayak umum. Untuk itu, kehadiran keluarga Pimenova memiliki pengaruh kuat terhadap perkembangan Rusia pada masanya. Tidak heran jika seperenam kekuasaan Rusia pada saat itu adalah milik keluarga Pimenova sepenuhnya.

Keluarga Pimenova juga memiliki beberapa istana yang cukup megah dan khas. Kesemuanya terbangun dengan _detail-detail_ mahal, yang mana setiap sudut yang terlihat, harganya tidak bisa terhitung berapa nominal yang telah dikeluarkan. Tapi dari banyak istana yang mereka miliki, keluarga Pimenova memiliki satu yang ternyaman.

Adalah Istana Alexander yang menjadi tempat tinggal permanen keluarga Pimenova. Terbangun dengan deretan nominal lebih banyak dari yang lainnya, istana Alexander menjadi yang teristimewa bagi keluarga Pimenova. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai pewaris sah kekayaan Pimenova, detik ini juga.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Selamat datang di istana Alexander."

Chanyeol menatap datar Jin Goo yang membungkuk hormat padanya, tepatnya pada Baekhyun yang terlelap di punggungnya. Serius, itu adalahhal paling sia-sia yang pernah dilakukan atasannya di tengah malam seperti ini mengingat orang yang ia sapa sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya, ya, Tuan Tua. Selamat malam juga." jawab Chanyeol asal sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi Baekhyun di punggungnya. "Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau bantu aku menurunkan koper-koper itu, _Hyung_."

Jin Goo berdecak kesal, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti Chanyeol. Sambil menurunkan beberapa koper dari dalam bagasi mobil, Jin Goo menyempatkan diri curi-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak percaya ia kini bertemu dengan keturunan terakhir Pimenova yang belakangan menjadi banyak pembicaraan.

Selama ini, hanya foto-foto yang Chanyeol kirimkan yang Jin Goo jadikan patokan untuk melihat sosok Baekhyun. Wajah dalam foto itu terkesan natural, seukuran remaja pada umumnya dengan rambut berwarna _maroon._ Dan sekarang, setelah Jin Goo melihat langsung bagaimana sang keturunan terakhir Pimenova, dia seperti melihat _puppy._ Kulitnya putih bersih, pipinya tampak berisi dan begitu juga tubuhnya, tinggi badannya tidak semenjulang yang ia kira, hanya saja tampak kemurnian dan ketulusan dari pemilik mata terpejam itu. Persis seperti sosok Kristina saat masih kecil.

"Kamarnya di mana?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan atensi Jin Goo.

"Di lantai dua, kamar paling ujung."

Chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Jin Goo, memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Tolong katakan bukan aku yang harus mengantarnya ke sana."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja itu tugasmu."

"Misiku hanya membawanya ke Rusia."

"Misimu selesai setelah kau mengantarnya ke kamar paling ujung di lantai dua." tandas Jin Goo. "Sekarang pergilah, aku akan segera menyusul."

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengerang tertahan.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah cobaan bagi Chanyeol. Beberapa detik lalu, dia sempat berpikir untuk berhenti bekerja seperti ini dan memilih berdagang saja. Entah itu alkohol atau senjata ilegal, yang jelas tidak ada acara memikul beban seberat ini untuk ia hantarkan ke kamar lantai dua yang letaknya di ujung.

Sungguh, Baekhyun bukan manusia biasa.

Lalu ketika bersusah payah menggapai kamar itu dengan beban berat di balik punggung, Chanyeol bisa bebas dengan karung beras berwujud manusia yang hampir mematahkan punggungnya itu. Dia meletakkan Baekhyun begitu saja di atas ranjang mewah nan luas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Baekhyun. Tidak peduli norma apa pun pada sang keturunan terakhir Pimenova, karena yang namanya disiksa harus dibalas dengan menyiksa; meski Chanyeol tidak melempar Baekhyun ke genangan besi panas.

" _Yak_ , kau mau menyakiti Tuan Muda kita?" Jin Goo berdesis saat tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di atas ranjang.

"Dia mau membunuhku."

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan lebih hati-hati."

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika kau tahu seberapa berat karung beras ini." Yang dibicarakan semakin pulas di atas tempat tidur barunya. "Aku tidak yakin selama ini dia makan nasi."

PLETAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu, Chanyeol."

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecak malas sambil mengelus kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. "Tugasku sudah selesai, kan? Setelah ini semua adalah tanggung jawabmu, _H_ _yung._ Selamat bersenang-senang dengan si _trouble_ _-_ _maker._ Aku pergi tidur dulu."

 **###**

Seberkas sinar yang menembus celah jendela besar itu tepat mengenai sepasang iris yang tertutup. Rasa hangat itu menembus hingga sepasang sipit terpejam itu perlahan terbuka.

Ada yang berbeda. Bukan suasana sempit dengan beberapa poster A-Pink, tapi beberapa ornamen berwarna _gold_ dengan lukisan-lukisan besar yang tertempel di dinding tinggi.

"Oh?" Si pemilik sipit itu membuka mata, mengerang kecil untuk kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Ah, aku ingat." Lalu dia duduk, menyelaraskan sedikit sukmanya yang masih mabuk udara.

Apa ini yang disebut kebahagiaan? Dari segi fisik, Baekhyun rasa—ya. Kamar ini seratus kali lebih layak daripada kamarnya yang ada di Attaboy. Suasana sampai fasilitasnya, Baekhyun baru melihat ini untuk pertama kali. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut lain yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di Korea, kemewahan ini tak berarti apa-apa. Dia lebih baik hidup dalam kekurangan daripada keasingan seperti ini.

Napasnya terhembus kasar, Baekhyun sudah kehabisan airmata untuk menangis dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Entah ini akan berakhir buruk atau tidak, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

Di tengah perenungan nasib itu, Baekhyun terpaksa mengerang kecil untuk kantung kemihnya yang mendadak ngilu. Dia segera mencari sesuatu yang disebut toilet dan tersenyum pada pintu di sudut ruangan. Tak membuang banyak waktu, Baekhyun pun berlari kecil ke sana. Tapi ternyata di sana muncul sesuatu yang cukup membuat bahunya turun melemah. Ya, Baekhyun memang menemukan toilet di kamar mewah ini, tapi masalahnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan alat-alat di sana.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan masalah besar terkait buang air. Dengan terpaksa dia keluar dari kamar barunya itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang terlihat sepi.

 _Sial! Aku harus ke_ _mana?_

Kakinya memilih kiri meski kata Jongin kanan biasanya menyimpan jalan keluar. Entahlah, jika dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, apa saja bisa memiliki kesempatan sebagai jalan keluar terbaik. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ketika Baekhyun melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuka dan dia melihat seseorang sedang terbalut _bathro_ _b_ _e_ putih, dia menyela dengan ekspresi kikuk.

" **Eh..** **permisi..** **"** Baekhyun mencicit dalam bahasa Inggris.

" **Yeah?"** Lawan bicara Baekhyun adalah seorang pria tinggi, rambut berwarna _blonde,_ dan potongan dua rahangnya sangat tajam. Baekhyun juga mencium aroma _green-tea_ menyenangkan ketika pria itu berbalik dan merespon dengan satu senyum simpul di wajahnya.

" **U** **hh...aku memerlukan toilet. Bisa kupinjam toiletmu?"** Kaki Baekhyun sudah menggeliat tak keruan, menahan sesuatu yang sudah ingin segera dikeluarkan.

" **Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan toilet di kamarmu?"**

" **Eh** **? I–** **itu..** **"** Baekhyun menunduk malu. **"A–** **aku..aku tidak ta** **h** **u bagaimana cara menggunakannya."**

Demi dewa, demi dewa! Baekhyun merasa dirinya pasti terlihat kampungan karena di zaman modern seperti ini, ia tak bisa menggunakan toilet. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bersalah sepenuhnya, salahkan saja kenapa tempat ini menggunakan fasilitas yang cukup rumit.

" **Jadi..bolehkah?"** Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah beberapa detik tak ada tanggapan.

Pria bersurai blonde itu mengerjap sebentar, lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. **"** **Ya, tentu.** **Kau tinggal menggunakan** _ **tissue**_ **dan tekan tombol kecil berwarna** _ **gold**_ **itu. Jika kau mencintai kebersihan, kau bisa menggunakan sabun berwarna hijau di wastafel setelah selesai melakukan kegiatanmu. Kebetulan aku baru membelinya dari Roma dan itu beraroma** _ **mint**_ **menyenangkan."**

" **Terima kasih."** Baekhyun lalu bercicit kecil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

" _Kau sudah menemukannya?_ "

Untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, Chanyeol mendengus keras mendengar perintah Jin Goo yang berdengung di _earphone_ kecil tanpa kabel yang dipasang di lubang telinga sebelah kanannya. Intonasi dan sikap atasannya itu pagi ini benar-benar berbeda jauh, seolah itu tidak cukup mengganggu hari Chanyeol.

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jin Goo mengacaukan mimpi indah Chanyeol dengan telepon rusuh dan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Katanya bocah itu tak ditemukan di kamarnya. Setengah hati Chanyeol pun bangun dari ranjang empuknya, dan berakhir dengan mencari Baekhyun ke setiap sudut istana.

Serius, tak bisakah Chanyeol mendapatkan hari libur? Bukankah misinya sudah selesai? Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun di Rusia, dan masih pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit, tapi laki-laki bermata sipit itu sudah membuat mood Chanyeol buruk.

"Jika aku belum melapor, itu artinya aku belum menemukannya, _Hyung_." Chanyeol menjawab sesabar mungkin. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk marah-marah, jadi ia akan berusaha menjadi seorang penyabar. "Lagipula, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh. Istana ini bahkan luasnya menyaingi stadium sepak bola."

" _Tidak ada yang tahu, Chanyeol. Kita harus selalu waspada. Pastikan kau mengecek setiap ruangan._ "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Pikirnya, sikap Jin Goo benar-benar berlebihan. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Kututup sekarang ya."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jin Goo, Chanyeol kemudian mematikan sambungan radio, dan berlanjut mencari Baekhyun. Ia bersumpah akan merecoki bocah bersurai _maroon_ itu karena telah mengganggu hari liburnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu hasrat buang air kecilnya sudah terpenuhi. Dihampirinya pria bersurai _blonde_ yang telah berbaik hati meminjamkan toiletnya, hendak berterima kasih.

" **U** **m..t** **–** **terima kasih, Tuan..?"**

" **Willis."** Si pirang mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun menjabat malu-malu. **"Kau?"**

" **B** **–B** **aekhyun."**

Mata Willis sontak melebar, lalu bibir tipisnya itu menunjukkan satu seringaian di mana Baekhyun mendadak _ngeri_ melihatnya. **"Ah, kau si** _ **darah murni**_ **itu?"**

" **Y** **–** **ya?"**

" **Akhirnya kita bertemu. Ternyata kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang kuperkirakan."**

" **Ah, a** **–** **aku l** **aki-** **laki, Tuan—"**

" **Willis. Hanya Willis."**

" **I** **–** **iya, maksudku itu. Aku..aku** **seoranglaki-** **laki, Willy."**

" **Willy?** **"** Willis terkekeh pelan. **"** **Apa itu nama khusus yang kau buat untukku, Baekhyun?"** Ia mendekat hingga aroma _mint_ itu tercium semakin jelas dan bodohnya di sini Baekhyun terpaku pada tempatnya. **"Oh, aku suka sekali, Baekhyun. Terima kasih** **"**

" **O** **–** **oke,** **"** Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, **"T** **api, bisakah kau tidak mendesakku seperti ini?"**

Willis sudah memojokkan Baekhyun di sisian tembok dengan mata yang intens menatap pada iris abu Baekhyun. Seringaian itu masih ia tunjukkan, membuat Baekhyun semakin _ngeri_ dan terpesona pada waktu yang bersamaan.

" **Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."**

Seharusnya Willis yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu tidak merendahkan tubuhnya, tidak bersanggah dengan satu lutut di depan tubuh Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya itu. Kaki-kaki Baekhyun jadi lemas dibuatnya, terlebih detakan jantungnya yang berpacu menggila tak membantu posisinya yang saat ini tengah terpojok.

" **M** **–** **memastikan apa?"** tanya Baekhyun was-was. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan kala Willis tiba-tiba menyentuh kepala _zipper_ celananya.

" **Bahwa kau.."** Willis berbisik tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun yang memerah, **"..sudah menutup** _ **zipper**_ **celanamu."**

" **Eh?"** Mata Baekhyun yang semula terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Ia menemukan Willis terkekeh kecil dengan tubuhnya yang sudah ia bawa tegap.

" **Lain kali pastikan kau menutup** _ **zipper**_ **celanamu** **, Baekhyun** **. Itu** _ **barang**_ **privasi dan tidak seharusnya kau buka di sembarang tempat."**

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

Adakah seseorang yang bisa meminjamkan Baekhyun kantong plastik tebal berwarna hitam? Dia butuh menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Mendengar suara bass di ambang pintu, Baekhyun dan Willis sontak mengalihkan atensi mereka. Tampak di sana Chanyeol yang sudah bersedekap sambil memasang raut jengkel.

"A– _Ahjussi_.."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Willis yang masih dalam posisi masing-masing. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu membungkuk kecil pada Willis, sebelum akhirnya menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. _Hell_ , dilihat sekilas saja Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki mungil itu baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Orang-orang mencarimu, kau tahu?"

"Orang-orang? Siapa?"

"Kepala _bodyguard_ dan beberapa pelayan."

Masih tak paham dengan semua ini, Baekhyun pun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa mereka mencariku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk sarapan pagi, kau tidak lapar, hah?"

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. _Well_ , ia memang agak lapar.

"Cepat mandi, lalu turunlah ke bawah lima belas menit lagi. Sarapan sebentar lagi siap." Chanyeol menengok pada Willis. _**"Anda juga turunlah ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama, Tuan Willis."**_ ucapnya dalam bahasa Rusia.

" _ **Oke."**_

Chanyeol kemudian pergi dari sana selepas membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Willis.

"Ck, datang-datang langsung main perintah saja, dasar _Ahjussi_ genit."

Willis yang mengerti sedikit bahasa Korea, pun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. **"Kalian tampak dekat."**

" **Cih, apanya yang dekat? Dia itu hanya** _ **Ahjussi**_ **genit yang sukanya berfantasi kotor."**

" **Kurasa sebutan '** _ **Ahjussi'**_ **itu kurang cocok untuk Chanyeol, dia belum setua itu."**

" **Dia sembilan tahun lebih tua dari aku, tentu saja '** _ **Ahjussi**_ **' itu sebutan yang sangat co—"** Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika tersadar sesuatu. **"Oh? Kau mengerti bahasa Korea?"**

" **Sedikit. Chanyeol pernah mengajarkanku sewaktu kami masih kecil."**

" **Apa? Si** _ **Ahjussi**_ **genit itu?"** Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya.

" **Itu benar, Baekhyun. Dan sebagai informasi, kami seumuran."**

" **EH?! Tidak mungkin!"**

Willis terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang heboh. **"Tapi aku menolak dipanggil '** _ **Ahjussi**_ **', cukup panggil aku 'Willy', seperti tadi."**

" **Eyy~ mana mungkin aku memanggilmu '** _ **Ahjussi**_ **'."** Baekhyun menunduk malu-malu sambil memainkan jemarinya satu sama lain. **"Kau tampak jauh lebih muda daripada si** _ **Ahjussi**_ **genit itu."** cicitnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sudut bibir Willis menyunggingkan seringaian tajam. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena segera tergantikan oleh senyum simpul ketika si mungil meliriknya.

" **Dan di mataku, kau tampak jauh lebih cantik daripada saudari kembarku."**

" **Kau punya saudari kembar?"**

" **Mm-hm. Kita akan bertemu dengannya juga yang lain saat sarapan nanti, jadi cepat bersiap-siap, oke?"** Willis meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan mengecup punggung tangannya. **"Kutunggu kehadiranmu, Baekhyun."** Lalu melemparkan sebuah kerlingan pada si mungil yang sudah merona.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia akan turun sebentar lagi." Chanyeol melapor pada Jin Goo sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Bisa ia dengar dengan jelas atasannya itu menghembuskan napas panjang di seberang sana.

" _Syukurlah. Omong-omong, di mana kau menemukannya?_ "

"Di kamar Willis."

" _Kamar Willis? Kenapa dia ada di sana?_ "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan malas. "Mana kutahu, dan lagi aku tak mau tahu."

" _Ckck, bagaimana bisa kau begitu cuek pada Tuan Muda kita, hah? Apa kau lupa kenapa kita membawanya kemari?_ "

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tak perlu kau ingatkan segala."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya tiba di lantai satu. Ia mendengus keras sambil melirik ke lantai dua. Rasa kesal bercampur dongkol masih bercokol di hatinya, terlebih ketika teringat Baekhyun yang 'hilang' ternyata hanya sedang berduaan dengan Willis.

 _Dasar bocah menyusahkan._

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita bertemu sepuluh menit lagi di ruang makan. Kerja bagus, Chanyeol._ "

"Hm."

Sambungan radio pun berakhir. Chanyeol hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi sosok seorang pria mungil bermata besar menghentikannya. Itu Kyungsoo Golubev—salah satu kerabat jauh keluarga Pimenova.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau sudah kembali?" sapa Kyungsoo, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu mengembangkan senyuman manis.

Chanyeol agak membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo, lalu menjawab,"Ya, Tuan Kyungsoo, saya sudah kembali."

"Eyy~ kau ini." Kyungsoo berdecak gemas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk memanggilku 'Kyungsoo'? Aku tidak suka kau bicara formal denganku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk. Ia selalu merasa canggung bila memanggil Kyungsoo tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan', tapi anehnya ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah jika itu pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa. Dan tidak hanya pada Kyungsoo—sebenarnya, pada seluruh anggota keluarga Golubev dan Grigoriev pun Chanyeol merasa canggung, padahal ia lebih dulu mengenal mereka daripada Baekhyun.

"Tapi saya—"

"Pokoknya tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Kyungsoo bersikukuh. "Kalau sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku akan marah, kau paham?"

Menghela napas, Chanyeol pun terpaksa mengalah. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah, apa?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo."

Senyuman lebar pun tertarik di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Begitu lebih baik~"

"Omong-omong, kau baru datang? Kenapa tidak menginap?"

"Menginap?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. "Untuk apa aku menginap, Chanyeol? Aku juga punya rumah, dan jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Mendengar itu, alis Chanyeol pun bertaut sempurna. "Tapi..Willis menginap di sini."

"Oh, Willis. Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Dia kan memang selalu seenaknya. Bahkan istana yang bukan miliknya pun ia jadikan hotel." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih tangan Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung tersentak. "Daripada itu, ceritakan perjalananmu ke Korea. Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Langkahnya ia bawa seirama dengan langkah Kyungsoo. "Aku ke Korea bukan untuk jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo. Aku ke sana untuk bertugas."

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja. Aku sudah lama tidak ke Korea, jadi aku ingin tahu apa-apa saja yang berubah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

Sibuk dengan pembicaraan seputar perjalanan Chanyeol ke Korea, mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikan mereka dari lantai dua. Seseorang dengan rahang tajam dan tatapan dingin.

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipikal yang mudah dibuat kagum. Rahangnya hanya akan jatuh pada hal yang benar-benar hebat—sangat hebat sampai ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi di hari pertamanya menginjak Negeri Tirai Besi, ini adalah kali ketiga rahangnya jatuh dengan cara tidak elit. Selain luasnya istana Alexander dan rumitnya fasilitas kamar mandi di kamarnya, kini giliran hidangan sarapan yang membuat mulutnya menganga lebar.

Bayangkan saja. Jika dulu ketika ia tinggal di Attaboy sarapannya hanya sebatas nasi goreng _kimchi_ atau roti bakar ditambah segelas susu _strawberry_ , tapi kini satu meja panjang hampir diisi penuh oleh berbagai macam hidangan yang bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu apa namanya. Apa itu yang dinamakan makanan Rusia? Seumur-umur Baekhyun belum pernah mencobanya.

Namun banyaknya hidangan itu sangat tak sebanding dengan tingkat kegugupan Baekhyun yang nyaris menyentuh titik maksimal. Pasalnya, ia akan sarapan bersama orang-orang tak dikenal. Ini bukan karena Baekhyun tak bisa bersosialisasi atau apa, tapi aura yang memenuhi orang-orang itu, terlebih penampilan mereka yang tergolong 'WAH'. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri? Ia hanya mengenakan _jeans_ dan kaos biasa. Benar-benar _kalah telak_ jika dibandingkan mereka.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bersyukur ada dua orang yang tampak tidak asing di sana, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Willis. Setidaknya kehadiran mereka di sana membuat kegugupan Baekhyun berkurang, meski hanya sedikit. Laki-laki mungil itu juga tidak merasa terlalu terasingkan di antara orang-orang asing ini, karena Chanyeol dan Willis diam-diam tersenyum padanya.

" **Ah, tepat pada waktunya."** Jin Goo yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di anak tangga. Ia berjalan menghampiri si surai _maroon_ , kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Nama saya Jin Goo, saya adalah kepala _bodyguard_ keluarga Pimenova. Senang akhirnya saya bisa bertemu Anda, Tuan Muda."

"Eh..um.." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Ia refleks balas membungkukkan badannya pada Jin Goo. "A–aku..Kim Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, _Ahjussi_.."

Melihat Baekhyun yang sangat canggung, Jin Goo menanggapinya dengan senyum maklum. "Anda tidak perlu membungkukkan badan pada saya, Tuan Muda. Saya adalah _bodyguard_ Anda, jadi silakan bersikap senyaman mungkin."

"Eh? B– _bodyguard_ -ku?"

"Betul. Anda adalah keturunan terakhir Pimenova, yang artinya saya juga _bodyguard_ Anda, Tuan Muda." Jin Goo mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang termangu di tempatnya. "Silakan duduk dulu. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan."

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi melihat bagaimana seluruh atensi orang-orang di ruang makan terpaku padanya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Jin Goo dan duduk di sebelah sang kepala _bodyguard_.

" **Pertama-tama, saya akan mengenalkan Anda pada keluarga Grigoriev dan keluarga Golubev. Mereka adalah kerabat jauh keluarga Pimenova."** Jin Goo menunjukWillis dan seorang wanita bersurai _purple ombre_ yang agak mirip dengannya. **"Mereka putra-putri dari Tuan dan Nyonya Grigoriev—Willis Leonade Grigoriev dan Irene Valera Grigoriev. Mereka adalah kembar."**

" **Hai, kita bertemu lagi~"** Willis tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian ditanggapi si mungil dengan senyuman malu-malu.

" _ **Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"**_ Irene mengerutkan dahi.

" _ **Ya, tadi di lantai dua."**_ Willis menyeringai. **"Lebih tepatnya di kamarku."**

Berbeda dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang merona, Irene justru merotasikan bola matanya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun juga merespon sama bosannya melalui satu dengusan.

" **Lalu mereka,"** Jin Goo melanjutkan ucapannya, tangannya menunjuk seorang pria bermata besar dan wanita bermata sipit yang duduk di depan mereka. **"Kyungsoo Golubev dan Jennie Yalena Golubev. Putra-putri dari Tuan dan Nyonya Golubev."**

" **Sebenarnya hanya aku anak kandung Tuan dan Nyonya Golubev, Jin Goo."** Jennie mengoreksi dengan intonasi dingin. Ekor matanya sempat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum menyesap _wine_ -nya yang belum disentuh. **"Sementara dia tidak lebih dari anak angkat di keluarga kami."**

Lalu hening.

Baekhyun merasa ada dinding tebal tak kasat mata di antara Kyungsoo dan Jennie, tapi anehnya pria bermata besar yang duduk di hadapannya seperti tak ambil pusing, seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun- _ah_." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

"Oh? Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku tinggal di Korea selama tujuh tahun sebelum diadopsi keluarga Golubev. Oh ya, kau umur berapa?"

"Tujuh belas. Kau?"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih tua, umurku dua puluh tiga tahun. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku ' _Hyung_ '?"

"Bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun. "Tentu saja boleh, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias menanggapinya. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ ~"

" **Kemudian ini adalah pengacara keluarga Pimenova—Tuan Kendrick Baranov."** Jin Goo memperkenalkan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. **"Dia yang akan menjelaskan perihal** **penyerahan hak waris keluarga Pimenova** **pada semua yang hadir di sini.** **"**

" **Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Muda Baekhyun."** Kendrick tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh si mungil. **"Tuan Jin Goo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada saya, dan saya sangat kaget mendengarnya. Padahal saya kira garis keturunan Pimenova berakhir pada masa pemerintahan Raja Vladimir, syukurlah ternyata pemikiran saya salah."** Kendrick membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun, menunjukkan loyalitasnya pada seorang Pimenova. **"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda di umur saya yang tak lagi muda ini, Tuan Muda Baekhyun."**

Lagi, Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, hanya bergeming tanpa kata yang berarti.

" **Baiklah, saya rasa perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini. Mari kita sarapan sebelum memulai pembicaraan inti."** Jin Goo hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Baekhyun terlebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, _Ahjussi_? Ayo sarapan bersama."

Beberapa dengusan Baekhyun tangkap ketika mengajak Jin Goo sarapan bersama. Mereka berasal dari Jennie dan Irene.

" _ **Apa dia baru saja mengajakmu sarapan bersama, Jin Goo?"**_ tanya Irene pada Jin Goo.

" _ **Dia bahkan tak tahu etika kerajaan, apanya yang keturunan Pimenova?"**_ Jennie mencibir.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tak bisa berbahasa Rusia, hanya mampu menatap Jin Goo, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Um..begini, Tuan Muda, kami—para _bodyguard_ juga pelayan—dilarang makan satu meja dengan para bangsawan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah aturannya, Tuan Muda." Jin Goo tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan si mungil yang lagi-lagi merasa tak nyaman. "Tidak apa. Saya akan berada di belakang Anda bersama Chanyeol. Anda ikut sarapan bersama yang lainnya saja, para pelayan sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan—khusus untuk Anda."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu memberinya sebuah anggukan dan bisikan 'makan yang banyak'.

"Cih, aturan macam apa itu." Baekhyun menggerutu, antara kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya sudah menantinya, Baekhyun mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan Jin Goo dan Chanyeol untuk memulai sarapan bersama.

.

.

Acara sarapan bersama pun telah selesai. Jamuan khas Rusia itu sedikit Baekhyun paksa untuk masuk karena dia belum terbiasa. Jika di Attaboy dia bebas makan dengan gaya apa pun, di sini dia harus melakukan sesuatu bernama _table manner_. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat memberi _training_ kecil pada Baekhyun tentang bagaimana seorang bangsawan menikmati makanan di meja makan beserta anggota keluarga lainnya.

Baekhyun pikir itu akan mudah dilakukan, tapi nyatanya berbanding terbalik. Untunglah itu semua sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang adalah momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang hadir di ruang makan istana Alexander—penyerahan hak waris keluarga Pimenova. Suasana seketika menjadi hening saat Kendrick bangkit dari duduknya.

" **Baiklah, saya akan memulai** **pertemuan inti kita hari ini** **.** **"** Kendrick membuka kopernya yang berwarna coklat, mengeluarkan sebuah map berlogo instansi hukum yang menaunginya.

Ketegangan pun dimulai. Semua wajah yang ada di sana seperti ingin segera menerkam isi map itu, terkecuali Baekhyun yang terlihat santai, karena memang baginya tidak ada yang menarik dari lembar map itu.

" **Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui,** **keluarga** **Pimenova memiliki sejarah** **yang** **cukup besar di negara kita ini. Masa lalu yang mencekam sudah kita kubur sebagai kepahitan, yang tersisa sekarang adalah apa yang nantinya akan terkenang sebagai kepemilikan Pimenova yang abadi. Untuk itu, agar tidak merubah apa yang sudah tertulis dalam sejarah** **keluarga** **Pimenova, saya akan menyampaikan** **isi surat wasiat** **ini apa adanya dan sesuai apa yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.** **"**

Map itu dibuka, beberapa orang terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan dagu terangkat dan lainnya menanti dengan kecemasan. Akan ada sebuah klimaks di sini, sesuatu yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh keluarga Grigoriev dan Golubev selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya akan mengalami pecah telur.

Sebelumnya mereka tidak setegang ini, keyakinan mereka tertanam penuh akan sebuah pengalihan harta yang dilimpahkan pada mereka. Tapi setelah munculnya Baekhyun dan surat pemberitahuan dari Kremlin, mereka harus menarik diri dari sebuah kepercayaan diri karena pada akhirnya sang darah murni _lah_ yang akan mendapatkan hak waris. Meski begitu, keluarga Grigoriev dan Golubev masih percaya jika keberadaan sanak jauh bisa dipertimbangkan untuk mendapat sedikit _sisa sejarah._

" **Pimenova,** **"** Kendrick menatap sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan dengan mantap, **"H** **anya memberikan seluruh harta pada keturunan murni. Sepenuhnya, seratus persen.** **"**

Dan kembali hening.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan mata yang mendadak membola, lalu berubah sebagai picingan pada satu-satunya sosok asing di tengah-tengah mereka.

" **Itu tidak lucu,** **Tuan Baranov** **. Tolong jangan membuatku harus melakukan operasi telinga hanya untuk mendengar apa yang kau katakan.** **"** Irene yang pertama kali mengacungkan protes. **"** **Kami juga keluarga!** **"**

" **Tapi** **di sini tertulis jelas bahwa hak waris keluarga Pimenova** **hanya** **di** **limpahkan pada sang keturunan murni, pada Tuan** **Muda** **Baekhyun.** **"**

" **Tck!** **"** Jennie seketika menusukkan tatapan benci pada Baekhyun. **"** **Golubev memberikan banyak hal pada Pimenova selama si keturunan murni ini hilang! Dan kami tidak diberi balas budi sama sekali?! Kalian ingin mempermainkan kami?!** **"**

" **Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang tertulis** **di surat wasiat ini** **, Nona** **Golubev** **.** **"**

" **Tapi tidak dengan menyerahkan semuanya pada orang itu!** **"** Mata Jennie langsung menyalak pada Baekhyun yang terdiam. **"** **Coba kau kataka** **n** **apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan untuk Pimenova?! Bandingkan dengan apa yang Golubev serahkan selama ini!** **"**

" **Aku** **akan** **sedikit mengoreksi apa yang** **di** **katakan** **Jennie.** **"** Willis menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, parasnya lebih tenang meski sebenarnya dia juga sama kesalnya dengan Jennie. **"** **Grigoriev yang selama ini membantu paling besar. Kau lupa siapa yang masih menjaga eksistensi istana** **Alexander** **kalau bukan Grigoriev?** **"**

" **Kalian hanya menjaga** **istana Alexander** **, tidak memelihara seluruh istana peninggalan Pimenova! Kau kira kami melakukan itu dengan daun?! Tck!** **"** Jennie membalas dengan penuh emosi.

Sengit perdebatan itu kontras dengan Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika masalah warisan menjadi topik utama, terlebih dirinya yang menjadi pusat permasalahan.

" **Tuan Baranov,** **t** **olong kau tinjau kembali keaslian surat** **wasiat** **itu, kami siap menunggu sampai kapan** **pun.** **"** kata Irene, mencari celah dari perdebatan ini.

" **Maaf,** **Nona** **G** **rigoriev** **,** **"** Kendrick menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Tapi** **surat** **wasiat** **ini memang asli** **. Pihak Kremlin** **sudah melakukan beberapa kali peninjauan** **dan mengonfirmasinya secara langsung pada saya** **. Surat** **wasiat** **ini benar asli apa adanya.** **"**

" **S** **IALAN** **!** **"** Gelas _wine_ itu Jennie banting, tepat di sampingan kakinya. Tak membuang waktu lagi, ia tinggalkan ruang makan dengan umpatan yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo menyusul di belakangnya, tanpa sepatah kata.

" **Aku tidak ta** **h** **u jika keberadaanmu akan membuat polemik menggelikan.** **"** Willis memutar kursi Baekhyun, memenjarakan remaja itu dalam dua lengan dan tatapan sinis yang menakutkan. **"** **Ketahuilah,** **Baekhyun. S** **etelah ini tidak akan ada yang namanya kemudahan dalam hidupmu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku** **."** Lalu beranjak pergi bersama Irene.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan sebuah kegelapan, di mana hidupnya tidak akan lagi setenang air ketika dia seperti sebatang kara di tengah perdebatan orang-orang yang berlomba-lomba mengincar warisan keluarga Pimenova.

 _Eomma_ _, Jongin_ _H_ _yung, aku harus_ _bagaimana_ _?_

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk banyaknya typo kemarin, itu mungkin efek saling kirim via Gmail. Tapi sudah saya edit lagi kok, semoga gak ada typo lagi. BTW, kemarin ada yang nanya apakah Willis itu Sehun? Jawabannya ya, itu memang Sehun, cuma ganti nama aja biar sesuai plot cerita, hehe..

Oh ya, satu pengumuman lagi, FF ini akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan kesibukan pekerjaan kami di real life. Tidak akan hiatus terlalu lama kok, paling lambat bulan depan kami akan balik lagi. Karenanya, kami mohon perhatian kalian. Thanks before.

 **Regards,**

 **Azova10 & parkayoung**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Seoul,**_ _ **10 Februari**_ _ **198**_ _ **8**_ _ **..**_

 _Tiffany merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya, disusul dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi._

" _Good morning, Fany-ah~"_

 _Lengkungan sabit tercipta ketika kekehan kecil keluar dari celah bibir Tiffany. Ia berbalik, menangkup wajah tampan pria tinggi di hadapannya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tebalnya._

" _Good morning too, Changmin-ah~"_

 _Changmin balas tersenyum. Pandangannya bergeser pada panci di atas kompor, menghirup aroma enak dari dalam sana. "Kau masak apa, hm? Sepertinya enak."_

" _Aku sedang masak kare. Kau mau?"_

" _Tentu saja, mana mungkin tidak, terlebih jika itu buatanmu."_

 _Changmin dan Tiffany sama-sama tertawa. Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin memeluk Tiffany dari belakang, sementara Tiffany melanjutkan acara memasaknya._

 _Beginilah rutinitas keduanya. Semenjak mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang lebih setahun, keduanya pun menjalin kasih dan tinggal di kamar flat yang sama. Kini hubungan mereka sudah berjalan dua tahun, dan semakin intens setiap harinya._

" _Changmin-ah?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku punya berita hebat untukmu."_

" _Apa itu?"_

 _Tiffany mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu, sebelum menarik tangan Changmin untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dengan Tiffany yang mengulum senyum._

" _Ada apa? Kau sepertinya senang sekali."_

" _Coba tebak?" Daripada menjawab, Tiffany malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain._

" _Tebak apa?"_

 _Tiffany meraih tangan Changmin, meletakkannya tepat di perutnya yang sedikit buncit. "Kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah~"_

 _Detik itu pula, ekspresi Changmin menjadi keruh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter** **6** **–** **Got Intimidated**

 **Main Casts** **: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan di luar seakan mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk menyerah pada rasa nyeri di pelupuk mata. Dia menyeka sebentar, lalu memeluk tekukan lututnya dan merasa di situasi ini tak ada yang bisa ia pegang.

Korea membuatnya terbiasa untuk bergantung pada Jongin; mengandalkan kekuatan _H_ _yung_ -nya itu jika mara bahaya terlihat akan menghadang. Korea juga membuat Baekhyun luwes mencurah kesedihan pada Hyorin; meminta segala waktu ibunya itu untuk menjadi pendengar sekaligus perengkuh ketenangan.

Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa memegang apalagi mendengarnya. Kesendirian ini membuat Baekhyun merasa penat dalam hati dan menyesali semua yang pernah ia putuskan untuk datang ke Rusia. Tidak tahu akan berapa purnama yang terlewati bersama keadaan ini. Bertahan dalam beberapa hari saja dia merasa sesak, apalagi melewata jajaran purnama setiap tahunnya.

"Susu hangat." Melongok ke atas sebentar, Baekhyun dihadapkan pada satu gelas berisi cairan berwarna putih yang disodorkan oleh satu-satunya sosok yang Baekhyun percaya saat ini. "Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

" _Ahjussi_.."

"Jangan menangis." Usakan lembut itu Baekhyun dapatkan untuk menyeka sisa kebasahan di pipinya. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis sampai seburuk ini, hm?"

"Aku.." Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Aku merindukan _Eomma_ dan Jongin _H_ _yung_."

"Kau bisa menghubungi mereka."

"Aku ingin bertemu."

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kau harus di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa aman." Atensi Baekhyun bertumpu pada pinggiran gelas, menatap bayangannya yang tampak suram setelah semua perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari kerabat jauhnya. "Semua memicingkan mata padaku, melihatku seperti sampah yang terpungut."

"Kusarankan jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Inginnya seperti itu." Satu teguk susu sudah lolos melewati kerongkongan Baekhyun, memberi sedikit kehangatan pada dirinya yang merasa dingin. "Tapi sialnya, aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu menangis?"

Baekhyun lalu tertunduk kecil, mengangguk samar sambil berberat hati melihat pada pria yang lebih dewasa. "Rasanya sakit. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dipandang seperti itu."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan dan jangan menangis lagi."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut tanpa disadari. "Di saat seperti ini aku ingin memeluk ibu." keluhnya.

"Kau bisa memelukku." Sebelah alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Aku masih sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang marah."

"Seperti aku mau saja pada pria tua sepertimu."

"Hey, aku tidak setua itu." Chanyeol dengan cepat protes. Entah kenapa, pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun selalu membuatnya jengah. Pasalnya, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perbedaan usia mereka yang bahkan sepuluh tahun saja tidak ada. "Sebaiknya cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam."

" _Ahjussi_." Cekalan itu cepat Baekhyun lakukan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan ikut membenciku ya?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak menunjukkan jenis perubahan tatapan yang menggemaskan, karena hal itu fatal bagi pertahanan iman Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lebih tebal dari selembar kertas. Detak jantungnya menjadi tidak keruan, padahal ini hanya Baekhyun yang masih berusia belasan tahun.

Semoga ini bukan tanda-tanda.

"Hm?"

"Di sini aku hanya bergantung padamu. Jika kau juga membenciku, aku harus bergantung pada siapa lagi?"

Ke mana perginya remaja tujuh belas tahun yang selalu merecoki Chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _A_ _hjussi_ genit'? Yang ada sekarang hanya sebongkah _puppy_ lucu dengan bibir membulat manis beserta lekukan mata yang tampak pasrah. Bisa gila jika Chanyeol lama-lama dalam keadaan ini.

"Asal kau berhenti mengatakan aku tua, aku bisa melakukan hal itu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol memilih langkah terburu untuk segera menghilangkan eksistensi diri dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tak Chanyeol indahkan ekspresi maupun perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya, perasannya hanya butuh ruang untuk bernapas sedikit sebelum dia melakukan tindakan di luar nalar karena si mungil yang terlalu menggemaskan.

Di balik pintu tinggi yang menjadi pangkal dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuang napasnya sengit. Dada sebelah kirinya ia sentuh, masih tersisa detak terburu akibat dari seraut wajah pasrah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan barusan.

"Sial. Aku tidak sedang terkena serangan jantung, kan?"

.

.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tatapannya terlihat awas, takut-takut jika seseorang memergokinya. Aneh—memang, karena logikanya seperti ini, Baekhyun seharusnya tidak mencemaskan apa pun ketika semua kemewahan di istana Alexander adalah miliknya. Dia pemilik tunggal, satu-satunya yang berhak melakukan apa pun di istana itu tanpa ada yang bisa menginterupsi. Kebebasan adalah apa yang seharusnya ia peroleh, bukan rasa takut yang sedikit tidak masuk akal dengan mengendap keluar kamar ketika perutnya terasa lapar.

Semuanya berawal ketika Baekhyun melewatkan sarapan karena dia masih memiliki sisa kantuk berlebih pagi ini. Seorang _maid_ datang ke kamarnya dan menawarkan apa Baekhyun akan sarapan saat itu, tapi Baekhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengerang seolah merasa terganggu. Hal itu tentu saja diartikan sebagai 'tidak' oleh si _maid_. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedikit menyesal, karena ia sungguh tidak mengerti harus pergi ke mana untuk mencari barang sepotong roti guna mencegah rasa laparnya.

" **AH!"** Pekikan itu terdengar nyaring kala Baekhyun tak sengaja membuka suatu pintu di lantai bawah. Tubuhnya seketika menegang dan dia memucat dalam diam karena di hadapannya, Jennie sedang mengerang di pelipis. **"Gunakan matamu, sialan!"**

" **M–m** **aaf, a** **–** **aku tidak sengaja!"**

" **Brengsek! Kau melukai pelipisku** **, kau sadar itu?** **!"** Jennie melotot marah pada Baekhyun.

" **Eh?** **T** **–** **tapi kulihat itu tidak berdarah."**

Dan memang benar, di pelipis Jennie tidak ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan kecuali riasan tipis di wajahnya yang cantik.

" **Apakah** **sebuah luka harus disimbolkan dengan keadaan berdarah?!"** Jennie yang merasa tidak terima pun berkacang pinggang, melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada laki-laki yang lebih muda.

" **T** **–** **tidak. M** **–** **maafkan aku,** **aku—** **"**

" **Dasar b** **odoh! Aku tahu kau memang bodoh!"**

" **A** **–** **aku kan sudah meminta maaf.** **.** **"**

" **Maafmu itu murah! Aku tidak suka barang murahan! Minggir** **sana** **!"** Lalu tubuh Baekhyun yang ringkih itu terdorong sedikit ke tembok ketika Jennie menyeruak dengan umpatan-umpatan di bibirnya.

Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang merasa tersakiti. Ungkapan 'bodoh' tidak seharusnya Jennie katakan ketika kejadian terbentur pintu yang terbuka itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Baekhyun memang tidak mengenyam pendidikan tinggi, tapi dia memiliki etika untuk bertutur kata agar tidak menyakiti orang lain. Tapi dalam situasi ini, Baekhyun hanya serupa patung; memilih diam ketika orang-orang menggunakan fungsi mulut mereka untuk sesuatu yang kasar diucapkan.

 **###**

"Baekhyun?"

Ketiga kalinya Chanyeol mengetuk pintu tinggi kamar Baekhyun, tapi remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tak memberi respon apa-apa. Pagi ini seharusnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sarapan di ruang makan bersama para kerabatnya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu jusru mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya, tanpa sekali pun menyahut panggilan beberapa _maid_ yang mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik? Buka pintunya, kau harus makan."

Tetap hening.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berusaha mendorong pintu yang terkunci itu. Beberapa kali juga dia menggedor dengan cukup kuat, tapi kembali yang ia dapat adalah keheningan.

Putus asa bukanlah Park Chanyeol, dia kemudian berlari menuju pintu belakang dan meminta seorang tukang kebun membawakan tangga untuknya. Sebenarnya hal ini hanya kekhawatiran konyol, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol terlalu drama untuk anak setangguh Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun itu remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun, pikirannya terkadang bisa terkontaminasi oleh emosi dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan tangga itu berdiri stabil, Chanyeol pun mulai menaikinya, lurus menuju jendela kamar Baekhyun. Pijakan pertama Chanyeol buat semantap mungkin, namun bersamaan dengan itu pula dia mulai memiliki bayangan-bayangan buruk di otaknya jika ketika mencapai puncak akan ada hal-hal tidak baik terlihat indera penglihatnya. Bisa dipastikan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama bertanggung jawab mengingat dia satu-satunya yang memberi akses Baekhyun sampai di sini.

Menjelang tiga tangga terakhir, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, memikirkan lagi bagaimana ia harus memberi pertanggungjawaban pada Jin Goo serta para petinggi jika nanti dia menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Astaga, tidak disangka akan menjadi serumit ini memiliki urusan dengan si remaja tujuh belas tahun itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, menampik keras bayangan-bayangan buruk itu dari otaknya. " _Aish_ , sudahlah. Yang penting, pastikan dulu keadaannya." Dan kembali menaiki tangga tersebut.

Ketika tangga terakhir bisa tergapai, Chanyeol patut bersyukur karena yang ditangkap maniknya bukanlah kucuran darah atau tubuh tergantung dengan mata yang menyalak. Tapi di sisi lain, situasinya saat ini juga tak memperbolehkannya untuk menghela napas lega.

Mendadak sistem kerja otak Chanyeol hilang fungsi. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, sementara bola matanya membulat utuh dan terfokus lurus pada satu-satunya manusia di dalam kamar itu. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol merasa cemas, tapi sekarang? Semesta terlalu tiba-tiba memberi kejutan serupa tubuh putih mulus yang hanya terbalut kain ketat hitam sebagai pakaian paling dalam.

 _Well_ , siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

Dalam hitungan detik, ada dua pasang mata saling bertukar pandang, menerjemahkan situasi tidak sinkron ini yang kemudian berlanjut pada teriakan dari yang lebih pendek, sedangkan si jangkung yang berada di tangga refleks melepaskan tangan.

BRUK!

.

.

"Akh, pelan-pelan!"

Pekikan itu untuk siku yang tergores dan memerah di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya, memutar bola matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali mengoleskan alkohol di siku Chanyeol.

"Pelan sedikit, ini perih sekali!" Si jangkung lagi-lagi merengek seperti bocah berumur lima, belum lagi dengan ekspresi meringis di wajahnya yang terlihat menggelikan.

"Tubuh saja besar, umur saja banyak, luka seperti itu sudah menangis." cibir Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menangis?!"

"Cih. Aku jadi ragu dengan jabatanmu, _Ahjussi_. Bisa-bisanya Jin Goo _Ahjussi_ menjadikanmu sebagai tangan kanannya. Berperang dengan luka kecil saja sudah merengek, bagaimana jika berperang dengan luka yang lebih besar?"

"Aku tidak merengek—AKH! Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun!"

Balutan terakhir itu Baekhyun merekatkan _band-aid_ di atas kassa, lalu berdecih kecil pada si pria tinggi yang sedang meniup-niup perbannya.

"Itu hukuman karena telah mengintipku."

"Siapa yang mengintip?! Itu salahmu yang terus mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan!" Ketiga kalinya Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya pada Baekhyun, lamat-lamat menyembunyikan rasa malunya (akan kejadian lima menit yang lalu) di balik suaranya.

"Aku sedang mandi, _A_ _hjussi_ , bukan mengurung diri. Jangan-jangan itu hanya alasanmu saja karena kau sebenarnya ingin berbuat mesum padaku?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna ketika tuduhan itu terlalu telak Baekhyun tujukan padanya padahal fakta tidak pernah terjadi seperti itu.

"Aku? Dengan anak kecil sepertimu? Tck! Baru sekali kumasuki saja kau pasti sudah menjerit ampun!"

Mendengar kata 'kumasuki', mendadak bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Mata sipitnya tak elak memicing curiga ke arah Chanyeol. "A–apanya yang akan kau masuki, _A_ _hjussi_?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa lagi?" Lalu kerlingan sebelah mata semakin membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan dirinya sendiri dan mengambil langkah mundur untuk bersiap pergi. "Jika bukan memasuki.." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ekor matanya melirik jahil ke pinggul Baekhyun, tepatnya pada bokong sintal si mungil.

"Stop di sana, _A_ _hjussi_!"

"Kau akan ketagihan," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara _husky_ -nya yang menggoda. "Dan memintanya setiap hari~"

"H–hentikan, _A_ _hjussi_!"

"Sekali merasakannya, bisa kau tahu bagaimana nikmatnya surga~"

" _Ahjussi_ —AKHH!"

Cairan merah itu mendadak tumpah ruah kala Baekhyun berbalik badan untuk kabur. Rasa manis sedikit mengenai bibir Baekhyun, tapi bukan pada hal itu fokusnya. Karena ada satu tubuh lain yang mengertakkan gigi menahan amarah karena kemeja putih bersih yang dikenakannya menjadi merah dengan cara yang kurang cantik.

" **Kau lagi!"**

Jennie Golubev, selalu datang dengan caranya yang tiba-tiba dan momennya membuat Baekhyun terjebak dalam status satu-satunya tersangka kesialan Jennie.

" **M** **–** **maaf, Jennie.** **.** **"**

" **Jennie? Panggil aku** **Nona** **Jennie! Kau kira dirimu siapa memanggilku seperti itu? Hah?! Dan juga,** _ **sial**_ _ **!**_ **Kau membuat bajuku kotor, sialan!"**

" **B** **–** **biar aku bersih** **kan** **—"**

Jennie menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyentuh bajunya. **"** **Ck, t** **idak perlu! Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan miskinmu itu!"**

" **Nona** **Jennie, saya mohon jaga bicara Anda pada Tuan** **M** **uda Baekhyun."** Chanyeol menengahi, sedikit menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari semburan lahar pedas Jennie yang tak berfilter.

" **Dan kau,"** Telunjuk berkuku runcing milik Jennie seketika mengarah tepat pada Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi benteng terdepan. **"Berhenti menjadi pahlawan.** **Bodyguard** **sepertimu cukup diam dan bekerjalah dengan tenang, jangan membuatku murka atau aku akan meminta siapa** **pun untuk menendangmu dari sini!"**

Tak menunggu balasan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, Jennnie langsung saja pergi dari sana dengan angkuhnya.

.

.

Rupanya mulut pedas Jennie memberi dampak besar pada kepercayaan diri Baekhyun. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu memilih kembali mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan tidak lagi berminat dengan makanannya. Atas perintah Jin Goo, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol turun tangan; secara pribadi datang ke kamar Baekhyun untuk membujuknya menyantap sesuap nasi yang ia bawa ke sana.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Aku memang miskin, tapi tidak serendah itu."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah mendengar rajukan Baekhyun untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya dengan bibir mengerucut itu. "Kalau kau miskin, lalu istana ini apa menurutmu?" Setelah memindahkan beberapa makanan di atas nakas, Chanyeol menggunakan lututnya untuk bertumpu di lantai, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang duduk menunduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Lihat aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Lihat aku, Baekhyun." Dagu runcing itu Chanyeol tarik perlahan, membuat tautan mata dengan si mungil yang memiliki luka pada harga dirinya. "Kau di sini memiliki kuasa terbesar. Dari segi harta dan kedudukan, mereka semua tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika semuanya masih ada padamu. Cukup kau ingat saja bahwa telinga kita diciptakan untuk mendengarkan dua hal; sesuatu yang berguna atau yang bernilai sampah. Kau boleh mengambil hati, tapi jangan pernah merasa kecil. Paham?"

Baekhyun hanya bergeming, menatap lemah pada Chanyeol yang kali ini menunjukkan senyum kecilnya.

"Dengarkan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, abaikan apa yang kau rasa seperti sampah. Hidup tidak selalu harus mendengarkan apa kata orang, tunjukkan bahwa kau bukan orang seperti itu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hm," Kembali Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumnya, yang mana turut melengkungkan sabit manis dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Kau harus kuat. Tidak hanya di sini," Chanyeol menunjuk lengan Baekhyun. "Tapi juga di sini." Lalu menunjuk dada Baekhyun beserta kembangan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun dibuat terkesima oleh kata-kata juga senyuman Chanyeol. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pria jangkung itu mengucapkan sederet kalimat bijak padanya. " _Ahjussi_.."

"Hm?"

"Ternyata otakmu bisa pintar juga. Kukira hanya berisi hal-hal mesum saja." kata Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil renyah, membuat mata sipitnya semakin mengecil, tapi manis. "Jadi, aku harus kuat ya?"

"Ya. Kau harus."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Sekarang habiskan makananmu."

" _Ahjussi_?"

"Apa lagi, Baekhyun?"

"Aaaaa~"

Tak paham dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dahi Chanyeol pun mengerut tak simetris. "Kenapa kau membuka mulut lebar-lebar seperti itu?"

"Suapi aku~"

Kekehan renyah Chanyeol kemudian memenuhi sebagian ruang hampa di kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya begitu memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar, kemudian terkekeh sendiri teringat dengan sifat manja Baekhyun yang jarang-jarang terlihat. Ah, ada saja dari diri si mungil yang bisa membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala; entah itu sifatnya yang kekanakan, keras kepala, juga sedikit manja. Hanya saja, yang paling aneh adalah Chanyeol tidak merasa risih dengan itu semua, cenderung antara merasa kesal dan gemas.

"Dasar bocah."

"Siapa yang bocah?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo, tepat di depannya. "Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menunggumu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Menungguku? Kenapa? Kau ada perlu?"

" _Well_ , jika ajakan minum teh bersama itu dikatakan 'keperluan', maka kujawab ya."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar candaan itu. Ia mempersilakan Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. "Maaf, tadi aku baru dari kamar Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman antara Baekhyun dengan Jennie, dan sepertinya dia kepikiran dengan ucapan saudarimu, jadi aku harus membujuknya agar tidak mogok makan."

"Jennie? Ck, dasar gadis itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, terakhir kali kulihat dia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi."

"Syukurlah." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. "Omong-omong, besok kau sibuk?"

"Besok?" Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Tidak terlalu, hanya menemani Baekhyun berkeliling istana. Kenapa?"

Senyum di paras Kyungsoo lantas meluntur begitu saja. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Tadinya aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat, tapi jika kau sudah punya janji, sepertinya aku akan pergi sendirian."

"Kenapa tidak minta ditemani Jennie saja?"

" _Please_. Kau pikir dia mau? Seperti kau tidak tahu sifatnya saja."

"Ah, benar juga. Ego gadis itu terlalu tinggi, bahkan untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Kau ingat saat kita bermain petak umpat di rumahmu dan Jennie tak sengaja memecahkan vas kesayangan Ibu kalian? Saudarimu itu akhirnya malah menyalahkan seorang pelayan yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa jika waktu itu kau dengan polosnya mengadu pada Ibu kami bahwa Jennie-lah yang memecahkan vas itu? Jennie menyimpan dendam karena hal tersebut, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa karenanya. Kenangan masa kecil mereka memang tak pernah luput dari hal-hal konyol nan menyenangkan, namun sayangnya itu semua harus terhenti ketika mereka sadar akan status masing-masing, terlebih keluarga Golubev dan Grigoriev yang notabene-nya adalah keluarga bangsawan.

"Tiba-tiba aku merindukan masa kecil kita, di mana tak ada panggilan formal untuk satu sama lain, hanya ada kesenangan."

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Kyung." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Orang-orang berubah."

"Termasuk aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur pada surai _brunette_ Kyungsoo, mengusuknya gemas. "Semua, terkecuali kau."

Samar-samar terlihat rona kemerahan di pipi putih Kyungsoo, tapi pria mungil itu dengan cepat menetralkan air mukanya segera setelah menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya. " _Aish_ , kau membuat rambutku kusut, Chanyeol!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena menjadi pendek~" Chanyeol tersenyum bocah.

" _Yak_ , kau mengataiku?!" seru Kyungsoo, tak terima. Ia pukul lengan Chanyeol sebagai balasannya, tapi malah dibalas dengan tawa menggelegar oleh si jangkung.

 **###**

Di hari yang Jumat yang agak mendung ini, sesuai janji Chanyeol kemarin, ia mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling istana Alexander. Bukan tanpa alasan—tentu saja, Chanyeol melakukannya karena tak ingin Baekhyun merasa asing di rumahnya sendiri, itu sebabnya ide itu muncul begitu saja. Meski pada awalnya agak sulit untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, tapi pada akhirnya remaja mungil itu mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah taman istana yang luasnya jangan ditanyakan lagi. Luar biasa; itulah kesan pertama Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri barang sedetik untuk tak terkesima akan keindahan taman itu. Pohon pinus yang ditanam di beberapa sudut taman, semak-semak yang dipotong secantik mungkin, air mancur dengan ukiran berkelas, dan berbagai macam bunga yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat menemukan Baekhyun tak kunjung mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ini indah sekali~" seru Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya. "Aku belum pernah melihat taman seluas dan seindah ini."

" _Well_ , ini semua adalah milikmu, jika kau lupa."

Daripada merespon, Baekhyun hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menunjukkan raut tertarik. Sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresinya tiga detik yang lalu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Chanyeol kebingungan.

.

.

Ayunan tungkai Willis terhenti tepat ketika maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di taman istana. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas dua orang yang berjalan beriringan itu.

" _ **Chanyeol? Dan Baekhyun?"**_ Dahi Willis berkerut. Tatapannya terus ia fokuskan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sampai sebuah tepukan tangan di bahu membuatnya tersentak. Itu Kyungsoo.

" _ **Hey, sedang apa?"**_

" _ **Oh, kau rupanya. Aku tidak sedang apa-apa."**_ Melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang tampak rapi, Willis pun balik bertanya, _**"Rapi sekali. Kau mau pergi?"**_

" _ **Ya, sebentar lagi. Ada hal yang harus kuurus."**_ Bola mata Kyungsoo melirik hal yang sedari tadi Willis perhatikan, dan pemandangan di mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan di taman istana tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. "Woah, mereka benar-benar jalan berdua di taman ya?"

Alis Willis refleks bertautan mendengar Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bicara dalam bahasa Korea. _ **"Kau bilang apa?"**_

Tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _**"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke kamarku dulu ya."**_ Dan meninggalkan Willis begitu saja.

Begitu sosok Kyungsoo berlalu ke lantai dua, Willis kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria bersurai _blonde_ itu, tapi satu yang pasti—air mukanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi _bodyguard_ , _Ahjussi_?" tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku? Hm..tiga perempat hidupku, kurasa?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga dengan tidak elitnya karena jawaban itu. "Sungguh? Woah~ _daebak_! Memang kau sebegitu sukanya pada pekerjaan ini sampai memulainya sejak masih muda?"

"Sebagiannya, ya, aku memang menyukai pekerjaan ini. Tapi sebagiannya lagi aku seperti melanjutkan tradisi keluarga."

"Tradisi keluarga?"

"Ya, sudah turun temurun keluargaku mengabdi pada keluarga Pimenova. Kau tahu? Melindungi mereka dari mara bahaya dan pekerjaan lainnya."

"Apa itu berarti selama ini kau dan keluargamu tinggal di istana ini juga?"

"Dulunya ya, tapi semenjak _Abeoji_ -ku pensiun, kami mulai tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. _Abeoji_ dan _Eomma_ -ku tinggal di pinggiran kota, sementara aku di sini."

"Apa kau tak merindukan mereka? Maksudku, meski masih berada di satu negara, tapi pekerjaanmu pasti lebih banyak menyita waktu."

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka, Jin Goo _Hyung_ terkadang memberiku ekstra cuti untuk mengunjungi mereka di akhir pekan." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, tatapan seutuhnya mengunci paras cantik Baekhyun dalam jarak pandangnya. "Dan harus kukatakan, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa senang tinggal di sini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengerjap dengan polosnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tangan Chanyeol menyubit pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun dengan gemas, bibirnya membentangkan senyuman yang lumayan lebar. "Tentu saja karena kau~"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat lucu dibuatnya. Panas tiba-tiba menjalari permukaan wajahnya sampai ke titik di mana ia ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam agar Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya.

"A– _Ahjussi_ , aku—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong kala bulir-bulir langit turun dengan derasnya. Chanyeol yang panik dengan segera melepaskan jas-nya, kemudian menutup kepala Baekhyun dengan jas tersebut, dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju _gazebo_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" _Aish_ , kenapa tiba-tiba hujan begini?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala dan bajunya yang basah. Ia kemudian melirik si mungil yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Hey, kau baik-baik sa—"

" _Ahjussi_ , kau basah kuyup."

Untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan napasnya, merasakan aroma tubuh Baekhyun menyeruak ke indra penciumannya ketika si mungil berjinjit untuk menepuk sisa air hujan di atas kepalanya. Jarak mereka terhitung dekat, Chanyeol bahkan bisa menangkap deru napas Baekhyun yang tertatur menerpa lehernya.

Namun masalahnya bukan itu.

Adalah detakan tak keruan di balik rongga dadanya yang membuat Chanyeol mati kutu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa adanya secuil peringatan. Dan apakah Baekhyun sadar bahwa tindakannya saat ini membahayakan kenormalan kinerja jantung Chanyeol? Karena hingga detik ini, pria jangkung itu masih menahan napasnya, ditambah dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat konyol.

"Dasar. Kenapa pula kau memberiku jas-mu segala? Lihat kan kau jadi—"

"S–sudah cukup, terima kasih." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ia berdehem sejenak, berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya. "Aku akan menelepon Jin Goo _Hyung_ untuk menyuruh _maid_ mengantarkan payung kemari." Lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk memulai panggilan telepon.

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak banyak bertanya setelahnya.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteduh, siluet seorang pria tengah memerhatikan mereka dalam diam. Tatapannya tampak dingin dan begitu menusuk, seolah itu ingin melubangi kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun detik itu juga. Namun tak seorang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

Lama dalam kegiatannya, pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia menghubungi sederet nomor, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _ **Ini aku."**_ ucapnya dengan suara rendah. _**"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Akan kubayar berapa pun harganya."**_

" _ **Apa itu?**_ **"** Suara di seberang sana terdengar tertarik.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Untuk sesaat, pikirannya melayang pada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya, sebelum akhirnya menarik sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

" _ **Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang."**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

Menajamkan tatapannya pada sosok Baekhyun, pria itu kemudian menjawab penuh penekanan, _"_ _ **Kim Baekhyun."**_

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu dirinya telah berada di dalam istana. Segera ia menghamburkan tubuhnya yang tadi kebasahan karena hujan pada air hangat yang sudah seorang _maid_ atur di _bath-tub._ Pikirannya ia buat melayang, pejaman matanya menandakan kedamaian sedang memerankan peran penting untuk hatinya yang belakangan risau.

Jennie, Willis, dan semua yang menatapnya sinis kala itu berperan penting memengaruhi kekuatan Baekhyun. Tapi beruntung Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menjadi penguat sementara dan satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki tatapan sinis padanya.

Kiranya empat puluh lima menit cukup untuk berendam dalam kehangatan air. Bersama _underwear_ kuning yang baru itu, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Lalu ketika lilitan handuk di pinggangnya sudah lepas, seseorang mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan nampan berisi cangkir keemasan.

"Hey, aku bawakan teh hang..at.."

" _Ahjussi~_ " Baekhyun menyapanya dengan ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan kekakuan dari si pria pembawa nampan. "Woah, apa teh itu untukku?"

"I–iya."

"Ayo, masuklah, _Ahjussi_."

"O–oke."

Beberapa langkah Chanyeol ambil, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun begitu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja dengan gerakan perlahan. Sedikit banyak perhatiannya terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang melingkupi bagian bawah Baekhyun. Warnanya menyalak, seperti bersaing dengan pelapis daging paling atas dari manusia.

Chanyeol mungkin setengah waras dalam hal ini; membayangkan begitu banyak hal yang disebut fantasi liar hanya karena _underware_ kuning yang mencetak bulatan kecil di pangkal paha Baekhyun. Tapi lebih dari itu, Chanyeol memiliki kesialan lain. Bulir keringat mulai mengaliri pelipisnya ketika sesuatu di dalam celananya mulai bergerak naik, meminta banyak perhatian untuk diselesaikan atau akan menghukum si empunya dengan rasa sakit berkepanjangan.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun mendekat, mengendus aroma yang keluar dari isi cangkir yang Chanyeol bawa. "Ini pasti teh mahal. Aku jadi penasaran, apa rasanya sama dengan teh yang biasa?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menumpukan tangannya pada lutut dan harus membuat pose _menungging_ , terlebih jika jaraknya cukup dekat dengan posisi berdiri Chanyeol. Entah disengaja atau tidak, yang jelas semua itu membuat Chanyeol memiliki keadaan gawat darurat.

"Aku boleh pinjam kamar mandimu?"

"Tentu, _A_ _hjussi._ "

Begitu izin diberikan, Chanyeol lantas bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Pintu itu ia tutup sedikit kasar, lalu menyentak retsleting celananya dan sebuah kebebasan sudah ia peroleh. Satu umpatan pelan ia keluarkan mendapati keperkasaannya telah berdiri tegak.

Membiarkan napasnya terhembus lebih cepat, Chanyeol pun melakukan satu gerak kecil pada ujung keperkasaannya yang memerah. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan pelepasan ini, rasanya sedikit canggung dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus memulai seperti apa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, terlebih di kamar mandi objek fantasi liarnya, tapi keadaan ini seperti sulit ditoleransi barang satu menit saja.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti alur, mencengkeram keperkasaannya banyak-banyak dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk desahan pertama. Matanya turut terpejam, melayangkan bayangan pada isi _underware_ kuning yang sepertinya tak sebesar miliknya. Tapi membayangkan hal itu seperti pemicu api gairah semakin besar, apalagi sekarang fantasi Chanyeol mulai merambat pada lubang di bagian belakang yang ketat itu. Jika dimasuki, mungkin ada remasan-remasan yang menyenangkan.

Gila! Semua menggila! Chanyeol jadi mempercepat pergerakan tangannya di bawah sana ketika fantasinya tentang tubuh mulus ber- _underware_ kuning semakin memasuki tahap panas. Membayangkan saja bisa senikmat ini, apalagi melakukannya secara langsung?

Gairah nyatanya membuat Chanyeol lupa diri tentang siapa sosok yang ini bermain panas dalam fantasinya. Tapi peduli apa, Chanyeol membutuhkan itu untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan di pangkal paha dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa tahu.

 _Well_ , seharusnya seperti itu, tapi ternyata ketika puncak diraih dan hasil dari kegiatan ekstra naik-turun yang dibuat tangannya membuahkan kekentalan berwarna putih, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dengan mata lucu tertuju langsung pada cairan putih nan kental itu.

" _Ahjussi?_ "

"B–Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa memegang penismu sendiri?"

 _Matilah kau_ _, Park_ _Chanyeol_ _._ _A_ _jalmu telah tiba._

 **TBC**

 **A/N (parkayoung):** BABANG CY SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN. SEMOGA SEMAKIN DEWASA DALAM SEGALA HAL, TERMASUK KEPERKASAAN DI DEPAN BAEKHYUN. HIHI...

 **A/N** **(Azova10** **):** HAPPY GETTING OLDER, MY FUTURE BABY DADDY /plakk/ Moga makin mencrang, makin dewasa, makin ganas ngegenjotnya /eh/

BTW, ada yang kangen sama FF ini? Karena kami benar-benar semangat buat kambek, wkwk! Buat yang nanya si Willis ini Sehun atau bukan, jawabannya adalah **YA** , Sehun adalah Willis. Namanya kami ganti demi kepentingan alur.

PS. Ultah PCY juga turut dirayakan dengan apdetan author **blood type-b, baeclarity, parkayoung, purflowerian, kang seulla, peachybloom, cactus93, hyurien92, pandananaa, silvie vienoy, nisachu, lolliyeol, sayaka dini.**

 **ANYHEY, REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Seoul,**_ _ **25 Februari**_ _ **198**_ _ **8**_ _ **..**_

 _Tiffany tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke flat sederhananya. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa gulung benang wol untuk dirajut. Rencananya ia akan merajutkan sarung tangan untuk anaknya kelak kalau sudah lahir. Karena tidak tahu apakah anaknya adalah laki-laki atau perempuan, maka ia memilih warna netral, yakni maroon. Ah, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Changmin soal ini._

 _Langkah Tiffany terhenti saat melihat Han Ahjumma—sang pemilik flat yang ditempatinya—keluar dari kamar flat Changmin. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan mengunci kamar flat Changmin dari luar. Merasa penasaran, Tiffany pun menghampiri Han Ahjumma._

" _Maaf, permisi." Tiffany memanggil Han Ahjumma. "Kenapa Ahjumma mengunci kamar flat Changmin dari luar?"_

" _Ah, ini? Changmin pindah dari sini tadi malam. Aku baru saja membersihkannya karena mulai besok kamar ini akan ditempati keponakanku."_

 _Mata Tiffany sontak membola mendengar itu. "Eh? P–pindah? Tadi malam? Ke mana?"_

" _Um..Changmin tidak bilang ke mana, aku juga tidak sempat bertanya, dia kelihatannya buru-buru sekali. Oh ya," Han Ahjumma merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada Tiffany. Itu adalah sepucuk surat. "Ini dari Changmin. Sebelum pergi, dia memintaku untuk memberikan surat ini padamu. Bacalah, mungkin ada petunjuk ke mana dia pergi."_

 _Begitu Han Ahjumma pergi dari sana, Tiffany segera membaca surat itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak keruan, gelisah melingkupi hatinya. Deretan kata Tiffany baca, mencoba memahami isi tulisan hangul Changmin di surat itu. Lamat-lamat ia berharap firasat buruknya tidaklah benar._

" _Tidak.." Airmata Tiffany jatuh menuruni pipinya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata meremas kuat jantungnya, membuatnya merasakan sakit tak terdeskripsikan. "Kenapa?"_

 _Tapi ternyata ia salah._

 _Changmin telah meninggalkan dirinya juga bayi mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter** **7** **–** **The Threat**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Willis, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa memegang penismu sendiri?"

Di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol seharusnya bisa berkelit, mengeluarkan satu di antara banyaknya alasan demi menyelamatkan _image_ -nya di depan Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak.

Chanyeol secara harfiah tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bodohnya ia malah bergeming di sana, dengan mata membola dan lidah kesulitan untuk memproduksi kata-kata.

Semakin lama waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan untuk menggerakkan lidahnya, Baekhyun justru telah lebih dulu menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi. Chanyeol masturbasi, begitulah pikirnya. Dan hal itu tak elak mendatangkan kerutan tak simetris di dahi Baekhyun juga rona samar di pipinya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau—"

"A–aku bisa jelaskan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur menyadarinya, jadi hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah—

"DASAR PRIA TUA MESUM!"

 **BLAM!**

Baekhyun meneriakinya sambil membanting pintu.

Dan, ya, Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

Tak terdengar pembicaraan apa pun dalam acara makan malam di istana Alexander kali ini, hanya gema suara beberapa alat makan yang saling bertubrukkan. Baekhyun sendiri makan dengan tenang. Selain karena atmosfer tak mengenakkan yang diciptakan para kerabat jauhnya, kejadian di kamar mandinya tadi siang membuatnya enggan bersuara.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Baekhyun bagaimana napas Chanyeol yang memburu dengan tangan menggenggam kemaluannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol harus bermasturbasi di kamar mandinya? Sebegitu gentingnyakah? Ah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin ia malu dibuatnya, padahal bukan dirinya yang melakukan hal memalukan itu.

" **Selagi semuanya berkumpul, saya akan mengumumkan beberapa hal penting."** Jin Goo tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Begitu seluruh atensi berpindah padanya, Jin Goo pun melanjuti, **"Sebuah pesta akan digelar nanti lusa untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan Muda Baekhyun, sekaligus memproklamasikan hak waris Pimenova yang sah. Saya sudah mengundang beberapa tamu penting, saya harap Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona juga bisa menghadirinya."**

Irene mendengus untuk respon pertama. **"Haruskah diadakan pesta segala? Bukankah ini terkesan agak berlebihan?"**

" **Bukan 'agak', tapi memang berlebihan, Irene."** tukas Jennie sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan sinis. **"Lagipula, aku yakin dia tidak terbiasa dengan adat pesta kerajaan, sementara pestanya akan diadakan lusa. Memangnya dia sanggup belajar segala sesuatunya dalam waktu dua hari?"**

Menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jennie memang ada benarnya. Ia takkan bisa menyesuaikan diri sebelum pesta itu datang dengan nol pengetahuannya tentang adat istiadat bangsawan Rusia. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana jika dia mengacaukan pesta itu? Apa dia boleh tidak menghadiri pesta itu? Tapi Jin Goo bilang pesta itu digelar untuknya, bukankah itu artinya dia wajib menghadirinya?

" **Tidak apa, Nona Jennie. Saya akan membantu Tuan Muda Baekhyun."**

Baekhyun terkesiap karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap tak percaya si jangkung yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

" **Kau?"** Intonasi Jennie meremehkan.

" **Ya, saya tidak terlalu buta untuk hal ini. Dan mengingat Tuan Muda adalah sosok yang cepat belajar, saya yakin dia akan mampu memahaminya dalam waktu dua hari."**

Jennie mengedikkan bahunya, malas untuk peduli. **"Well, semoga beruntung, kalau begitu."**

Ketika suasana di ruangan itu kembali hening, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang di belakangnya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menepis perkataan Chanyeol barusan, tapi ia pikir ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria tinggi itu hanya berusaha membantunya di hadapan orang-orang tamak ini, tapi satu yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah kenapa Chanyeol malah menjanjikan hal yang bahkan persentasenya belum tentu di atas tujuh puluh persen? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi itu?

" **Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat kalian berdua tadi siang. Kalian pergi ke mana?"** celetuk Irene pada Willis dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam saja.

" **Aku pergi minum teh di Grind House."** jawab Kyungsoo.

" **Dan kau?"** Irene bertanya pada Willis yang masih diam. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian, membuat si mungil menautkan alisnya.

" **Aku jalan-jalan di taman istana."** kata Willis, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. **"Mencari udara segar."**

Berbeda dengan Irene, Kyungsoo, dan Jennie yang tampak percaya, Chanyeol justru menaruh curiga pada Willis karena jawabannya yang terkesan aneh itu. Pasalnya, ia tahu betul sifat Willis, dan Willis bukanlah tipe yang suka mencari udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan di taman istana, melainkan dengan pergi minum-minum ke klub malam.

Baru saja Chanyeol memikirkan beberapa spekulasi, cahaya kecil berwarna merah dari arah kejauhan telah lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Tidak begitu jelas karena hanya muncul sebentar, tapi entah kenapa perasaan Chanyeol tidak begitu bagus akan hal ini.

Memicingkan matanya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju jendela ruang makan untuk memastikan cahaya apa itu. Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika sebuah peluru melesat melewatinya dan melukai lengan Baekhyun.

"AKH!" Baekhyun mengerang. Belum sempat ia melihat penyebab dari rasa perih di lengannya, tubuhnya sudah dibawa menunduk ke bawah meja oleh Chanyeol. "A– _Ahjussi_? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Sniper_."

"Apa?"

SYUT!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Satu peluru lainnya meluncur, kali ini mengenai leher seorang pelayan. Darahnya yang bersimbah di lantai ruang makan membuat keadaan kian panik. Irene, Jennie, Kyungsoo, juga Willis langsung dikawal Jin Goo dan beberapa _bodyguard_ menuju tempat aman, sementara Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol SPS dari balik jas-nya,dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tundukkan kepalamu, dan tetap di belakangku."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menuruti perintah Chanyeol di situasi ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, otaknya terlalu _blank_ untuk berpikir jernih. Ia ketakutan.

Chanyeol membuat gerakan pertama dengan menembak semua lampu yang menjadi sumber penerangan di ruang makan. Tubuhnya merapat ke dinding, langkahnya dibuat setenang mungkin. Menelaah dari arah datangnya sinar merah tadi, kemungkinan besar si _sniper_ ini berada di salah satu gedung di luar istana yang berjarak kurang lebih dua kilometer dari arah barat.

Siapa pun si _sniper_ ini, Chanyeol bisa pastikan dia adalah seorang profesional, karena tidak semua _sniper_ bisa mengenai targetnya dalam tiga kali tembakan dari jarak sejauh itu. Baekhyun tergolong yang beruntung sebab tembakan pertama si _sniper_ hanya menghasilkan goresan di lengannya saja. Seandainya Baekhyun tak segera menunduk, sudah pasti tembakan kedua si _sniper_ mengenai dahinya.

"Kita harus pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah sebelum _sniper_ itu mengetahui posisi kita. Kau bisa berlari kencang, kan?"

"A–aku..tidak yakin, _Ahjussi_. K–kakiku..rasanya lemas sekali.."

Mendengar cicitan Baekhyun yang bergetar, Chanyeol pikir remaja mungil itu pastilah sangat ketakutan. Mendapati seseorang sedang mengincar nyawanya di tempat yang bahkan masih terasa asing baginya, tidak mungkin tidak menakutkan.

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin. "Aku akan melindungimu, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ucapan Chanyeol sedikit banyak menenangkan hatinya. Memang tidak bisa dipastikan apakah situasi mereka menguntungan atau tidak, hanya saja untuk saat ini, Baekhyun akan memercayai Chanyeol.

" _Chanyeol, kau masih di ruang makan?_ " Suara Jin Goo terdengar melalui _ear_ _-_ _phone_ kecil tanpa kabel yang dipasang di lubang telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Ya, _Hyung_."

" _Apa Tuan Muda Baekhyun bersamamu?_ "

"Ya."

" _Dia baik-baik saja?_ "

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar. "Lengannya terluka, tapi sepertinya masih baik-baik saja. Apa yang lainnya sudah aman?"

" _Ya, mereka sudah diamankan di ruang bawah tanah. Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa tim untuk mencari keberadaan si sniper ini. Kau juga bawa Tuan Muda keluar dari sana secepatnya._ "

"Aku mengerti." Begitu sambungan radio berakhir, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya mereka pun berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa menuju pintu ruang makan. Namun sialnya, purnama yang kala itu menerangi sebagian ruang makan yang gelap, memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi si _sniper_ untuk melihat siluet Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berlari melewati jendela-jendela di ruang makan. Alhasil, beberapa tembakan pun diluncurkan, yang mana salah satunya mengenai pinggang Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat di antara rasa sakit di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia kayuh kakinya lebih cepat lagi, memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Begitu mereka telah keluar dari ruang makan, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun turun menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tak satu pun dari mereka mengindahkan deru napas yang memburu atau cucuran keringat di pelipis masing-masing. Prioritas mereka saat ini adalah untuk mencari tempat aman di mana orang luar tak diberikan akses untuk menyerang mereka.

"Tuan Muda!" Jin Goo yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah, segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Raut kekhawatiran kentara di wajahnya melihat darah keluar dari lengan Baekhyun. "Lengan Anda terluka, sebaiknya segera diobati."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Ahjussi_." Baekhyun menepis tangan Jin Goo yang hendak memberinya pertolongan pertama. Daripada luka gores di lengannya, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol _Ahjussi_ tadi tertembak, tolong obati dia dulu."

"Tidak, luka Anda harus didahulukan, Tuan Muda. Ayo, duduklah. Saya akan mengobati Anda."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Airmatanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "T–tidak, _Ahjussi_ , lukaku tidak separah itu! Kumohon, obati luka Chanyeol _Ahjussi_ dulu!"

"Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda, dia—"

"DIA TADI TERTEMBAK, APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!"

Jin Goo dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkesiap melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak begitu. Tidak hanya mereka sebenarnya, bahkan semua yang ada di sana; termasuk Willis, Kyungsoo, Jennie, dan Irene, ikut terkejut oleh teriakan Baekhyun. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu memandang Jin Goo dengan linangan airmata, tampak panik juga ketakutan.

"K–kumohon," Baekhyun tersedu. "Chanyeol _Ahjussi_..dia terluka karenaku..kumohon cepat obati dia.."

Lalu hening.

Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Hey, Tuan Muda." Suara _bass_ Chanyeol kemudian memecahkan keheningan itu. Ia berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, membuka kemejanya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya di balik kemeja itu. Sebuah rompi anti peluru. "Saya baik-baik saja, oke? Lihat? Rompi anti peluru ini melindungi saya." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk rompi itu. Dihapusnya airmata di pipi Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum lembut pada si mungil yang tampak _speechless_. "Karenanya, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun seketika melemas. Ia masih tidak percaya apa telah yang terjadi, juga kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tak terluka. Namun yang pasti, ia sangat lega. Ia senang ternyata Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang terduduk, tangannya terulur pada remaja tujuh belas tahun itu. "Bisa saya obati luka Anda? Sebelum itu—"

" _Ahjussi_.." Baekhyun refleks memeluk Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung membolakan matanya. "Syukurlah.." Baekhyun lagi-lagi terisak. "Syukurlah..kau baik-baik saja.."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampu mengerjap di tempat. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan hangat itu, mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Hm, terima kasih juga telah mengkhawatirkanku, Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu orang di sana yang tampak tak menyukai pemandangan hangat itu.

.

.

"Kaliber 7,62 mm. Bisa dipastikan _sniper_ itu menggunakan senapan Blaser R93 LRS 2." Jin Goo meletakkan peluru yang digunakan si _sniper_ , beserta beberapa foto di atas meja. "Dia berhasil kabur sebelum tim-ku berhasil menangkapnya. Beruntung terpasang beberapa CCTV di gedung itu, jadi setidaknya kita bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang _sniper_ ini."

"Lalu, siapa dia?"

"Menurut rekaman CCTV, _sniper_ itu adalah seorang wanita. Belum bisa dipastikan siapa, tapi yang jelas dia adalah seorang wanita. Kemungkinan besar seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional."

"Wanita?" Alis Chanyeol bertautan mendengar itu. Diambilnya salah foto di atas meja, meniliknya dengan saksama. Bila ditelaah baik-baik dari rambut juga bentuk tubuhnya, ya, sosok _sniper_ itu memang adalah seorang wanita. Namun karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker hitam, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Kita tak boleh lengah sedikit pun, Chanyeol. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa _sniper_ ini sebenarnya, dan selagi itu, aku minta kau untuk tidak meninggalkan Tuan Muda Baekhyun sendirian. Sebisa mungkin kau selalu bersamanya. Aku juga akan memindahkan kamarmu ke sebelah kamarnya, jadi kau bisa selalu siaga."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baik."

"Siapa pun _sniper_ ini," Jin Goo mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, dan menancapkannya tepat di foto wanita itu. "Dia pasti suruhan salah satu dari Grigoriev atau Golubev."

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun menemui kegelisahan di sepanjang percobaannya memejamkan mata. Tirai sudah menutup dan bulan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah Baekhyun. Dalam benaknya berkecamuk banyak hal; meronta ingin segera dikeluarkan, tetapi Baekhyun butuh wujud nyata seseorang yang memiliki andil besar merusak kenyamanan tidurnya—Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya ingin mempertegas satu hal. Bukan hal lain yang memiliki konotasi berbeda. Jangan menyalahartikan hal ini sebagai maksud lain karena Baekhyun hanya berlaku khawatir yang sewajarnya.

Pada akhirnya, selimut tebal berwarna merah itu Baekhyun singkap, menurunkan kedua kaki untuk mengendap-endap keluar kamar seperti tikus dapur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak perlu berlaku seperti itu. Dia bebas membuat suasana apa pun di istana Alexander sebab tidak akan pernah ada yang mencelanya barang seujung kuku.

Pintu dapur di lantai satu itu menjadi tujuan utama. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun mencapainya dengan langkah perlahan dari kakinya, dia terpaksa harus mundur beberapa langkah setelah tubuhnya memental pada sesuatu yang keras.

Dalam benaknya, ini pasti Jennie. Beberapa kali Baekhyun membuat ulah dengan tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Jennie dan segala macam caci-maki menjadi imbalan yang menurut Jennie sah-sah saja didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Tidakkah Baekhyun kali ini terlalu berburuk sangka? Nyatanya jika memang itu Jennie, umpatan dalam bahasa asing pasti sudah memekakkan telinga. Tapi yang terjadi justru suara hening dengan tawa kecil yang samar terdengar.

" _Ahjussi_?" Sipit Baekhyun sedikit melebar kala di hadapannya sosok tinggi yang mulai terbiasa bersamanya itu berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran?"

"A–aku.." Tengkuk yang tidak gatal itu menjadi sasaran Baekhyun sebagai pelarian.

"Kau tahu kan, situasi sedang tidak aman?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Lalu Baekhyun tertunduk, tidak tahu kenapa dia teramat pasrah ketika tertangkap basah.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil pelayan. Di kamarmu ada sambungan khusus ke kamar pelayan."

"Tapi mereka kan sedang tidur, _Ahjussi_."

"Mereka dibayar untuk melayanimu dalam keadaan apa pun." Melihat Baekhyun yang tertunduk menyesal, Chanyeol urung menarik kata-katanya yang sudah siap ia berikan sebagai nasihat. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan, nanti kuantar ke kamarmu."

"Umm..sebenarnya..a–aku.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.."

"Kau apa?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat, lalu menelan ludahnya susah payah. "A–aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, _Ahjussi_.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan. "Keadaanku?"

"Ya. Kau kan tadi terluka karena melindungiku."

Senyum kecil itu terlukis di wajah Chanyeol, membawa ketenangan sedikit pada Baekhyun yang masih memiliki tumpukan kekhawatiran. "Aku tidak apa, Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak terluka? Aku memakai rompi anti peluru, ingat?"

"T–tetap saja..pinggangmu jadi lebam."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula, aku harus terbiasa mendapatkan luka semacam ini untuk melindungimu. Daripada aku, bukankah kau juga terluka karena tembakan tadi? Apa kau sudah merasa baik?"

"Oh? I–iya. Aku tidak apa."

"Syukurlah. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Istirahat karena besok kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Besok kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang," Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, memutarnya pada arah berlawanan dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar di lantai dua. "Tidur dan mimpilah yang indah-indah saja."

Helaan napas besar sengaja Baekhyun tunjukkan. Dia kalah. Chanyeol terkadang tak bisa terbantahkan meski secara kedudukan Baekhyun bisa melawan. Dalam situasi ini, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kuasa atas apa pun karena tumpuan kepercayaannya hanya pada Chanyeol. Jadi apa pun yang dikatakan pria tinggi itu, Baekhyun menyisihkan kepasrahan di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam, _A_ _hjussi._ "

 **###**

Kejadian penembakan oleh s _niper_ tak dikenal semalam membuat istana Alexander diperketat segala penjagaannya. Jika biasanya hanya diberlakukan penjagaan oleh satu orang, kali ini menjadi tiga orang beserta persenjataan yang dilengkapi dan lebih canggih.

Pusat penjagaan itu ada pada keberadaan Baekhyun. Di mana pun keberadaannya, para _bodyguard_ istana akan turut serta. Meski Baekhyun memiliki rasa risih karena seperti diuntit, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Jin Goo mengatakan ini sudah seharusnya dilakukan demi keamanan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Tak pelak Baekhyun memiliki banyak tekukan tidak simetris di wajahnya. Suasana hatinya begitu buruk dan dia tidak berniat melakukan apa pun hari ini. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol datang dengan setumpuk senyum di wajahnya yang diam-diam mengubah rasa bosan Baekhyun akan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal.

Jika sebelumnya semua penuh kebosanan, Baekhyun bisa memperbaiki hal itu karena Chanyeol datang dalam porsi yang pas. Postur tubuh yang menjulang beserta aura menyenangkan dari dirinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit melompat kala _Ahjussi_ tampan itu berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

" _Ahjussi,_ kau memang penyelamatku!" Lalu satu pelukan itu refleks terjadi dan membuat Chanyeol yang semula biasa saja menjadi sosok dengan debar jantung sedikit menggila. Hanya sedikit.

Seseorang berdeham dari belakang Chanyeol dan pelukan itu segera Chanyeol jauhkan. Dia melihat Jin Goo tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya, menyipit penuh peringatan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengerti.

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya saya memberi Anda pelajaran seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin."

Mengingat aturan-aturan yang harus dipelajari, Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya. "Kau saja yang bersepakat. Aku tidak."

"Bisa kita mulai?" Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun, yang langsung saja dibalas si mungil dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memulai apa-apa."

"Tuan Muda, ini demi kebaikan Anda nantinya. Izinkan kami memberikan yang terbaik untuk Anda." Jin Goo pun andil berbicara, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau kembali mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menghentak, disertai kerucutan pada bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi jika membosankan dan aku tidak menyukainya, aku berhak menghentikan semuanya. Kalian tentu tidak lupa kan, bahwa aku adalah pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di sini?" Arogansi itu muncul tanpa perintah apa-apa dan Baekhyun mulai sedikit tertarik menggunakan kekuasaan yang dibebankan padanya untuk membungkam mulut siapa saja yang mencoba menghantarkannya pada neraka kebosanan. "Chanyeol _A_ _hjussi_ yang akan mengajariku, kan?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang ikut."

"Tapi Tuan Muda—"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak mau."

Jin Goo tertahan untuk membantah. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak dan merutuki sikap Tuan Muda-nya yang sedikit kekanakkan ini.

"Baiklah, hanya dengan Chanyeol."

Senyum Baekhyun pun merekah sempurna. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, menarik si jangkung pergi dari sana. "Chanyeol _A_ _hjussi,_ kita belajar di kamarku saja."

.

 _._

Siluet tubuh itu tampak jenjang dengan sedikit hiasan semburat cahaya matahari. Bersandar pada tembok dengan caranya yang misterius, membuat segala yang hening di sekitar menjadi sedikit beraura hitam. Terlebih di sana juga ada sosok tampan dengan satu kepalan tangan penuh kemarahan dan tangan yang lain secara brutal membanting goblet tinggi berisi cairan berwarna ungu pekat.

" _ **Brengsek!"**_ umpatnya dalam kemarahan yang membara.

" _ **Kujamin sekarang keamanan di istana sudah diperketat."**_ Seorang yang lain bertubuh jenjang menimpali.

" _ **Itu sudah pasti."**_ Kemudian kepalan tangan itu semakin memutih, menampakkan perangai asli di wajah tampan sang pria. _**"Brengsek!"**_

" _ **Tenanglah**_ **,** **"** Pundak pria itu dicengkeram kecil. _**"Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk menghabisinya.**_ _ **Aku sudah menyiapkan**_ _ **rencana**_ _ **B.**_ _ **"**_ Seringaian mengerikan tersungging di antara surai panjang sosok bertubuh jenjang itu. _**"**_ _ **Aku merasa tertan**_ _ **t**_ _ **ang untuk segera menghabisinya dalam pengawalan yang ketat. Kurasa ini akan berjalan menyenangkan**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Selesaikan dengan bersih dan benar.**_ _ **Jangan tinggalkan satu debu**_ _ **pun dalam rencana kita!"**_

Sosok bertubuh jenjang itu terkekeh pelan. _**"**_ _ **Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu, hm?**_ _ **"**_

Mendengar itu, senyum kepuasan terbentang di sudut bibir sang pria. Tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju lurus ke depan, membayangkan satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi penghalang hidup enak yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. _**"P**_ _ **ada akhirnya**_ _ **, salju akan selalu tetap turun**_ _ **.**_ _ **Iya, kan?"**_

.

.

" _Ahjussi!_ Aku lelah!"

Itu adalah keluhan ke-sekian dari mulut Baekhyun sejak pembelajaran tentang etika ini Chanyeol berikan. Jika sebelumnya dia masih bisa menoleransi dan memberi jeda istirahat lima menit, tapi di satu jam terakhir, Chanyeol seakan tuli dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk tertib mengikuti pelajaran etika darinya.

"Ayo, Baekhyun, kau harus—"

" _Ahjussi.._ "

Dan—tentu saja, Baekhyun memiliki senjata rengekan cukup ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol menghela napas penuh kekalahan.

"Baiklah, istirahat lima menit."

"Aku maunya ini berakhir! Aku hampir gila dengan rentetan etika yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi!" Tubuhnya kemudian Baekhyun buat untuk telentang di atas ranjang, tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol yang siap memberinya ceramah panjang.

Mendapati kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun yang mulai datang, Chanyeol memilih mengalah dengan mengatakan bahwa ajaran etika hari ini diakhiri. Kemudian Chanyeol membuat dirinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memerhatikan bagaimana remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan bibirnya yang terkadang mengerucut.

" _Ahjussi_ _?_ "

"Hm?"

"Kau percaya takdir?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau seperti seseorang dalam drama."

"Aku serius." Baekhyun kemudian membangkitkan diri, duduk di depan Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Dulu aku tidak percaya. Tapi sekarang aku percaya bahwa semua ini memang sudah takdir."

"Seperti itulah. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menyebutnya jalan hidup, karena setiap manusia memang memiliki jalan hidup."

"Ya, itu juga bisa. Aku jadi penasaran sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Siapa kelak yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Bagaimana parasnya, juga hatinya."

Chanyeol mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi."

"Ini bukan khayalan!" Satu pukulan kecil Baekhyun berikan pada lengan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sosok yang akan menjadi pendampingku sampai aku tua nanti. Kau tahu, _A_ _hjussi_ _?_ Kriteria utama pendampingku adalah orang yang setia dan berkomitmen."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena menjadi setia itu susah. Butuh keteguhan hati untuk tidak berpaling dan mendua. Menjadi setia juga sebuah perjuangan, dan aku suka diperjuangkan." Lalu kekehan itu Baekhyun tunjukkan dalam keluguannya sebagai remaja tujuh belas tahun. Ia sama sekali tak sadar akan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melembut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan belajar setia mulai sekarang."

"Hm?"

"Katanya kau suka orang yang setia. Aku juga ingin belajar tentang hal itu. Bukan hanya untuk memperjuangkanmu, tapi juga untuk melindungimu."

Suasana mendadak canggung. Dua manusia yang memiliki ketimpangan usia itu terlibat dalam adu pandang cukup menantang keberanian. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir, memang. Tapi dua pasang mata itu seakan memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi tentang keadaan canggung yang membuat jantung keduanya berdebar kencang.

Kecanggungan itu membuat Baekhyun beku dalam posisinya. Tidak ada satu hal yang bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia terdiam dalam ketercengangan meski kini deru napas halus milik pria di hadapannya semakin dekat dan menyapu sekitar hidungnya. Hingga ketika ada lunak lembut menempel pada belah bibirnya, Baekhyun semakin kaku dan butuh sesuatu untuk ia genggam. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menyambungkan semuanya sebagai rangkaian indah tak terlupakan, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik diri dengan dehaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"M–maaf."

"T–tidak apa."

Hening sesaat. Atmosfer di sana kian canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu sebentar." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh barang sedikit.

Sementara di belakang sana, Baekhyun meraba bibirnya perlahan. Dalam satu detik, semburat kemerahan memenuhi pipi _chubby_ -nya. Padahal tadi mereka hanya saling bersentuhan bibir, tapi jantungnya seperti mau meledak saja.

.

.

" _ **Siapkan kamar untukku.**_ _ **Malam ini aku akan menginap di sini."**_

Sosok tegap Willis yang dingin itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat beberapa _maid_ tercengang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Meski bukan keturunan langsung Pimenova, nyatanya keberadaan Willis dan keluarganya masih memiliki pengaruh sebagai kerabat jauh. Maka apa pun yang dikatakan Willis dan para kerabat jauh lainnya tentang sesuatu yang masih dalam batas normal, semua pekerja di istana ini harus patuh.

Tidak biasanya Willis secara sengaja membuat dirinya repot untuk menginap di istana Alexander. Dia adalah sosok yang dingin, penyuka kekuasaan, dan tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi. Tapi ketika masalah warisan menyeruak dan tidak ada secuil pun dari para kerabat jauh yang mendapatkan hak waris itu, Willis kerap kali membuat dirinya bermalam di istana Alexander.

Dingin langkah kakinya memecah keheningan di salah satu lorong istana. Matanya yang tajam menguliti setiap jengkal kemewahan dari istana Alexander yang bernilai kemewahan. Ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa Tuhan tidak memberinya takdir sebagai keturunan murni Pimenova. Kekayaan ini benar-benar bisa menjamin segalanya yang Willis butuhkan.

" _ **Tapi pada akhirnya**_ _ **, salju akan selalu tetap turun**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ Willis tersenyum licik. _**"Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda Baekhyun?"**_

.

.

" _Ahjussi!_ "

Inginnya Chanyeol mengajukan protes pada panggilan itu, tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya merotasikan mata dan berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaik, meski dia gemas ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan mode- _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Kau akan ke mana dengan tas-mu itu?" Baekhyun melirik ransel yang tersanggah di pundak Chanyeol.

"Saya mendapat tugas yang mengharuskan untuk pindah."

"Kau..pindah?" Bibir Baekhyun tertekuk kebawah, sinar matanya menjadi tak lagi seceria beberapa detik lalu. "Apa karena peristiwa penembakan itu? Siapa yang memindahkanmu? Apa Jin Goo _A_ _hjussi_? Kenapa? _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak bersalah, tapi kenapa mereka menghukummu?!"

"Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda. Saya—"

"Aku akan menemui Jin Goo _A_ _hjussi_ dan memintanya membatalkan kepindahanmu."

Situasi di lorong dekat kamar Chanyeol malam itu cukup sepi. Tidak adanya orang di sekitar sana, membuat Chanyeol selangkah lebih berani menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia penjarakan dengan dua lengannya sebelum remaja tujuh belas tahun itu pergi dengan niatannya.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Lalu seulas sentuhan lembut itu turun dari pelipis Baekhyun menuju dagunya. "Aku hanya pindah kamar agar lebih bisa menjagamu."

"P–pindah kamar?"

"Ya," Kali ini rambut Baekhyun tersingkap halus oleh jari Chanyeol. "Di sebelah kamarmu."

"J–jadi.."

"Para petinggi menginginkan keamanan lebih ketat untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Seulas senyum itu muncul, membuat bibir Chanyeol turut meluweskan senyum yang lebih dewasa.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar kepindahanmu."

Chanyeol kemudian melepas penjara dua tangannya, sementara Baekhyun langsung menggunakan langkah riangnya untuk menuju kamar baru Chanyeol. Memang tidak sebesar kamar miliknya, tapi cukup luas untuk seorang pria yang tak banyak tingkah seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeriksa tiap inci kamar itu, memastikan tidak ada satu apa pun yang kurang jika Chanyeol menempatinya.

"Kamar mandinya tidak sebesar di kamarku. Apa tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kala itu sedang meringkas pakaian dalam ranselnya untuk ditata ulang di lemari yang disediakan. "Hanya untuk mandi, jadi tidak usah terlalu besar."

" _Ahjussi_ _?_ "

"Hm?"

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol, mengambil satu kemeja hitam yang ada di tangan Chanyeol dan menggelarnya. Terlihat sangat besar. Baekhyun bisa memastikan dirinya akan tenggelam jika mengenakan kemeja ini.

"Ini milikmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau memiliki selera yang sama seperti Jongin _H_ _yung._ "

Tautan alis Chanyeol menandakan dia tidak begitu paham maksud 'selera' yang Baekhyun katakan. Tapi setelah Baekhyun merentangkan tangan dan melihat bahwa ternyata kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar, Chanyeol mulai memahami situasi.

"Itu..milik Jongin?"

Anggukan Baekhyun cukup mantap, terlebih dia melukiskan satu senyum lebar di sudut bibirnya.

Mungkin dari sisi Baekhyun tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang perlu diralat, tapi dari sisi Chanyeol terdapat kejanggalan yang tidak semestinya ada. Kesulitan mencerna apa yang terjadi pada denyut nyeri dalam hatinya memperburuk keadaan hingga Chanyeol tak kuasa mencegah sebuah rasa tidak suka pada kemeja itu.

"Aku serasa sedang dekat dengan Jongin _H_ _yung_ jika memakai kemeja ini."

Tidak adanya silsilah yang tepat, terlebih Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak memiliki setetes darah pun yang sama, diam-diam menumbuhkan keburukan Chanyeol dalam berprasangka tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Meski jelas-jelas Baekhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah kakak terbaik, tapi Chanyeol sedikit dibuat _was-was_ dengan cara Baekhyun menganggap dekat hubungan persaudaraan tak sedarah itu.

"Kau suka memakai kemeja Jongin?" Tumpukan baju di lemari itu mendadak terabaikan. Chanyeol memilih mengintimidasi Baekhyun dalam ketajaman matanya dan membuat si mungil tercengang.

"I–iya. A–aku suka."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku tidak menyukainya?"

"H–hah?"

"Aku.." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun sampai si mungil dibuat terduduk di atas ranjang, kemudian mengurungnya dalam kungkungan lengan berototnya. "Tidak suka kau memakai kemeja Jongin."

"Eh? K–kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?_ Chanyeol tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Terlalu sulit jika harus jujur pada semua yang masih ia sangkal keberadaannya; sebuah hati yang diam-diam mengistimewakan eksistensi Baekhyun. Seharusnya Chanyeol siap dengan semuanya, jawaban apa pun ketika dia berkata tidak suka atas apa yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol memilih satu langkah mundur. Terdiam dalam kerisauan hatinya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun masih dibuat abu-abu untuk sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mendengar sebuah kebenaran dari mulut Chanyeol.

" _Ahjussi_ _.._ "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa?"

 _Jangan bertanya seperti itu, Baekhyun._ Batin Chanyeol berperang, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjaga baik-baik rahasia terbesar hatinya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih dua langkah maju lebih berani, memegang perpotongan leher putih itu untuk ia beri satu kecupan pada dahi cukup lama.

Seperti kumpulan kupu-kupu yang menyeruak dari tempat tinggalnya, jantung Baekhyun terhenti untuk merasa sesak menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Semanis ini kah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Baekhyun tak begitu tahu bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam sesuatu bernama hati, tapi dirinya cukup mengerti jika kecupan pada dahinya bukan lagi tentang _bodyguard_ dan majikan.

 _Mereka_ memiliki arti yang berbeda.

" _A_ – _A_ _hjussi.._ "

"Kumohon," Chanyeol berbisik lembut. "Ampuni aku setelah ini, Tuan Muda."

Jarak yang tersisa itu terkikis habis oleh Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuat pergerakan. Bibir Baekhyun mendapat satu sentuhan lembut dengan deru napas teratur yang menyapu sekitar hidungnya.

Lagi. Debar jantung ini kembali membuat kekosongan di otak Baekhyun dan hanya menyisakan angin lalu. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana situasi sangat pandai menciptakan perasaan ini, yang jelas diam-diam Baekhyun mulai terhanyut oleh gerak bibir lawannya hingga membuat tangannya mengalung pada leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlalu kaku membalas karena dia tidak memiliki pengalaman apa-apa tentang berciuman. Dia hanya mengikuti naluri, bahkan ketika Chanyeol memulai kebasahan dengan lidahnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memasrahkan diri pada sebuah hasrat.

"Mnhh.. _Ah–jussi_.."

"M–maaf," Chanyeol kembali menjadi yang pertama kala dia perlahan tersadar dengan perlakuannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak memberi kesempatan yang lama untuk kesadaran Chanyeol, karena dia sudah terlanjur terperangkap dengan perasaannya sendiri dan menuntun bibirnya untuk mengambil alih situasi.

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak kecil di sana, menyesak ketebalan dari lunak bibir Chanyeol guna meminta balasan yang setimpal. Deru napas pun mulai tak terkondisi kala keduanya sama-sama lupa bagaimana cara membatasi hasrat. Tangan Chanyeol memulai peranannya, menyusup pada kemeja putih yang Baekhyun kenakan dan mengusak kehalusan punggung Baekhyun.

"Nghh.." Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kecil ketika sengatan itu tak bisa ia hindari. Dia menarik diri untuk sekedar melengkungkan tubuhnya, terlebih sekarang Chanyeol mulai sedikit berani bermain lidah pada belah lehernya. Mulanya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, tapi perlahan semua menjadi hisapan-hisapan tak terkontrol dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang dalam gairahnya.

Beberapa noda kemerahan sudah tercipta di leher Baekhyun, tapi gairah seperti tak memiliki batasan untuk terus menjamah bagian tubuh lainnya. Maka dengan segala dentum tak terdefinisi dalam dirinya, Chanyeol menurunkan kecupan-kecupannya pada dada Baekhyun yang masih terbalut kain penghalang.

Lidah Chanyeol terjulur, mencari keberadaan sesuatu menonjol yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih itu, kemudian memutarnya perlahan setelah menemukannya. Lidahnya betah bermain di atas tonjolan _nipple_ Baekhyun, menghisap juga menjilatnya hingga mengeras dan tercetak jelas di kemeja putih itu, membuat Baekhyun refleks menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk menjamahnya lebih dalam.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun meremat kuat kemeja Chanyeol merasakan tangan besar itu merambat masuk ke paha polosnya.

Sial. Lama-lama Baekhyun bisa gila dengan semua sentuhan menyenangkan pria bersurai _ebony_ itu.

Di lain sisi, adil menjadi prioritas Chanyeol. Ketika dia selesai membuat kebasahan di sebelah kanan, dia akan berpindah ke kiri dan menjamin kepuasan yang berlebih dari sebelumnya. Lidahnya kembali terjulur, berputar kecil untuk mencari tonjolan _ni_ _p_ _ple_ untuk ia perlakukan penuh gairah. Lalu ketika Chanyeol menemukan dalam waktu singkat dan dia sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk kebasahan di sebelah kiri, pintu kamar yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Park Chanyeol!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Saya cuma mau menjawab pertanyaan dari kotak review tentang setting FF ini. Kami menggunakan latar istana Alexander di Rusia (bisa googling kalau pengen tahu tampilannya gimana). Karena setting waktunya adalah tahun 2005, jadi pakaian yang casts gunakan tetep pakaian modern zaman sekarang ya.

 **A/N (p** **arkayoung** **)** **:** Pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari chap ini adalah : BERLAKULAH ADIL. KALAU YANG KANAN SUDAH, BERARTI GANTI YANG KIRI. Buehahahahahahahaha...

PS. Kami apdet bareng author **hyurien92, purflowerian, blood type-b, baeclarity, silvie vienoy, imorz, dobbyuudobby**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Seoul, 30 Desember 1988..**_

 _Tiffany menatap awas sekelilingnya sambil memeluk keranjang besar dalam dekapannya. Langkahnya perlahan ia bawa menuju sebuah panti asuhan. Samar-samar terdengar suara dua wanita yang sedang bercengkerama di dalam sana dan hal itu melegakan hati Tiffany mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam._

 _Diletakkannya keranjang besar itu tepat di samping pintu masuk. Sejenak, Tiffany pandangi sosok yang ia bawa dalam keranjang itu. Sosok mungil dengan pipi putih merona, surai tipis berwarna kelam, juga mata abu yang cantik. Sosok yang adalah anak laki-laki Tiffany. Sosok yang menjadi alasan Changmin meninggalkan Tiffany._

 _Pavel, namanya._

 _Ada perasaan hangat yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalah di dalam hati Tiffany ketika dirinya menatap Pavel. Bagaimana bayi tak berdosa itu menatapnya semenjak dilahirkan ke dunia, sampai ketika ia akan ditinggalkan sesaat lagi. Pavel baru berusia satu bulan dan setelah ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya, sekarang giliran Tiffany—ibunya._

" _Maafkan Mama, Pavel.." bisik Tiffany seraya mengecup puncak kepala Pavel. Airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan, kini jatuh membasahi pipi Pavel. "Selamanya, Mama menyayangimu.."_

 _Perpisahan ini memang terasa sangat berat, namun keputusan Tiffany sudah bulat. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia takkan membiarkan Pavel menderita dengan hidup bersamanya._

 _Setelah menutup kembali beberapa lapis selimut di tubuh mungil Pavel, Tiffany pun mengetuk pintu panti itu, lalu mengambil tempat untuk bersembunyi. Seorang wanita keluar tak lama kemudian. Raut mukanya tampak terkejut saat melihat ke dalam keranjang besar di hadapannya. Wanita itu menengok ke sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya membawa Pavel ke dalam panti._

 _Sementara di belakang sana, Tiffany kembali menjatuhkan airmatanya. "Selamat tinggal, Pavel. Mulai sekarang, berbahagialah.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 8 – Crisis in the Highest Tower**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Kim Jiwon, Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua alis Jin Goo bertaut ketika matanya menangkap eksistensi Chanyeol yang tengah menutup pintu ruangannya. Dagunya belum ia naikkan; sengaja membuat suasana kentara ketegangannya mengenai kisah tak terduga di kamar sang Tuan Muda.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol kala itu. Ketimpangan status seharusnya bisa membuatnya membangun sebuah benteng untuk tidak menjamah gairah. Jin Goo bukannya mengelak eksistensi libido seorang pria. Hanya saja dunia ini kadang tak butuh suatu kemakluman ketika perbedaan status masih sangat didewakan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Chanyeol memulai dengan tangannya yang ia buat lemah dan susunan penjelasan yang akan ia utarakan.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu." Dagunya mulai Jin Goo naikkan, menatap langsung pada sang anak buah yang sudah berdiri dengan pertanggungjawaban. "Kurasa kau tahu betul apa yang terlihat oleh mataku di kamar Tuan Muda Baekhyun bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa pun alasannya, menyentuh Tuan Muda Baekhyun dalam konteks seperti yang kau lakukan tadi sudah menyalahi aturan di sini. Para petinggi akan murka jika sampai mengetahuinya dan aku tidak berani memberitahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima. Yang jelas, kerugian akan sepenuhnya berpihak padamu dan hukumannya tidak akan main-main." Jin Goo mendekati Chanyeol yang menunduk patuh untuk bayangan hukuman yang Jin Goo katakan. "Untuk itu, biarkan aku saja yang menghukummu."

Satu tendangan pada tulang kering membuat Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Rasa sakit itu sebenarnya butuh teriakan, tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk menahannya dengan desisan, karena memang hukuman ini adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Cukup kau ingat bahwa tendangan ini tidak seberapa menyakitkan dari hukuman yang seharusnya kau dapatkan."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung._ Maafkan aku."

Jin Goo menghela napas panjang, sedikitnya merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku tidak melarangmu untuk memiliki rasa apa pun pada orang-orang tertentu. Aku hanya mengingatkan apa posisi kita, apa tugas kita, dan apa yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan selama bekerja di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau bermasalah dengan hukum yang ada, sementara Tuan Muda Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan perlindungan kita. Kau tidak lupa, kan, jika posisi Tuan Muda Baekhyun sedang terancam? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika tidak siaga."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung._ Aku akan berhati-hati setelah ini."

"Jangan hanya berhati-hati, tapi pikirkan solusi untuk mencegah hal ini agar tidak terjadi lagi."

Chanyeol termangu begitu sosok Jin Goo meninggalkannya di ruangan itu.

.

.

Cukup membingungkan bagi Baekhyun untuk menerjemahkan semua ini. Sentuhan yang merambat di kulitnya dari tangan Chanyeol seolah memiliki efek berlebih pada kewarasannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggebu; melompat bahagia di dalam hatinya dengan tingkat kecepatan tidak konstan. Dan itu berimbas pada dirinya yang sulit memejamkan mata ketika purnama sudah meninggi di langit kelam.

Terlalu cepat jika mengatakan ini perasaan jatuh cinta. Baekhyun tak memiliki pengalaman tentang hal itu sehingga dia hanya menganggap ini akan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana kecapan bibir Chanyeol yang membungkam bibirnya, Baekhyun memiliki debaran tak terkontrol. Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang berdesakkan di perut, menggelitik dinding-dinding di dalam tubuhnya dan menimbulkan getaran bahagia di hati.

" _Ahjussi,_ " Senyum Baekhyun mengembang kala melihat sosok Chanyeol kembali setelah Jin Goo memanggil. Baekhyun harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol karena adegan intim tadi terpergok oleh Jin Goo.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tepat di samping Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lapar, tapi memang tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

Daripada merespon ucapan Chanyeol, pikiran Baekhyun malah melayang pada Jin Goo. Ia penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua.

" _Ahjussi?_ "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Jin Goo _Ahjussi_ memanggilmu? Apa kau mendapat masalah karena..karena.." Kalimat itu tergantung karena Baekhyun lebih dulu merasa malu jika mengatakannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jin Goo _Hyung_ hanya membicarakan perihal pesta untukmu nantinya."

Satu napas Baekhyun hembuskan penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Sekarang tidur ya?"

" _Ahjussi?_ "

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya saja."

"Tentang yang tadi.." Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau tidak menyesal, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk kecil seraya melerai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Hehe, syukurlah~"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, karena aku juga tidak menyesal. Aku hanya takut jika aku saja yang tidak menyesal. Itu akan sangat buruk untukku."

Kalimat Baekhyun seolah menjadi tamparan tak kasat mata bagi hati Chanyeol. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Kau besok masih harus menjalani beberapa pengarahan untuk pesta penyambutanmu."

Ujung selimut yang sebatas kaki itu hendak Chanyeol naikkan setelah membuat Baekhyun berbaring, tapi dia kalah cepat untuk rengkuhan dari dua tangan yang melingkar di lehernya, beserta kebasahan pada bibirnya yang mengering.

Chanyeol memilih bergeming, membiarkan Baekhyun memainkan perannya sebagai seseorang yang menikmati ciuman di bawah langit malam ini. Chanyeol tidak memberi respon apa-apa ketika Baekhyun dengan caranya yang sedikit kaku melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Selamat malam, _Ahjussi._ " ucap Baekhyun ketika ciuman sepihak itu ia tarik. Tubuhnya lalu terbaring dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil pelayan atau menekan remot di atas nakas. Itu terhubung dengan alarm di kamarku yang ada di sebelah."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol meninggalkan usakan lembut di puncak kepala Baekhyun, lalu keluar kamar dalam langkahnya yang hening.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik semua selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Apa yang tadi ia lakukan pada Chanyeol sungguh di luar kendali. Baekhyun yakin dia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu, tapi ternyata terlalu sulit melawan kehendak dalam dirinya untuk tidak kembali merasakan bagaimana bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila." Baekhyun menangkup pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan kebahagiaan seperti membuncah dalam kadar tak terduga. Chanyeol memiliki pengaruh besar dalam senyum lebar yang sekarang tengah Baekhyun ukir. Rasa-rasanya ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi begitulah adanya ketika eksistensi Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat.

Tubuhnya yang sudah terbaring itu Baekhyun bawa kembali untuk duduk. Telinganya ia dekatkan dengan tembok, berharap akan ada satu suara _Ahjussi_ kesukaannya terdengar, meski ia yakin betul tembok ini tersusun dari material yang kedap suara. Tapi biarlah Baekhyun dengan harapannya itu, kebahagiaan nyatanya sedang berpengaruh besar dan tidak sadar jika sebenarnya ada perasaan lain di kamar sebelah yang sedang berat akan sesuatu.

Mereka hanya terpisah sebuah tembok, tapi sebenarnya mereka terpisah oleh sebuah status yang terlalu sulit untuk diruntuhkan.

 **###**

Seisi penghuni istana Alexander terlihat sangat sibuk dengan semakin dekatnya acara pesta penyambutan untuk Baekhyun. Segala macam persiapan benar-benar diteliti tiap detailnya; dimulai dari ruangan, hidangan yang akan disajikan, dan yang paling utama adalah keamanan. Tidak ada yang tidak sibuk, lalu lalang para pelayan serta para _bodyguard_ seperti tak bisa terhenti kecuali ada kepentingan alam yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Sementara sang pemain utama, Baekhyun, sedang diberi pengarahan untuk acara yang akan berlangsung besok. Keseriusannya membuat tenaga terkuras lebih banyak hingga beberapa kali ia meminta untuk jeda istirahat. Baekhyun baru kali ini dipaksa untuk memfokuskan diri pada sebuah acara formal.

Jin Goo mengatakan bahwa yang akan hadir dalam acara pesta penyambutan itu adalah mereka yang berpengaruh di Rusia dan ingin bertemu dengan keturunan terakhir Pimenova. Untuk itu, Baekhyun diminta lebih serius agar semua berjalan lancar dan para tamu undangan bisa pulang dalam keadaan senang karena melihat eksistensi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." kata Baekhyun kala jeda ketiga itu ia minta. "Biarkan aku pergi sendiri." tambahnya ketika beberapa pelayan hendak mengawalnya. Seperti yang sudah lalu, ia menggunakan 'kartu kekuasaannya' agar Jin Goo tidak berceloteh ini-itu.

Well, Baekhyun pikir itu cukup berlebihan untuk pengawalan menuju kamar mandi. Memang siapa yang akan mencelakan seseorang yang sedang buang air?

Sebenarnya lebih dari itu, Baekhyun sedang mengharapkan momen tak terduga untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Seharian ini mereka tak bertemu pandang karena Jin Goo mendadak menjadi pengawal utama kala Baekhyun menerima pengarahan. Tak ada yang memberi jawaban yang pasti kenapa Chanyeol tidak ditugaskan dalam pengawalan Baekhyun. Jin Goo hanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki tugas lebih penting untuk acara penyambutan itu.

Setelah acara buang air selesai, Baekhyun sedikit bertindak nakal untuk berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur daripada kanan sebagai tempatnya kembali menerima pengarahan. Niatnya hanya satu, bertemu Chanyeol dan menceritakan kerinduan dari tatap mata. Lucu memang, kerinduan ini seakan tak tahu malu muncul pada diri Baekhyun hingga membuat dirinya ingin selalu melihat Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika langkah ringan Baekhyun berada di ujung pintu dapur—tempat biasa Chanyeol berada pada jam seperti sekarang—mata sipit Baekhyun refleks melengkung dan memberinya rupa senyum kebahagiaan.

Eksistensi Chanyeol masih sama; baju hitam formal melingkup tubuhnya yang tinggi, serta matanya yang terfokus pada lembaran kertas di tangan. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana pria itu menghadirkan harapan sebagai bentuk ideal seorang yang spesial. Tubuhnya, perlakuannya, suaranya, semua memperkuat kesimpulan Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kelainan di hatinya berupa perasaan cinta.

" _Ahjussi_!" seru Baekhyun, menjadi yang pertama tersenyum ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Kebahagiaannya siap menyambut Chanyeol yang diharapkan akan memberi reaksi serupa, tapi ternyata semua terlalu sia-sia. Pria tinggi itu hanya membungkuk sebentar padanya sebagai tanda penghormatan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bertindak cukup wajar, namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun menangkapnya dengan cara berbeda. Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlalu kaku, ia bahkan tak memberinya senyuman hangat yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

 _Ada apa?_

Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati tentang semua ini yang mendadak terasa menyedihkan. Anggapannya karena di sini ada beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pergi. Pikiran tentang ada urusan lain yang lebih penting sedang Baekhyun coba penuhi di otaknya. Dia menolak pengaruh pikiran buruk, mengingat selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah berlaku seperti itu.

 **###**

Pesta penyambutan Baekhyun benar-benar dilakukan secara megah. Belum pernah Baekhyun jumpai seumur hidupnya ada pesta seperti ini. Makanan-makanan yang tersaji diolah langsung oleh para _chef_ andalan, keamanan yang dibentuk berupa gabungan dari kepolisian St. Petersburg serta keamanan khusus dari istana. Semua sudah dipersiapkan secara matang, termasuk kesiapan dan penampilan Baekhyun yang ditangani khusus oleh perancang busana kepercayaan istana.

Acara akan dilaksanakan tepat pukul delapan malam, yang mana hanya bersisa dua puluh menit lagi untuk pembukaannya. Pengecekan keamanan dan segala hal sudah dilakukan, kini para pelayan serta para pengawal yang bertugas sudah menempati posisi masing-masing untuk menyambut tamu undangan yang hadir.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah dalam pakaian khusus yang memberinya identitas seorang Tuan Muda Agung dalam pesta ini. Sekilas pandang tampak air mukanya biasa saja, tak terlihat ada kegugupan yang melingkup karena ini yang pertama. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang ada di bawah mendung yang gelap, masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kesalahan yang bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi sedingin ini.

Kiranya sikap dingin Chanyeol kemarin akan berlalu dalam kurun beberapa jam, tapi kenyataannya itu berlarut hingga Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat malam. Chanyeol masih dengan sikap mengabaikan bagi Baekhyun; menolak tatap mata ketika ada suatu momen yang membuat mereka saling bertemu, juga merespon seadanya. Mau tidak mau, ini dianggap serius oleh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol begitu berbeda setelah malam yang Baekhyun anggap begitu indah.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa karena ciuman yang Baekhyun lakukan?

Lalu sekarang, tepat lima belas menit sebelum pesta dimulai, Baekhyun membawa langkah ringannya membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ada. Dalam benaknya, hanya butuh eksistensi Chanyeol untuk ia tarik dan bicara empat mata. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang dingin seperti ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, semuanya akan ia luruskan hari ini.

"Tuan Mud—"

Belum selesai dengan penghormatannya, Chanyeol yang kala itu berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Baekhyun, ditarik untuk masuk ke ruang baca. Pintu itu Baekhyun tutup cukup keras dan ia memojokkan Chanyeol di antara tubuhnya dengan pintu. Matanya bertaut sayu, seakan ingin dimengerti bahwa ia tidak pandai mengatasi kesedihan ini.

"A–ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Satu tamparan di pipi kiri Chanyeol menjadi pembuka semua kemuakan Baekhyun.

Senyum lemah itu Baekhyun tunjukkan, "Kau bertanya 'ada apa' padaku, _Ahjussi_? Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

"M–maksudnya?"

" _Ahjussi,_ kau bisa menganggapku sebagai anak kecil dengan tingkat kedewasaan yang kurang. Kau bebas melakukannya." Mata sayu Baekhyun terasa panas, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menahan efeknya. "Tapi kau tidak bisa bertindak sesukamu seperti ini. Kau kira mudah melaluinya? Kalau ingin membunuhku, jangan lakukan setengah-setengah!"

Chanyeol bisa menangkap semua ini sebagai bentuk kekecewaan Baekhyun atas sikapnya yang dingin. Maka dari itu, dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya.

" _Ahjussi,_ " Dan satu air mata berhasil lolos. "Katakan jika aku bersalah, katakan jika aku menyakitimu, katakan jika aku sudah membuatmu muak. Katakan semuanya!" Nada Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Pertahanannya runtuh kala kepalanya tak sanggup lagi menengadah karena beratnya perasaan yang ia rasakan. "Tapi kumohon, jangan abaikan aku, _Ahjussi.._ "

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Baekhyun, menenangkannya, tapi peringatan Jin Goo tempo hari justru menahan niatannya.

"Jika kaubenar akan terus mengabaikanku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa pun itu, tolong maafkan jika aku salah, tolong beri pengampunan untuk semua yang telah kulakukan hingga menyakitimu. Setelah ini, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak bergantung padamu atau siapa pun, aku akan berdiri di sini sampai akhir di atas kakiku."

Airmata sialan itu Baekhyun seka. Memalukan sekali terlihat lemah di depan Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kesalahan terbesar memang telah ia perbuat, untuk itu dia menyesali segala apa pun yang membuat Chanyeol kesulitan memaafkannya.

"Aku pergi."

"Jangan mencoba untuk tidak bergantung padaku jika itu terlalu sulit." Adalah apa yang Baekhyun dengar sesaat setelah tubuhnya direngkuh dalam kehangatan yang tak asing. "Jika sulit, tinggalkan. Datang padaku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

" _Ahjussi_.."

"Maaf, aku yang salah. Aku yang bodoh."

Hanya tangis yang bisa Baekhyun berikan kala usapan lembut di punggung dan kecupan tipis di puncak kepala melumerkan semua kekecewaannya.

"Tolong, jangan menangisi aku seperti itu. Aku yang salah, aku yang sudah bertindak semauku terhadapmu, Baekhyun.."

"Katakan jika aku salah.." Baekhyun terisak. Tangannya meremat jas Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak salah. Jangan menyalahkan diri dan membuatku terlihat begitu buruk. Tolong.."

" _Ahjussi_.."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Cukuplah kau tahu jika sebenarnya aku lebih tersiksa dari apa pun," Pelukan itu Chanyeol lepas, ibu jarinya menyeka sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi yang lebih mungil. "Jangan menangis ya? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi padamu."

"Janji?" cicit Baekhyun, layaknya bocah umur lima. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Janji."

Senyuman Baekhyun pun terbentang dengan cantik kala Chanyeol memberinya senyuman hangat yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Senyum yang kini menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_ ~"

Keharmonisan keduanya tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh suara di balik _ear-phone_ nirkabel yang dipasang di lubang telinga sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu.

" _ **Ya, Peter?"**_ Ada jeda sejenak saat Peter—rekan kerja Chanyeol—menjelaskan situasi yang kiranya membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol. _**"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."**_ Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu, lalu kembali pada Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi ke sayap kanan gedung, kau tidak apa kutinggal?"

"Tentu. Aku juga akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semoga beruntung, Baekhyunnie."

Menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil mengulum bibirnya. Well, kenyataannya itu hanya tameng untuk menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang hampir meledak. Karena benar saja, ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang baca, pipi Baekhyun langsung memunculkan rona mengegemaskan.

"'Baekhyunnie', katanya.." Baekhyun menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas. Senyuman lebar tak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia sangat bahagia.

Sebenarnya panggilan 'Baekhyunnie' memang tidak sekali-dua kali Baekhyun dengar dari orang terdekatnya, tapi cara Chanyeol mengucapkannya menghasilkan getaran tersendiri di hati Baekhyun. Dan dari semua orang yang pernah memanggilnya begitu, Baekhyun lebih suka jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

TOK TOK.

Ketukan di pintu itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Remaja bermata sipit itu berdehem sejenak, sebelum menyuruh si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita muncul ke hadapan Baekhyun, tangannya memegang sebuah nampan perak.

" **Ada apa?"**

" **Sudah waktunya, Tuan Muda."** kata pelayan itu seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya.

" **Oh, pestanya sudah mau dimulai?"**

" **Tidak."** Pelayan wanita itu mengambil sesuatu yang tertutup serbet di atas nampan itu. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk, kini balas menatap manik abu Baekhyun. **"Sudah waktunya kau menemui ajalmu."** Lalumengacungkan moncong pistol FN 57 miliknya tepat ke dahi Baekhyun.

" **K–kau.."** Baekhyun terbata. Wajahnya memucat dalam hitungan detik.

" **Ya, ini aku."** Wanita berseragam pelayan itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya. **"Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Tuan Muda Pimenova."**

Itu adalah _sniper_ tempo hari.

.

.

Tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol mengayuh kedua kakinya lebih cepat menuju lantai tiga istana Alexander. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jin Goo mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun. Padahal pesta penyambutannya akan dimulai dua menit lagi dan para tamu undangan telah memenuhi aula istana, tapi Baekhyun bahkan menghilang entah ke mana.

Jin Goo sudah memerintahkan setengah anak buahnya untuk mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut istana, sementara yang lainnya diharapkan untuk mengendalikan para tamu undangan agar tidak terjadi kegaduhan. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mencari Baekhyun di seluruh ruangan di lantai dua, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan ini mengundang firasat buruk yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Sial. Kau ada di mana, Baek?"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol mengambil waktu untuk berpikir sejenak. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Baekhyun adalah di ruang baca di lantai dua, ia kemudian menemui Peter di lantai satu sebelum Jin Goo menghampirinya sepuluh menit kemudian. Pastilah pada jeda sepuluh menit itu saat di mana Baekhyun menghilang.

Tapi ke mana? Oleh siapa? Sistem keamanan istana sudah diperketat, tidak mungkin ada orang asing yang bisa memasuki area istana, terkecuali—

"Seseorang dari dalam membantunya masuk."

Pemikiran itu datang begitu saja ke dalam benak Chanyeol, membuat tangannya mengepal sempurna dan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah. Memang belum bisa dipastikan siapa dalang di balik semua ini, tapi akan Chanyeol pastikan, orang itu akan membayar semua ini.

" _Chanyeol._ " Suara Jin Goo tiba-tiba terdengar di _ear-phone_ nirkabel Chanyeol. " _Kau sudah menemukan Tuan Muda Baekhyun di lantai dua?_ "

"Dia tidak ada di lantai dua, _Hyung_. Aku sedang mencarinya di lantai tiga. Kau sendiri? Apa sudah menemukan petunjuk dari rekaman CCTV?"

" _Belum. Ini aneh, di sini hanya ada rekaman ketika Tuan Muda Baekhyun berjalan di lorong lantai dua bersama seorang pelayan, tapi setelahnya mereka seperti ditelan bumi._ "

Alis Chanyeol bertautan mendengar sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan Jin Goo. "Kau bilang dia berjalan bersama seorang pelayan di lorong lantai dua?"

" _Ya, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu._ "

Chanyeol dalam diam berpikir. Setahunya seluruh pelayan sibuk di lantai satu, mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pesta penyambutan. Sekalipun ada satu di antara mereka naik ke lantai dua untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa pesta akan dimulai, itu pastilah atas perintah Jin Goo. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah siapa sebenarnya pelayan ini? Ke mana dia membawa Baekhyun? Dan kenapa tidak ada satu pun CCTV yang menangkap keberadaan mereka?

" _Aish, kenapa bisa kita lengah begini? Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi! Menurutmu Tuan Muda Baekhyun pergi ke mana?_ "

"Lima belas menit yang lalu ya?" Chanyeol memutar otaknya dengan cepat. "Jika mereka tak tertangkap oleh CCTV, logikanya mereka pasti melewati tempat yang tidak dipasang CCTV, bukankah begitu?"

" _Itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol. Hanya ada dua tempat di istana ini yang tidak dipasang CCTV; kamar mandi dan menara tertinggi. Kau pikir bagaimana mereka—_ "

Sama-sama tersentak oleh kemungkinan yang sama, bola mata Chanyeol dan Jin Goo membeliak utuh. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu tempat.

" _Mungkinkah..mereka..?_ "

"Tidak salah lagi." Chanyeol kembali mengayuh kakinya. "Mereka menggunakan jalan rahasia di kamar mandi lantai dua."

.

.

Jauh dari keramaian, di satu menara tertinggi di istana Alexander, Baekhyun diikat kuat pada kursi yang didudukinya. Lalu di hadapannya, berdiri Rachel Yoo—si pembunuh bayaran yang juga merangkap sebagai seorang _sniper_.

Tak banyak pencahayaan di sana, hanya bermodalkan sebuah lampu temaram di tengah-tengah ruangan. Bukanlah hal yang aneh mengingat menara itu sudah lama tidak digunakan. Dan ini menjadi tempat yang sempurna bagi Rachel untuk menyiksa Baekhyun.

" **Kupikir akan sedikit sulit untuk membawamu kemari di antara penjagaan yang ketat, tapi ternyata ini jauh lebih mudah dari perkiraanku."** cibir Rachel. Didekatinya Baekhyun yang menatap awas dirinya. Rachel suka sekali melihat bagaimana remaja tujuh belas tahun itu bereaksi pada gerak-geriknya. Wajah Baekhyun akan memucat dan keringat dingin bergerak menuruni pelipisnya.

Tidak seperti pembunuh bayaran pada umumnya, Rachel takkan langsung membunuh targetnya jika sudah melihatnya tak berdaya seperti ini. Wanita cantik itu lebih suka membunuhnya secara perlahan, tepatnya melalui penyiksaan yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan. Entah bagaimana, itu memberinya kepuasan tersendiri.

" **Wow, kau benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kau bahkan mewarisi mata nenekmu."** kata Rachel sambil menatap lekat manik abu Baekhyun.

" **S–siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"**

" **Yang kuinginkan? Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang melakukan tugasku,"** Rachel menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan saputangan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian tajam. **"Menggantikan tugas malaikat untuk mencabut nyawamu."**

JLEB!

"MMPHHHHHHHHHH!"

Erangan itu menggema kala Rachel menancapkan pisau di tangan Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti kulitnya dirobek paksa, menghasilkan kesakitan yang bahkan tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan. Namun rasa sakitnya bahkan tak sebanding dengan ketika Rachel mencabut kembali pisau itu dari tangannya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menatap kalut tangannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" **Sebegitu sakitnya, hm? Kau mengerang cukup keras."** Rachel terkekeh renyah. Tangannya memainkan pisau yang berlumurkan darah Baekhyun. **"Oh, tapi malam masih panjang, Tuan Muda, dan kita baru saja mulai~"**

Detik berikutnya, Rachel menempelkan pisau itu di dekat mata Baekhyun, terus menuruni pipinya dan meninggalkan sedikit luka sayat di sana, sampai akhirnya berhenti pada leher Baekhyun. Rachel tidak langsung menusuknya, ia terlebih dahulu ingin menikmati momen ketika tubuh si mungil bersurai _maroon_ itu mulai gemetaran.

" **Apa kau takut, Tuan Muda?"** bisik Rachel. Bagian ujung tajam pisau itu ia arahkan ke leher Baekhyun, tepat di mana nadinya berdenyut. **"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat."**

Merasa tak ada harapan lagi baginya, Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada orang-orang yang disayanginya; Hyorin, Jongin, Jongdae, juga Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia takkan pernah bertemu mereka lagi tanpa sempat mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi mereka, bahwa hanya sebuah kehidupan sederhana bersama mereka _lah_ yang ia angankan.

Bukan seperti ini.

 **DOR!**

Bersamaan dengan suara pistol yang berdengung, Baekhyun melihat pisau Rachel terpental jauh ke sudut ruangan. Ia menoleh cepat ke pintu masuk, airmatanya terbendung penuh kala sosok Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan napas memburu.

" **Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya, sialan."**

Rachel tersenyum miring. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya, balas menantang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. **"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan di sini? Park Chanyeol sang bodyguard. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Bukankah kau agak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Muda-mu?"**

" **Diam kau."**

" **Wow, apa itu adalah ancaman?"**

" **Tidak, itu adalah hal yang akan terjadi jika kau berani menyakitinya."**

Tawa Rachel menggema keras di sana, meremehkan Chanyeol. **"Memang kau mau melakukan apa, hah? Membunuhku? Oh, Park, kau masih belum paham rupanya."** Tangan Rachel mengelus lengan Baekhyun secara perlahan, lambat laun semakin turun menuju tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. **"Dia akan mati kehabisan darah, bahkan sebelum kau sempat membunuhku."** Kemudian meremat kuat tangan Baekhyun sampai erangan yang lebih keras mendominasi situasi menegangkan itu.

" **Sialan."**

Tak bisa membendung emosinya lagi, Chanyeol tak elak meluncurkan sebuah tembakan pada Rachel. Namun wanita cantik itu bergerak lebih cepat. Ia berguling ke samping, mengambil pistol FN 57 miliknya di balik mantel, lalu membalas tembakan Chanyeol.

Tak banyaknya benda yang bisa mereka gunakan sebagai tameng, menjadikan keduanya harus pintar-pintar melindungi diri dari serangan musuh dengan memanfaatkan beberapa pilar dalam ruangan itu. Satu sama lain terus saling melemparkan tembakan, tanpa menghentikan pergerakan kaki guna mencuri celah.

SYUT!

Dan Rachel berhasil melakukannya. Salah satu pelurunya mengenai bahu Chanyeol, membuat pertahanan si jangkung sedikit goyah. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Rachel dengan berlari ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil pisaunya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik pilar. Sadar bahwa pelurunya hanya tersisa satu, Rachel kemudian meluncurkan tembakan terakhirnya ke pistol SPS Chanyeol sehingga senjata api itu terpental jauh. Dengan begini, pria tinggi itu tak bisa menyerangnya dari jarak jauh.

" **Mari kita akhiri ini, Park."**

Chanyeol mendengus keras melihat Rachel menggenggam erat pisaunya. Ia kemudian turut mengeluarkan pisaunya sambil menyeringai pada wanita itu. **"Sepertinya kau memilih cara yang salah, Nona."**

" **Kita lihat saja nanti."**

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan serangan Rachel yang mengarah pada dada Chanyeol, namun sialnya itu berhasil digagalkan Chanyeol dengan menunduk. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu bergerak cepat ke belakang sang _sniper_ , mencuri celah kosong untuk menusukkan pisaunya di bahu Rachel.

" **Argh!"** Rachel memegang bahunya yang terluka. Ia menggeram marah.

" **Kupikir kau juga ahli dalam bermain pisau, tapi nyatanya keahlianmu hanya sebatas menarik pelatuk ya?"**

Sindiran Chanyeol sukses menyulut emosi Rachel. Wanita cantik itu menyerang Chanyeol kembali, kali ini gerakannya meliar. Satu-satunya tujuannya hanyalah menusuk tubuh Chanyeol. Pikirnya, jika ia setidaknya bisa mengenai beberapa titik fatal, ia bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Rachel, gerakan Chanyeol yang sekarang justru jauh lebih cepat ketimbang saat ia menggunakan pistol. Chanyeol akan dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Rachel, lalu melancarkan serangan dadakan yang Rachel tak bisa prediksi. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak sekali-dua kali menendang perut dan kakinya.

Di saat Rachel berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang nyaris roboh, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya. Wajah laki-laki mungil itu tampak pucat, kesadarannya pun mulai berkurang. Chanyeol sadar ia tak bisa membuang lebih banyak waktu. Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya yang bisa bertahan sekalipun tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia harus segera mengalahkan Rachel.

" **Seperti katamu tadi,"** Chanyeol berlari menuju Rachel. **"Kita akhiri ini sekarang juga!"**

Beberapa serangan bertubi Chanyeol lancarkan, sementara Rachel berusaha menangkisnya. Sedikit banyak posisi Rachel tidak terlalu menguntungkan karena beberapa luka di tubuhnya, terlebih Chanyeol tak memberinya celah kosong untuk membalas atau sekedar mengatur napas. Chanyeol terus mengarahkan pisaunya pada Rachel dan berhasil melumpuhkan wanita itu dua menit kemudian, setelah ujung pisaunya mengenai kaki dan punggung Rachel.

Rachel tentu saja belum benar-benar kalah, namun ia tersudut. Tubuhnya mulai tak bisa menolerir rasa sakit dan tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak. Melihat kesempatan emas itu, Chanyeol berniat untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini, namun semuanya terhenti karena Baekhyun yang tak lagi sadarkan diri di tempatnya.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol, berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Memanfaatkan momen itu, Rachel pun melarikan diri dari sana. Kendati tertatih, ia paksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Tak peduli ke mana, yang pasti ia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol atau nyawanya akan melayang.

" _ **Cepat, menuju menara tertinggi!"**_

Seruan Jin Goo yang tak jauh dari tempat Rachel, sontak menghentikan laju wanita itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari tempat bersembunyi yang sekiranya tidak mencurigakan. Tapi belum ada lima detik, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

" _ **Bodoh!**_ _ **"**_ Sebuah suara berat seorang pria menghardik Rachel, terdengar tak begitu lantang tapi cukup menunjukkan kemarahan. _**"**_ _ **Aku memintamu bekerja bersih! Bukan menyulut kematianmu sendiri seperti ini!**_ _ **"**_

Rachel terpaku sebentar, setelah itu dia menyeka sisa amis darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya karena pertarungannya dengan Chanyeol. _**"**_ _ **Anggap aku sedikit lengah karena terlalu banyak bermain.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Jika sudah seperti ini, kau merusak semua rencanaku!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Kau terlalu cepat membuat keputusan.**_ _ **"**_ Senyum sepihak itu Rachel tunjukkan. Dia tidak terlalu suka kerjanya yang belum maksimal sudah diremehkan. _**"**_ _ **Kesempatan masih banyak menunggu kita. Tinggal tentukan waktunya.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Ini adalah waktunya!"**_ sentak pria itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam memandang lurus ke depan, tepat pada menara tertinggi. _ **"Apa pun yang terjadi, salju harus tetap turun. Dengan begitu, semua kekayaan Pimenova akan menjadi milikku."**_

Kemarahan itu semakin menguat, mengakar sampai merusak sifat kemanusiawian. Pria itu mendendam dan tak bisa menghentikan barang sejenak. Dia membiarkan kebencian terus menebal hingga tak menyadari di luar sana secara tak sengaja Chanyeol mendengar sendiri pembicaraan itu.

Keterkejutan jelas Chanyeol rasakan, dia yakin tidak ada yang luput terdengar oleh telinganya dan dia bisa mengerti jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Pemilik suara yang tidak ia sangka telah merencanakan perbuatan keji.

Pembunuhan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Jiaaaahh TBC lagi, hehe.. sedikit bercerita, genre ini sebenarnya bukan zona aman saya sebagai seorang author. Tapi ketika ditawari ikut ambil andil menulis, tentu saya mau. Itung-itung nambah pengalaman. Jujur, saya tidak pernah berekspektasi apa-apa pada hasil tulisan saya. Semata karena saya memang suka nulis dan jika dapat feedback pembaca saya jadikan reward tak terduga. Dan saya senang untuk itu. Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti **ENIGMA** sejauh ini. Latar cerita ENIGMA mungkin asing buat kalian, tapi kami selalu mencoba untuk mengolahnya tidak terlalu rumit dengan menggabungkan latar saat ini. Terima kasih. Saranghaeyo =) see you later...

 **A/N (Azova10):** NAH, jadi siapa yang kalian curigai sebagai dalang di balik semua ini? Kekeke~

PS. Di hari besar umat kristiani ini, kami apdet jamaah bareng author **purflowerian, peachybloom, dobbyuuudobby, gloomy rosemary, valbifleur**. Langsung aja cek apdetan mereka~


	10. Chapter 9

_**Seoul, 3 September 1993...**_

 _Pukul satu pagi. Baekhyun kecil baru saja akan turun ke dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya ketika suara Hyorin dan seorang wanita asing terdengar bersahutan dari arah ruang tamu. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tapi mendengar dari intonasinya, sepertinya sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Penasaran, Baekhyun pun berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri kecil, dan menempelkan telinganya di dekat tembok yang terhubung ke ruang tamu._

" _Biarkan Pavel pergi ke Rusia."_

" _Apa kau gila?!" sentak Hyorin. "Dia masih anak-anak dan kau ingin aku melepaskannya?!"_

" _Di sini bukanlah tempatnya. Dia memiliki rumah di Rusia."_

" _Maka seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak mengirimnya ke panti asuhan!"_

" _Tolong mengertilah," Wanita asing itu memohon."Pavel kutitipkan di panti asuhan untuk menunggu momen yang tepat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau membawanya kemari."_

 _Hyorin menganga tak percaya mendengar alasan konyol itu. "Apa, kau bilang? Menunggu momen yang tepat? Enteng sekali kau mengatakannya, hah?!"_

 _Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Pikirnya, siapa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan? Siapa itu Pavel? Memang dia tinggal di sini?_

" _Hyorin-ssi, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Situasiku saat ini..hanya akan membuat Pavel tersiksa. Aku tidak—"_

" _Kau pikir Baekhyun adalah barang?! Bisa dititipkan pada siapa pun seenaknya?! Apa kau bahkan memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun?! Ibu macam apa kau, hah?!"_

 _Diameter bola mata Baekhyun sontak melebar mendengar itu. Jantungnya menghentak kencang dan mendadak suara di sekelilingnya menghilang. Satu-satunya yang memenuhi benak Baekhyun hanyalah kekalutan. Ia bingung akan situasi ini, semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Jadi, Pavel yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya? Lalu wanita asing bermata abu itu..adalah ibu kandungnya?_

" _Tidak..mungkin.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 9 – Not Fallen, But Risen**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Kim Jiwon, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Chanyeol tak bisa tenang selama beberapa jam ini. Pesta penyambutan Baekhyun yang seharusnya berlangsung megah dan menyenangkan, berubah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi sang pemeran utama pesta. Meski kejadian itu sudah berlalu, benak Chanyeol masih saja dipenuhi kondisi Baekhyun yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

Kalut, gelisah, juga amarah bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun kehilangan banyak darah dan sampai sekarang Dokter Stenley belum juga memberikan keterangan yang pasti tentang kondisinya. Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggu pintu kamar Baekhyun dibuka dan mendengar langsung penjelasan Dokter Stenley. Ia sungguh berharap takkan terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun akan selamat, Chanyeol- _ah_." Suara Jin Goo di samping mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol. Senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya bermaksud mengurangi kekhawatiran Chanyeol, meski pada kenyataannya itu tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Kuharap begitu." kata Chanyeol dengan lirih. Benaknya lagi-lagi dibawa pada kejadian di menara tertinggi, ketika Rachel menyekap Baekhyun dan menyiksanya secara fisik. Itu benar-benar mengerikan. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan jika ia lebih terlambat dari waktu itu, mungkin saja Rachel sudah membunuh Baekhyun.

Dan ini semua karena _pria itu_.

Pria yang tak Chanyeol sangka-sangka ialah dalang dari rencana pembunuhan Baekhyun demi merebut kekayaan Pimenova. Pria yang sebelumnya tak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar praduganya. Chanyeol tak memerlukan penjelasan apa pun lagi, karena pembicaraan Rachel dengan _pria itu_ sudah membuktikan segalanya. Ia pun takkan tinggal diam.

Hanya saja, yang lebih mengusik pikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah sikap Baekhyun kelak. Laki-laki mungil itu, mungkin selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya tak pernah berada dalam situasi rumit seperti ini, terlebih membayangkan seseorang mengancam nyawanya. Entahlah, Chanyeol tak berani menduga-duga. Namun satu yang pasti, iaakan selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun, melindunginya—bagaimanapun caranya.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun yang dibuka dari dalam, lantas menyentakkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya sendiri. Bersama Jin Goo, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Dokter Stenley.

" _ **Bagaimana kondisinya?"**_ Chanyeol yang pertama bertanya.

" _ **Tuan Muda Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Beruntung jantungnya masih berdetak meski sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Terlambat sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal."**_

Chanyeol dan Jin Goo sama-sama menghela napas lega mendengar itu.

" _ **Bolehkah kami menjenguknya sekarang?"**_ tanya Jin Goo kemudian.

" _ **Tentu. Tapi demi kenyamanan Tuan Muda Baekhyun, untuk penjagaan malam ini, saya hanya bisa memperbolehkan satu orang berada di dalam ruangan."**_

" _ **Kami paham."**_

Begitu Dokter Stenley berlalu, Chanyeol dan Jin Goo pun memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Tak ada celotehan dari suara cempreng yang sering mereka dengar atau lengkungan cantik dari mata sipit si remaja tujuh belas. Yang dapat mereka tangkap dalam atmosfer dingin ruangan itu hanyalah suara kardiograf di sisi ranjang dan kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup.

"Aku tak percaya aku melihat Tuan Muda Baekhyun terbaring lemah di malam pesta penyambutannya sendiri." ucap Jin Goo. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping ranjang Baekhyun, menatap iba Tuan-nya sambil melampiaskan emosi pada kepalan tangannya. "Sial. Dua kali sudah kita kecolongan. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Chanyeol termangu tak menjawab. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan bantuan alat medis di kiri-kanannya, entah bagaimana mengiris hati Chanyeol teramat dalam. Di saat ia sudah bertekad untuk selalu melindungi Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu justru menjadi korban atas ketamakan _seseorang_.

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol memanggil Jin Goo. Tatapannya masih terfokus seutuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku menjaganya malam ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjaganya.." Chanyeol menjeda. "Sampai dia bangun."

Jin Goo menimbang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Aku akan berjaga di depan kamar. Pastikan Tuan Muda Baekhyun baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah Jin Goo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggantikan posisinya duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Diraihnya tangan kanan si mungil, memberinya kehangatan juga kenyamanan melalui sebuah genggaman tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." bisik Chanyeol, suaranya sedikit bergetar kala dadanya berdenyut ngilu. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan tadi.."

Dan hening.

Semakin banyak detik yang Chanyeol habiskan untuk memandangi paras cantik yang tampak pucat itu, semakin banyak pula rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya.

"Cepatlah bangun, hm?" Bibir Chanyeol berusaha membentuk senyuman simpul, sementara jemarinya ia usapkan lembut di surai _maroon_ Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan senyumanmu di sini." Kemudian perlahan, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi laki-laki mungil itu.

 **###**

Baekhyun mendapati penglihatannya agak kabur ketika kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia berkedip beberapa kali guna membiasakan bias mentari yang mengenai retinanya, sambil mencoba mencerna keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Bukan suasana mencekam dari ruangan temaram yang Baekhyun tangkap, melainkan sejuk sebuah ruangan tak asing yang disertai kicauan burung biru di luar sana. Ia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Hey," Baekhyun menoleh kala mendengar suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu duduk tepat di samping ranjangnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

" _Ah..jussi.._ " Baekhyun berucap lemah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "A–aku—"

"Sst.." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah, kau belum sembuh benar."

"Aku.." Bola mata Baekhyun bergulir ke sekelilingnya. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, lalu pingsan. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Dokter Stenley bilang kondisimu sudah mulai stabil. Kau hanya perlu banyak-banyak beristirahat." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut padanya. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja padaku, hm?"

Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya. Airmata yang tadi berdesakkan di pelupuk matanya, kini turun satu persatu membasahi pipinya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Sesak di rongga dadanya tak mampu dikekang lebih lama dari ini.

"Aku ingin pulang.."

Kalimat itu sontak membelalakkan mata Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menelusuri manik Baekhyun hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya salah tangkap, namun sorot kefrustrasian itu kentara terlihat. Membuat firasat buruknya muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku tidak mau kehidupan seperti ini, _Ahjussi_. Aku ingin tinggal bersama _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ , di Korea. Kumohon, biarkan aku pulang.."

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh, baik dari perkataan maupun sorot matanya, Chanyeol tak salah tangkap. Laki-laki mungil itu memang tidak bahagia tinggal di sini. Sangat tidak bahagia.

" _Ahjussi_ , kumohon.." Suara Baekhyun pecah, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, meminta pengertiannya. "Biarkan aku pulang ke Korea.."

Sesak tak beraturan memenuhi rongga dada Chanyeol. Saking sesaknya, tenggorokannya pun sampai dibuat sakit hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Hatinya terasa berat untuk beberapa alasan. Chanyeol tak suka melihat Baekhyun menderita begini, tapi di saat bersamaan, ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun pulang ke Korea begitu saja. Ia tak memiliki wewenang itu. Tugas utamanya adalah membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Rusia, sebagaimana permintaan terakhir Tiffany dalam surat terakhirnya.

"Aku..tidak bisa, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal. "Maaf.."

"Kenapa?"

Lidah Chanyeol kelu dibuatnya. Entah bagaimana, tatapan mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kekecewaan semakin menyulitkannya untuk berkata-kata.

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong jawab aku.."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Jika sudah begini, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahu Baekhyun hal yang sebenarnya, tak terkecuali perihal kematian Tiffany juga permintaan terakhirnya. Meski mungkin akan sulit untuk diterima, Baekhyun tetap berhak tahu semuanya. Walau bagaimanapun, Tiffany tetaplah ibu kandung Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir ibu kandungmu, Baek."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergeming dalam keterkejutan.

"Putri Tiffany—ibu kandungmu—sebelum meninggal, beliau menulis keinginan terakhirnya dalam secarik surat. Bahwa beliau ingin kau kembali ke Rusia, memiliki semua yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh keturunan Pimenova, memberimu kehidupan yang layak." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku jas-nya, lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Itu kalung liontin milik Kristina. "Aku menemukan kalung ini bersama surat Putri Tiffany. Dulunya kalung ini milik nenekmu—Putri Kristina, tapi sekarang kalung ini menjadi milikmu."

Baekhyun menatap lekat kalung liontin itu. Setiap detailnya terlihat begitu apik juga elegan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terhipnotis oleh kecantikannya. Namun anehnya, Baekhyun tak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Semuanya terasa campur aduk. Kenangan pahitnya semasa kecil melebur bersama kenyataan yang baru saja Chanyeol sampaikan dan itu semua terkumpul pada satu benda—kalung liontin di tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh ini."

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol melebar dalam satu nanodetik kala Baekhyun melempar kalung itu begitu saja. Sorot mata remaja mungil berubah dingin, jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Kau pikir omong kosong ini akan membuatku tinggal di Rusia?"

"Apa?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, maniknya menusuk tepat ke obsidian Chanyeol. "Memang kenapa kalau wanita itu adalah ibu kandungku?" Ia membalas dengan sinis."Aku hanyalah sampah yang sudah lama dia buang. Bukankah kau tidak seharusnya memungut sampah? Itu **kotor** namanya."

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ekspresinya, bahkan setiap katanya, mengisyaratkan kebencian yang teramat dalam pada sosok Tiffany. Seolah asing, laki-laki mungil itu tidak seperti Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal selama ini.

"Baek, jangan berkata begitu. Aku yakin beliau memiliki alasan sendiri."

"Seperti apa? Lari dari tanggung jawab?" Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Asal kau tahu, _Ahjussi_ , semenjak wanita itu membuangku, tak sekali pun aku tertarik pada hal-hal berbau Pimenova, apalagi harta warisnya. Hanya jika _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ tidak memaksaku pergi, aku takkan mau repot-repot menyiksa diriku dengan datang ke tempat ini."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut tak simetris dibuatnya. Sesaat, ia berpikir dalam diam, merasa ada yang janggal dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau.." ucap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Sejak awal sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Pimenova?"

Baekhyun tak membalas, malah membuang muka. Ternyata dugaan Chanyeol benar.

"Tapi, kenapa? Seharusnya kau bilang padaku, Baek." tuntut Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa, bahkan menolak untuk membalas tatapannya. "Baek, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sejak awal bahwa kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

Lalu hening.

Baekhyun masih mengunci rapat mulutnya. Atensinya tertuju pada kalung liontin yang tadi ia lempar. Ada rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan di balik rongga dadanya, meremas kuat jantungnya sampai airmatanya lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Karena aku tidak menginginkannya." jawab Baekhyun lirih. "Takdir ini, aku tak mau menerimanya."

Chanyeol sudah sering melihat orang yang gila harta sampai ingin merebut yang menjadi hak milik orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu malah menginginkan hal sebaliknya. Daripada tinggal di istana megah dengan harta bergelimang, ia lebih memilih kehidupan sederhana di klub striptis _gay_ bersama orang-orang yang bahkan bukan keluarga kandungnya sendiri.

Sedikitnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun tak mendapatkan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya sendiri, ia justru mendapatkannya dari Hyorin dan Jongin. Tidak aneh jika laki-laki mungil itu lebih bahagia tinggal bersama Hyorin dan Jongin di Korea. Namun—sekali lagi, semua harus tetap kembali pada tempatnya dan tempat Baekhyun yang seharusnya adalah di Rusia.

"Putri Tiffany hanya ingin kau hidup layak, Baekhyun. Di sini, kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau mau, tanpa kekurangan satu pun. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, bukannya menjelek-jelekkan ibu kandungmu sendiri dan menolak kenyataan ini."

Lagi, senyap menyelimuti ruangan itu, menciptakan atmosfer tak bersahabat di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak. Kali ini atmosfernya bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Keduanya sama-sama memegang teguh ego masing-masing, berperang melalui sorot mata yang dingin.

"Keluar."

Dan pengusiran itu menjadi penutup dari kesunyian yang ada.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam sana.

 **###**

Semenjak perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin, Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam. Seringnya ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menolak siapa pun yang ingin menemuinya, terutama Chanyeol. Memang tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pasca penyekapan Baekhyun di menara tertinggi, namun sikap Baekhyun yang sekarang hanya memperkeruh suasana di istana Alexander.

Para pelayan bahkan tak jarang harus mendesah lelah karena Baekhyun tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang diantarkan ke kamarnya. Sebanyak apa pun bujukan yang orang-orang berikan, Baekhyun hanya bergeming tak merespon. Namun yang paling mengiris hati Chanyeol adalah tangis Baekhyun di malam hari. Laki-laki mungil itu sering menggumamkan kata ' _Eomma_ ' dalam mimpinya, kemudian terbangun untuk menangis lebih banyak.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mendekap Baekhyun agar tangisnya menjadi angin lalu, namun itu tak pernah terjadi. Bukan karena Jin Goo melarangnya, tapi karena Chanyeol tahu kehadirannya di sana hanya akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun lebih dalam. Ia telah bersikap tak adil untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di dalam istana. Itu sebabnya ketika pilu tangis Baekhyun mulai terdengar, mereka hanya bisa termangu di tempat.

" _ **Masih belum mau keluar, heh?"**_ Jennie mendengus keras setelah satu sesap _wine_ melewati tenggorokannya. _**"Dasar bocah labil. Sampai kapan dia akan terus mengurung diri?"**_

" _ **Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau terdengar mengkhawatirkannya, Jen?"**_ sindir Willis. Jennie merotasikan bola matanya.

" _ **Apa ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan bocah itu? Cih."**_

Melihat ke arah lain, Willis menemukan Chanyeol terdiam tak jauh dari tempatnya. _**"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Biasanya kau selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun?"**_

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya. Alih-alih, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, pada Golubev dan Grigoriev yang duduk tenang di hadapannya.

" _Apa pun yang terjadi, salju harus tetap turun. Dengan begitu, semua kekayaan Pimenova akan menjadi milikku."_

Tatapan dingin Chanyeol pusatkan pada _sosok itu_ , menilik bagaimana _dia_ tampak tenang, padahal mungkin benak _nya_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuh Baekhyun lagi.

" _ **Silakan nikmati makan siang kalian. Saya permisi dulu."**_ Chanyeol pergi dari sana dengan tangan mengepal sempurna. Tujuannya adalah kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, tolong makan sedikit ya?"

Menggeleng, sudah ke-sekian kali Baekhyun menolak makanan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Remaja itu memilih berbaring, memunggungi siapa pun yang mencoba membujuknya untuk makan sejak dia siuman. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, keras kepala adalah dirinya dan tidak ada yang bisa menentang hal itu—termasuk Jin Goo. Sudah ke-sekian kali dia menekan kesabaran untuk Baekhyun, tapi Tuan Muda berwajah pucat itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Sesuap juga tidak apa. Ya?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi Anda harus tetap makan. Anda juga butuh minum obat untuk kesembuhan Anda."

"Tidak mau."

Andai saja Baekhyun bukanlah Tuan Muda Pimenova, Jin Goo sudah pasti membalik tubuh itu dan memaksa dengan segala cara agar makanan ini tak lagi terbuang sia-sia. Sayangnya dia terhalang oleh status, terlebih tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah-renta tak bertenaga itu membuatnya tak tega.

Jin Goo hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Pundaknya melemah untuk kesabaran yang masih memiliki ruang. "Tuan Muda, tolonglah, Anda tidak akan bisa sembuh kalau begini caranya."

Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Jin Goo di antara pucat wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, pulangkan aku ke Korea."

"Tuan Muda, Anda tahu betul saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ini adalah rumah—"

"Ini bukan rumahku, _Ahjussi_." Baekhyun menandaskan, sorot matanya menajam. " **Selamanya** ini bukan rumahku."

Lalu hening.

Jin Goo tak berani membalas Baekhyun, ia tahu remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik dan menasihatinya hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kesehatan Baekhyun bisa memburuk jika ia tidak makan dan minum obat.

"Bagaimana jika saya membawa mereka kemari?"

Terkejut oleh suara Chanyeol di ambang pintu, Jin Goo mengalihkan atensinya ke belakang. "Chanyeol? Apa yang—"

"Hyorin- _ssi_ dan Jongin- _ssi_ , bagaimana jika saya membawa mereka kemari? Maukah Anda memerhatikan kesehatan Anda?"

Lagi, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tentu," Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab. "Bawa mereka ke hadapanku sekarang juga."

Berbeda dengan Jin Goo yang terkejut, Chanyeol tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban itu. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu kemudian membungkuk hormat, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana bersama Jin Goo.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Jin Goo.

"Ya," tandas Chanyeol. "Saat ini, yang dibutuhkannya adalah kehadiran keluarganya, bukan ceramah kita. Aku tahu betul sifatnya dan kupikir cara ini bisa berhasil. Walau bagaimanapun, kesehatannya adalah yang utama. Lagipula, tidak ada larangan tentang kita mengundang tamu dari luar, bukan?"

Jin Goo mengangguk-angguk. Pikirnya, Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah, kita coba idemu."

 **###**

"..hyunnie? Baekhyunnie?"

Suara samar seorang wanita yang disertai usapan lembut di pipi, perlahan membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki mungil itu menyelaraskan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum matanya membola untuk kehadiran dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Eo_ – _Eomma_?" Baekhyun terbata. Atensinya lalu bergulir pada pria berkulit _tan_ yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "J–Jongin.. _Hyung_?"

"Hey, _maknae_." Jongin mengusuk surai Baekhyun. "Kenapa baru bangun, hm? Bukankah ini sudah cukup siang untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'?"

Dalam satu detik, airmata Baekhyun berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

"Ini..sungguh kalian? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

"Tentu saja ini kami." ucap Hyorin sambil duduk di samping ranjang. Ditangkupnya wajah Baekhyun yang agak tirus itu, tersenyum penuh rindu pada remaja mungil yang sudah ia anggap anak kandung sendiri. "Kami sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie.."

Pecah sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia peluk Hyorin dengan erat, menumpahkan semuanya dalam bentuk tangisan. Kesedihannya, kerinduannya, juga kefrustrasiannya; tak ada yang tertinggal lagi hal-hal yang menyesakkan dadanya selama ini. Dan itu berkat kehadiran Hyorin dan Jongin.

Kenyataannya, tak hanya Baekhyun yang menangis di sana, Hyorin dan Jongin pun demikian. Selama ini, mereka teramat khawatir juga rindu pada Baekhyun, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka lebih memikirkan kebaikan Baekhyun dalam segi penghidupan sebagai seorang keturunan terakhir Pimenova.

Hanya ketika Chanyeol mengabarkan keadaan Baekhyun belakangan ini, barulah Hyorin dan Jongin tak menahan diri lagi. Mereka langsung pergi hari itu juga dan menemui Baekhyun di istana Alexander. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh dari frasa 'baik-baik saja', Hyorin dan Jongin merasa begitu buruk.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ , Baek. Maaf.." ucap Hyorin di antara isaknya. " _Eomma_ tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka begini. _Eomma_ hanya ingin kau bahagia di tempat yang seharusnya.."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, menepis perkataan Hyorin. "Tidak. Ini bukan salah _Eomma_ , aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, _Eomma_.." Tangan Baekhyun meremat baju Hyorin. Airmatanya semakin banyak terjatuh membasahi pipinya. "Tolong jangan buang aku lagi.."

Hati Hyorin seakan teriris merasakan tangan Baekhyun gemetaran. Remaja mungil itu pasti ketakutan. Keluarga yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi ke Rusia dan sekarang ia terpaksa tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya untuk dituntut lebih banyak. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak tersiksa? Bodohnya, Hyorin baru menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hm?" Hyorin melepas pelukan mereka, mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah tanpa melunturkan senyuman penuh rindu itu. "Mana mungkin _Eomma_ membuangmu? Kau adalah bagian dari Kim, Baekhyunnie. Kau adalah anak _Eomma_ , sama seperti Jongin."

" _Eomma_ benar, Baek. Meski terpisah oleh jarak, kau tetaplah keluarga kami.." Jongin tersenyum jenaka, satu tangannya dengan jahil ia ulurkan untuk mencubit pipi tirus si mungil. " _Aigoo_ ~ coba lihat pipimu ini! Kau harus banyak makan, Baek. Kau tahu aku datang karena rindu mencubit pipi mochi-mu."

Dulu Baekhyun akan kesal saat Jongin menjahilinya, tapi anehnya ia merasa senang sekarang. Mungkin itu karena perasaan rindu pada keluarganya terlalu besar sampai ia rela bahkan jika Jongin mencubit pipinya tanpa henti. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun terkekeh renyah. Kedua tangannya kemudian ia bawa untuk memeluk Jongin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hyung_.."

"Aku juga, _maknae-ya_. Kau harus cepat sembuh, oke?"

"Hm.."

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan itu pun turut menarik senyum bahagia. Ia mundur selangkah, memberi jarak pada tiga orang memendam rindu yang kembali dipertemukan untuk suatu keadaan. Pikirnya, mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik. Baekhyun tak akan lagi bersedih, lemah yang menggerogoti tubuhnya juga akan segera hilang dan dia bisa kembali ceria.

Menghela napas lega, Chanyeol meninggalkan keadaan penuh haru itu tanpa suara. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Baekhyun memiliki hal yang paling dia inginkan; memeluk keluarganya dan mengeluhkan semua mimpi buruk yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk kembali bertugas pada hal lain, dia mendapati satu eksistensi sedang bersandar di dekat daun pintu dengan kembangan senyum sinis.

Willis.

" _ **Senang bisa melihat airmata itu."**_ Willis berucap dengan seringai menghias bibir tipisnya. _**"Dia tidak terbiasa hidup keras."**_

" _ **Setidaknya tidak ada kedengkian yang membuatnya harus memilih jalan pintas. Dia mendapat sesuai yang memang dia dapat. Sama sekali tidak merasa kurang meski pada kenyataannya dia bisa mendapat lebih dari ini."**_

" **Well** _ **, dia cukup tangguh untuk peperangan ini. Kuharap dia berhenti menangis dan merengek seperti bayi."**_

Mengusap sebentar hidungnya, Chanyeol menghujani Willis dengan dua irisnya yang tajam. _**"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan itu?"**_

" _ **Ayolah. Tangisan saja tidak akan pernah meredakan jiwa berperang seseorang. Karena di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis manusia."**_ Willis menegakkan tubuhnya, bertingkah seolah ada kotoran di pundak Chanyeol dan berdecih kecil untuk kesombongan yang tidak pernah ia tanggalkan. _**"Yang pertama adalah orang yang terlahir lemah dan yang lain adalah orang yang terlahir penuh ketamakan."**_

" _ **Membicarakan dirimu sendiri, hah?"**_

" _ **Tepatnya kita semua."**_

Chanyeol mendengus, merasa lucu dengan ucapan Willis. _**"Kau benar-benar tak berubah."**_

" _ **Kau juga tidak banyak berubah."**_ balas Willis. Seringaiannya kian lebar. _**"Atau mungkin masih sama seperti dulu—naif."**_

Chanyeol tahu Willis tak hanya sedang menyindir dirinya, namun juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu secara tersirat. Tapi, apa?

" _ **Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"**_

Willis terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedikitnya tak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki kepekaan yang bagus.

" _ **Pada akhirnya, salju akan selalu tetap turun.**_ _ **"**_ Willis tersenyum penuh makna ketika Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. _**"Itulah yang selalu Ratu katakan tentang Putri Salju.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"**_

Willis mengedikkan bahu. _**"Silakan berharap yang terbaik saja untuk anak itu. Aku tidak akan menjamin apa pun, kecuali..,"**_ Lagi, Willis mengulum senyum sinis yang membuat Chanyeol ingin meluap. _**"Sudahlah, kau akan melihat bagaimana kecemburuan dan keagresifan bisa menghilangkan satu nyawa dalam satu tarikan."**_

Langkah kaki Willis sama sombongnya dengan caranya berbicara. Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai Willis dalam segi apa pun, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol mulai bertaruh curiga dan waspada pada siapa pun yang terang-terangan membenci Baekhyun.

Sudah jelas apa yang mereka inginkan. Ujung dari semua ini adalah harta tak ternilai yang tertulis secara turunan dan hukum atas nama Baekhyun. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka ada ujung lain yang sedang menjadi tujuan tersembunyi mengenai eksistensi Baekhyun.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak betah tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? Aku bahkan ragu mengatakan ini sebuah rumah, Baek." Jongin berseru dalam kekagumannya.

Sejak datang dan menemui Baekhyun di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, pria berkulit _tan_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengumandangkan seruan takjub atas apa yang menjadi fasilitas Baekhyun selama tinggal di Rusia.

"Kaubisa mengambil satu kamar jika mau, _Hyung_. Bebas, pilih yang mana saja, biar kukatakan pada pelayan untuk menyiapkannya."

" _Aigoo_ ~ coba lihat caramu berbicara, hm? Benar-benar sudah melambangkan keturunan bangsawan."

Niatan Jongin sebenarnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun, tapi yang lebih muda sepertinya tidak begitu menyukainya. Untung saja Hyorin menyadari hal itu dan cepat-cepat mengambil alih situasi.

"Tidak usah, Baek. Nanti merepotkan. Kami menginap di hotel saja."

"Mana boleh begitu!" Baekhyun protes terang-terangan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar dari sini! Jongin _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_ akan tidur di sini, menginap di sini untuk waktu yang lama!"

"Tiket pulang kami tiga hari lagi, jadi..hanya tiga hari."

"Kenapa? Padahal aku masih rindu." Baekhyun memeluk Hyorin lagi, bermanja sebagai anak paling kecil yang lama berpisah dengan ibunya. "Kalau _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ pulang, aku ikut ya?"

Hyorin menggeleng, mencubit kecil hidung Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak, Baek. Kau harus tetap di sini, ini rumahmu."

"Aku tidak suka di sini. _Eomma_ tidak lihat mereka mencoba membunuhku? Mereka semua jahat."

"Tidak semua, sayang. Buktinya Chanyeol, dia sangat baik sampai membawa kami sampai ke sini dan bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sikap buruknya pada Chanyeol, terutama kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan. Bisa dikatakan itu yang terburuk. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun harus minta maaf pada pria tinggi itu, meski ada dua sisi di mana ia masih kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi juga merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya, hanya dia, yang lain tidak. Mereka membenciku hanya karena harta. Aku bahkan tak menginginkan semua harta ini, mereka bisa mengambil sesuka mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak butuh apa pun yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang Pimenova."

Atmosfer dalam ruangan itu seketika berubah menjadi dingin. Jongin bahkan tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata, hanya mampu bertukar pandang dengan Hyorin. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima dirinya yang seorang keturunan Pimenova, termasuk memaafkan kesalahan Tiffany yang dulu meninggalkannya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" pinta Hyorin. Jongin mengangguk paham. Satu helaan napas kemudian terdengar begitu ruangan hanya diisi oleh Hyorin dan Baekhyun. Digengggamnya tangan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu, mengusapnya penuh pengertian. "Kau tahu _Eomma_ pernah berpikir untuk mengubah hidupmu secara keseluruhan? Mengubur masa lalumu dan membuatmu hidup layaknya anak-anak di sekitar rumah kita? Tapi _Eomma_ tak melakukannya. _Sesuatu_ mengubah pemikiran itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Perasaan seorang ibu." Hyorin tersenyum kecil mendapati kerutan di dahi si mungil. " _Eomma_ memang marah pada ibu kandungmu, dulu sampai sekarang. Tapi _Eomma_ juga merasa kasihan padanya. Bagaimana keadaan memaksanya untuk melepaskanmu dan perasaannya saat mengambil semua keputusan yang sebenarnya melukai hatinya. _Eomma_ pikir, berada di posisinya pastilah sangat berat."

"Kenapa _Eomma_ malah terdengar seperti berada di pihaknya?" Baekhyun mencebik kesal.

" _Eomma_ tidak sedang memihak siapa pun, Baek. _Eomma_ pernah menjadi remaja seusiamu dan _Eomma_ rasa marah pada situasi ini tidaklah salah, hanya saja _Eomma_ ingin kau melihat dari sudut pandang ibu kandungmu juga."

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah dia duluan yang membuangku?"

Hyorin tersenyum maklum melihat Baekhyun yang masih bersikukuh dengan ego-nya. Diusapnya lembut paras cantik si mungil, menatap lekat sepasang manik abu itu. "Karena _Eomma_ pun ibu-mu, Baekhyunnie. _Eomma_ tahu bagaimana rasanya menyayangimu dan berpisah denganmu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Ibu kandungmu pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan _Eomma_."

Jujur, hati Baekhyun terasa begitu _tercubit_ karena perkataan Hyorin. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Satu-satunya yang memenuhi benaknya hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Tiffany telah membuangnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana _Eomma_ mendapatkan nama 'Baekhyun'?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, berpikir. "Buku?"

Hyorin terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu. "Bukan, namamu bukan _Eomma_ ambil dari buku."

"Lalu?"

"Dari nama tengahmu."

"Eh?"

"Pavel Baekhyun Pimenova. Sebelum pergi, ibu kandungmu memberitahu namamu."

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Selama ini ia pikir nama 'Baekhyun' adalah pemberian Hyorin, tapi ternyata itu adalah sungguh namanya?

"Awalnya _Eomma_ tak berniat untuk menggunakan nama itu, tapi setiap kali teringat malam itu, _Eomma_ pikir mengubah hidupmu secara keseluruhan tidaklah tepat. Itu sebabnya _Eomma_ putuskan untuk memakai nama tengahmu, agar kau tak lupa siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya termangu, Hyorin kemudian membawa si mungil ke dalam pelukannya dan memberi surai _maroon_ itu elusan sayang.

" _Eomma_ paham jika kau masih belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini, kau pasti membutuhkan waktu, tapi _Eomma_ harap kau tak menyerah karenanya." Hyorin menjauhkan pelukannya sebentar, menatap putra angkatnya itu dengan senyum keibuan. "Ingatlah bahwa ada alasan di balik setiap tindakan dan kita tidak boleh menilainya hanya dari satu sisi. Cobalah untuk menekan sedikit ego-mu, lalu nilai di sisi lain. Dari sana, sebuah kesimpulan bisa kau tarik. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun tertunduk sedikit dalam. Lagi-lagi kepalanya pening hanya karena memikirkan hal-hal berbau Pimenova dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal harapan Baekhyun ketika Hyorin dan Jongin datang adalah bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk membawanya pergi ke Korea, tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu ragu? Setiap perkataan Hyorin terngiang dalam benaknya, berseru tentang sebuah perjuangan dan perbedaan sudut pandang.

Bahwa Tiffany sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun duga.

"Ini sulit, _Eomma._." Baekhyun berucap lirih. Mata _puppy_ -nya yang sayu balas menatap Hyorin dengan frustrasi. "Aku bahkan belum dua puluh tahun. Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang Pimenova atau ibu kandungku sendiri, juga keputusan apa yang harus kuambil untuk mengakhiri masalah perebutan hak waris ini. Aku bingung, _Eomma_. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hyorin mengecup kening Baekhyun, mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan remaja mungil itu. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Baekhyunnie. Ada Chanyeol dan Jin Goo yang akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara berlaku adil pada semua yang kau miliki. Ada _Eomma_ dan Jongin yang senantiasa siap memelukmu di saat kau lelah." Satu senyum tulus Hyorin ukir di jeda kalimatnya. "Kami akan selalu berada di sisimu, Baek, berjalan bersamamu dalam keadaan apa pun. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tidak boleh menyerah. _Eomma_ yakin semua kesulitan akan selalu memiliki jalan keluar."

"Begitukah, _Eomma_?"

"Tentu, sayang. Sekarang, kau kumpulkan kembali keberanianmu. Gunakan pikiran yang lebih jernih, ambillah keputusan yang memang kau rasa pantas tapi tetaplah adil."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti ucapan Hyorin memberinya banyak keberanian. Bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini, ada banyak orang yang mendukung dan menyayanginya, bahkan membantunya di saat tersulit. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil keberanian itu dan yakin dalam setiap langkahnya.

Untuk bangkit, bukan terjatuh.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum tulus di sana. "Hm, terima kasih, _Eomma_.."

 **###**

Dua hari belakangan Baekhyun terlihat membaik. Fisik serta keadaan batinnya perlahan kembali normal—terlihat jelas dari caranya berbicara yang mulai normal. Tak ada lagi isak tangis, yang ada hanya sosok Baekhyun yang ceria dengan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol tentu senang melihat hal itu. Tak ayal dia menarik dua sudut bibirnya dan merasa lega; kesedihan seperti hanya angin lalu dan Baekhyun yang ceria mulai membuatnya tenang.

Hyorin dan Jongin ternyata berperan sangat penting dalam kembalinya sosok Baekhyun. Mereka berdua seperti obat yang pas untuk mengembalikaan kenormalan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Chanyeol merasa kosong, tak memiliki pegangan apa pun untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kehadirannya. Dari sisian hatinya yang lain, Chanyeol ingin memiliki peran sebagai salah seorang yang turut andil atas kesembuhan Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya dia tak memiliki apa-apa, hanya sebongkah daging bermarga Park yang mengulum senyum masam untuk seseorang yang mulai ia beri ruang tersendiri dalam benaknya.

" _Ahjussi.._ " Chanyeol tahu betul cicitan itu. Si mungil Pimenova muncul di balik pintu kamarnya. "Kau sudah tidur?"

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa di sini?"

Saat itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dengan bulir air dari ujung rambutnya yang merambat di sekitar leher. Tubuhnya juga tak lagi berbalut pakaian kerja, hanya kaos hitam polos kesukaannya serta celana santai sebatas lutut.

"Main ke kamarmu." Tanpa mengenal apa itu permisi, Baekhyun langsung duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu.

"Sudah makan? Obatmu bagaimana? Kenapa tidak pakai alas kaki? Jaketmu mana? Nanti kau bisa—"

Bibir Chanyeol terbekap oleh tangan berjari lentik. Sang pemiliknya mengerucut kecil. "Cerewet sekali."

Menyingkirkan sebentar bekapan tangan itu, Chanyeol lantas menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan memastikan suhu badan si mungil. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah tidak seburuk kemarin-kemarin, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas berkeliaran."

"Aku hanya bermain ke kamarmu. Tidak ke mana-mana."

"Tetap saja. Kalau kau sakit lagi, bagaimana?"

" _Ahjussi_ , apa kau sadar kau lebih cerewet dari _Eomma_ -ku?" Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh kecil. Matanya yang murni itu tertangkap penuh kasih oleh mata Chanyeol, membuatnya berhenti berkelakar tentang ini-itu dan memilih diam untuk menikmati tautan pandang yang terjalin antara mereka. " _Ahjussi.._ "

"Hm?"

"Yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Ucapanku benar-benar kasar, tak seharusnya aku berkata begitu padamu.."

Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengar itu. Padahal dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi Baekhyun ternyata masih kepikiran?

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti."

"Tetap saja..itu tidak sopan. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku waktu itu, karenanya aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku tidak marah kok, kau tak perlu minta maaf segala." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut padanya. "Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah kau sehat kembali."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Ia nyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke kamarku? Kau juga tidak pernah mengajakku mengobrol duluan, hanya menyapa sekadarnya."

"Kulihat kau begitu senang bertemu keluargamu, karenanya aku memberi kalian ruang privasi."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, menahan jengkel. "Tapi kan kalau mengobrol saja tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sedang menjauhiku kan, _Ahjussi_?"

Dua sudut bibir Chanyeol kembali tertarik. Pipi Baekhyun tertangkup sempurna oleh kokoh jemari Chanyeol, menggerakkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan halus itu sebelum berakhir menggaris bibir tipis yang pernah ia kecap dalam kebasahan sebuah ciuman.

"Apa aku tega melakukan itu?"

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, antara malu dan salah tingkah. "S–sepertinya iya."

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak akan pernah tega, Baek. Terasa sulit untuk menjauhimu. Hanya saja aku memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan dan kau juga sedang menikmati waktu dengan keluargamu. Jadi bukan berarti aku marah atau sedang menjauhimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Rasanya ia senang sekali. " _Ahjussi.._ "

"Hm?"

 **Cup!**

Bolaan mata Chanyeol itu jelas untuk kecupan singkat yang ia terima tepat di bibirnya. Keadaan mematungnya tak berangsur lama karena dia jelas ingin mengetahui maksud kecupan itu dari pengakuan Baekhyun langsung.

"Jangan jauhi aku, ya?" Baekhyun mulai berani mendekatkan diri, merubah posisi dengan dudu di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengikat dua tangannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol. " _Ahjussi,_ aku tidak tahu ini semua akan berakhir seperti apa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan ini jika tidak ada kau _._ Jadi, _Ahjussi_ , kau harus tetap dekat denganku, jangan jauh-jauh nanti aku bisa hilang sebagian diriku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti untuk menempelkan hidungnya pada milik Baekhyun langsung. "Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata manis seperti itu, hm?"

"Tidak ada. Aku mengatakan benar apa yang kurasakan."

Mereka memiliki keheningan sejenak untuk keadaan yang dekat dan sapuan napas yang jelas terasa. Baekhyun yang duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol tak berniat menjauh, dia senang berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol karena merasa aman dan dia memang seperti kecanduan. Tangannya di belakang mulai bergerak liar, mengusak rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang lentik atau terkadang memilin halus pada bagian-bagian tertentu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun dengan pahanya. Kedekatan ini ingin ia nikmati lebih lama, mengendus wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang dominan _strawberry_ , serta mendalami lebih jelas bagaimana remaja itu terlihat mengagumkan.

Jika tangan Baekhyun bermain dengan rambut belakang Chanyeol, maka tangan Chanyeol bermain pada bagian lain yang lebih sensitif. Mulanya ia hanya menyentuh biasa, tapi ketika Baekhyun memulai semua dengan ciuman basah dari belah bibirnya, tangan Chanyeol mulai memberi perlakuan berlebih.

Rasanya kenyal, menyenangkan untuk terus ia remas dan ia usak karena pada kenyataannya hanya kain bernama celana dalam yang membungkus. Chanyeol suka bermain di sana, menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk berjalan dan menggaris abstrak pada bagian kenyal itu dan di akhir akan ada satu remasan kuat hingga Baekhyun menegang.

" _Ahjussi.._ " Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas ciuman itu. Napasnya terasa memburu dengan kebasahan keringat yang mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya.

Kening mereka masih saling bersentuhan, pun dengan ujung hidung mereka, tapi tidak ada interaksi lain kecuali deru napas yang saling menyapu untuk sesuatu serupa pacuan adernalin.

"Sudah malam, kembali ke kamarmu."

Berdecih sebentar, lantas Baekhyun meraup penuh lagi bibir tebal Chanyeol dalam satu pagutan singkat. Tali saliva mulai terjuntai, Baekhyun senang mendapati hal itu merusak kenormalannya.

"Aku sudah seperti ini dan kau memintaku kembali ke kamar? Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Mereka saling bertukar sesuatu yang menggoda. Chanyeol dengan belaian tangannya pada pantat kenyal itu, sedang Baekhyun dengan sapuan lidahnya yang menggaris di sekitar bibirnya sendiri. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka jelaskan dengan kata untuk keadaan yang mulai mengacau logika manusia biasa.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri; tidak sepenuhnya berdiri tapi menggunakan lututnya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Tautan tangan yang terikat di belakang kepala Chanyeol itu lalu Baekhyun lepas, menanti kesibukan dari sesuatu yang membungkus kelelakiannya yang malam itu tak mengenakan celana utuh.

Baekhyun sengaja mengenakan pakaian yang menenggelamkan dirinya. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan bersusah payah membelit kakinya dengan celana karena pakaian itu bahkan sanggup menutupi tubuhnya hingga di atas lutut.

"Ahh..." Kepolosan di pangkal paha itu kembali Baekhyun dudukkan di atas Chanyeol, erangan yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun itu untuk penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan celana Chanyeol dan untuk belaian pada pantatnya yang tersentuh langsung dengan tangan Chanyeol. " _Ahjussi.._ "

Sebagai pihak yang lebih berusia, Chanyeol paham betul bagaimana dia harus bereaksi untuk semua kegilaan yang Baekhyun desahkan. Chanyeol terbawa oleh suasana, lidahnya dengan senang hati terjulur untuk mengapu sekitar dagu Baekhyun. Kecupan-kecupan itu terkadang ia beri untuk Baekhyun yang semakin liar meliukkan tubuhnya.

Lalu ketika ukiran-ukiran cantik berwarna keunguan mulai nampak di sekitar leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik kuat dirinya untuk berpindah pada belah bibir yang mendesahkan namanya. Bagian atas dan bawah mendapat hisapan yang sama kuat. Libidonya bermain cantik dengan penguasaan penuh keadilan hingga membuat bibir Baekhyun mulai membengkak sempurna.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tak tinggal diam. Kesibukan di bawah sana nyatanya mulai membuat merah pantat putih Baekhyun dan sesekali si mungil harus tersentak untuk satu belaian jemari Chanyeol yang tepat mengenai belahan pantatnya.

Puas melakukan beberapa godaan, Chanyeol lantas menyingkap pakaian Baekhyun untuk bertemu langsung pada sesuatu yang lebih menggemaskan. Tidak tersingkap sampai nampak semua ketelanjangan itu, hanya sebatas dada untuk lebih leluasa bertemu _nipple_ Baekhyun yang melambai untuk dihisap.

"Oohh..ahnn.."

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat halus. Kembali ia memerintahkan lidahnya memulai pekerjaan dengan berputar-putar kecil pada sekitar bagian yang mencuat, lalu memberi hisapan penuh hingga ia merasa si mungil menekan kepalanya. Tidak peduli bagaimana Baekhyun kini kewalahan mengatur desahannya, atau tidak terlalu mengambil pusing bagaimana rambutnya diacak oleh tangan Baekhyun, nyatanya Chanyeol terlalu suka dengan semua yang menjadi akibat perlakuannya pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Ah–jussi.._ "

Chanyeol kembali paham pada keadaan. Melirik Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian pria bermarga Park itu mencengkeram kuat sebelah tangannya yang bermain dengan pantat Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain pada ketegangan sebuah penis mungil. Lalu pada sentakan ke-sekian puluh kalinya tangan Chanyeol memanjakan ketegangan di pangkal paha Baekhyun, sesuatu yang basah mulai mengalir bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang terjatuh di atas pundak Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah, desiran napasnya terdengar memburu tapi bisa ia kuasai dengan benar.

"Bajumu jadi kotor, _Ahjussi._ "

"Kau _datang_ terlalu cepat."

Baekhyun tersipu kecil, senyumnya ia kulum malu-malu dan memilih mengeratkan pelukan pada sekitar leher Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan semburat memalukan itu dari si jangkung.

" _Ahjussi,_ aku ingin bermalam di sini."

"Hm?"

"Tidur di kamarmu. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak, Baekhyunnie." Telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak dari dahi, menuruni tulang hidung Baekhyun dan berhenti pada belah bibir yang membengkak itu. "Kau harus tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Kalau besok pagi pelayan tidak menemukanmu di kamar, bagaimana?"

"Hanya katakan aku tidur di sini."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. Ia angkat ringan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menautkan jarinya pada lentik kurus milik Baekhyun. "Aku antar ke kamar, ya?"

Tak ada lagi perdebatan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika Chanyeol menekan semua itu pada satu keputusan. Dia pasrah ketika harus kembali ke kamar, meski kerucutan di bibirnya menceritakan penolakan besar-besaran.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun, mengecup sekilas bibir itu.

"Jangan memimpikan aku! Aku marah padamu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak janji. Karena pada kenyataannya kau selalu datang di mimpiku."

"Menyebalkan!" Memukul sebentar dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas berjinjit mati-matian untuk memeluk Chanyeol dengan lilitan lengan di leher. "Selamat tidur juga, _Ahjussi_ ~"

Kebahagiaan itu membumbung tinggi dalam gelap malam di lorong yang panjang. Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya, Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat menyandarkan dahinya pada daun pintu dan mengukir senyum lebar. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga enggan berpisah, dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun semalam penuh dan menceritakan pada si mungil bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Namun Chanyeol sadar jika ia tetap bersama Baekhyun, ia pasti akan kehilangan kontrol. Karenanya, ini yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar merasakan semua ini menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Dua hati itu memiliki kejujuran yang sama hingga berakhir penuh gelora untuk saling mengikat rasa. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah tahu, ada lainnya di sisi istana ini yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyusup; melihat penuh kecemburuan serta emosi yang meluap tanpa limit. Kepalan tangan itu juga menunjukkan kebencian yang sama, memancing pikiran buruk untuk merangkai satu tindakan cukup fatal.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Akhirnya kami bisa apdet juga setelah diteror sana-sini untuk apdet FF Enigma, wkwk. Terima kasih buat yang masih menanti kelanjutan FF ini, jujur kami tambah semangat buat lanjutin, apalagi ini mulai memasuki tiga chapter terakhir. Next, kami meminta apresiasi kalian ya. Kalau tidak ada halangan, chapter selanjutnya akan kami apdet minggu depan. SALAM CHANBAEK IS FUCKING REAL~

 **A/N (parkayoung):** Brojol juga chapter ini hehe.. terima kasih ya buat yang baca-review-fav-follow. FF ini banyaaaaak banget kurangnya, dan untuk itu kami berusaha memperbaiki sebagaimana adanya. Semoga suka ^^

 **PS. Malam ini kami apdet bareng author Imorz, Ohlan94, dan Kang Seulla. May check their FFs as well ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Sebuah pistol Mark 23 diletakkan di atas meja, tepat di samping beberapa peluru yang belum dipasang. Sang pemilik pistol tersebut menyesap teh Kusmi-nya sebelum berkutat kembali dengan senjata api buatan Jerman itu. Sorot mata yang dingin mendominasi paras tampannya, membuat tatapan tak bersahabat itu terlihat kontras dengan badai di luar kediaman Golubev.

Mengabaikan waktu yang sudah melewati tengah malam, pria itu terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Benaknya terlalu dipenuhi oleh ambisinya sampai ia tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya lagi. Pikirnya, bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang semestinya menjadi miliknya, termasuk hati pria yang ia cintai sejak dulu.

Harus.

" _ **Jika salju tak mau turun, maka aku akan memaksanya."**_ Pria itu membentangkan seringaian tajam, tangannya yang memegang pistol terarah lurus pada selembar foto di dinding. _**"Bersiaplah, Kim Baekhyun."**_

Kemudian satu tembakan menembus foto itu.

Foto Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 10 – The Man Behind All**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Kim Jiwon, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di balkon kamarnya. Diregangkannya otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah taman istana di mana para pekerja istana sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Tampak kabut tipis masih menyelimuti sebagian besar area istana, membuat Baekhyun harus memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam _cardigan ivory_ -nya.

Satu helaan napas panjang Baekhyun hembuskan sebagai bentuk kelegaan. Setelah beberapa hari bersedih di dalam kamar, akhirnya rongga dadanya terasa begitu ringan. Terima kasih pada kehadiran Hyorin dan Jongin di istana Alexander yang sungguh membantunya bangkit sedikit semi sedikit. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika saja Chanyeol tak membawa mereka kemari.

Hanya sayangnya, siang ini Hyorin dan Jongin harus kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Rusia. Menyebalkan rasanya. Kelak Baekhyun harus bertahan melewati hari-harinya di antara Golubev dan Grigoriev yang masih mengincar harta Pimenova. Beruntung masih ada Chanyeol di sisinya, jadi setidaknya Baekhyun bisa tenang.

Omong-omong tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Malam yang bisa dibilang sebagai malam terpanas yang pernah Baekhyun alami bersama Chanyeol. Well, mungkin itu hanya Baekhyun, karena jelas Chanyeol lebih bisa menahan diri. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum keras setiap kali mengingatnya. Agak malu juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan hal menyenangkan?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang muncul di belakang tiba-tiba mengembalikan fokus Baekhyun. Remaja mungil itu tersenyum simpul pada si mata besar, lalu kembali memandangi taman istana.

"Begitulah, hehe~" jawabnya dengan pipi merona.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Senang melihatmu kembali ceria, Baek. Rasanya sudah cukup lama juga kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya, berkat _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_. Aku senang mereka datang kemari. Meski mereka di sini hanya tiga hari, tapi itu sangat mengobati suasana hatiku yang buruk."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya?"

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga." Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya saat maniknya menangkap sosok jangkung bersurai _ebony_ di taman istana. Dalam hati ia menambahkan Chanyeol ke dalam daftar orang yang ia sayangi.

"Apa kau akan ikut mereka kembali ke Korea?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menjawab 'ya', tapi ucapan Hyorin tempo hari kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Baekhyunnie. Ada Chanyeol dan Jin Goo yang akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara berlaku adil pada semua yang kau miliki. Ada Eomma dan Jongin yang senantiasa siap memelukmu di saat kau lelah. Kami akan selalu berada di sisimu, Baek, berjalan bersamamu dalam keadaan apa pun. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tidak boleh menyerah. Eomma yakin semua kesulitan akan selalu memiliki jalan keluar."_

Hyorin benar.

Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada Chanyeol, Hyorin, Jongin, dan Jin Goo, tak ada yang perlu Baekhyun khawatirkan, termasuk kehadiran Golubev dan Grigoriev.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini." Baekhyun menjawab tegas. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, di sini adalah rumahku. Meski mungkin ke depannya kelak kehidupanku akan terasa berat, aku tetap harus menerima dan menghadapinya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun meremat kuat _cardigan_ -nya saat memori masa lalunya melebur bersama keadaannya saat ini. Sesak itu masih ada di balik rongga dadanya. Memang tidak sesesak sebelumnya, tapi itu masih ada di sana dan kemungkinan besar akan terus membekas.

"Karena menjadi bagian dari Pimenova adalah takdirku. Suka atau tidak, kenyataan itu takkan pernah berubah."

Lalu hening.

Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terjemahkan. Tak ada yang tahu apa maksud di balik tatapan itu, namun yang jelas itu bukan bentuk keibaan atau simpati. Itu adalah _sesuatu_ yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan saja takdir itu."

"Eh?"

"Nama 'Pimenova' hanyalah sebuah pilihan, kau bisa melepasnya kapan pun kau mau. Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa hidup tenang bersama keluargamu di Korea?"

Termangu, Baekhyun lamat-lamat memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Pria itu memang ada benarnya, ucapannya malah mendukung keinginan Baekhyun. Ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Hyorin dan Jongin di Korea, menjalani kesehariannya seperti dulu, tanpa terbebani oleh apa pun. Tak ada lagi perebutan hak waris, tak ada lagi sindiran dari Golubev dan Grigoriev, tak ada lagi ancaman hidup juga kesakitan.

Lebih dari apa pun, Baekhyun mendambakan semua itu.

Namun di saat bersamaan, sesuatu terasa mengganjal hatinya. Ini sama seperti ketika Baekhyun jatuh sakit. Ia ingin memakan es krim daripada minum obat, tapi kemudian tersadar bahwa demamnya pasti takkan sembuh jika ia memilih ego-nya. Ia harus minum obat agar bisa cepat sembuh dan makan es krim lagi.

Situasi Baekhyun saat ini pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika ia sedang sakit. Seperti firasat buruk akan terjadi, Baekhyun pikir ia tak boleh memilih ego-nya. Nasihat Hyorin, dukungan Jongin, juga lindungan Chanyeol; mereka telah berbuat begitu banyak demi Baekhyun karena mereka sayang juga peduli padanya.

Baekhyun tak mau menyia-nyiakan usaha mereka.

"Tidak apa." jawab Baekhyun setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Karena aku tak melakukan ini demi diriku atau ibu kandungku atau siapa pun, tapi demi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku yakin, seberat apa pun jalan yang kulalui kelak, mereka akan terus berada di sampingku untuk mendukungku." Menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, bibir Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman tulus. " _Eomma_ , Jongin _Hyung_ , dan Chanyeol _Ahjussi_. Aku akan menjaga nama 'Pimenova' untuk mereka.."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang merasa lega setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Tangannya mengepal sempurna di sisi tubuhnya dan darahnya bergejolak panas. Ia kesal juga gusar, terlebih karena Baekhyun menyebut nama 'Chanyeol' di dalamnya. Padahal pikirnya akan mudah membujuk Baekhyun untuk melepaskan semua yang ia miliki di saat Hyorin dan Jongin berada di istana, tapi ternyata perkiraan itu meleset jauh.

"Kau pikir kau bisa memikul semuanya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pimenova. Kau tahu mereka meninggalkan banyak warisan padamu, kau pikir kau sanggup menjaganya? Bahkan aku, Jennie, Willis, dan Irene harus bersama-sama melakukannya, kau tidak apa hanya dengan dirimu sendiri? Beberapa hari yang lalu saja kau nyaris kehilangan nyawamu, tapi kau tetap bersikukuh pada keputusanmu itu? Kau tidak takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi?"

Tidak. Baekhyun sebenarnya takut. Memang benar ia harus memikul sesuatu yang besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan pula kejadian buruk yang akan mengancam nyawanya sendiri terulang lagi. Namun keputusan Baekhyun masih sama. Ia akan tinggal di istana Alexander, hidup sebagai seorang Pimenova.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian dalam pengambilan keputusan ini. Dan lagi, aku tak khawatir." Baekhyun terkekeh renyah. Pipinya merona saat maniknya menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum manis padanya di bawah sana. "Ada Chanyeol _Ahjussi_ di sisiku.."

Terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi memandangnya dengan ramah seperti biasa, melainkan dengan tatapan membunuh. Tatapan di mana perasaan dengki dan cemburu bercampur menjadi satu, melahirkan suatu niatan yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang pernah dilakukannya dulu.

Namun di lain sisi, Kyungsoo pun tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menyadari tatapan membunuh itu. Dan orang itu tahu akan terjadi hal buruk dalam waktu dekat ini, entah itu pada Baekhyun atau orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

.

.

 _ **Bandara Internasional Vnukovo, Moskow..**_

"Jangan lupa makan. _Eomma_ akan memastikan pada Chanyeol apa kau makan dengan baik atau tidak." Hyorin merapikan pakaian Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusuk rambut _maroon_ remaja itu. "Ada syal dan _sweater_ di lemari kamarmu. Jika musim dingin tiba, kau harus memakainya. Musim dingin di Rusia jauh lebih dingin daripada di Korea. _Eomma_ sangat tahu kau mudah sakit jika cuaca sedang dingin."

"Kupikir _Eomma_ bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama dan merawatku." Baekhyun beralih memeluk Hyorin, mengeratkan hangat tubuh wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibu kandung sendiri, meski kenyataannya yang pernah berada dalam rahim Hyorin hanya Jongin.

"Tidak. _Eomma_ akan pulang dan kau harus bisa mandiri. Kau mengerti, hm?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Memaksa _Eomma_ sama saja memaksa bulan menjadi satelit Mars."

Meski terdengar malas-malasan menjawab, Hyorin tetap tersenyum mendengar respon Baekhyun. Atensinya kemudian ia geser pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. "Chanyeol- _ssi,_ aku titip anak nakal ini padamu. Hubungi aku jika dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan. Bahkan Hyorin beraliansi dengan Chanyeol, yang sama saja artinya membatasi ruang gerak Baekhyun untuk bertindak sedikit nakal. Telunjuk Hyorin pun sesekali muncul kala banyak larangan untuk sesuatu hal konyol yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, anak nakal." Giliran Jongin yang mengusuk surai Baekhyun.

" _Hyung,_ jika sudah sampai jangan lupa memberi kabar."

"Pasti!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pamit sekarang." Hyorin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat setelahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Baekhyunnie. Ingat selalu pesan _Eomma_ , terutama tentang kesehatanmu."

"Aku mengerti. _Eomma_ dan Jongin _Hyung_ juga mainlah sesekali ke sini, nanti aku sendiri yang akan menjemput kalian di bandara."

"Haha, baiklah."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari perpisahan. Batasan jarak yang jauh itu akan membentang rindu Baekhyun lagi pada Hyorin juga Jongin yang harus kembali ke Korea. Kini Baekhyun akan kembali pada fakta di mana dia adalah seorang Pimenova. Terlalu sulit untuk dienyahkan karena darah dalam diri Baekhyun pada akhirnya menuntun pada gelar ini.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju istana Alexander, Baekhyun memilih banyak diam untuk mencerna sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Kuku ibu jarinya mungkin akan berteriak nyalang karena Baekhyun menggigitnya terus menerus; peralihan lain dari otak tujuh belas tahun miliknya yang terpaksa mencari jalan keluar.

Ini tidak mudah.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengerang frustasi, tapi ia menahannya karena itu bisa saja dijadikan titik balik musuh untuk menyerangnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin kalah karena hal itu. Bukan kemenangan yang ia cari, tapi keadilan dan kebenaran yang selama ini selalu tertutup dengki dan ketamakan.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Beruntung hari itu hanya Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun mengantar Hyorin dan Jongin ke bandara. Dia jadi leluasa untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jemarinya pada kelentikan jari Baekhyun. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada."

"Kau tahu kau bisa mengandalkan aku kapan pun, Baek."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Jadi," Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya pada jalanan yang lengang, menarik dagu Baekhyun sebentar dan bertukar pandang dengan remaja itu. "Hal apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?"

Merasa tak bisa berkelit lagi, Baekhyun pun membuang napas. " _Ahjussi.._ "

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya sebentar. Ada keraguan yang tergantung di hatinya. "Itu..boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa itu?"

"Um..bisa kau panggilkan Jin Goo _Ahjussi_ dan Tuan Baranov ke kamarku selepas makan malam? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka."

"Membicarakan apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Baekhyun meremat tangan Chanyeol, pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan. "Tentang warisan Pimenova."

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Baekhyun termenung di dalam kamarnya, dengan manik menatap lekat kalung liontin milik Kristina. Ada banyak yang terlintas dalam benaknya, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah tentang rencananya untuk membagi sebagian warisan Pimenova pada Golubev dan Grigoriev.

Baekhyun tahu perebutan hak waris ini takkan berakhir jika ia tak segera angkat tangan. Tetapi Baekhyun juga masih ragu, apakah cara yang ia pilih akan membuat jalan tengah untuk semua pihak? Bagaimana jika ada pihak yang keberatan dan keadaan menjadi semakin rumit? Meski Baekhyun memiliki kuasa penuh atas warisan itu, ia tetaplah masih awam dalam hal ini.

Itu sebabnya Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memanggil Jin Goo dan pengacara keluarga Pimenova—Kendrick Baranov—ke kamarnya sekarang, untuk membahas soal idenya ini. Baekhyun sungguh berharap akan ada titik terang melalui diskusi ini.

TOK TOK.

" **Tuan Muda Baekhyun?"**

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu ketika suara Jin Goo terdengar. Sesuai keinginannya, Chanyeol datang bersama Jin Goo dan Kendrick Baranov. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyuruh mereka masuk, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" **Chanyeol bilang Anda ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu? Apa itu?"** tanya Kendrick.

" **Ya, uh.."** Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kikuk. **"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, jadi kupikir aku akan langsung ke intinya saja."**

Kendrick dan Jin Goo sama-sama bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya memakukan atensi sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya Tuan Muda mereka hendak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" **Singkat kata, aku ingin membagikan sebagian warisan Pimenova pada Grigoriev dan Golubev."**

Mendengar itu, sontak mengundang tautan alis di wajah Jin Goo dan Kendrick. Ada sirat penolakan di air muka keduanya.

" **Apa yang membuat Anda ingin melakukan itu?"** Kendrick mencoba bertanya. Ia tak ingin berburuk sangka dulu. Pikirnya, Baekhyun pasti memiliki alasan.

" **Kalian tahu kan selama aku tak ada, Golubev dan Grigoriev-lah yang merawat seluruh peninggalan Pimenova? Maksudku, aku tahu kalian juga berperan serta, tapi melihat respon Golubev dan Grigoriev yang menolak mentah-mentah ketika pembacaan surat wasiat waktu itu, kupikir uang yang mereka keluarkan pastilah tidak sedikit."** Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak di jeda kalimatnya. **"Aku memang tidak tahu apakah mereka memiliki niatan tersembunyi atau apa pun, tapi yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih atas usaha mereka. Karenanya, aku ingin membalas budi mereka dengan membagi sedikit dari warisan yang kudapat. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"**

Lalu hening.

Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun, sedikit banyak tak percaya dengan ide sang Tuan Muda. Saking heningnya, Baekhyun mulai khawatir jika idenya ini adalah satu yang terburuk.

" **Apakah itu ide yang buruk?"** tanyanya takut-takut.

Jin Goo kembali bertukar pandang dengan Kendrick. Satu helaan napas keluar dari celah bibirnya. **"Entahlah, Tuan Muda. Saya pikir kemungkinan baik dan buruknya sama besar."**

" **Tuan Jin Goo benar, Tuan Muda. Kemungkinannya 50:50. Jika itu ditempatkan pada posisi kami, ide Anda memang terdengar adil. Tapi jika itu ditempatkan di posisi mereka, kami ragu mereka akan setuju."**

" **Tapi bukankah aku pewaris sah-nya? Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka, bukan?"**

" **Well, memang ada, tapi.."** Kendrick menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. **"Sebelumnya, bisa saya tahu berapa persen yang ingin Anda berikan pada Golubev dan Grigoriev?"**

" **Um..entahlah, aku tidak tahu persis sebanyak apa warisan Pimenova. Apa lima persen cukup?"**

" **Lima persen untuk mereka berempat?"** Jin Goo memastikan.

" **Tidak, untuk masing-masing."**

Baik Chanyeol, Jin Goo, maupun Kendrick terkejut mendengar itu. Lima persen dari jumlah keseluruhan warisan Pimenova itu terhitung sangat banyak, apalagi jika diberikan pada masing-masing orang.

" **Itu sangat banyak, Tuan Muda. Jumlahnya mungkin melebihi dari apa yang telah mereka keluarkan untuk Pimenova."**

" **Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, mereka tak bisa mengajukan protes karena aku telah memberi lebih. Iya, kan?"**

Baekhyun memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan. Jika lima persen diberikan masing-masing pada Willis, Kyungsoo, Irene, dan Jennie, maka Baekhyun kehilangan dua puluh persen warisan keluarganya. Dan itu bukanlah nominal yang sedikit.

" **Apa Anda yakin dengan keputusan ini, Tuan Muda?"** Jin Goo sekali lagi memastikan. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun sampai salah langkah.

" **Aku sangat yakin,** _ **Ahjussi**_ **."** tandas Baekhyun. **"Aku ingin segera mengakhiri perdebatan di antara kami dan kupikir ini satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bungkam. Aku ingin hidup tenang mulai sekarang."**

Keputusan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah bulat. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah atau menghentikannya, termasuk Jin Goo dan Kendrick karena Baekhyun adalah pewaris sah-nya.

" **Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusan Anda."** Kendrick akhirnya mengalah. **"Saya akan mempersiapkan berkas yang dibutuhkan. Akan saya kabari secepatnya jika semuanya sudah siap."**

" **Hm, terima kasih, Tuan Baranov. Aku sangat menghargainya."**

Tersenyum, Kendrick membungkuk hormat sebagai jawaban. Keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi hening kembali ketika Kendrick dan Jin Goo pamit. Sekarang tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Ah, mendiskusikan hal ini saja sudah membuatku lelah."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunduk lemas. Raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

"Hm, aku baik. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan mental untuk rapat keluarga nanti." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi rasa gelisah itu menghantuinya. " _Ahjussi_ , apa keputusanku ini tepat? Bagaimana jika ini hanya membuat situasi semakin rumit?"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap surai _maroon_ itu penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Baek. Apa pun yang menjadi keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan tak hanya aku. Ada Jin Goo _Hyung_ , Tuan Baranov, _Eomma_ -mu, juga Jongin. Kami semua ada di pihakmu. Kau tak sendirian, Baekhyunnie.."

Tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun pun membalas dekapan itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman juga hangat. Mendengar detakan jantungnya membaur bersama detakan jantung Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya. Dan ia percaya.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_.."

.

.

Rachel menyunggingkan senyum miring saat seseorang duduk di depannya. Kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungnya diturunkan sedikit, menatap si pria bermata besar yang memintanya untuk bertemu di restoran kecil di pinggir kota.

" _ **Kau tahu kau memilih tempat bertemu yang cukup terbuka, Tuan Golubev."**_ kata Rachel setelah terkekeh kecil.

" _ **Itu tidak penting."**_

" _ **Jika pertemuan ini mengenai rencana busukmu, kupikir—ya, itu sangat penting."**_

Kyungsoo—si pria bermata besar itu—mendelik Rachel. _**"Jangan lupa kau juga bagian dari rencana busuk ini, Nona Yoo."**_

Dengusan kecil keluar dari celah bibir Rachel. _**"Kupikir kau sudah tidak memakai jasaku lagi setelah malam di menara tertinggi itu."**_

" _ **Aku hanya sedang menyusun rencana lain agar tidak berakhir seperti rencanamu waktu itu."**_ sindir Kyungsoo.

Rachel menarik senyum miring kembali. _**"Dan apa rencana hebatmu itu, hm? Melihatmu duduk di hadapanku, kutebak kau sudah menyusunnya dengan matang."**_

" _ **Tentu saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melindungiku dari luar."**_

Sebelah alis Rachel terangkat tinggi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang janggal dari rencana ini. _**"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

Seringaian tajam tersemat di bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Ia membuka sedikit jaket kulitnya, memperlihatkan pistol Mark 23 miliknya. _**"Aku akan menyerang dari dalam."**_

 **###**

Setelah diskusi rahasia di kamar Baekhyun, Kendrick kembali ke istana Alexander keesokan harinya dengan membawa surat pembagian warisan Pimenova. Sebelumnya Willis, Kyungsoo, Irene, dan Jennie di minta untuk datangke sana. Kini Baekhyun, Kendrick, beserta Golubev dan Grigoriev tengah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan keluarga di ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan itu menjadi pilihan karena akan meminimalisir gangguan dari luar. Sementara beberapa _bodyguard_ , termasuk Jin Goo dan Chanyeol, berjaga di luar ruangan.

"Menurutmu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jin Goo.

"Kita berharap saja yang terbaik."

Chanyeol berdehem. Ia sungguh berharap Baekhyun baik-baik saja di dalam sana, terutama karena remaja mungil itu satu ruangan bersama sang pengancam nyawanya.

.

.

Atmosfer di dalam ruang pertemuan keluarga terasa begitu menegangkan. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Kendrick pun tak bisa duduk nyaman. Semua pasang mata Golubev dan Grigoriev tertuju kepadanya, menatapnya dingin seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Namun Baekhyun tetap memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk terlihat tenang, meski dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati.

Suasana yang hening itu kemudian pecah ketika Kendrick berdehem. Pria paruh baya itu memakukan atensinya pada seluruh yang ada di dalam ruangan, tangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas yang adalah surat pembagian warisan Pimenova.

" **Sebelumnya terima kasih karena Tuan dan Nona Golubev serta Grigoriev telah hadir dalam rapat ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan terkait perubahan pembagian warisan Pimenova."**

Air muka Grigoriev dan Golubev sontak berubah mendengar itu. Satu sama lain terlihat gugup juga sangat mengantisipasi apa yang sekiranya akan disampaikan oleh Kendrick.

" **Berdasarkan hasil diskusi antara saya dan Tuan Muda Pavel Baekhyun Pimenova, warisan Pimenova yang sebelumnya hanya diberikan pada keturunan murni Pimenova, akan dibagikan pada beberapa pihak yang sudah merawat peninggalan Pimenova selama Tuan Muda Baekhyun tidak ada di tempat. Berikut di antaranya pihak-pihak tersebut adalah Tuan Willis Leonade Grigoriev, Nona Irene Valera Grigoriev, Tuan Kyungsoo Golubev, dan Nona Jennie Yalena Golubev."** Kendrick menunjukkan surat pembagian warisan Pimenova sebelum melanjutkan, **"Tuan Muda Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan masing-masing lima persen dari total warisan Pimenova kepada pihak-pihak yang disebutkan tadi."**

Dan hal yang ditakutkan Baekhyun pun terjadi. Dengusan serta cibiran dari Golubev dan Grigoriev. Kentara sekali terlihat, terutama dari Jennie dan Irene.

" **Lima persen?"** Jennie melemparkan senyum sinis pada Baekhyun. **"Menurutmu itu cukup untuk membalas budi kami, hah? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami merawat peninggalan keluargamu itu? Apa kau bahkan tahu jumlah uang yang telah kami keluarkan?"**

" **Untuk jumlah uang yang telah Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona keluarkan, saya dan pihak Kremlin sudah menghitung semuanya. Jika dihitung secara keseluruhan, totalnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen dibandingkan dengan yang Tuan Muda Baekhyun tawarkan—yakni dua puluh persen."** tutur Kendrick, kemudian tersenyum simpul pada Jennie. **"Saya percaya mendapatkan lima persen per orang itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Nona Golubev."**

Disindir begitu oleh orang yang tak sederajat dengannya tentu saja membuat Jennie dongkol. Namun yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa membalas perkataan itu. Bahkan Irene yang selalu sependapat dengannya pun tak mampu membelanya.

" **Apakah ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan atau disampaikan?"** Willis mengangkat tangannya. **"Silakan, Tuan Grigoriev."**

Willis bangkit dari duduknya, manik kelamnya terfokus pada Baekhyun. **"Sejujurnya aku tak merasa puas dengan lima persen yang kau berikan, Baekhyun. Mungkin memang benar jumlah yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan jumlah yang kami keluarkan. Hanya saja aku masih terbayang dengan jumlah yang akan kudapatkan jika seadandainya kau tak pernah datang kemari."**

Kesunyian lagi-lagi melingkupi ruangan itu. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia meluapkan kekesalan yang menumpuk di hatinya, tapi tak tahu kenapa lidahnya seolah kehilangan fungsi berbicara. Melihat seringaian tajam di sudut bibir Jennie, Irene, dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yakinmereka pasti sependapat dengan Willis dan berniat menyerangnya bersama-sama.

" **Tapi terima kasih,"** Willis tiba-tiba menambahkan. Kali ini tidak ada seringaian atau tatapan sinis yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Alih-alih, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu malah menyunggingkan senyuman tulus dan itu khusus ia berikan pada Baekhyun. **"Setidaknya kau tidak mengambil semua warisan Pimenova."**

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang dibuat terkejut, semua orang yang ada di sana pun sama-sama tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Willis.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Apa kau sadar bahwa kau secara tidak langsung telah mengalah pada bocah itu?!"** Irene membentak Willis. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir saudara kembarnya.

" **Aku sadar betul apa yang kukatakan, Irene."** Willis menanggapi dengan tenang. **"Dan aku sependapat dengan Tuan Baranov. Lima persen per orang itu jumlah yang cukup adil. Aku tidak tahu denganmu atau yang lainnya, tapi aku akan mengambil bagian lima persenku."**

" **Sialan."** Irene mendesis kesal. Padahal ia sudah sedikit ini untuk percaya pada Willis, tapi saudara kembarnya bahkan tak berpihak padanya.

" **Aku tetap tidak terima ini!"** sergah Jennie sambilmenggebrak meja. Mata kucingnya menusuk Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. **"KAU,"** Telunjuk Jennie menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. **"Sebaiknya kau berikan kami lebih atau kau akan menyesal!"**

" **Nona Golubev, tolong jaga perkataan dan sikap Anda!"** Kendrick berusaha melerai.

" **Atau apa, hah?!"** tantang Jennie dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. **"Kau pikir aku takut padamu atau pada bocah Baekhyun ini?! HAH! Asal kau tahu Pak Tua, aku tidak akan pernah menerima—"**

" **TUTUP MULUTMU, JALANG."**

Dan perkataan itu seolah menjadi pemicu ketegangan yang ada. Bukan berasal dari Willis, atau Jennie, atau Irene. Melainkan dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"K–Kyungsoo.. _Hyung_?" Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget kala Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaket kulitnya, dengan moncong mengarah tepat ke kepala Jennie.

" **Kau itu berisik sekali ya? Tidak sadar kalau suaramu itu sangat mengganggu, hah?"**

" **A–apa yang kau lakukan?"** Suara Jennie sedikit terbata. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kyungsoo membawa pistol ke sana, terlebih tengah menodong kepalanya detik ini. " **C–cepat singkirkan pistol itu, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kepada siapa kau sedang mengarahkannya, hah?!"**

DOR!

" **KYAA!"**

Seringaian Kyungsoo terbentang lebar melihat Jennie menunduk ketakutan. Padahal tadi ia hanya menggertaknya. Peluru itu bahkan tidak mengenai Jennie, hanya melewati ruang kosong di samping kepalanya, tapi lihat bagaimana tubuh gadis itu gemetaran karenanya.

" **Menggelikan sekali."** Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. **"Kau selalu saja menyombongkan diri tentang ini-itu, padahal sebenarnya kau itu bukan siapa-siapa kecuali seorang gadis manja."**

" **T–Tuan Golubev, harap tenang—"**

" **Kau mau aku melubangi kepalamu, Tuan Baranov?"**

Menelan ludahnya, Kendrick pun tak berkata apa-apa dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki keputusannya mengadakan rapat di ruang kedap suara ini. Para _bodyguard_ di luar pasti tidak bisa mendengar suara apa pun, terlebih Kyungsoo menggunakan peredam suara di pistolnya. Akan sulit untuk meminta bantuan.

" **Sekarang,"** Kyungsoo mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Baekhyun. **"Mari kita langsung masuk ke acara utamanya."** Seringaian tajam tertarik di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun merinding di tempat. **"Cepat serahkan seluruh harta kekayaanmu padaku, Baekhyun."**

Tak ayal perkataan Kyungsoo membolakan semua pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka kagetsekaligus tak percaya, namun di saat bersamaan tak berani melontarkan sepatah kata yang berupa bentuk protes. Melihat Kyungsoo yang memegang pistol dengan sorot mata yang jauh dari kata 'bersahabat', melahirkan firasat buruk jika saja mereka berani menghentikan aksi gila Kyungsoo.

Semua, terkecuali satu orang.

" **Hentikan semua ini, Kyungsoo."** Itu Willis, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Raut mukanya tampak tenang. **"Ini tidak benar, kau tidak harus melakukan ini."**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, menyindir aksi Willis yang menurutnya sangat konyol. **"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang sedang mencoba menjadi pahlawan di sini? Bukankah kau juga sama-sama mengincar harta Pimenova, Will? Tapi kenapa kau pasrah saja diberi sebagian kecil dari keinginanmu itu, hah?"**

" **Baekhyun sudah membalas budi kita, Kyungsoo, bahkan lebih dari yang dulu kita berikan."**

Kyungsoo menertawakan Willis. **"Astaga, apa kau dengar dirimu sendiri? Kau terdengar munafik, Will!"**

Mengabaikan sindiran Kyungsoo, Willis tanpa pikir panjang mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. **"Serahkan pistol itu padaku."**

" **Tidak."**

" **Kyungsoo, kau sadar betul ada banyak** _ **bodyguard**_ **di luar sana dan mereka bekerja untuk Baekhyun. Jangan berbuat bodoh atau—"**

" **Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa resiko dari tindakanku ini?"** Kyungsoo mendelik Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut atau keraguan di matanya. **"Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan semuanya sebelum bocah ini menginjak istana Alexander."**

Yang tertangkap manik Baekhyun berikutnya adalah Kyungsoo menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu ruang pertemuan keluarga saat mendengar suara samar dari dalam sana. Alisnya menukik tajam. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak untuk satu alasan yang tak pasti.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana."

Jin Goo melirik sebentar, sebelum memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke depan. "Mungkin mereka hanya sedang berdebat. Kau tahu bagaimana watak Golubev dan Grigoriev, bukan? Lagipula di dalam sana ada Tuan Baranov, dia pasti akan memanggil kita jika terjadi sesuatu."

Seperti yang dikatakan Jin Goo, seharusnya Chanyeol tak mengkhawatirkan apa pun karena memang betul sifat keras kepala nan arogan sudah menjadi bagian dari Golubev dan Grigoriev. Tapi mungkinkah suara perdebatan bisa sampai menembus ruang kedap suara, meski itu hanya samar-samar? Bagaimana jika benar terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, sementara posisi Kendrick tidak memungkinkan untuk memanggil bantuan? Pasalnya Baekhyun berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Kyungsoo. Jika tempo hari saja Kyungsoo mampu menyewa Rachel untuk membunuh Baekhyun, entah apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya jika berada dalam ruangan tertutup tanpa ada _bodyguard_ di dalamnya.

 _Pasti terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana!_

" _Hyung_ , kau punya _master key_ , kan?"

"Mau apa kau?" Jin Goo balik bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku yakin suara barusan bukan suara orang berdebat. Kita harus mengeceknya."

"Apa? _Yak_ , kau sudah gila? Kita dilarang—"

BRUK!

Suara di ujung lorong itu sontak mengalihkan atensi beberapa _bodyguard_ di dekat ruang pertemuan keluarga, termasuk Chanyeol dan Jin Goo. Peter yang berdiri paling dekat dengan sumber suara, hendak mengeceknya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu pula, sebuah peluru menembus kepala Peter dan menumbangkannya begitu saja. Kemudian tepat saat itu, muncul sesosok gadis cantik dengan seringaian tajam terpatri di sudut bibirnya dan dua pistol semi otomatis di tangannya.

Rachel Yoo.

" **Kita bertemu lagi, Park."**

Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi. Ekor matanya melirik pintu ruang pertemuan keluarga yang masih terkunci rapat. "Sial.." desisnya.

 _Baekhyun dalam bahaya!_

.

.

Bulir mata Baekhyun berjatuhan ketika Willis mendesis menahan rasa sakit. Punggungnya terkena peluru Kyungsoo demi melindungi Baekhyun dan darahnya tak mau berhenti keluar.

" **T–tidak, bagaimana ini?"** Baekhyun menahan isak di antara usahanya menekan luka tembak Willis dengan jaketnya. Ia panik juga ketakutan. Willis tiba-tiba saja melindunginya dari tembakan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang pria tinggi itu yang terluka.

" **Kau..tidak apa?"** tanya Willis pada Baekhyun.

" **A–aku tidak apa, tapi kau.."** Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tegar meski terasa sangat sulit.

Atmosfer ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu semakin pekat dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menatap awas sekelilingnya, terutama Kyungsoo. Pria bermata besar itu berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, masih memegang erat pistolnya dan siap meluncurkan timah panas pada siapa pun yang berusaha kabur dari sana. Kendali seutuhnya benar-benar berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan seolah tak lagi melihat sosok ramah yang dulu ia kenal, yang ada hanyalah sosok iblis yang haus kekuasaan dan harta.

" **Aw~ kau melindunginya. Manis sekali, Will. Aku nyaris saja muntah karena aksi heroik ini."** Kyungsoo mencibir sambil memainkan pistolnya. **"Kau sepertinya kesakitan ya? Haruskah aku mengakhirinya dan mengirimmu ke neraka, hm?"**

Willis mendengus geli. **"Well, setidaknya aku tidak pergi ke sana sendirian. "**

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. Tentu saja ia tahu Willis sedang membicarakannya, tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadapnya. Alih-alih Kyungsoo malah membentangkan senyuman kemenangan di bibir penuhnya.

" **Ini gila, Kyungsoo! Cepat hentikan lelucon ini!"** Irene yang melihat saudara kembarnya tertembak pun mulai panik. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo membawa senjata api ke sana dan mengancam semua orang, tapi ia takkan menolerirnya jika itu sampai melukai salah satu keluarganya.

" **Oh, tentu."** Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai. **"Segera setelah bocah ini menyerahkan seluruh kekayaan Pimenova padaku."**

" **Apa kau bilang?"** Alis Irene menukik tajam. **"Jadi kau membawa pistol kemari demi mengancam bocah ini?! Lalu kenapa harus melibatkan kami segala, hah?! Kau benar-benar sudah sinting, Kyungsoo Golubev!"**

" **Diam atau aku akan menembakmu juga."**

" **Pikirmu itu membuatku takut? Cih!"**

Mengabaikan ekor mata Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya, Irene berjalan lurus menuju pintu, hendak membukanya. Namun belum sempat jemari kurus itu menyentuh kenop pintu, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu meluncurkan tembakan ke arah Irene dan timah panas itu berhasil menembus lehernya. Tak elak semua yang ada di sana membolakan mata kaget, terkecuali Kyungsoo.

" **IRENE!"** Willis berlari menuju saudara kembarnya yang meregang nyawa. Matanya menatap berang Kyungsoo. **"Kau membunuhnya, sialan!"**

" **Aku sudah memperingatkannya."** ucap Kyungsoo tanpa secuil rasa bersalah. **"Dan asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."**

" **PERSETAN KAU!"**

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi-lagi mengenai Willis, kali ini tepat di kaki kanannya. Mati-matian pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menahan tubuhnya agak tidak abruk, meski perih itu mulai terbakar bersama amarahnya.

" **Kau lihat kan akibatnya jika berani melawanku? Yang barusan hanyalah peringatan kecil. Jika kau melakukan hal yang jauh lebih bodoh lagi,"** Kyungsoo berdiri angkuh di hadapan Willis. Moncong pistolnya menempel di kepala Willis. **"Aku takkan segan-segan meledakkan kepalamu, temanku."**

PIP!

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar dan sebuah tembakan mengenai tangan Kyungsoo, membuat pistol Mark 23 itu terpental ke sisi ruangan. Namun untuk satu firasat tak mengenakkan, Kyungsoo tak bersuara. Ia hanya termangu di tempatnya, sebelum menoleh perlahan ke belakang untuk mendapati Chanyeol tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Hentikan semua ini sekarang juga, Kyungsoo."

Sorot mata itu.

Kyungsoo sadar bahwa itu bukanlah sorot yang menunjukkan kekagetan atau hal lainnya. Itu adalah sorot yang sama dengan yang Willis perlihatkan ketika ia membela Baekhyun. Sorot yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol pun sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya dalang di balik aksi teror yang membayangi Baekhyun dan ia bertekad untuk melindungi Baekhyun sampai akhir.

"Bodoh sekali." Ucapan itu Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada usaha Chanyeol yang masih ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun. "BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

"Hanya diam dan hentikan semua ini sebelum—"

"Sebelum apa?!" Kyungsoo balik menantang. Rasa takutnya tidak lagi ia pedulikan mengingat dirinya sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam untuk rencana ini. Keberhasilan sudah menggantung. Sebentar lagi para pion tak berguna yang berjajar pada pihak Baekhyun akan habis. Meski hanya bermodal keyakinan pada dirinya, Kyungsoo bertekad untuk melakukan apa pun agar tumpahan darah dari pihak aliansi Baekhyun akan menggenang di lantai.

"Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo. Berhentilah sampai di sini, selagi aku masih memintamu sebagai teman."

Mendengar kalimat bujukan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip sarkasme konyol, lantas mengundang tawa Kyungsoo. "Wow. Enteng sekali kau memintaku mengakhiri rencana hebat ini hanya dengan menyelipkan kata 'teman' dalam kalimatmu, hah? Kau pikir aku akan luluh? Kau pikir selama ini aku menganggapmu temanku?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, alih-alih semakin meningkat kewaspadaannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal di akhir nanti. Maka dari itu, jangan lanjutkan semua ini karena kau sendiri yang akan rugi."

"Rugi?" Tawa Kyungsoo kembali meledak. "Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol! Kau sedang tidak berhadapan dengan sembarang orang saat ini!"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Aku mengenalmu, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau bukanlah orang jahat, maka dari itu aku mohon padamu untuk menghentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Merasa diremehkan, Kyungsoo mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Satu bantingan vas di meja itu pun menjadi luapan emosi karena pistol masih belum terjangkau. Kyungsoo tidak butuh simpati atau kebaikan siapa pun. Jika Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada dirinya, maka tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menyimpan perasaan khusus ini. Ia akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya dan merebut sendiri hak Baekhyun sebagai Pimenova.

"Apa pedulimu, sialan! Urus saja anak manja itu!"

Mengambil sisa kesempatan yang ada, Kyungsoo meraih pistol yang terbuang itu dan menarik pelatuknya tepat mengarah pada Chanyeol. Matanya melotot untuk kegilaan yang ia naikkan ketegangannya dan tidak lagi peduli bagaimana hukum akan bekerja setelah ini.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak memberi toleransi apa pun pada Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu bukanlah temannya lagi, melainkan musuh utama. Berbagai upaya untuk saling menjatuhkan pun dilakukan. Keduanya sama-sama tak membuka celah untuk musuh dan terus meluncurkan tembakan sampai suaranya memenuhi ruangan.

Selagi pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung, Jin Goo memanfaatkan keadaan untuk membawa Baekhyun, Willis, Jennie, dan Kendrick ke tempat yang lebih aman. Pergerakan mereka memang terlindungi oleh Chanyeol, namun nyatanya keadaan tak semulus itu jika di posisi Chanyeol. Ia terlalu meremehkan Kyungsoo. Si mungil bermata besar itu jelas memiliki kemampuan menembak. Dua kali Chanyeol terkecoh oleh pergerakan Kyungsoo dan itu berimbas pada lengannya yang tergores peluru.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol mengumpat dalam posisi menempel di balik pilar. Pistolnya hanya memiliki sisa satu peluru, sementara pisaunya terpental entah ke mana saat melawan Rachel tadi. Jika Kyungsoo menyimpan pistol cadangan di balik jaket kulitnya, maka Chanyeol harus mencari cara lain yang lebih efektif untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Keluar kau, Park Chanyeol! Ayo lawan aku!"

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Melihat pantulan Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke tempatnya bersembunyi, Chanyeol pun segera memutar otaknya. Pikirnya, jika ia bisa mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo barang sebentar dan menyingkirkan pistol-pistol itu, akan mudah baginya untuk melumpuhkan Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat.

KRAK.

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, tepat pada pecahan kaca—akibat pertarungan mereka tadi—yang Kyungsoo injak. Ia tiba-tiba kepikiran satu ide.

Memanfaatkan pantulan kaca, Chanyeol membidik peluru terakhirnya pada kaki Kyungsoo. Begitu erangan keras menjadi sinyal untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian, barulah Chanyeol menendang pistol yang dipegang Kyungsoo sehingga itu terpental jauh ke sudut ruangan.

"Sialan kau—AKH!" Kyungsoo mengerang kembali ketika tangannya dipelintir Chanyeol saat hendak mengambil pistol cadangan di balik jaket. Chanyeol mendorong paksa tubuh Kyungsoo sampai membentur kaca di dekat pilar, lalu merebut pistol cadangan Kyungsoo sebelum membanting tubuh mungil itu ke lantai.

Namun kehilangan semua pistol bukan berarti Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia meraih satu pecahan kaca yang cukup besar untuk ia jadikan senjata pengganti, kemudian menyerang Chanyeol secara membabi buta. Di luar perkiraan, pergerakan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu luwes jika sedang menyerang dalam jarak dekat dan ini sedikit banyak menguntungkan Chanyeol.

Mengambil satu pecahan kaca lainnya, Chanyeol balas menyerang Kyungsoo. Semula gerakannya memang lambat, namun itu hanyalah umpan agar Chanyeol bisa bergerak cepat ke sisi tubuh Kyungsoo dan menusuk pinggul serta punggungnya. Ini akan melambatkan pergerakan pria mungil itu.

"Kau sungguh takkan menyerah?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Seperti aku sudi saja!" Kyungsoo melayangkan pecahan kaca itu ke kepala Chanyeol, tapi sialnya ia kalah cepat. Chanyeol lebih dulu menghindar dan menendang perut Kyungsoo sampai terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kyungsoo."

Dan itu adalah keputusan final Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menendang keras kaki Kyungsoo yang tadi tertembak, lalu mengunci pergerakan tangannya agar tidak melawan. Dalam keadaan terpojok itulah Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk mematahkan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menusuk lehernya dengan pecahan kaca tepat sebelum jerit kesakitan terdengar.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, mengarah tepat pada Chanyeol dengan sinyal bahwa rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Suaranya tak memiliki kuasa untuk keluar, dia terkapar dengan luka menganga dan darah yang merembet.

Semua berakhir.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan untuk hidup karena nyawanya terjerat dalam tajamnya pecahan kaca. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya menghilang. Mata Kyungsoo tertutup rapat dan Tuhan mengambil nyawanya dengan limbahan darah segar.

 **TBC**

NEXT ADALAH CHAPTER TERAKHIR, NANTIKAN YAAAAA~


	12. Chapter 11-end

Pantulan samar di cermin kamar mandi itu menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menyeka sisa air basuhan. Setelah enam jam diperiksa terkait kematian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol benar merasakan sedikit lega dari semua ketegangan yang sempat tercipta.

Jin Goo berkata bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi saksi, tidak lebih. Melihat situasi yang hampir membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun, tindakan yang Chanyeol lakukan bukan suatu kesengajaan dan untuk itu para petinggi mempertimbangkan kembali status Chanyeol. Jin Goo sendiri berupaya maksimal untuk memberi keringanan jika memang nanti Chanyeol harus mendapat hukuman.

" _Ahjussi_.."

"Eh? Baekhyun?"

"Jangan berbalik. Tetap seperti ini."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol dari belakang. Gusar halus dari jemari lentik itu mempermainkan kemejanya yang sedikit basah, menariknya kecil lalu kemudian memilih kembali memeluk erat.

"Aku takut.." Baekhyun memulai cicitannya. Kepalanya tersandar di punggung Chanyeol dan mengendus bagaimana aroma maskiulin itu menguasai perasaannya. "Kupikir ini sebuah mimpi. Aku berharap bisa bangun di saat peluru itu hampir mengenaimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar kau akan kehilangan nyawa, apa jadinya aku nanti?"

Dua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. Betapa manis suasana ini, bahkan Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan gula jika keadaan ini harus dinikmati dengan secangkir kopi.

" _Ahjussi_?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini? Ini membahayakan nyawamu."

"Dan akan berbalik nyawamu yang berada di ambang bahaya jika aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

"Tetap saja itu membahayakanmu."

Semakin tinggi tarikan dua sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Mengkhawatirkanku, hm?"

"Tck! Percaya diri sekali!"

Pada posisi itu Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya. Tanpa melepas pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukan pelukan yang lebih erat dari depan dan mencuri kecupan kecil di puncak kepala si mungil.

"Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. "Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau paham? Aku takut."

Lamat-lamat Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Ah, jiwa remaja itu membawa Baekhyun pada kemanjaan yang berlebih. Alih-alih merasa risih, Chanyeol justru menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun bertingkah menggemaskan dan sanggup mendebarkan perasaannya dalam intensitas luar biasa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

" _Assa!_ "

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, tidak sepenuhnya lepas, hanya memberi sedikit jarak tapi tetap menjangkau pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini sudah malam. Kau sudah makan?"

"Hanya roti. Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Aku lapar. Mau makan denganku?"

"Makan apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan memakanmu?"

Kerlingan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati Baekhyun, membawanya untuk berjinjit dan spontan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Dia sangat menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and parkayoung**

 **presents**

 **ENIGMA**

 **Chapter 11 (end) – Where It Ends**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kristina Pimenova, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jin Goo, Jennie Kim (BP), Irene Bae (RV), Kim Jiwon, Park Haejin, Kim Hyorin (Sistar), Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari film 'Anastasia'**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA INGGRIS ditulis dengan BOLD**

 **Dialog dalam BAHASA RUSIA ditulis dengan BOLD-ITALIC**

 **(SISANYA berarti BAHASA KOREA ya)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jutaan bulir langit berjatuhan membasahi kota St. Petersburg tak lama setelah acara pemakaman Kyungsoo dan Irene dilakukan secara tertutup. Tidak ada drama, tidak setelah kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Baik itu Grigoriev, maupun Golubev, memilih khidmat pada tundukan kepala seadanya dan berbela sungkawa dalam batas yang wajar.

Pimenova, atau Baekhyun, secara pribadi meng- _cover_ semua prosesi dari segala biaya sampai tempat. Mengesampingkan perlakuan buruk Kyungsoo dan Irene dulu, Baekhyun tentu tak lupa bagaimana pernah ada kebaikan mereka menjaga peninggalan Pimenova selama Baekhyun tak berada di posisinya. Terlebih, Kyungsoo dan Irene masihlah kerabat jauhnya.

Namun masih ada satu yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun.

" **Bagaimana keadaanmu?"**

Willis menoleh pada suara yang tak asing itu, senyum tipis tertaut di sudut bibirnya untuk si mungil Pimenova. **"Lumayan. Kau?"**

" **Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku, kau melindungiku, ingat?"**

Willis tak memberikan respon berarti, hanya mengedik kecil di bahu. Keheningan kemudian mengisi kamar Willis. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tak mengatakan apa pun sejak pagi ini. Baekhyun bertaruh itu karena kematian Irene.

" **Aku turut berduka cita, Willy."** Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Willis, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan agar ia bisa tabah menghadapi cobaan ini. **"Aku yakin Tuhan memberinya tempat yang lebih baik di atas sana."**

Satu senyuman tipis lagi tersungging di bibir tipis Willis. **"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."**

" **Tidak, aku** _ **lah**_ **yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Jika saat itu kau tidak ada, nyawaku pasti sudah melayang di tangan Kyungsoo** _ **Hyung**_ **."**

" **Jangan konyol, ada banyak orang yang peduli padamu di istana ini, mereka pasti melindungimu sekalipun nyawa taruhannya."**

" **Ya, kurasa begitu. Tapi aku tetap sangat berterima kasih padamu, Willy."**

Dua ujung bibir Willis terangkat. Hanya sebatas basa-basi, karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada ketulusan yang terlanjur disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak masalah. Fakta selalu memiliki cara yang unik untuk ditunjukkan. Tapi Willis memilih pada mode penyimpan. Diam yang dia miliki mengartikan banyak hal yang menjadi dasar kenapa Baekhyun terselamatkan, sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke alam lain.

Willis adalah seorang yang dingin pada visualnya. Jauh dari itu sebenarnya Willis memiliki sisi pertemanan yang bagus. Kualitas solidaritas yang ia miliki tak bisa diragukan, hanya saja Willis tak suka jika harus ditunjukkan terlalu kentara.

Bukan pada Baekhyun. Tapi pada pria yang belakangan terlihat memiliki perasaan berbeda pada sang Tuan Muda—Park Chanyeol.

Tak menampik fakta jika Willis dan Chanyeol pernah berada dalam hubungan pertemanan yang menyenangkan. Keduanya telah lama menjadi seorang teman yang memiliki visi-misi yang sama. Tapi pada keadaan itu, kesetiaan selalu menjadi ujian terbesar pada hubungan pertemanan yang sesungguhnya. Willis memiliki _goal_ yang berbeda dengan pendirian Chanyeol, dan itu merusak pertemanan yang telah mereka jalin.

Meski begitu, Willis tak sepenuhnya lupa siapa Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Willis masih ingin memiliki hubungan pertemanan, tapi Chanyeol kentara menolak karena terlanjur menganggap Willis tak ubahnya seorang pengkhianat. Dan untuk itu, ketika Willis mengetahui bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat buruk hanya karena perasaan yang ia simpan untuk Chanyeol, Willis menjadi garda terdepan untuk mengacau semua rencana Kyungsoo.

Alasan yang cukup klasik. Tapi Willis tak ambil pusing. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa menunjukkan betapa dia masih ingin menjaga temannya, mengelak mara baya yang mungkin saja menimpa temannya itu dari ketamakan Kyungsoo.

Di lain sisi, Willis juga tak rela jika Kyungsoo memiliki semua harta Pimenova. Jika kesempatan itu benar ada, bisa dipastikan Willis tak akan mendapat apa-apa karena Kyungsoo menguasai. Willis tahu betul tabiat Kyungsoo. Kerabat tirinya itu tak akan pernah puas jika Baekhyun hanya memberi beberapa persen dari seluruh kekayaan Pimenova yang melimpah ruah.

" **Omong-omong, kau mau makan sesuatu? Atau minum teh? Katakan saja, akan kubawakan untukmu."**

Terkekeh geli, Willis mengusuk surai _maroon_ Baekhyun dengan gemas. **"Kupikir tidak perlu, Baekhyun, ada pelayan yang bisa melakukannya untukku. Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Chanyeol bisa marah jika sampai tahu kau ada di sini. Dia itu tipe pencemburu akut."**

" **E–eh?"** Baekhyun terkejut dengan mata membulat lucu. Pikirnya, kenapa Willis berkata seolah dia tahu hubungan rahasianya dengan Chanyeol?

" **Ada apa?"** Willis menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Raut mukanya masih sama seperti biasa, tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang melontarkan godaan.

 _Mungkinkah itu hanya perasaanku saja?_ —batin Baekhyun.

" **T–tidak ada apa-apa. Uh.."** Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kikuk. **"K–kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Selamat beristirahat, Willy."**

" **Hm."**

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari celah bibir Willis begitu pintu ditutup Baekhyun. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

" **Kurasa ini lebih baik."** Pejaman mata itu dilakukan sebelum akhirnya Willis terlelap.

 **###**

Selang beberapa hari, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali membuat pengumuman mengenai pembagian warisan Pimenova. Dia ingin mempertegas situasi, menggarisbawahi semua yang perlu diperhatikan siapa saja yang terlibat untuk patuh pada keputusannya sebagai sang keturunan terakhir Pimenova.

Baekhyun mungkin masih remaja. Jauh dalam dirinya masih terselip jiwa anak berusia belasan yang tidak seharusnya memikirkan harta dari nenek moyang. Tapi itu sudah menjadi keharusan, di mana Baekhyun akan memberi suara paling menentukan atas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan nama Pimenova.

"Tarik napas, Baek."

"Aku sudah melakukan itu sejak lahir, _Ahjussi._ " Sedikit berdecak, Baekhyun lantas memejamkan sebentar matanya dan kembali terbuka untuk menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. " _Well,_ aku sudah membuat keputusan terbaik. Bukan begitu, _Ahjussi_?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menemani, mengangguk mantap, memberikan kepercayaan diri berlebih pada Baekhyun yang sejujurnya berlumur ketegangan di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ya. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Hanya tinggal mengeksekusi."

"Astaga, ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada pertama aku bekerja di Attaboy."

"Tegakkan tubuhmu, melangkahlah penuh percaya diri, lalu selesaikan semua dengan senyum terbaik."

"Akan kuusahakan."

Baekhyun mulai merapikan dirinya. Pelayan di luar sudah memberitahu bahwa sekarang waktunya Baekhyun untuk keluar dan memulai pembacaan keputusan di ruang kerja Raja.

Masih terlihat ada keraguan dari langkah Baekhyun. Dan ya, sekali lagi itu karena situasi ini baru ia hadapi di usia belasan yang mana seharusnya menjadi masa bermain bagi Baekhyun. Beruntung dari belakang Chanyeol setia menemani dengan sedikit bisikan yang ia lakukan ketika Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Aku ada bersamamu. Jangan takut." Lalu Chanyeol perlahan membuka kepalan tangan itu dan menyelipkan jemarinya di sana. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman tipis, sebelum turut menautkan jemarinya. Sedikitnya kegugupan itu mengelupas karena eksistensi Chanyeol dan membuatnya berani untuk menghadapi situasi.

Tepat ketika pintu besar ruang kerja Raja terbuka, Chanyeol melepas tautan jemari mereka. Baekhyun sempat menengok ke belakang, anggukan Chanyeol bersambut senyum keyakinan dan Baekhyun duduk pada tempat tertinggi yang selalu diistimewakan untuk keturunan Pimenova.

Dalam ruangan itu tak banyak yang hadir. Hanya Kendrick Baranov, dua orang dari Kremlin, Willis, dan Jennie. Di sudut ruangan berdiri lima _bodyguard_ —termasuk Chanyeol dan Jin Goo—untuk berjaga-jaga agar hal buruk seperti tempo hari tidak terulang.

Willis duduk di kursi paling ujung. Sepasang matanya masih mengalahi milik elang. Air wajahnya cukup tenang meski kesinisan seperti enggan musnah dari wajah tampannya. Tepat di sebelahnya ada Jennie. Seperti biasa, Jennie dan segala keangkuhannya tak menampakkan raut bersahabat, kentara hanya menghadiri pertemuan itu karena bersangkutan dengan pembagian warisan Pimenova.

Suasana hening pun mulai tercapai selang beberapa detik. Seluruh perhatian tercurah pada Baekhyun yang berdiri pada posisi tertinggi dan memasang telinga lekat-lekat.

" **Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian semua."**

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak; berusaha menguasai hatinya yang kembali merasakan ketegangan. Telapak tangannya sedikit basah, tapi semua kembali ia kondisikan kala dalam jangka pandangnya ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

" **Sebelumnya saya ingin kembali mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kejadian tempo hari. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa saya lakukan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir, tapi jauh dari dalam lubuk hati saya merasa kehilangan atas kepergian kerabat yang telah membantu menjaga peninggalan Pimenova selama ini."**

" **Terlalu berbasa-basi."** Jennie menyindir, cukup terdengar karena kala itu ruangan sangat hening.

Banyak tatapan risih menghujani Jennie. Tapi gadis itu memilih acuh dan kembali menunjukkan aura keangkuhan yang menyebalkan.

" **Baiklah. Saya mengerti jika urusan kalian masihlah lebih banyak. Jadi, saya akan memulai membacakan keputusan yang sudah saya diskusikan dengan Tuan Baranov."**

Kendrick memberikan map khusus kepada Baekhyun. Map itu bergambar sebuah logo khas Pimenova yang dijaga ketat sebelum hari ini tiba.

Memejamkan mata sebentar, Baekhyun lantas membuka mata dan menajamkan dua irisnya pada nuansa keseriusan yang mulai terbangun. Tak ada lagi sosok remaja di usia yang belum genap dua puluh. Hanya ada seorang lelaki dengan ketegasan yang membuat semua tak berani berpaling atau akan mendapat hukuman karena itu.

" **Saya, Pavel Baekhyun Pimenova, dengan ini memutuskan untuk membagi warisan Pimenova pada Willis Leonade Grigoriev dan Jennie Yalena Golubev yang telah menjaga serta merawat peninggalan Pimenova selama saya tidak ada di tempat. Dari total warisan Pimenova, saya berikan sepuluh persen untuk Willis Leonade Grigoriev dan lima persen untuk Jennie Yalena Golubev. Berikut keputusan ini saya buat dalam keadaan sadar, dengan saksi pengacara keluarga Pimenova—Tuan Kendrick Baranov."**

" **APA?!"**

Protesan pertama sesuai dugaan. Jennie berdiri dengan emosi nyalang yang membuat dirinya semakin menjadi perhatian. Telunjuknya mengarah tajam pada Baekhyun, cercaan dari mulutnya terjadi secara otodidak.

" **Kenapa aku hanya mendapat lima persen, sementara Willis sepuluh?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau memasukkan lima persen bagian Irene pada Willis, sementara tidak padaku?! Kau mencoba membodohiku, hah?!"**

" **Aku tidak sedang mencoba membodohi siapa pun, Jennie. Jika kau lupa, Willis pernah menyelamatkanku dari kejadian mengerikan tempo hari, itu sebabnya sekarang aku memberinya lebih, bukan karena aku memasukkan lima persen bagian Irene, tapi karena aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Sementara bagian milikmu tetap lima persen seperti keputusan awal, terserah mau kau ambil atau tidak."** Baekhyun membela dengan tenang. Pikirnya, percuma meladeni emosi Jennie, yang ada hanya api bertemu api dan tidak akan ada penyelesaian di sini.

Lalu Jennie sendiri? Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Wajahnya memerah dan giginya mengertak kuat karena dongkol yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia benci dipermalukan dan direndahkan seperti ini, terutama oleh bocah ingusan yang baru masuk ke ruang lingkup bangsawan.

" **Kau benar-benar lintah, Pimenova! Ambil lagi saja lima persen hartamu itu! Aku tidak butuh!"**

 **BLAM!**

Jennie keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga. Gadis itu mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya enyah dari istana Alexander, tak lagi peduli dengan sebuah tata krama karena keputusan Baekhyun yang dianggapnya tak pernah berpihak pada harapannya.

Baekhyun menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Dia sangat paham bagaimana Jennie memiliki emosi yang tak pernah membaik dan melakukan diskusi lebih dingin dengannya sepertinya hanyalah sebuah bualan.

" **Tuan Grigoriev, apa ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan mengenai bagian Anda?"** Kendrick beralih pada Willis yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu terlalu berkebalikan dengan Jennie. Ia tampak tenang dengan setiap keputusan mutlak yang dibuat dan dibacakan Baekhyun. Meski tarikan senyum sinisnya masih terlihat, setidaknya dia memiliki kontrol emosi cukup bagus untuk harga dirinya.

" **Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."**

" **Ya, silakan."**

Berdiri sebentar dari tempat duduknya, Willis lantas membenahi kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Matanya yang dingin mulai menajam. Tidak pada konteks luapan emosi, hanya sebuah bentuk pertunjukan kecil-kecilan.

" **Bagaimana jika akan ada Kyungsoo kedua setelah keputusan ini?"**

Mata Baekhyun sontak terbelalak. Para _bodyguard_ yang ada di sana serentak mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan tertuju hanya pada Willis.

" **Whoa, tenang, Bung! Aku hanya bertanya."**

Baiklah, Willis benar-benar misterius dengan tawanya yang tiba-tiba meledak.

" **Kau tidak perlu menjawab, Tuan Kecil. Kyungsoo sudah berbahagia dengan dosanya. Jangan khawatirkan dia, hanya khawatirkan saja bagaimana kau bisa mengatur istana ini dengan otakmu yang masih belasan tahun."** Willis mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun, sebelum memasang kacamata hitam di hidung mancungnya. **"Dan terima kasih untuk sepuluh persen-nya, aku terima dengan senang hati."**

Dan begitulah, Willis lantas pergi dengan gayanya yang misterius tanpa pernah peduli pada beberapa senjata yang masih tertodong padanya.

Napas Baekhyun yang sempat tercekat, kini kembali bisa ia fungsikan secara normal. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di belakangnya segera membantu.

Baekhyun tak memiliki lagi kepentingan untuk pembacaan keputusan. Dia meminta sang pengacara untuk melanjutkan sisa pertemuan ini, sedang Baekhyun ingin berbaring di ranjangnya.

" **Tinggalkan aku sendiri di kamar. Aku akan memanggil kalian jika aku butuh sesuatu."**

Semua pelayan yang mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar mulai undur diri. Hanya bersisa satu yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol. Satu kecupan di dahi menyusul setelahnya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Nikmati alam mimpimu."

Seperti ini yang selalu Baekhyun butuhkan. Di kala dirinya terombang-ambing dalam keputusan seorang pewaris tunggal, ada seseorang yang tidak pernah perhitungan dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun menerima pelukan itu. Dalam bujuran tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, ada pelukan terkasih yang mendadak membuatnya benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _Ahjussi._ "

 **###**

Telah berlangsung dua minggu tawa dan ketentraman melingkupi istana Alexander. Tak ada lagi ancaman atau tangis pedih, semuanya tampak normal. Baekhyun sendiri menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang Pimenova sambil mempelajari banyak hal yang harus dikejarnya. _Well_ , tuntutan Baekhyun untuk menjadi Raja Rusia berikutnya tentu saja berlaku selama ia masih hidup.

Ada kala Baekhyun merasa lelah akan rutinitas membosankan ini dan berujung dengan membolos kelas tata krama, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena kemudian Chanyeol akan dengan cepat menemukan tempat persembunyian Baekhyun dan membopongnya kembali ke kelas layaknya karung beras. Sementara si mungil menggerutu sampai bibirnya maju beberapa senti, Chanyeol hanya akan mengiyakan dan memantau Baekhyun agar tidak kabur lagi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi semua ini dilakukan demi kebaikan Baekhyun dan kemajuan negara yang akan dipimpinnya kelak. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus mulai terbiasa.

"Ambilkan susu hangat untukku."

Satu tundukkan patuh menjadi akhir dari eksistensi seorang pelayan yang kala itu Baekhyun panggil. Langkahnya terdengar terburu untuk segelas susu hangat yang diminta sang Tuan Muda dan bertekad memberikan yang terbaik agar segala penat yang melekat bisa sirna.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau pelajaran untuk para bangsawan memang sangat membosankan?"

"Itu hanya perasaan Anda saja, Tuan Muda."

Baekhyun mendengus keras mendengar respon Chanyeol. Mengambil posisi terlentang di atas ranjang, Baekhyun lantas menoleh pada keberadaan Chanyeol yang senantiasa berdiri dengan posisi formal di dekat pintu. Pria dewasa itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, di telinganya bahkan masih melekat alat pendengar yang terhubung dengan pusat keamanan yang ada di lantai bawah. Tubuh tingginya seperti pas untuk menerima segala efek dari ketampanan yang ia miliki. Visualnya benar-benar menarik hingga Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menarik dua sudut bibirnya alih-alih menyuarakan debaran dalam hati.

" _Ahjussi_ _?_ "

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kudengar kau sangat menyukai alat musik drum."

"Ya, itu benar."

"Jika suatu hari kau terjebak banjir dan harus menyelamatkan satu di antara drum atau Jin Goo _A_ _hjussi,_ mana yang akan kau selamatkan?"

"Tentu saja drum." Jawaban itu muncul tak kurang dari dua detik. "Jin Goo _H_ _yung_ bisa berenang dan dia pasti akan selamat dengan kemampuan berenangnya."

Seketika Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa. Pertanyaannya sungguh tidaklah penting dan Chanyeol menanggapi dengal hal yang lebih tidak penting, tapi yang bisa terambil dari sini adalah sosok Baekhyun yang bisa lepas dalam tawa.

"Lalu," Tubuhnya ia balik, tangannya secara manis menyangga dagu dan berdecak erotis untuk pria dewasa yang kini berjalan mendekat padanya. "Jika di dunia ini hanya tersisa satu pemenang untuk tetap hidup, sedang babak akhir hanya ada aku dan dirimu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mendewasakan semua perilaku ketika usianya bahkan belum genap kepala tiga. Saat dunia bercerita tentang nostalgia jatuh cinta yang terlalu indah, Chanyeol justru mendekat pada wajah mungil itu dengan bertopang pada dua telapak tangannya untuk menyapu halus kulit yang ia puja.

"Kau tahu jawabanku."

"Katakan dengan bibirmu, _A_ _hjussi._ "

Sebenarnya maksud Baekhyun adalah dengan ucapan; katakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemenang dan pengorbanan terbesar telah Chanyeol lakukan. Hanya saja Chanyeol terlampau tidak terkendali dengan debar jantungnya ketika Baekhyun ada di depan mata, menatapnya dengan manik abu bak _puppy_ yang—entah bagaimana—tampak menggemaskan dan menggoda di saat bersamaan.

Sapuan sesama bibir pun terjadi. Chanyeol bermain sebagai dominan di sana. Pagutan itu terjadi cukup berimbang. Saat Baekhyun menyimpang pada sisi kanan, maka Chanyeol akan berada di sisi sebaliknya dengan remasan halus pada rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"Hey, _Ahjussi_ , kau mencium Tuan Muda-mu. Itu sebuah pelanggaran karena tidak ada izin."

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas. Tali saliva itu masih menyambung dan sangat disayangkan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpindah posisi lebih intim. Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun tengkurap dengan kepala mendongak meladeni manis bibir Chanyeol, kini dia lebih leluasa berada pada posisi nyaman untuk menerima ciuman itu lagi dengan Chanyeol yang mengungkung di atasnya.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena menciptakan dirimu." Satu kehalusan meluncur dari belai tangan Chanyeol pada sekitar wajah Baekhyun. "Kupikir inilah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Aku bertemu denganmu dalam situasi yang tak terduga. Seharusnya aku menjadi penjagamu, bukan berada di atasmu dan menikmati semua keindahan dari atas sini."

Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bercerita dalam pertukaran pandang jika dua hati itu kini bertabuh genderang kencang? Baekhyun bahkan memiliki rona merah manis di dua pipinya ketika Chanyeol kembali menjangkau dahinya dalam kecupan lembut, lalu berlanjut dalam tautan panas di bibir.

" _A_ _–A_ _hjussi.._ "

Erangan tertahan Baekhyun untuk perutnya yang terasa digelitik oleh sentuhan jari-jari kokoh; merambat naik ke atas pada tiap lekuk yang ada, lalu berhenti pada daerah sensitif yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan sejenak ciuman itu.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunnie?"

Senyum terukir pada bibir Baekhyun kala namanya disebut dengan cara yang manis. Chanyeol melakukan semua dengan caranya sebagai pria dewasa. Sentuhannya, caranya memanggil nama Baekhyun, bahkan tatapan matanya masih terlihat sangat lelaki meski Baekhyun tahu dalam diri Chanyeol ada sebuah nafsu tak terbendung. Terlebih Baekhyun saat ini mulai bertingkah sedikit nakal dengan melepas tautan kancing kemejanya, membusungkan dadanya yang putih untuk melihat bagaimana Chanyeol akan bertahan pada kemerahan _nipple_ -nya.

" _Ahjussi,_ apakah milikku ini cukup untuk membuatmu merasa puas saat mengulumnya?"

Sebelah sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Bibirnya kembali meraup kasar bibir Baekhyun dan meninggalkan satu tarikan halus di bibir bawah Baekhyun ketika ia menyudahinya.

"Mari kita lihat apakah aku terpuaskan atau tidak."

Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepala banyak-banyak ketika sesapan itu menggoda dari sebuah lunak basah. Matanya tak lagi berkuasa untuk melihat situasi di dadanya dan memilih mencari pelarian pada rambut belakang Chanyeol untuk ia remas.

"A _–_ ahnn.."

 _Nipple_ Baekhyun dipermainkan; sesekali dihisap, tetapi lebih sering ditekan dan diputar dengan lidah yang efeknya sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Tidak pernah Baekhyun duga dia akan mengalami sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah hanya dengan sebuah lidah. Dia juga tidak pernah mengerti ke mana perginya kesadaran yang ia miliki kala tarikan di rambut belakang Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi usakan halus.

Hanya saja mereka harus rela berhenti sebentar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan teriakan nyalang. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama tersadar dan dia segera menarik diri untuk berdiri pada direksi lain yang membelakangi seorangpelayan dengan segelas susu pesanan Baekhyun.

Terdengar hela napas kesal dari Baekhyun.

" **Apakah ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan Muda?"**

" **Tidak. Kau bisa pergi."**

" **Baik, Tuan Muda. Saya pamit."**

Di posisi lain, ada Chanyeol yang mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak terlalu kentara dengan keberadaannya yang lumayan berantakan. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga pelayan itu tidak menyadari apa-apa dan tidak melaporkan apa pun tentang keberadaannya di kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku harus per—mmpphh!"

Dan _yeah,_ Chanyeol hanya bisa melebarkan dua mata ketika tangannya tertarik untuk kembali terjatuh di ranjang dan seseorang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, hah?"

"A–apa?"

"Kita kan belum selesai, _Ahjussi_!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar ketika Baekhyun membuka kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Senyumnya terlihat nakal, dengan jemari lentik membuat gerakan acak di atas cetakan enam kotak di perut Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi, hm?"

Chanyeol memiliki banyak pendeskripsian untuk sosok Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggoda dan menarik di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan hanya ketika si mata _puppy_ itu menatap ke dalam obsidiannya, Baekhyun tampak sempurna layaknya pemeran utama yang berharga. Dan itu belum termasuk fisiknya yang benar untuk dipuji.

Segala yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun perlahan menarik Chanyeol pada sisi tidak masuk akal untuk sekedar pujaan melebihi seorang pengawal pada Tuan Muda-nya. Tapi dia tidak pernah memedulikan hal itu ketika Baekhyun mengisyaratkan perasaan lebih yang sama dalam sentuhan-sentuhan yang saat ini terjadi.

Ada kalanya Baekhyun akan menghisap, tapi lebih sering dia bermain dengan bibir bawah Chanyeol untuk ditarik kecil dengan caranya yang liar. Lidahnya akan menyapu gigi-gigi Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kecupan panjang untuk menjauhkan dirinya sebentar.

"Jika jatuh cinta semenyenangkan ini, seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini dari dulu."

"Aku lebih suka kau mengetahuinya sekarang." Chanyeol mempermanis semua itu dengan menyingkap rambut liar Baekhyun yang mulai basah terkena keringat. "Karena jika dari dulu kau mengenal jatuh cinta, pasti cinta pertamamu bukan aku."

"Tck! Kau kan hanya _Ahjussi_ mesum. Aku bisa lihat kau sungguh bernafsu denganku."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun mencebik kesal. Tiba-tiba ia kepikiran sesuatu. " _Ahjussi?_ "

"Hm?"

"Kau..pernah..berhubungan badan?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

Baekhyun memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu dan memilih merebahkan diri di atas dada Chanyeol, yang mana posisi itu membuat sesuatu yang sama-sama mengembung menemui pertemuan dan pergesekan dari luar celana.

Kegelisahan tentu menjadi efek, bahkan Chanyeol merasakan darahnya memanas dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menemui jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan kegelisahan ini. Lalu ketika Chanyeol berada di ujung semua yang tertahan di hati juga pangkal paha, pria tinggi itu memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia tindih dan memenjarakannya di antara dua lengannya yang kokoh.

"Aku belum pernah berhubungan badan. Baik dengan wanita, apalagi dengan pria. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman, jadi jika aku menyakitimu, kau hanya perlu memintaku berhenti dan aku akan menarik diri."

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik dirinya untuk mundur. Wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan celana yang mengembung dan mulai menarik retsleting dengan bibirnya. Di dalam celana itu terdapat sesuatu yang menggemaskan; kecil mungil sepadan dengan angka yang ada dalam usia Baekhyun.

Tarikan Chanyeol pada sisa pembungkus penis Baekhyun membuat si pemilik penis mungil ereksi mengeratkan tangan gelisah. Terlebih ketika lidah Chanyeol terjulur untuk bermain pada ujung yang memerah dan mengulum dengan decakan cukup dalam, Baekhyun menjadi lebih gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul.

Apa yang sedang terjadi nyatanya mengatupkan pori-pori kesadaran dan menyusun banyak hal baru yang menggetarkan. Cengkeraman pada seprai hanya pelampiasan, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun menolak peduli pada apa pun kecuali gairah yang sedang dipacu Chanyeol dari ujung lidahnya hingga pencapaian pertama berhasil Baekhyun raih dalam erangan yang _non_ fiktif.

Semburat merah itu terlihat jelas bersama sapuan cahaya bulan di luar sana. Keringat yang mengucur di sekitar pelipis Chanyeol usap, lalu melabuhkan sebuah ciuman manis di puncak kepala.

" _Ahjussi?_ "

"Hm? Iya, sayang?"

 _Sayang_?

Baekhyun menyukai panggilan itu.

Tak ada lagi yang peduli pada sebuah rasa malu ketika gairah menjadi penguasa. Baekhyun melepas kain terakhir yang melekat pada kakinya, begitu juga kain yang membungkus tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Logikanya sudah buta. Otaknya hanya mengikat perasaan cinta berlebih yang kemudian turun pada selangkangan yang menegang.

Lidah Baekhyun menggaris dari puncak kepala Chanyeol. Sesekali meremah sebuah kecupan, membasahi apa yang terasa manis dari visual Chanyeol hingga turun pada bibir tebal yang melahap sebuah ciuman. Saat ini Baekhyun tak ingin bermain sebagai si pasrah, ia ingin mendominasi barang beberapa tahap saja sebelum ia mulai melesakkan kepala di perpotongan leher Chanyeol dan melukis merah-keunguan di sana.

"Aku tidak yakin kau baru melakukan ini, Baek."

Menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mengusak bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membengkak.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau terlalu handal untuk ukuran remaja tujuh belas tahun dalam memancingku tegang seperti ini."

Terkutuklah senyum tipis Baekhyun. Manisnya benar-benar melewati kembang gula.

"Attaboy mengajarkanku segalanya. Jangan lupa aku pernah bekerja di sana dan— _yeah,_ aku bisa belajar banyak hal, meski belum benar-benar mempraktikkan."

" _Naughty!_ "

Setidaknya Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun kesempatan sedikit saja untuk merasakan bagaimana mendominasi di atas. Katakan saja Chanyeol terbawa suasana dan penisnya meronta pada suatu belah sempit yang ingin terjamah dalam hujaman gairah.

Tubuh Baekhyun dibalik, si mungil kembali terlentang pasrah dengan lembab yang ada di selangkangannya. Sebelah kakinya dinaikkan ke atas bahu Chanyeol, perlahan tapi pasti tumpul yang telah menegang itu masuk pada belahan pantat Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Akh!"

Chanyeol sontak menarik diri saat Baekhyun merintih. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa. Aku..baik, _Ahjussi._ "

Tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak apa."

"Tidak, Baek, kau—mmph!"

Baekhyun membalik situasi dengan Chanyeol yang ia gulingkan ke samping dan menindih tepat pada batang tegak itu. Kepalanya mendongak, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai menembus lubang perjakanya yang menyengatkan sebuah desahan di bibir. Rasanya sakit. Tapi semua Baekhyun tepis dengan lebih memerhatikan kenikmatan yang ia terima setelahnya.

"Bergerak, _Ahjussi._ "

Insting menuntun semua ini menjadi lebih panas. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak naik-turun untuk bertemu pangkal tersensitif Baekhyun. Tangannya turut melakukan pekerjaan, merambat pada dada Baekhyun dan mengusik _nipple_ kaku yang menjadi titik lain dari daerah sensitif Baekhyun.

Posisi ini sungguh menguntungkan. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang meracau tak jelas dan lubangnya yang mengapit tajam eksistensi batang tegak Chanyeol di dalam sana. Tak bisa ditampik bahwa keduanya sama-sama menikmati persetubuhan ini.

"Nyahh.. _Ahjussihh_ —akhh!"

"Ja _–_ jangan..keras-keras, Baek. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar?"

Sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu tuli karena teriakannya yang berkonotasi nikmat. Suaranya menerkam kebisuan kamar dan merambat menjadi lagu peningkat gairah bagi Chanyeol yang terbakar candu.

Permainan tak hanya berhenti di situ. Sekali waktu Baekhyun akan dengan sengaja menggeram kencang, merapatkan lubangnya sekuat tenaga hingga Chanyeol harus rela melepas desahan tertahan yang kelewat batas menjadi erangan keras.

Lalu ketika hentakan di pangkal paha semakin liar dan Chanyeol memperparah situasi dengan meremas kasar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, si mungil mengalami pelepasan kedua dengan desahan bervolume maksimal. Tak ayal semua itu membuat seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil Baekhyun dalam nada sarat kekhawatiran.

"TUAN MUDA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Chanyeol mengenali itu sebagai suara Jin Goo.

Matanya sontak membola. Riwayatnya akan habis jika Jin Goo melihat batang kerasnya tengah bersarang di lubang sang Tuan Muda.

"TUAN MUDA?!"

"Sial!"

Permainan harus segera dihentikan sebelum Jin Goo menggantung Chanyeol hidup-hidup. Sayangnya Baekhyun tak memberi restu untuk melepas semua yang sudah terlanjur tertancap pada belah pantatnya.

"Kita harus berhenti, Baek."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Jin Goo _Hyung_ tidak memiliki stok maaf cukup banyak jika menyangkut diriku. Kau ingin melihat aku ditembak olehnya?"

"Aku akan memecatnya."

Satu erangan kesal Chanyeol berikan.

Konteksnya bukan pada pembalasan, tapi Chanyeol masih manusiawi dengan memiliki perasaan takut ketika Jin Goo adalah atasan yang sangat galak. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau diajak berkompromi, rapatan pada penis Chanyeol terus terjaga dan seperti tak ada kesempatan untuk mencabutnya barang sedetik saja.

"Kita lanjutkan setelah Jin Goo _Hyung_ pergi."

"AKH!"

"Jangan berteriak, Baek!"

Kerlingan mata Baekhyun cukup menjadi penanda bahwa remaja itu sengaja menggoda ketakutan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan terus berteriak jika kau menghentikannya."

Dan diberkatilah Chanyeol dengan keadaan terdesak ini. Tak ada pilihan yang bagus, semua mengarah pada akhir hayatnya jika dia salah langkah.

"AMBILKAN KUNCI CADANGAN! CEPAT!"

"Berdiri sebentar."

"Tidak mau, _Ahjussi!_ "

"Hanya sebentar. Kita pindah tempat."

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi atau ke tempat lain yang sekiranya layak untuk melanjutkan persetubuhan ini. Nyatanya Baekhyun ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah lemari sesaat sebelum Jin Goo berhasil membuka pintu.

Keadaan yang sempit ternyata membuka kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bertindak jauh. Dia kembali mencengkeram batang penis Chanyeol dan memasukkan dalam satu gerak di lubangnya. Tangan Baekhyun menumpu pada salah satu sisi lemari, mulutnya sengaja menggigit baju yang bergantungan, sedang pinggulnya mulai bekerja.

Gerakannya cukup erotis, terlebih Chanyeol kini bisa melihat langsung bagaimana bongkahan pantat itu bergerak kenyal saat Baekhyun menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Ketakutan akan riwayatnya di tangan Jin Goo seketika menghilang. Meski di luar sana Jin Goo dan beberapa _bodyguard_ sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan bergerak cepat untuk memeriksa tiap sudut, tapi Chanyeol memilih tak acuh pada itu semua dan berfokus pada bongkahan pantat yang menggila.

Remasan itu tentu saja memiliki kekuatan penuh, terlebih Baekhyun terlihat menyukainya dengan caranya mengerang halus di tengah bekapan Chanyeol pada mulut si mungil. Apa pun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tak boleh mengeluarkan suara atau Chanyeol akan habis.

Lalu ketika pantat Baekhyun mulai memerah dan hentakan yang Chanyeol lakukan dari penisnya semakin meliar, keduanya mencapai puncak bersama. Cairan putih kental milik Baekhyun mengotori tubuh Chanyeol, sementara milik Chanyeol turun begitu manja melewati lubang senggama Baekhyun sampai membuat remaja itu hampir terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak segera menangkap. Deru napasnya masih belum teratur, tapi Baekhyun terlihat puas dengan apa yang baru ia dapatkan meski wajahnya harus memerah seperti tomat pada masa panen.

" _Ahjussi.._ "

Jin Goo sudah pergi. Dia memutuskan mencari di luar setelah tidak mendapatkan apa pun di kamar Baekhyun kecuali keadaan yang kosong.

Bagus.

"Ngghh.." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, memeluk Chanyeol tepat di leher dan menyandarkan kelelahannya pada pria tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku baru saja merebut keperjakaanmu dan aku menumpahkan semuanya di dalam."

"Itu dua hal, _Ahjussi._ "

"Ya, ya, ya. Intinya kita baru saja melakukan _nya._ Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Kita bisa terus melakukannya sebanyak yang kita inginkan. Asal," Menjauhkan pelukannya sebentar, Baekhyun lantas mengusak halus bibir tebal Chanyeol dan memberi lumatan beberapa detik di sana.

"Asal?"

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Apa aku terlihat akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Sekarang memang tidak. Tapi kau pasti memiliki bakat untuk selingkuh—AH! Kenapa meremas pantatku?!"

"Katakan sekali lagi tentang aku yang berbakat selingkuh."

"Kau. Berbakat. Selingkuh—AHH! _Ahjussi,_ jangan diremas!"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Seling—AHH..nyahh..remasnya yang halus, _Ahjussi._ Jangan keras-keras~"

Jika ada yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal, maka salah satu jawabannya adalah ketika Baekhyun mendesah oleh dirinya. Contoh terbaik adalah detik ini. Padahal mereka baru saja melakukan pelepasan bersama, tapi desahan Baekhyun malah kembali memicu libido Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Sial. Kau membuatku kehilangan kontrol, Baek."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol sudah membawanya ke dalam pagutan menuntut sambil membopong tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Diturunkannya tubuh mungil itu di dalam _bath-tub_ , menyalakan keran air, lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Begitu memastikan semuanya sudah aman, barulah Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun.

Tepat di dalam _bath-tub_ , Chanyeol mendapati si mungil dengan posisi yang—sialnya—lagi-lagi menyulut libidonya sampai ke tingkat tinggi. _Hell,_ bagaimana tidak? Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tengah duduk mengangkang, memasukkan satu jari ke dalam mulutnya, juga tak lupa memberinya kerlingan nakal.

" _Ahjussi_ , temani aku mandi."

Satu hal yang pasti, Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Dan nyatanya, itu sangat berhasil. Batang Chanyeol kembali mengacung tegak.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, hm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam _bath-up_. Ia posisikan Baekhyun agar duduk membelakanginya, membuat kelelakiannya bergesekkan dengan belahan bokong kenyal si mungil.

"Ahnn.. _Ahjussi_ , _milik_ mu—ngh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam desahannya. Tapi semakin banyak usaha itu, semakin gencar pula Chanyeol menggoda tubuh molek Baekhyun. Telinganya dijilat, _nipple-_ nya dicubit gemas, dan penisnya dikocok dengan gerakan konstan. Ugh, adakah dari sentuhan Chanyeol yang tak membuat Baekhyun kepayang?

"Kau tahu kau harus bertanggung jawab, Baekhyunnie~"

"B–bertanggung jawab bagaimana, _Ahjussi_?"

Melalui ekor matanya, dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol menyeringai nakal padanya. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu didorong ke depan, memaksanya untuk menungging.

Tubuh Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak bergetar ketika jemari-jemari besar Chanyeol perlahan berlabuh tepat di bokongnya. Pria tinggi itu meremasnya kuat, sesekali menampar bongkahan itu sampai warna kemerahan tertera di sana.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol di belakang sana. Laki-laki bersurai _maroon_ itu justru tampak menikmati, cenderung ketagihan. Terlihat jelas dari caranya melenguh manja sambil menaikkan bokongnya agar si jangkung bisa menggodanya lebih jauh.

Desahan demi desahan pun tak ayal Baekhyun gemakan dengan erotis di dalam sana. Tak ada lagi yang memenuhi benak Baekhyun selain pergerakan lidah Chanyeol di belahan bokongnya. Daging tak bertulang itu tak henti bergerak liar keluar-masuk dan sesekali bermain di pinggiran cincin berkedut itu.

Sial. Lama-lama Baekhyun bisa gila.

" _Ahjussi_ , j–jangan menggodaku terus.."

"Hm? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Baek?"

Mengemut bibir bawahnya sesaat, Baekhyun kemudian mencicit malu, "Cepat masuki aku lagi.."

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun melakukan hal ekstrem di dalam lemari, tapi kenapa sekarang intonasinya berubah jadi malu-malu kucing?

"Kau benar-benar manis, Baekhyunnie~"

Bersamaan dengan bisikan seduktif itu, Chanyeol kemudian melesakkan penisnya di lubang senggama Baekhyun. Dia mendorong keras dengan gerakan tak terkontrol, menghasilkan perpaduan suara desahan yang melebur bersama suara air di dalam _bath-tub_.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali memuntahkan cairan cintanya, namun lain hal bagi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menarik si mungil agar duduk di pangkuannya dan menanamkan penisnya yang masih mengeras di lubang berkedut itu untuk kembali dipuaskan. Bedanya kali ini Baekhyun yang sibuk bekerja.

" _Ah_ — _jussihh_..aku lelahh.."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak merespon rengekan Baekhyun, alih-alih malah menggoda si surai _maroon_ dengan menyesap lehernya dan memilin gemas _nipple_ kemerahan itu.Chanyeol tahu betul dengan memanjakan titik-titik sensitif Baekhyun, reaksinya akan merambat pada apitan lubang Baekhyun dan membuat mereka _datang_ bersama.

" _Ahjussi_.." Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol begitu persetubuhan itu berakhir satu menit kemudian. Napasnya terlampau memburu dan tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Hey, jangan tidur di sini, sayang. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Ayo bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, setelahnya kau bisa tidur di ranjangmu."

"Aku terlalu lelah, _Ahjussi_. Kau saja yang bersihkan tubuhku."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun dalam mode manja. Persetubuhan mereka memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama, terlebih Baekhyun _datang_ berkali-kali dibandingkan Chanyeol. Tak aneh jika Baekhyun ambruk setelahnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda." Tanpa banyak protes, Chanyeol pun menuruti keinginan Tuan Muda-nya. Ia gosok tubuh mungil itu dengan sabun, tak lupa mencuci rambut _maroon_ -nya dengan sampo, kemudian membasuhnya dengan air.

" _Ahjussi_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar akan berada di sisiku selamanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau berjanji takkan melirik wanita atau pria mana pun, selain aku?"

"Aku berjanji."

Hening sesaat.

Ada momen ketika keduanya hanya saling menatap ke dalam manik satu sama lain, menyelam pada ketulusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Ahjussi_.."

Tersenyum tulus, Chanyeol kemudian mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahi si mungil. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie. Sangat.."

Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar, lengkap dengan _eye-smile_ yang cantik dan semburat yang lucu. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, kekasih mungilnya itu tengah memikirkan sebuah ide gila.

" _Ahjussi_?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita menikah~"

 **THE END**

ALHAMDULILLAH, FF collab ini akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah saling lempar ide, lempar draft, lempar keringat, kami bisa menyelesaikannya di chapter 11. Jadi, ya, seperti inilah ending FF ENIGMA kami. Gantung? Kurang? Hmmm..kita lihat aja kabar baiknya nanti, wkwk~

Anyway, tolong ketikan review terakhir kalian buat FF ENIGMA kami ya. Apakah kalian puas sama jalan ceritanya, endingnya, enaena-nya /eh/ pokoknya semua pemikiran kalian tentang FF ENIGMA kami, silakan tuang sepanjang pisang PCY Ahjussi /plakk

Last but not least, terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini untuk FF ENIGMA kami, baik yang sudah klik fav/follow dan memberikan review membangun. Meski kami gak bisa sebutin satu-satu nama kalian yang selalu muncul di kotak review, tapi kami gak pernah melewatkan satu pun review untuk diapresiasi. So, thank you so much, guys. Setiap dukungan kalian sungguh berarti bagi kami :)

Beribu maaf pun kami ucapkan atas typo dan jadwal apdet yang tidak menentu. Semoga ke depannya, kami bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi, tentunya dengan dukungan dari para readers-nim juga.

Akhir kata, **CHANBAEK IS STILL AND ALWAYS BE REAL!**

 **Regards,**

 **Azova10 & parkayoung**


End file.
